The life of Stella Reid
by Milliespencerreid
Summary: Stella Reid is the fourteen year old daughter of spencer Reid. When she was two years old she moved to Alaska with her mother after she got offered a job, leaving spencer only seeing her on birthdays and Christmases. However one day, something bad happens, real bad leaving Spencer to look after Stella. Sequel to Reid's worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my new story, it's the sequel to Reid's worst nightmare. i really hope you enjoy this chapter and this new story.**

**chapter 1: Dad**

I entered the big glass doors. My heart was racing, I'd come so far I couldn't mess it up now. I had to get to him. I needed to tell him. I needed him.

My name is Stella Scarlett Diana Reid. My father is Reid and at the moment I'm looking for him, because I need him. When I was two years old, my mother got offered a job in Alaska. My dad loved my more than anything and as much as he found it hard, he let her go. She took me with her because he had to go away a lot for his job but he visited as much as he could. He tried his best to see me as much as possible but it was hard. Sometimes he'd bring over his team as well, especially Derek and Emily, my godparents. The last time I saw him was a few months ago at Christmas. He's always told me ever since I've remembered that if anything were to happen to mum, or if I was in trouble, all I needed to do was get a plane to Quantico and he'd be there. So I guess today is the day I see of he really meant that.

Walking up to the FBI quarters the first thing I saw was security and a lot of it. I'd come so far without getting caught and I really wasn't about to blow it now. I started pacing around a bit trying to figure out the best possible story which would give me the slightest chance of getting in. Just then I saw a blonde boy who looked about two years older than me. Without thinking I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering if you know where the BAU is?" I asked as nicely as I could, but seeing I was in a rush it came out a bit harsh.

"Yeah sure, I could bring you up there if you want, my mum works there." He replied.

"Thank you so much." I said so relieved. I followed him to the door where we were met by the first security guard.

"Hey mike." The boy waved at him.

"Hey Henry, and who may this be?" The guard asked.

"Ohh this is just Jessica, we're working on a science project together, I just need to get some money off mum for some supplies." Henry replied. Man he was a good liar. I just nodded going along with it.

"Okay well here you go miss." Mike said handing me a visitors pass, Henry already seemed to have one.

"Thank you I replied." I grabbed the visitors pass and followed Henry into the building. Whilst in the building we had to go through more security until we were finally aloud in the elevator.

"Nice lie." I finally said.

"I live with a profiler and a cop, you get used to having to lie convincingly." Henry joked. "Anyway what brings you to the BAU?"

"I'm here to see my um dad." I replied, there was no point in lying they were all going to find out soon.

"Who's that, I didn't know anyone on the team had a daughter. Well there is spence but she lives in Alaska." Henry said, half talking to himself. Then it finally clicked, it's Henry, JJ's Henry.

"Your JJ's son." I said, I knew I reconigsed him. Whenever dad came round he'd always talk about him and one time Henry even came with JJ and Will, but that was years ago.

"How do you know me, your not an unsub are you because if you are my mum will kill me." Henry joked.

"I'm Stella, Stella Reid." I smiled.

"Oh my god, of course you are how could I be so stupid. Spence even has a ton of pictures of you on his desk." Henry said nearly shouting at the realization.

"He does." I breathed. Dad always visited me not the other way round.

"Does he know your coming, where's your mum?" Henry asked confused. I just shook my head. Words seemed to of failed me. I concentrated so hard on getting here that I had absolutely no idea what to say to dad when I finally saw him. I felt tears spike in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away though. God, I don't know what's wrong with me I never cry.

"You okay?" Henry asked, he looked concerned. Again I just shook my head. I knew that if I started talking, I'd start crying and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Well its just one more floor then you can see your dad." Henry said softly giving me a smile. The elevator finally stopped and I slowly stepped out. Ahead of me was the office my dad worked in. Never in my life had I felt so nervous seeing him.

"I think their in a meeting. Do you want to wait in my mums office and I'll go get them." Henry suggested. I just nodded. He led me into a small office piled with paperwork. Not sure what to do with myself I just sat there and waited for my dad.

Henrys POV

I made my way to the conference room. I just couldn't belief it, Stella Reid was here and she was upset. I knew something bad had happened or else she wouldn't be here. I just hoped it wasn't to bad, I hated seeing spence upset. He was my godfather and I really did care about him. Next thing I knew I was outside the conference room. Mums going to kill me for even being here but this is important. I knocked and waited for the shouting to begin.

"Come in." Said Hotch. Even though I've known him my whole life he still scares the hell out of me. I opened the door and walked in. They were looking at yet another load of dead bodies. I'd gotten so used to it now that it didn't even bother me.

"Henry! What are you doing here, this better be important." Mum said sternly.

"It is. Um I really don't know how to say this but um." I said, how was I going to tell spencer that his daughter, who lives in Alaska is sitting in mums office.

"Spit it out blondie." Morgan joked.

"Shut up Morgan." I joked."Spencer it's Stella she's in mums office."

"What?" Spencer said standing up.

"She asked me where the BAU was when I was coming in. It wasn't until we were in the elevator she told me who she was. She's really upset though and she wouldn't tell me what she's doing here." I explained quickly.

"Hotch, I need to go." Spencer said quickly. "Thanks Henry."

"Henry I'm proud of you for doing that, but what are you doing here, your suppose to be at school?" Mum said sternly. Great. Now I had to tell her the real reason I was here.

"I may of got sent home." I said quietly.

"WHAT!WHY?" Mum screamed, man she was scary.

"I may of gotten into a fight." I said showing her my very bruised and swollen hand.

Stella's POV

I sat there shaking. How was I going to tell him. I couldn't do this. Getting up I made my way over to the door, preparing myself to bolt. I was about to run when I bumped into something hard. Looking up I saw it was him, it was dad. Without thinking I flung myself at him and broke down in a fit of tears.

"Sssh stel it's alright, I'm here." He said stroking my hair.

"She's gone, dad, she's gone." I sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2: explaining

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the view and review they really mean a lot. Reid and Kazia were still married and they still loved each other, they just loved in different places. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I might do the next one from Reid's point of view and the conversation in the conference room. Sorry for the mistake at the end I can't correct it, its suppose to be team not tea. Anyway I hope you enjoy:)**

**chapter 2: explaining **

**Stella's POV**

"Sssh, sssh. Calm down stel and tell me what happened. What do you mean she's gone?" Dad asked me soothingly. He'd somehow managed to get me to sit down on JJ's sofa and was rubbing tiny circles on my back. I never cry, I know you may not belief me but I don't. Not once had any of my friends seen me cry, yet now I was bawling my eyes out to my dad. It's not that I'm a heartless robot I do care when bad or sad things happen, it's just crying isn't usually the way I go about things. But now was definitely an exception. Taking deep breaths I decided to tell dad everything what happened, from the beginning.

"I-I uh I was in bed four nights ago, I um was going to say goodnight to mum, when I heard her making these noises. I ran in to see if she was okay but she went really pale and passed out. I called an ambulance and tried to do CPR, mum taught me how to do it in emergencies, but it didn't, it didn't work." I sniffed. "I- um rode in to the hospital with her but they said it was to late. She died straight away. They said she had a heart attack and it was so violent it just um killed her straight away. A-after that I stayed at my friends house, until yesterday. We got a call from CPS, they wanted to put me in a um foster home, until they found you. I didn't want to go dad, I couldn't so I came and found you." I lost it completely tears flowed down my face. Reliving what happened was so painful and everything was so vivid in my head.

"Stella you did the best you could, I'm so proud of you. I'll go make a few calls with child protection services okay. Just stay here, I'll be back soon." Dad said with a sad smile, he gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he left the room. I could tell that the news I just gave him hurt him a lot. My mother was the love of his life and even though they didn't live together they still loved each other. Whenever he'd visit her eyes would light up and they constantly told each other that they loved each other. Getting up I decided that I had to sort myself out, the more I moped about the more I thought about mum. I headed my way out to the bullpen with my head down so no one could see the state of my face. The team were gathered in the conference room. Dad was probably telling them about why I was here.

"You okay?" Came a gentle voice from behind me. I didn't bother to look round, I knew it was Henry.

"Wheres the toilet?" I asked without facing him, I wasn't going to let him see me in this state.

"Oh, you go through the glass doors, then turn left, then it's down the hallway on the right." Henry said kindly.

"Thanks." I said quickly before I bolted out of the door. I manged to find my way to the toilets. Relief ran through me when I saw that I was the only one there. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I was a mess. My long wavy hair was tangled, from the sleepless night I got on the long plane journey over here. My green eyes were puffy and red and I had purple bags evolving under them. Turning on the tap I washed my face thoroughly. I looked up again, it was a slight improvement. My eyes weren't as red or puffy and you couldn't really tell that I'd been crying. I looked at my reflection closely in the mirror, I had my mums dark brown hair but my dads curls. It was the same with my eyes, I had my mums browny green color but my dads big eyes. The rest of me was again a mix, I was tall like my dad but more filled out like my mum. I had my dads cheek bones but my mums lips. The more I thought of this the more I thought of my mum and it made my eyes sting. I quickly walked out the toilet and headed to the ballpen. Henry was swinging on someone's chair and the team seemed to still be in the conference room.

"I am so boreddd." Henry moaned still spinning. I found my dads desk and joined him in spinning. It was quite relaxing actually. I looked at my dads desk, Henry was right he did have a whole gallery of photos of me, some really old and some alot more recent. There was also some of my mum. Not wanting to loose it again I decided to carry on spinning.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" I said, trying to get my mind off things.

"I may of got sent home." Henry replied casually.

"May I ask why?" I said slightly intrigued, he looked as innocent as a puppy dog.

"I may of got into a fight." Henry said still spinning.

"What! You? What happened did someone steal your gel pens." I joked, even though I barely knew him Henry just didn't seem the kind of person to get into fights.

"No they didn't. But if they ever stole my gel pens they'd be sorry." Henry joked, causing me to laugh, it must of been the first time I laughed in ages."Theres this bully at school who feels like he can control anyone. There's this other guy at school called Alan and well Alan's parents aren't exactly there for him, he's basically brought himself up. Anyway, recently his parents have been neglecting him more than ever and he's basically supporting himself. He works like three jobs yet he still can't afford new clothes. So, this bully Paul, thought it would be funny to make fun of the fact that Alan has been wearing the same clothes for a week, he thought it would be extra funny if he stripped him of his clothes in front of half the school. This all happened at break on the field and people were on the look out for teachers. I, however didn't find it funny and let's just say Paul won't be bothering Alan again." Henry said a tone of proudness in his voice.

"Well aren't you just the little superhero of the day." I said quite amazed.

"Not really, I just hate bullies. Also it's not like I came off great." Henry said, showing me his hand. His knuckles were turning purple and they were extremely swollen.

"May I?" I asked. Henry nodded and let me examine it. He winced a few times when I touched it though. "I think you may of fractured your knuckles, there's not a lot you can do if you have a fractured them but you need to bandage it up for support and to prevent it from further damage." I said naturally.

"Wow!" Henry said amazed.

"What I'm spencer Reid's daughter." I laughed. "Now I'm sure there's a medical kit somewhere."

"Yeah one sec I'll go grab one." Said Henry before he headed off in the other direction. He was back soon with a little green first aid bag in his hand. As soon as he set it down I got out the ice pack and gave it to him.

"Ice it for a few minutes before I put the bandage on. I'm surprised that your school didn't give you any." I told him.

"Thank you." Henry said smiling."I kind of just wanted to leave school as soon as possible."

"What's up with schools round here. At my old school your parents had to pick you up of you got sent home." I said, I may of been sent home on a few occasions, apparently teachers don't appreciate it when you constantly correct them.

"Yeah about that, promise you won't tell my mum." Henry said quietly. I nodded, wanting to hear this. "Well the principle wanted to ring my mum, but I told him she was on a case so she wouldn't be able to pick me up. He then offered to ring my dad but I said that he was home so he should try the home phone, because I knew I could just delete the voicemail. When no one picked up I asked if I could go to the bathroom to clean up my hand, when really I just rang the school pretending to be my dad. I can do his accent pretty well. The principle totally bought it and sent me home. I quickly deleted the message and then headed over here." Henry smiled.

"Wow I have to say that's one dum principle. You can take the ice off now." I said looking at his hand. I got out the bandage and began to wrap it around his hand. I ignored his winces as I pulled it tighter. Once I used all the bandage I secured it with medical tape and safety pins.

"It will probably take around 6 weeks to fully heal. Until then do some gentle knuckle exercises, especially near the end of the 6 weeks." I said in my medical mode.

"Thank you . How do you know all this." Henry asked amazed.

"My mum was a doctor." I said quietly . Just then the conference room door opened and dad walked out. His eyes were slightly red and I think he'd been crying. The rest of the team soon followed out behind him.

"Henry I thought I told you to stay quiet." JJ said harshly.

"What, Stella was just fixing my broken hand." Henry protested.

"ohh thanks Stella." JJ said embarrassed.

"why doesn't that surprise me. Now can I have a hug from my favorite goddaughter." Morgan smiled.

"I'm your only goddaughter." I said before giving the entire tea, a hug.


	3. Chapter 3: explaining part 2

**Hey everyone this is Reid's point of view:)**

Chapter 3: another explanation

Reid's POV

I walked out of JJ's office dazed. The main reason I let Kazia go to Alaska with Stella was because it gave them some distance from all the unsubs and dangers I face at work. Now I've just had my 14 year old daughter walk into the BAU telling me that my wife, the love of my life died four days ago and no one felt the need to tell me. Walking up to the conference room I could hear JJ's annoyed voice coming from inside. Henry had obviously got into trouble of some sort. I walked in still in a daze, I just couldn't belief it Kazia was gone and she wasn't coming back.

"Reid, are you okay?" Came hotch. Instantly I snapped out of my daze and looked around at the team who were all looking at me worried.

"It's um." I mumbled.

"Reid just sit down okay." Rossi said slowly. Taking Rossi's advice I took the seat nearest to me because I really didn't think I'd make it to any other one.

"Reid, why is Stella here. It's great and all but has something happened?" Emily asked concerned.

"It's um Kazia." I mumbled. God I was losing it. It couldn't be like my mum though I had to be strong for Stella.

"What happened Reid?" Morgan urged me on.

"She's dead." Was all I could get out before a few silent tears started to flow down my face.

"Ohh spence, I'm so sorry." JJ said and got up to comfort me. I wiped away the tears the best I could but it was hard. I pictured Kazia and I growing old together. All I wanted was for us to retire so we could finally live together, be together and now she was gone. I buried my face in hands and put my head on the table. I just sat there letting the tears flow into them.

"Sssh Reid it's okay." Garcia said, all her usual perkiness had died down.

"What happened?" Hotch asked. I took my time to answer this. Drying my face I looked up.

"I'm sorry I should pull it together for Stella's sake but it's hard." I croaked.

"Reid there's no need to be sorry, I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Emily said softly. This comforted me a little bit and I continued.

"Um it happened four nights ago. Stella said she was going to bed when she heard kazia making these um weird noises. By the time she um got to her she'd already passed out. Stel called an ambulance but it was to late. They said that she had died straight away. She had a uh heart attack which was just to much for her body to take. Stella was staying with her friend until child protection told her that she'd have to go to a foster home until they found me." It was hard enough to listen to Stella telling me this but re-telling it left me in a state. Looking up I saw that nearly the whole room had wet eyes. This didn't surprise me, everyone who knew Kazia, loved her.

"Reid I'm so sorry, if you or Stella need anything we are here for you." Rossi spoke gently. I nodded

"I call CPS for you." Hotch said in his usual mono-tone. I was so grateful for him dealing with CPS, it was something I could really do without. I wiped my eyes thoroughly, I couldn't let Stella see me like this.

"I've got to be strong though, for stel. She's had a hard enough time as it is" I spoke up.

"Your right Reid and we will all do our best to make her feel welcome. I don't mind spending some time with my goddaughter." Morgan smiled. When me and Kazia made Morgan Stella's godfather we didn't realize how serious he would take it. Both him and Emily visited Stella as often as possible.

"Yeah I'm sure me and the girls wouldn't mind taking stel on a shopping trip." Emily said.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you what, how about we all have dinner at mine tomorrow night. Garcia you and Kevin can bring little Edward and JJ you bring Will and Henry and Hoth you can bring Jack, Beth and Lola. I think it's time Stella met the whole family." Rossi smiled.

"Thank you, everyone." I smiled."I think it's time I got back to Stella." I said standing up. I looked out the window of the door to see her wrapping up Henrys hand. She looked so much like Kazia it was beautiful.

"I see she's already met Henry." I laughed. Walking out of the conference room. Out of nowhere JJ stormed out.

"Henry, I thought I told you to stay quiet." JJ said harshly. Whatever Henry had done was obviously bad.

"What, Stella was just fixing my broken hand." He protested. Yep he was definitely in trouble.

"ooh thanks Stella." JJ said slightly embarrassed, I knew it wasn't because she doubted Henry's hand but because she had lost it in front of everyone.

"why doesn't that suprise me. Now can I have a hug from my favourite goddaughter." Morgan smiled, I was happy he was trying to make an effort.

"I'm your only goddaughter." Stella smiled before she greeted the rest of the team. I was so happy that my stel was feeling better. After she finished the round of hugs, I decided that she should get back to my apartment.

"Come on Stel, it's time to go home." I said ruffling her hair.


	4. Chapter 4: home

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the views and reviews, they are all so nice. This chapters quite long so I hope you enjoy:)**

**chapter 4:home**

"Come on Stel, it's time to go home." Dad said ruffling my hair. Usually I hate it when people do that, but this was an exception.

"I just need to get my bag." I said before I turned around to JJ's office. I was in such a rush to get here before CPS made me go to a foster home, that I'd only had time to pack the basics. Once I walked back to the ball pen Hotch had come out of his office.

"I've just got off the phone with CPS. At first they weren't to happy about your little stunt but I managed to pull a few strings. A social worker will come over in a couple of days to just finalize a few things but apart from that you can stay with your dad. I've also arranged for your stuff to be flown over, I understand that you didn't have time to bring it all." Hotch spoke. I was so grateful for him talking to CPS, all I wanted was to stay with my dad.

"Thank you so much Hotch." I said so relieved.

"It's no problem." He said giving a slight smile.

"Right you ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yep, bye everyone." I smiled. After we all said our goodbyes I followed dad out to his car. It was only a little run about but it was big another for four people. Something about it though made me think that I'd seen it before.

"I've had this car ever since you were born, your mum finally got me to get rid of the piece of junk I had before." Dad said answering my question.

"Thought I recognized it." I said sliding into the front seat. Dad started the car and began to reverse out of the car park.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"Alright I guess. Technically I'm in my last year of high school because I've skipped so many grades." I said with a small smile. I was clever, just not as clever as my dad. I can read around 5,000 words a minute which isn't nearly as fast as my dad, but it's still pretty quick. My memory is very good but just not eidetic.

"I'm proud of you stel. You've really tried hard at school." Dad smiled.

"Still I'm not as clever as you." I said quietly, I didn't really think there was much to be proud of.

"Stel don't put yourself down, you have know idea how much I hate some of the things I know. It isn't always a blessing." Dad said seriously.

"Still." I said pouting.

"Your so stubborn sometimes." Dad joked.

"I'm really not." I moaned.

"Yeah you are." He replied. "Anyway you've got to prep yourself for a busy week. Morgan says he wants to spend some quality time with you and the girls are planning to take you shopping. Also Rossi's holding a big BAU dinner so you can meet the whole family."

Surprisingly I didn't mind spending time with Morgan, especially now. He'd lost his dad when he was younger so he'd probably understand how I was feeling. I didn't really mind shopping with the girls either, if I was going to live with dad in Quantico I needed a new wardrobe.

"I thought I already knew the whole team." I said trying to hide the worry in my voice. Dinner at Rossi's was thing I was most worried about. At the moment I only wanted to be around a few people and dinner at Rossi's meant lots of people I hardly know giving me pity.

"Well you haven't met Garcia's husband Kevin or their son Edward and there's Hotch's wife Beth and his son Jack and their daughter Lola." Dad said trying to convince me.

"Ohh yeah. Sounds great then, I mean it's Rossi, he's like a legend." I said with a fake smile.

"Stella, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Dad said sympathetically, he knew I was feeling uncomfortable.

"No it's fine I'll go." I said half heartedly.

"What's wrong Stella?"

"It's just I don't um want any pity." I said glumly. Dad pulled up to a rather large apartment complex. He stopped the car but didn't get out.

"Stella, they won't pity you." He said gently.

"Who wouldn't pity me. I'm just a freakish child who's lost her mum and I was to much of a coward to call you or wait for you to come pick me up. I'm weak." I said quietly, my head down.

"Stella Scarlett Diana Reid, don't you dare say your weak ever, okay. If I hear you say that one more time your grounded. I don't want you thinking like that. What you have done over the last couple of days was so brave, I don't think many other people would be able to do it." Dad said sternly, for some reason he reminded me of Hotch. It was kind of funny dad trying to act stern, just the thought of him trying to ground me, made me laugh a little.

"I'm weak." I joked.

"Do you want to get grounded?" Dad said a little less serious.

"I'd like to see you try." I smiled. Dad just gave me a smile back. We both slid out the car and I entered the lobby. We ended up walking to the fourth floor until we got to dads apartment. Dads always had a fear of elevators, I don't really get why, but I didn't mind walking. We finally got to his door. When I stepped inside I wasn't overly surprised by what I saw. In front of me was a good sized living room, with its walls covered in bookcases stacked with hundreds of books. There was then a big hallway to my right.

"Would you like the tour, I don't suppose you remember it, you were only two the last time you were here." Dad said pointing down the hallway. I followed him down it.

"Here's the kitchen, feel free to help yourself to anything at anytime. You lucky I haven't been on a case otherwise the cupboards would be empty." He joked. The kitchen was cream and had the basics along with a small dining table in the middle.

"I see you don't cook much." I said, noticing that all the appliances looked new.

"How did you know?" Dad asked intrigued.

"Profiling isn't that hard." I joked.

"Well I hope you can cook otherwise it's takeaways for us." Dad said.

"Don't worry mum taught me the basics." I said with a sad smile. Just mentioning mum made my chest hurt.

"That's not a surprise, man kazia could cook." Dad said a bit glum.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Come Stella, I'll show you your room." Dad said trying to break the tension. I followed him out of the kitchen and round the hallway to the right.

"This is your bathroom." He said showing me the door to the left."This is your room." He said opening the door to the right. It was quite a big room with purple and white walls. It had a white double bed with a matching wardrobe, chest of drawers and a desk. It was exactly like my room at home.

"B-but y-you didn't know I was coming." I said shocked.

"I've um always hoped that you and your mum would come back to me one day. Every year or so I would update this room to look like your room in case you ever came back." Dad said slightly embarrassed.

"I love it." I breathed, this was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me.

"Well I'll let you get you get settled, then if you want I could show you around, there's a little parade of shops down the street." Dad smiled.

"I'd like that." I said.

"What do you want for dinner? I was thinking we could get a takeaway." Dad suggested. I wasn't really hungry but I felt bad saying no.

"Chinese is alright." I said. Dad nodded and left me to get settled.

After I unpacked my very little belongings dad and I walked down to the parade of shops. I saw instantly why dad brought his apartment where he did. On the parade there was both a bookshop and a coffee shop. There was also an art shop, a small clothes shop, an old fashioned sweet shop, a drugstore, a video shop and a music shop. In my eyes this was my dream high street. It contained nearly everything I loved, in Alaska I loved to draw, along with singing and playing my guitar, I was a bit of a nerd as well. I constantly read and even though I'd finished the whole series by the time I was five Harry Potter was my all time favorite, along with Sherlock Holmes. My favorite things to watch were definitely Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, Star Trek, Doctor Who and Lord of the rings. My other favorite films were Inception, the Descendants, Perks of Being a Wallflower and all Disney films. I had a huge collection of Disney films and whenever I'm sad it's just a habit of mine to put one on. I wasn't hugely physical but one thing I found did clear my thoughts was running, I'd run nearly everyday. I wasn't competitive or anything I just did it out of enjoyment.

"Anything that takes your fancy?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said excitedly.

"Well here take my card and you can just meet me back at the apartment in an hour, I don't really need to get anything. You have your cell on you don't you?" Dad said handing me his card.

"Yeah I'll call you, but I have my own money I really can't take your card." I said handing it back.

"It's fine honestly." Dad said.

"Okay but quick question, what movies do you have?" I asked

"Star wars, Doctor who, lord of the rings and a few Sherlock Holmes. Apart from that they're all foreign. Sorry I'm a bit of a nerd." Dad said embarrassed.

"That's fine ,great actually. Um do you know what's being shipped from by old home?" I asked.

"Hotch asked them to just pack everything in your room except from furniture, but we can always go back and make another trip?" Dad said slightly confused.

"Yeah that be good, but tell hotch thanks." I smiled. My guitar, Harry Potter films and running stuff were in my room so they'd be getting here for tomorrow. However all the Disney films I owned were in my living room and my art supplies were kept in our front room so I probably wouldn't be getting them for a while.

"I will, I'll see you soon okay?" He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad." I said heading to the art shop first. When I entered I was surrounded by endless canvases and colors. Looking around I decided I'd only get the basics seeing how expensive it all was. After a tough decision I decided to get a drawing pad and a drawers set, which included many different paints and pencils. After I paid I left to go to the video shop. On entering I saw that it had nearly every movie possible to man. Slightly embarrassed I went to the kids section. I was happy to see that nearly everything was half price. I realized that I could only choose six dvds and even though that may seem a lot, I have basically every Disney film there is. In the end I opted for tangled, the lion king 1& 2, brother bear, aristocats and finding Nemo.

"Got a younger sister I see." The young man behind the cashier said.

"No actually there for me. There's nothing better than a good old Disney film." I didn't care what he thought of me.

"I can't argue with you on that one." The man laughed. I gave him a smile and left with my DVDs. I couldn't be bothered to look in the clothes shop. Dad said that the girls were planning on taking me shopping so I could just get what I wanted then. I headed to the drugstore next. I'd packed my toothbrush but I didn't have any other toiletries and I was a bit embarrassed to ask dad for facial wipes and other beauty products. I did a quick trip around the drugstore, then headed to the coffee shop. I got a strong coffee to take away and headed back to the apartment. I didn't feel the need to go to the bookshop seeing as dad basically had a whole library at home. Heading back to the apartment my phone starting ringing. At first I thought it was dad but looking at the number I saw it was Morgan.

"Hey mini Reid." Came Morgan's cheerful voice.

"Alright Derek." I said equally cheerful.

"This is just a quick question but how would you like to go to the shooting range tomorrow. Just don't tell your dad." Morgan asked. He always did things without dad knowing. For my birthday last year he took me to my first concert with my best friend Marley.

"I'd love to." I said excited. Usually I'm against guns but to be honest I was feeling so full of emotion that I knew shooting something would make me feel better.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 10.30." Morgan said happily.

"Thanks Morgan. I'll see you then." I replied cheerfully.

"Bye mini Reid." He said hanging up. Tomorrow I'd have to remind myself to tell him to stop calling me that.

"Hey dad." I said walking into the apartment.

"Hey stel, buy anything nice." Dad asked.

"Yeah just a few art bits and some DVDs." I replied, sitting on the grey sofa.

"Your always drawing something." He said with a smile."What DVDs did you get?"

"Let's see I got lion king 1&2, tangled, brother bear, finding nemo and aristocats." I said with a smile, loading them out of the bag.

"Um stel correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those kids films." Dad said confused.

"Yes, but they are some of the best films I've ever seen." I smirked.

"Okay then." Dad said with a confused look still on his face. The rest of the night mainly consisted of us talking about the last four months and watching a few doctor who episodes. When it got to around eleven I decided to go to bed seeing as Derek was picking me up fairly early. It was when I was going to bed it hurt the most. Usually it took a while for me to fall asleep and in this time I was left with my thoughts. Lying back on my bed the image of mum lying so pale on the bed raced through my mind. Silent tears fell slowly down my face and tried my hardest to let the blackness surround me.


	5. Chapter 5: not cool

**hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews,views, favorites and follows, it really means a lot. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy this story:) P.s if you haven't heard the song before you should listen to it, it's like my favourite song at the moment.**

**chapter 5: not cool**

I'm at the BAU bored out of my mind. I decide to start swinging on my dads chair when the team finally come out of the conference room. I'm waiting for dad to take me home. The team start walking down the ramp so I decide to get up and meet them. I'm nearly at dad when he collapses. He's grabbing his chest and his breathings heavy, then he passes out.

"Help him!" I scream so loud at the team that my throat hurts.

"It's too late Stella, he's dead." Says hotch. The team just seem to be standing there. I start to cry, I can't loose my dad he's all I have left.

"Please help him, I don't have anyone else I don't want to be alone." I scream, tears flowing heavily down my face.

"I'm sorry Stella but he's dead. Your alone." Derek says in mono tone. I collapse by his body and try shaking him. I feel empty, I feel alone, I feel unloved. I feel like a black cloud has engulfed me, but I have no one to care about me so I remain trapped.

"You can't leave me." I scream again . One of the team tries to pull me away from him but I push them off.

"Stella, Stella." I hear one of them say. I'm so engrossed in my feelings I don't hear who it is. They shake me so hard that I fall on the floor and I hit my head. Suddenly my vision goes black and the BAU is gone.

I wake up sweating and panting hard. Dads standing over me looking worried. Just the sight of him makes tears well up in my eyes. I throw myself at him and give him a bone crushing hug.

"I love you dad." I said still panting.

"You okay, you were having a pretty bad nightmare. You kept screaming." Dad said worried.

"I'm fine, I probably ate too much before I went to bed." I said trying to get off the topic.

"We'll your not wrong there. Did you know that if you eat before you go bed it can increase the metabolism causing the brain to become more active when you sleep, causing nightmares." Dad said rambling. I didn't listen, he did this a lot and I was still trying to get over the dream.

"It wasn't about your mum stel?" Dad said breaking me out of my trance.

"Um no it wasn't." I said quietly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly. I took time to answer this question, as much as it upset me I felt that if I told him what happened then it would take a slight weight off my shoulders. I nodded.

"I-I was in the BAU. I was waiting for you to come out of the conference room. Eventually you and the team did and when I went over to you, you collapsed. The team just stood there, they wouldn't help you. They kept saying it was to late. I didn't want you to leave me like mum did, I didn't want to be alone. Derek said that you were gone and I was all alone. I felt so empty and unloved. I didn't want to loose you dad." I spoke quietly. I wasn't looking at dad so he couldn't see that I was crying.

"Stella, I'm not going anywhere for now. If anything were to ever happen to me, you will never be alone okay. You have the team to look after you and trust me they all care about you deeply." Dad said gently pulling me into a hug.

"I know." I mumbled into his chest.

"Now come on, I think you need some sleep." He said wiping my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Derek's coming for me at 10.30." I sniffed.

"When did you arrange this?" Dad said confused.

"He called me yesterday." I said, making sure my eyes where completely dry.

"Oh that's good, where's he taking you?" Dad asked.

"He said it was a surprise." I lied.

"Typical Derek." Dad muttered. I smiled. "You should get some sleep then stel. If you ever want to talk about anything I'm always here."

"I love you dad." I said before I buried my face in my pillow.

"Love you to stel." Dad said, leaving my room. I buried myself in my duvet and let the darkness take over.

I awoke to the smell of coffee and a fry-up. Groggily I rubbed my eyes and got up out of bed. Looking at my clock I saw it was 9.30. This was good because it meant I had an hour until Derek would pick me up. I walked out to the kitchen where dad had breakfast ready for me. On the table was a fresh pot of coffee and a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausages.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook." I said surprised.

"Trust me, this is as good as it gets." Dad said smiling.

"Well thank you." I replied, tucking in quickly. I poured myself a large cup of coffee and drank it rather quickly, letting the black liquid warm my insides.

"See your still a coffee addict." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"You can't talk, you drink more than me." I cried. Once I finished my first cup I decided to pour myself another just to annoy dad. He didn't mind me drinking coffee, he just wasn't to keen on me having to much of it. I leant over the table to grab the coffee pot and poured myself another cup.

"You know you shouldn't lean over the table, it's impolite and you'll knock something over." Dad warned.

"I'm not that clumsy." I lied. I'm probably the most clumsiest person ever.

"Really, so when you tripped over your own feet and broke your arm, that wasn't clumsy. Or the time when you walked into a glass door and needed 10 stitches in your forehead, or the other time when-"

"I get the picture." I interrupted. Leaning over the table to annoy dad I got the ketchup. However I completely forgot that I refilled my coffee cup and knocked it over. I tried to catch it but the boiling hot coffee ended up spilling all over my bare legs and smashed on the floor.

"Shit." I screamed. Running to the bathroom so I could pour cold water on my legs. Once I got to the bathroom I took off the shower head and poured the freezing water on my burning legs. The coldness soothed by legs and the redness began to fade. Luckily the coffee had been sitting in the table for a good 5 minutes so wasn't to hot. Once my legs stopped burning I gently dried them off and walked back to the kitchen. Dad had already cleaned the broken glass and moped up the coffee.

"Sorry." I said getting back to my breakfast. Dad hasn't heard me swear before, so I'm guessing this may be a bit of a shock to him.

"Just mind the language stel. Is your leg alright?" Dad asked looking at it.

"Yeah it's fine now and I'm sorry I'll try to control myself." I said slightly embarrassed. I finished the rest of my breakfast, then got ready. I'd only packed three outfits and my pjs. In the end I opted for a pair of jeans and my turquoise jumper along with my white converse. I tied my hair into a messy bun and waited in the living room for Derek to come. While I was waiting I thought I'd draw for a bit. I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil out of my drawing set and decided to doodle. I also put in my headphones, I hardly used my phone for texting it mainly had my music on. I was in the middle of drawing the team when my favorite song came on. I instantly turned it up to full volume and starting singing to 'of monsters and men, little talks'. I missed my guitar, at home I'd sing to this song non-stop whilst playing my guitar. When it came to singing I didn't mind belting out tunes in the shower but when it came to performing on stage, I just couldn't do it. I had no confidence and I'd always mess up so I just didn't bother. When the song finished I carried on with my sketch. So far I'd drawn an overly stern looking Hotch, a girly girl JJ, a fierce Emily, a flashy Morgan, a nerdy dad, a sleek gangster Rossi and a rather over the top Garcia. I was about to add Henry as superman when there was a tap on my shoulder. I pulled out my headphones and looked up to see both Derek and dad laughing at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nice singing." Derek smiled.

"Nice drawing." Dad smirked.

"Oh shut up the pair of you." I said embarrassed, I quickly closed my sketch book.

"I'm serious you can draw, and your voice. Mini reid why didn't you tell me you could sing." Derek said smiling.

"Simply because I can't." I said getting up.

"Don't lie stel, you've been singing since you've been able to talk. Did you also know she can play the guitar too." Dad said almost boasting.

"Oh really. Your going to have to give us a private concert." Derek said intrigued

"In your dreams. Can we go now?" I said annoyed.

"Anything for you your highness." Derek said mockingly. I punched him hard in the stomach.

"Jeez you punch hard. Remind me not to mess with you again." He said clutching his stomach.

"Right call me when your on your way home, I'll see you later." Dad said giving me and hug. "Be good and be safe."

"When am I not." I joked before Derek and I headed to the door."Love you dad." I called.

I fired. The shot missed by miles, I could tell. We'd been at the shooting range for half an hour and I hadn't hit the target once.

"I'm no good at this Derek." I moaned.

"You just need to keep at it. Your not feeling it Stella." Derek said, trying to encourage me.

I held the gun up again and aimed it at the target. I breathed in and fired. I fired three times. Even though I was aiming straight not one of the bullets hit the target.

"It's not working." I moaned again, I was getting frustrated.

"Your not feeling it. It's probably because you've not felt genuine anger before." Derek sighed. I knew he was playing mind games but it still annoyed me.

"Your a jerk Derek. I know what your doing with your stupid mind games." I said nearly shouting. All the anger I felt about my mum leaving me, exploded inside of me and I fired the gun until I ran out of bullets. I looked up to see that each bullet had hit the target.

"Not bad mini Reid." Derek said smiling.

"Don't call me that and you don't know a thing about how I feel." I shouted at him.

"Care to tell me." He replied softly.

"I'm angry. I'm angry because my mum died and she shouldn't of. My mum was one of the kindest people I know yet she had to be taken away from me. I'm scared as well. What if the same thing happens to me or dad and I'm left all alone. What if I grow up to be one of those children who are parent less and have no one to care about them. What will I do then." I said very quickly.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Stella. I get it your angry. Bad things usually happen to the best of people but there's nothing we can do about it. Also your not alone Stella. I can't say what will happen in the future but trust me that you have a whole group of people who care for you dearly and wouldn't let you be alone." Derek said softly.

"I know. I just worry." I said sadly. I looked away from him and stared at the target board to stop me from crying.

"I know you do. But remember that we will always be here for you." Derek said with a smile.

"I know." I said returning the smile.

"Now would you like to carry on shooting for a bit, then we can go get something to eat. Or would you just like to get something to eat?" Derek asked.

"I don't mind. I wish I could shoot like that." I said pointing to whoever's target sheet was next to me. Each bullet had hit the target sheets head or heart.

"That person has serious skill." Derek admitted.

"I know. But if you don't mind I'd like to just call it a day." I said.

"Fine by me. We can come back another day maybe." Derek suggested.

"I'd like that." I said as I packed up my things and we headed out of our area. As we were leaving I peaked into the booth next to us to see who it was who had such an excellent shot. To my surprise it was Henry. Derek happened to be following my glance and he was pretty shocked to.

"God I never knew that kid could shot." Derek said amazed. Both of us headed towards the booth and knocked on the glass door. Henry had just finished a round and turned around shocked.

"Oh um hey Derek hey Stella." He stuttered, embarrassed.

"Henry why didn't you tell me you could shoot." Derek said firmly.

"I-um, well technically me coming down here is between dad and hotch and I wanted to keep it that way." He said.

"So your mum doesn't know." I smiled.

"Nope, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her." Henry smiled.

"Okay, as long as you don't tell Reid Stella's here." Morgan warned.

"Sure, I didn't think spencer would approve of you being here." Henry joked.

"I don't approve of you being here. What about your knuckles your suppose to be taking it easy." I said sternly.

"It's not my shooting arm though." Henry said trying to convince me.

"Still, if I catch you doing anything else risky, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your mum, superman" I joked.

"You wouldn't dare." Henry challenged.

"Try me." I said back.

"Break it up you two and stop flirting." Derek joked.

"We're not flirting." We both said simultaneously.

"Sure." Derek laughed.

"Derek we are leaving." I stated dragging him away.

"Bye Henry." Derek waved.

"Not cool, Derek, not cool." I said sternly after Henry was out of ear shot.


	6. Chapter 6: busy day

**Hey guys, another long chapter:) thanks for all the reviews and views, they are all so nice. Sorry for any mistake it's one in the morning in England and I'm tired:) I hope you enjoy:)**

**chapter 6: busy day**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I'd had a good nights sleep and I'd even had a nice dream for once. I had another busy day ahead of me though. The girls were planning on taking me shopping and then we were having dinner at Rossi's tonight. I stretched out and got out of bed. It was only nine and the girls were picking me up at eleven. I padded into the kitchen to see if dad had made me another fry up. When I got in there I was a little disappointed to see cereal, but I didn't really mind I eat anything.

"Morning." I said to dad. He'd already finished his cereal and currently had a cup of coffee and the newspaper in front of him.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked, not looking up.

"Better. What happened to the fry up?" I asked.

"I may of burnt the bacon and the sausages and maybe the eggs to." He said embarrassed.

"Okay, cereal it is then." I smiled. I quickly downed my cereal then decided to go for a run. My stuff arrived yesterday and I was so happy to get my guitar back. I'd already packed most of it in my room and for the first time I actually started to feel like I was at home. I rally did need to go shopping with the girls. Living in Alaska meant all my clothes were jeans and jumpers. Going into my room I slipped on my pink running top and my black Lycra running leggings. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my running shoes. I zipped my phone up In my running leggings then put my headphones in. I found it a lot easier to run with music. I'd usually run a lot further because I'd end up getting into the music so much that I forgot I was running.

"Dad I'm going for I run, I've got my phone so don't worry about me." I shouted from the door. Dad instantly emerged from his bedroom.

"What time do you think you'll be back? Do you know any routes?" He asked.

"Probably an hour maximum and I memorized routes last night." I said with a smile. "Can I go now?"

"Be good and be safe." He said.

"When am I not." I smiled before leaving. I quickly put my phone on shuffle and walked out to the lobby. When I got out the apartment complex I started jogging. I just let the wind rush through my hair. Mum was the one who got me into running. She used to do it after work if she had a hard day and ended up getting me doing it to. I really did miss my mum. Although running helped me sort my thoughts out, it also made me dwell on things. Like my mum. I really did miss her. Your mum is suppose to be someone who is always there for you. She gives you fashion advice, she helps you through broken hearts and she's the person you tell everything to. Don't get me wrong I do love dad it's just I really miss her. I ran faster to try and get rid of these thoughts. I was practically sprinting when I went round a corner. I didn't really look where I was going and ended up bumping into someone, making me go flying. I hit the pavement hard.

"Sorry." I said without looking up.

"Don't worry I didn't see you, sorry." Said a tall boy who looked around 18/19.

"It's my fault, I was going to fast." I said still on the floor.

"You okay. Here." He said, offering me his hand. I grabbed it and winced slightly when I stood up. I'd scraped my knee and twisted my ankle but apart from that I wasn't to injured.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Well how far away do you live, I could give you a lift my cars r the corner." He offered.

"It's fine, it's not to far." I said, instincts kicking in. As nice as this person seemed I still didn't get into strangers cars.

"Sorry of course you won't. Who gets into cars with strangers. I should know my dads a profiler that's the main thing he taught me." He muttered to himself.

"Wait your dads a profiler." I said, maybe I knew him.

"Yeah um Aaron Hotchner, I'm Jack Hotchner." Jack smiled.

"Well in that case I'll take that life of you don't mind. I'm Stella, Stella Reid." I smiled.

"No way. Wow you've grown, the last time I saw you, you were two. Are you living with your dad now?" Jack said shocked.

"Yep, I'm staying in Quantico from now on." I didn't really want to go into detail why.

"That's good so I take it that your going to Rossi's tonight." Jack said.

"Yep, apparently I need to meet the family." I said sarcastically.

"There not that bad. Lola can be annoying and Edwards a bit of a nerd, but apart from that their great." Jack smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home, I'm heading that way anyway."

"Thank you." I said following him to the car. He had a little Mini Cooper which was black.

"Nice car." I said.

"This baby took me a lot of saving." Jack joked.

"Hey dad." I said walking into the apartment. My ankle throbbed but I knew I shouldn't limp because it would only make it worse.

"You okay. What happened." Dad said looking at my bloody knee.

"Oh I ran into someone, it was my fault. But it's only a graze." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? The other person was alright weren't they?" Dad asked worried.

"Yep, they even gave me a lift home." I said just so I could see dads reaction.

"You got into a strangers car, Stella what of they were an unsub, what then." Dad shouted

"Calm it, I happened to run into jack Hotchner and he was the person who gave me a lift home." I smiled.

"Ohh okay then. He's a nice kid isn't he." Dad said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah he is, plus he has a nice car." I laughed. Heading towards my room. I quickly jumped into the shower and got ready for the girls to pick me up. Again I wore jeans, my white converse and a white jumper. I let me hair down in its natural curls and waited in the front room for them. After about five minutes there was I knock on the door and the living room was soon filled with Penelope, Emily and JJ.

"Ready to go stel?" Emily asked.

"Yep, I'll see you later dad." I called out.

"Wait." Dad said practically running out of the kitchen. Causing the girls and I to burst out laughing.

"What dad." I said through the giggles.

"How are you going to pay for everything?" He asked.

"It's fine, I have my own money." I said, I felt bad enough that he already leant me his credit card.

"Stel it's fine, take my card here." He said handing it to me.

"Dad, it's fine I have like $200." I said pushing it away.

"Just take it." He said pushing it back.

"Stella when someone offers you their credit card, you take it." Garcia said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to use it." I huffed.

"This is nice." Emily said pointing to a denim skater skirt.

"Yeah I like that." I said adding it to the collect of clothes I'd already managed to acquire. So far I'd picked up a pair of light wash jeans, a fair amount of plain loose t-shirts, a few crop tops, a loose floral tank top, a pair of denim shorts and a few shirts.

"Ohh and this is nice to." Emily said pointing to a casual dark green skater dress. "It'll compliment your eyes. Oh and this is nice as well." She said picking up a cream cashmere cardigan.

"I'll get the cardigan but that's it, I've already gone over $200." I cried.

"I'll tell you what I'll get the dress for you. My treat. Also I know you've been eyeing those nude pumps my treat as well." Emily said with a smile.

"Emily you can't, I'm spoiled enough as it is." I said, I felt awful that she was paying for the dress and the shoes.

"Nonsense. If I didn't have you I'd have no one to spoil." She said happily.

"Fine, but I don't need anything else." I declared.

"What about a bag for school, or make up." Emily said.

"I already have a bag and make up." I stated.

"Fine, but don't think I'm not going to spoil you." Emily pouted.

"Fine but we should start paying for all of this we said we'd meet back up with JJ and pen at one and it's half twelve now." I said looking at my watch.

After we payed we went down to the food court where we met up with JJ and Penelope. We found them sitting in a diner, with drinks already waiting for us.

"How did it go? Did you get everything?" JJ asked.

"We basically bought the whole store." I laughed.

"Thought so by the looks of all those bags." Penelope laughed.

"Did you get what you wanted for Henry and Edward?" Emily asked.

"Yep, got a few tops for Henry." JJ said.

"And I got a few bottoms for Edward." Penelope laughed.

"How's Henry's knuckles?" I asked, wanting to know if he's been listening to me.

"You really know what your talking about Stella. Will insisted on taking him to the emergency room and they basically said exactly what you told him to do. He's been resting them, but I'll let you know if he doesn't follow your instruction." JJ smiled

"Please do." I laughed.

"So are you excited about meeting the rest of the family tonight?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah. I've already met half of them so I'm not to nervous." I said.

"So who've you still got to meet?" Emily asked.

"Um Beth, Lola, Kevin and Edward I think that's it." I said trying to remember the names dad said.

"You forgot jack." JJ said.

"Nope I've already met jack." I replied.

"When?" Penelope said confused.

"I was out for a run today and I wasn't looking where I was going and I kind of bumped into him." I said embarrassed.

"Oh what a coincidence. But how did you know it was him?" Emily asked.

"Well he offered me a lift home and I obviously said no. Then he started mumbling about how stupid he was especially since his dad was a profiler. When I asked him who his dad was he said hotch so I told him who I was." I explained.

"Wow that is a coincidence. Well then again it could just be typical Stella bumping into people." JJ said and we all laughed.

"You ready?" Dad asked. He was surprisingly dressed up for Rossi's.

"Yeah one sec." I said grabbing my phone. I was dressed up to, well for me. I was wearing the new dress Emily brought me and my nude pumps. I tied my hair half up half down and put a green ribbon in to go with the dress. I had also but in some foundation, a light pink lipstick and lots of mascara.

"You look beautiful, but we've got to go." Dad said grabbing a bottle of wine to bring. I walked down to the car with him. For some reason my stomach had butterflies in them. The journey to Rossi's took about half an hour, however when we pulled up the long pebbled drive my mouth dropped. Rossi really did live in a mansion, a big one. Stepping out of the car dad and I knocked on the large black door and where greeted by Rossi.

"Ahh the Reid's come join us." He said coaxing us in to his world. The hallway was huge, it had a black and white tiled floor with a large crystal chandelier hanging in the centre. Rossi led us through to his large living room, which had a fire going and soft music playing. Even though his house was large and grand it had a very homely feel. Everyone had already arrived which meant more attention on us.

"The Reid's are here." Rossi announced to the room. Everyone instantly turned and faced us. There were only a few faces I didn't recognize, I realized that I had seen Garcia's husband Kevin before. The faces which I hadn't seen before were a young boy around the age of ten, with brown curly hair and glasses, he was definitely Edward. There was also a slightly older looking girl round the age of eleven, she had dark brown hair and was quite tall and slim, she was defiantly Lola. The woman standing next to Lola was very slim and had a lightish brown hair, she was defiantly Beth.

"Hey Stella." Emily said hugging me. I was greeted similarly by JJ, Penelope and Beth.

"You wore the dress." Emily said ecstatic.

"Especially for you Em." I joked.

"I like your bow." Said Lola shyly behind Beth.

"Thank you, I have a collection of them, you could borrow some if you want." I said smiling.

"Really." Lola said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah sure, I've got plenty." I said.

"Thank you." Lola replied happily.

"Aww thanks Stella." Beth smiled.

"Stella that reminds me, you have permission to shout at Henry tonight. I walk out in the living room to find that he's wrestling with Will. They were both punching each other and when I go to break them up he starts moaning that his knuckles hurt." JJ laughed.

"I did warn him"I said laughing to. I went round talking to most of the team. By the time I'd gotten round everyone, Rossi announced that it was time for dinner. He'd set up the table so that kids were at one end and adults at the other. I sat next to Henry, with jack and Lola across to me and Edward at my other side sitting at the end of the table. In front of me were endless Italian dishes Rossi had cooked up.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Impressive I know." Jack laughed. "If you ever get I an argument with your dad always come here. Rossi gives you the best food and he's even pretty good at video games, plus he has a pool."

"So I take it this is where you go when you pull your tantrums jack." Henry laughed.

"Yep, you've got that right." Jack joked back whilst kicking Henry under the table, causing it to move slightly.

"Jack." Hotch said sternly.

"Sorry." Jack apologized to everyone.

"You deserved that kick Henry. JJ tells me you've been wrestling, would you like me to tell her about the shooting range." I said loud enough so only him and jack could hear.

"Would you like me to tell your dad about the shooting range." Henry said back slyly.

"Do that and me and Derek will pounce on you." I joked.

"God, I wouldn't want that Henry laughed.

"You bet you wouldn't." I joked. "Anyway what else does this place have?" I asked.

"It has a games room." Edward said excited.

"And a jacuzzi." Lola added.

"More reasons why I come here when dads being dad." Jack laughed.

"Oi I heard that, and trust me Rossi always tells me when your here. It's not like I don't know." Hotch smiled.

"Rossi, you traitor." Jack laughed.

"What can I say, I've known your old man for years and don't get mad at me I have a jacuzzi with extra bubbles." Rossi joked. Even though it wasn't that funny the whole table started laughing. Even though I'd only met some of these people, I knew I wasn't alone and that they were my family.


	7. Chapter 7: understanding

**Hey guys, thank you for all the comments there all so nice. I treacly hope that you are enjoying this story and I will be willing to take any suggestions. Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 7: understanding

I woke up the next day at noon. We didn't leave Rossi's till around one in the morning and by that time dad was to drunk to drive home so we ended up getting a cab. The night went really well. The whole team got at least tipsy and the kids just took the mick out of the adults. I got Henry back for disobeying my orders to rest his knuckles. When he wasn't expecting it I decided to pour the salt in his drink causing him to spit it out all over Jack. The adults were to drunk to care but it was still funny.

I slowly got up out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Dad wasn't there so I decided to make myself some jam toast. After I quickly downed my breakfast/lunch, I poured myself a cup of coffee and made my way to the living room. Unsurprisingly dad was sitting on the sofa engrossed in a book.

"So you finally decided to grace me with your presence." Dad joked.

"What I had a busy day yesterday and we didn't get back till late." I said sitting down.

"Yeah, Rossi's was good last night." Dad said smiling.

"I'm surprised you even remembered it, how are you not hungover?" I asked him surprised. He didn't even look like he'd had a drop to drink the night before.

"I sober up." Dad said smiling. I just gave him an odd look. Today I wasn't doing anything. Bored I just sat there staring at the blank tv screen. Images of mum flashed through my head. Images soon turned into memories and I felt like my whole life was flashing before my eyes.

"Stel, Stella. Are you okay?" Dad said looking at me concerned.

"Sorry, I um must of zoned out. I'm going to put a film on." I said robotically going to the DVD player. I picked up tangled and slid it in the player. Like I said before, I mainly watch Disney films when I'm sad and trust me I felt more than sad.

"Well this is an intellectual film." Dad said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and watch it." I said concentrating on the film.

"Okay, okay." Dad said with his hands up. About half way through the film both me and dad were really getting into a song when there was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it dad, whoever it is isn't as important as tangled." I moaned.

"What if it's important." Dad said, I could tell that he secretly didn't want to answer it.

"It's probably Derek." I moaned. Just then I heard a sniffle from behind the door. "On the other hand it could be important."

Dad got up immediately to answer the door. I was intrigued to see who it was but I didn't want to be nosey.

"Ssh just calm down and tell me what happened." Dad said calmly. It was weird because it didn't sound like he was talking to someone on the team, but still I carried on watching.

"P-paul's bbrotherrr." The voice stammered, barely audible. It was Henry.

"Just come in the kitchen and I'll get you cleaned up okay?" Dad said reassuringly. Henry came in through the door. His face was bruised and bloody and his eyes were puffy and red from where he'd been crying. Dad quickly led him into the kitchen to get him cleaned up. I decided not to bother them because Henry was probably embarrassed about what happened and me being there would probably make it worse. Also dad knew a fair amount of medical training so probably didn't need any help. I carried on watching the film, tangled was one of my favorites because of the songs. When it got to my favourite song, I completely forgot Henry was here and starting singing. I was really getting into it when dad came into the room and told me he was going out. I just nodded and carried on singing, when the song ended I felt in a much better mood.

"I never knew you could sing." I voice said, making me jump

"Shit, don't do that." I half screamed.

"Woah, language Reid." Henry joked coming round the corner so I could see him. Dad had cleaned his face up well. He had a cut above his eye, but his nose had stopped bleeding and his face wasn't as bloody.

"Jeez what happened to you?" I said, I couldn't help it. The smile instantly vanished from Henry's face and his puffy eyes turned shiny and wet.

"You don't have to tell me. Just sit, watch tangled it will make you feel better." I said softly, tapping the sofa. Henry obliged and sat down.

"What is this anyway." He said wiping his eyes.

"Only one of the best films ever." I laughed.

"Isn't this a kids film?" Henry asked confused.

"Your point being?" I said seriously .

"Well your not a kid." Henry said with a small smile.

"Just shut up and watch it then tell me it's not good." I said pointing at the Telly. Both me and Henry watched the rest of the film in silence. A few times I looked over at Henry and laughed slightly when I saw how into it he was. Personally I find the end of Disney films the saddest. Nearly always they end in happily ever after and in someways it makes me jealous that life can't end like that.

"Wow, that was um." Henry said

"Amazing, I know, right what do you want to watch next? Lion king, brother bear, finding nemo or aristocats." I asked, already at the DVD player.

"Hmm, I'm going to go with Finding Nemo." Henry said with a smile.

"Good, choice." I said sliding it into the player.

"I know why you watch these films." Henry said smiling.

"Why do I watch them?" I said, so he could enlighten me.

"Because they make you happy." He smiled. It annoyed me because he wasn't wrong.

"How did you know?" I said, taken a back.

"Made me feel better." He smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked, I hadn't done anything.

"For just being you." He said looking me.

"Well,what can I say. I'm just Stella Reid a fourteen year old to a genius who loves Disney films." I laughed.

"It was Paul's brother." Henry said out of no where and completely changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. It was clear he wanted to talk about it.

"He umm, I was err." He mumbled. " Paul text me saying he was sorry and he wanted to meet up at the park and hoped we could but the fight behind us. I um stupidly agreed and I uh went to meet him. When I got there I got cornered by Paul's brother and his college friends. They weren't to happy about what I did to Paul and thought that I should pay. They um beat me pretty hard, I tried to fight back but they were big, really big. I must of blacked out because when I woke up they were gone. I didn't know what to do. I was kind of ashamed to go home so I came hear. You know jack says he goes to Rossi's if he falls out with hotch or he has a problem. I usually go to your dads." He said sadly, I could tell that he must of been traumatized about what happened.

"I'm so sorry Henry. I don't know what goes through people's minds sometimes. But you know what I don't think your stupid, you just see the best in people, so much so that you actually believed that bastards like Paul could change. Henry you weren't being stupid, you just have a kind heart that's all." I said softly.

"Thank you Stella." Henry said wiping away a few stray tears.

"It's fine, now your missing the best bit, your about to meet dory." I said pointing at the tv.

"Stella, Henry I'm home." Dad announced walking through the door. "Oh god Henry she's got you into it to ." Dad said laughing.

"Hey Henry." JJ said walking in behind dad. "Why are you watching finding Nemo?"

"It's a good film." Henry said not looking up at his mum, I knew he was probably feeling embarrassed.

"Henry look at me." JJ said softly. Henry followed his mothers orders and slowly showed his mum the damage. JJ instantly rushed over to him.

"Why didn't you call me." She said her eyes tearing up. It must be hard to see her son in the state he was in. He had a black eye, a swollen lip and his cheek was very bruised, plus he had other various cuts on his face.

"I um didn't know what to do, sorry mum I didn't think." Henry said looking down.

"Don't be sorry. What's the name of this boy, I will find him and get him arrested for assault."JJ said fiercely.

"Mum can you just leave it, please." Henry said nearly shouting.

"Okay, but I can't say your father will just leave it." JJ said calming down a bit.

"I know but please can we just forget it." Henry shouted.

"You expect me to forget the fact that my son was nearly beaten to death." JJ said shouting back. God she was scary sometimes.

"Henry she's only worried about you, those boys just can't get away with it. I get it that your worried if we do anything, they will just do it again but surely you can't just let them get away with this." Dad said calmly.

"You don't get it!" Henry shouted, he stood up and ran into the bathroom locking himself in.

"Henry." JJ said, turning to go after him.

"JJ, just leave him to cool down a bit." Dad warned.

"I feel like I've let him down spence." JJ said. Dad hugged her as she sobbed. Seeing as they were distracted I made my way to the bathroom. Luckily it was my bathroom so JJ and dad couldn't see me from the living room. Gently I knocked on the door.

"Go away." Henry mumbled, he was clearly crying.

"Henry it's Stella." I said gently.

"What do you want?" Henry said harshly.

"To talk and seeing as your in my bathroom, I think I have a right to enter." I said lightly. There was a moment of silence before Henry unlocked the door. I slowly pushed it open to find him sitting against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Just listen Henry. I get how you feel. Your embarrassed because they beat you up, that's why you don't want your mum to do anything. The reason your embarrassed is because your mums a profiler and your dads a cop so you should of known better not to meet Paul on your own and you should of known how to stop them, but you didn't. But trust me Henry, theres no need to feel that way. Even cops and profilers make mistakes and I doubt even they would of seen that coming. I bet you had no idea Paul had a brother in college and you know what Paul's a coward. He's a coward because he was to scared to confront you himself because he knew you'd only beat him so he got a group of bigger and stronger people to do it for him and I hardly call that an even fight. People at your school don't have to know about this because it is half term but I think they should. In some ways you are hero, you stood up for someone and ending up getting beaten up because you only see the best in people." I said sternly. Henry still had his head in his hands but it didn't matter because he listened.

"How did you know?" Henry sniffed.

"I just put myself in your shoes." I said relieved that I was right, I was only guessing.

"Thank you, for understanding." He said finally looking up. He'd really gotten himself into a state. His eyes were raw from all the tears. But being a typical boy you could tell he was trying to hide it.

"I barely know you and you've already seen me in this state. I'm sorry, I swear I'm not usually like this and pleases don't tell Morgan he'd just take he piss." Henry said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I've seen worse. Don't worry I won't tell anyone but I'm sure Morgan would just go beat up Paul's brother Henry." I smiled. "Right come on, lets get you presentable." I said standing up. I grabbed Henry's hands and pulled him up too(being careful of his knuckles).

"I hope you didn't punch with this hand." I warned.

"No because when I was being nearly beaten to death I thought, nope can't use this hand Stella would kill me." Henry joked.

"You got that right." I smiled. Henry washed his face slightly before we both walked down the hall to dad and JJ. Dad had JJ on the sofa with a cup of tea and he had managed to calm her down.

"um JJ, dad." I said so they'd turn around.

"Henry." JJ said running over to him. "I'm so sorry, from now on just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Its fine mum, honestly. Can we just get home?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Thank you so much Spence and Stella." JJ thanked us.

"It's fine honestly, I'm just happy your alright, Henry." Dad said.

"Thanks stel." Henry whispered to me.

"Anytime, you need to come over soon so we can watch the rest of finding nemo." I whispered back.

"I'd like that." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: truth

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and the views. I will use your suggestions later on tin the story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and again sorry for any mistakes, it's late here in England!:)**

**chapter 8: the truth.**

I woke up sweating and panting. I had yet another nightmare but this one was different, worse in someways. I came back to the apartment one day and mum was just sitting in the sofa. I was just so happy to see her back I instantly ran up to her and hugged her non-stop. Dad on the other hand wasn't happy with her and started shouting at her for leaving us. I kept telling him to stop because I didn't want her to leave us again. I then tried to get mum to tell dad that she couldn't help leaving us, but she couldn't talk. It was like she forgot how to do everything and it was like she forgot everything about us. But I carried on trying, I tried to teach her to talk and soon she started to remember. One day dad and I decided to bring her to the team to show that she was back. Dad had a case so we were meeting them at the airstrip. The jet suddenly started glowing and the doors opened as if by magic. That's when I knew what was about to happen. Mum was in a trance by the glowing jet and she stepped on it. I was screaming and crying for her not to leave me again but she still walked onto it. The doors closed and the jet flew away. I was on the floor now, crying for my mum not to go, but I knew she'd already gone.

A few tears were still falling down my face. Luckily I hadn't screamed so dad hadn't woken up. I looked over at the time to see it was four in the morning. I didn't particularly want to go back to sleep so I quietly made my way to the kitchen. As quietly as possible I made my self a cup of coffee and walked to the living room. I put on the Telly and watched some Doctor Who's on a low volume. I was about half way through the second episode when I heard my dad get up. This was weird because it was even early for him to be up at this time.  
"Stella, where are you." I heard a panicked voice coming from my room. He'd obviously gone to check on me and realized I wasn't there.  
"I'm in the living room." I called. Dad came running in and I saw the relief that filled him when he saw me.  
"Thank god, I thought something had happened to you. What are you doing up this early, you know it's only five thirty," dad said confused.

"I know and I couldn't sleep, why are you up?" I asked, trying to get the attention off me.

"Do you want to talk about it later, I've been called on a case. But, I really don't have to go, hotch did give me time off and I'm not to keen on leaving you on your own." Dad said concerned.

"I'm fine, you go catch the baddies." I joked, I really didn't want him questioning me.

"Fine, but I don't know how long I'm going to be gone for, so if you need anything go see Garcia she'll be at the BAU. If I'm any longer than a night theN I can arrange for you to stay at Garcia's I'm sure it will be fine. I've left you money on the table, feel free to get whatever. Now be good and be safe, I love you." Dad said heading towards the door with a travel bag.

"When am I not." I laughed. "I love you too. Now you be good and be safe."

"When am I not." Dad laughed back. "Bye stel, I'll ring you when I'm on the jet." dad sad walking out the door. I spent the rest of the day lounging on the sofa watching episodes. About half way through the seventh episode I dozed off into a warm and dreamless sleep.

I awoke to footsteps around me. Panic quickly filled me as I realized someone was in the apartment. I opened my eyes slightly to send that the intruder was standing in front of me, there back was facing me though so I couldn't see what they looked like. My instincts took over and I kicked the intruder hard in the back of the legs causing them to topple to the floor. I then grabbed their arms and held the tightly behind their back.

"Jeez Stella, let me go." The intruder groaned. I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry Henry, what are you even doing here." I apologized letting him go.

"Well you weren't picking up your phone and your dad was getting worried so he sent me over." Henry said sitting next to me on the sofa. His face was worse than yesterday, it was basically covered in bruises and it was very swollen. Dad told me that he went straight to the BAU yesterday when he went out. Dad said Henry was so shaken up when he first got here that he wouldn't tell dad what happened. JJ rang him later that night thanking him but Henry didn't want to do anything about the boys.

"How did you even get in here?" I moaned confused. I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Keys. When I got here you were asleep so I rang your dad saying you were okay." Henry explained. "Why were you sleeping its like two in the afternoon."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up!" I practically screamed, no wonder dad was worried.

"You just looked so peaceful." Henry said sarcastically.

"Why are you even here, isn't your dad home." I moaned.

"Yeah, about that." Henry said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I haven't seen dad, I've been avoiding him. If he sees me like this he'll just go do something he regrets and I don't want that." Henry said quietly.

"Henry you can't keep this from him, he'll probably find out some way and I'm sure it would be better if he heard it from you." I said gently.

"He won't listen though he won't take notice of how I feel." Henry said with his face down.

"I'll tell you what, we are going to go to the sweet shop down the road, buy a whole load of crap then watch finding nemo. After that we'll call your dad, okay?" I said, he couldn't just hid this from him.

"Fine." Henry said with a slight smile.

An hour later me and Henry have managed to demolish $15 worth of sweets and chocolate and were both sitting on the sofa feeling absolutely stuffed.

"That was a great film." Henry said smiling, we'd also finished watching finding nemo.

"What can I say nothing beats Disney." I smiled.

"You got that right." Henry smiled.

"Right, your calling your dad now just like you promised." I said standing up pointing to the phone.

"Do I have to." Henry moaned like a five-year old.

"Yes, you do." I said passing him the home phone. "Dial away my friend."

"Fine but I'm putting him In speaker, feel free to intervene whenever you want." Henry sulked dialing in the number. After a few rings Will picked up.

"Hello." Came Wills strong New Orleans accent.

"Hey dad, it's me." Henry said glumly.

"So now you decide to call, today was my day off and I was kind of expecting to spend it with you. Where even are you I've hardly seen you since I got home." Will aked.

"I umm, I'm sorry dad." Was all Henry could say.

"Its fine, now where are you. You haven't got yourself a girl have you." Will laughed.

"No dad, no god your on speaker." Henry said extremely embarrassed whilst I laughed.

"Whos that laughing then?" Will asked laughing.

"No one it doesn't matter. There's something I need to tell you, it's really important." Henry said seriously.

"What's happend? What have you done. Henry your worrying me." Will said seriously.

"Um come over to the Reid's, you can see for your self." Henry said slowly.

"I'll be over soon." Will said before he hung up. Henry put the phone down slowly then he put his head in his hands.

"Henry, you've done it now okay." I said calmly.

"Thanks stel." He said.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"Water, please."

"Be right back." I said hopping off the sofa into the kitchen. Henry really wasn't okay. He was obviously nervous about how Will was going to react. I suddenly felt so awful, I'd pressured him into doing this and he obviously didn't want to do it. I walked into the living room to see that Henry hadn't moved from the spot.

"Heres your water Henry. Listen I feel awful I've pressured you into doing this and you obviously don't won't to. I'm really really sorry." I said apologetically. Henry just stood up and walked over to me. He looked at me with sad eyes and gave me a tight hug. I think it was mainly for his benefit more than mine but I joined in and wrapped my arms around him.

"Stella, you have no reason to be sorry. You're right, dad would of found out about this eventually and I think he'd much prefer it if it came from me." Henry said softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I just hate feeling like people hate me." I admitted looking up at him.

"Trust me Stella I could never hate you." Henry admitted, looking down at me with his deep blue eyes. I'd never really realized how much they were like sapphires. I was taken out of my trance when I heard a knock on the door.

"Do you want to answer it?" I asked gently.

"I think it would be more dramatic if I did, so yes." Henry answered in a much lighter mood. Henry slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

"Hey da-"

"JESUS CHRIST HENRY! Don't hey dad me what the hell happened to your face." Will shouted.

"Of course you can come in dad, then we can have a civilized chat about what happened to me." Henry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Henry don't joke this is serious." Will said, he'd calmed down a little.

"Dad just sit down on the sofa. I'll only tell you what happened if you promise to not loose it. Now I'm going to tell you what happened and Stella might have to fill in for me seeing as it was her idea to tell you." Henry said calmly.

"Fine, but I can't make any promises and thanks Stella." Will said calmer. he sat down on one of the recliners whilst me and Henry sat on the sofa.

"Well um, you know I got into that fight the other day with that dude Paul. Well I got a text from him the other day wondering if I wanted to meet him. He apologized about the fight and asked if we could put it behind us and trust me Paul doesn't apologize a lot. So I decide to go meet him and when I get there I get cornered. It turns out that Paul has a boron her in college. They um best me up so hard I passed out. I um we woke up and I um." I could tell Henry was struggling so decided to step in.

"Thats when he came here. He didn't really know what to do put my dad fixed him up the best he could. Dad then went to get JJ and JJ came and picked him up. The reason he didn't want to tell you was because he was embarrassed, he felt he should of known better with you being a cop and all and JJ being a profiler." I said speaking for Henry. When I finished will sat there speechless.

"Henry I'm proud of you. What you did was right okay. Now I'm not going to do anything unless you want me to. I understand what it must be like and I'm not going to do anything what makes you uncomfortable. Thank you, both of you, for being honest. I appreciate it. Now what say we make the rest of the day together." Will said calmly.

"Yes, thank you so much dad." Henry said relieved.

"It's okay kiddo, I wait for you in the car. Thanks Stella." Will called out.

"Its fine Will, anytime." I said waving goodbye.

"Thank you so much stel. Are you sure your going to be alright on your own. I can stay if you want?" Henry offered.

"No problem and it's fine, you go to something boyish." I laughed.

"Well bye stel." Henry said hugging me.

"Bye Henry, we should do this again." I said hugging him back.


	9. Chapter 9: failure

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in the update, I feel really bad. Thank you though for all the reviews and views, it makes me enjoy writing this even more, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter.:)**

**p.s- I thought I'd add a bit of Reid because he's been a bit forgotten. Enjoy;)**

Chapter 9: failure.

For the rest of the day I mainly just watched tv. Dad kept checking up on me to make sure I was alright and JJ even talked to me for a bit, thanking me for sorting out Will and Henry. Around six I got extremely bored so decided to play my guitar seeing as there was nothing better to do. I was started playing and singing the acoustic of 'price tag' when I heard footsteps behind me. For the second time that day my heart went into my mouth and I was prepared to face a robber or an unsub. However, when I turned around I was extremely surprised to see a smiling familiar face leaning against the door.

"Dad." I said, dropping my guitar and giving him a hug. "What are you doing back, I thought you were still on the case?"

"It was an easy case, over quickly with no casualties, thank god. I also wanted to surprise you." He said happily.

"We'll you did, thank you. But your lucky you didn't come any closer I nearly killed Henry today when he came in here." I laughed, I was so happy dad was back, I wasn't to keen on spending the night on my own.

"Oh yes I heard about that. How on earth did you get Henry to tell Will, he's always been so stubborn." Dad joked.

"Easy, I just told him he couldn't watch the rest of Finding Nemo if he didn't." I joked back.

"Darn, if only I'd known that when he was younger." Dad said happily.

"So do you want to get a takeaway or something?" I asked, I was starving I hadn't really eaten a proper meal all day."

"Yeah, but theres something I need to tell you first. It's important." Dad said, his tone of voice changed completely.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried, I knew it couldn't be good.

"On the jet ,on the way home, I got a call from your mums friend Irene. She told me that your mums funeral has been arranged for Thursday. I thought that we could fly out tomorrow and collect the rest of your things then only if you wanted to, go to the funeral." Dad said, slowly and gently so I could take time to process it all. Irene was one of my mums closest friends, so I didn't mind that she had arranged it all, I didn't really think I would of been able to bring myself to. I didn't want to go to the funeral because in some ways it made it feel all so offical, then again I felt I needed to say goodbye to her properly, I had to.

"I um- I can we just go to Alaska, then I'll decide." I mumbled.

"Stella I'm only going to do what you want okay." dad told me reassuringly. "Are you okay?".

"I'm uh, I'm going for a run." I said heading out the room. I really needed to clear my head and I felt running was the best way to do that.

"Oh, okay, um be safe. Bring your phone." Dad said, slightly taken a back at my reaction. I darted into my room and changed into my running kit. I grabbed my phone put on my music and swiftly left the apartment.

I began to run. I started of slow with my mind completely blank. But this didn't last long, in time my mind filled up with my mothers pale body, her lifeless corpse inside a casket, burying her deep into the ground leaving her to rot. My pace grew quicker, along with the images. Eventually I ran so fast that my lungs began to burn and I had to stop to catch my breath. the images cleared slightly, except for one. It wasn't really an image, but a thought. I didn't want to bury my mother. I didn't want to feel like I'd left her to rot. I wanted her cremated so she could be free.

Spencer's POV

I'd expected Stella to react, just not like this. I knew that she was hurting but I just felt helpless. I just wished that she would talk to me about how she's really feeling, instead of running away from it. She didn't even feel that she could tell me about her dream, I mean what father am I if my own daughter can't even talk to me. I started pacing around the apartment. I secretly wanted to go to kazias funeral. I felt that I didn't really get my chance to say goodbye, but I knew that Stella wasn't feeling quite the same. I just felt so hopeless that I just wanted to collapse in the corner and cry. Cry about loosing the love of my live, cry about loosing the mother to my child, cry about loosing Kazia. But I knew deep down that I had to be strong for Stella. Just then my phone buzzed, at first I thought it would be Stella but I was slightly relieved to see that it was Emily.

"Hello." I said, my voice was a lot weaker than I wanted.

"Hey reid, is everything alright? It's just that me and Morgan saw Stella running and she looked pretty pissed." Emily said gently.

"No. Everything's not alright." I mumbled.

"Want us to come over?" She offered.

"Yes, that would be great." I murmured.

About five minutes later Emily and Morgan were in the apartment. I hadn't really moved since I got off the phone and I didn't really want to.

"Reid, you okay?" Morgan asked. I just shook my head.

"Is it about the funeral?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"Reid look at me. I want you to honestly tell me everything your feeling." Morgan spoke seriously. I thought about this for a second. Stella wasn't here so I didn't seem any harm in letting a few weights off my shoulders.

"I um, I want to go to kazias funeral. I didn't feel I got the proper chance to say goodbye and I think it's unfair. I've been trying my hardest to stay strong for stel but to be honest it's hard. All I want to do is to mourn Kazia, she was the woman I loved and I feel like part of me has been torn out. I loved her more than anything and it's killing me to see Stella grow up without her. It's also killing me to see Stella this hurt. I feel like she doesn't even trust me. She's been having nightmares and I'm such a shit dad that she doesn't feel like she can tell me what there about. I feel like I'm failing her, when really shes the only one I'm thinking of." I said my voice getting stronger. In some ways telling Emily and Morgan made me feel better, in other ways it just made me feel like a bad person because I was failing Stella. A few tears came out of nowhere and spilled down my cheeks. Suddenly someone pulled me into a hug. At first I thought it was Emily but I soon realized it couldn't be because they were to small.

"You're not failing me dad."

Stella's POV

Coming to the realization that I wanted my mum to be cremated, suddenly made me feel a lot better. For the first time since she died I finally felt like my head was clear. Feeling a lot happier I turned around and headed home at an a lot slower pace. Feeling clear on what I wanted I ran up to the apartment to tell dad. However, when I reached the door I heard voices coming from inside, I'm not usually an eavesdropper but I heard my name being mentioned so I felt I had a right to listen.

"Reid look at me. I want you to honestly tell me everything your feeling." Morgan spoke seriously. I knew something wasn't quite right because Morgan is hardly ever serious. Dad took a while to reply, I could tell that he was thinking.

"I um, I want to go to kazias funeral. I didn't feel I got the proper chance to say goodbye and I think it's unfair. I've been trying my hardest to stay strong for stel but to be honest it's hard. All I want to do is to mourn Kazia, she was the woman I loved and I feel like part of me has been torn out. I loved her more than anything and it's killing me to see Stella grow up without her. It's also killing me to see Stella this hurt. I feel like she doesn't even trust me. She's been having nightmares and I'm such a shit dad that she doesn't feel like she can tell me what there about. I feel like I'm failing her, when really shes the only one I'm thinking of." Dad said sadly. It hurt me so much that he thought this. I'd been kinda selfish over the last couple of days and forgot that he was hurting to. I also felt awful that he felt like he was failing, he was trying his hardest for me and for that I was extremely grateful. Deciding that I had to tell him this I quietly slipped into the apartment. I hadn't realized that dad had been to upset about this and to my surprise I saw that he was crying. Without thinking I pulled him into a hug. I was going to tell him everything I was feeling in the corridor but the only words I could get out where.

"You're not failing me dad."


	10. Chapter 10: Back home

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thank you so much for all the reviews and views, they do mean a lot. Guess what, I watched Alchemy and the Replicator last night (even though they may not of come out in England yet, but shhh) and I loved the bit with Maeve and Spencer I was literally crying. I also couldn't believe Rossi and strauss it was so sad:( Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 10: Back home.

After Emily and Morgan left, dad and I had a heart to heart. I told him everything. I told him about my dream, how I wanted to cremate mum and all my other feelings. Dad like my idea and after he told me some of the things he was feeling, we ordered a take away. That night I went to bed early as we had to catch an early flight the next morning. When I finally drifted of to sleep I was welcomed by sweet and pleasant dreams. This was the first night since I'd been here that I had dreams which meant I could forget the grief and pain I was feeling and be free.

I woke up the next morning to dad shaking me. I opened my eyes to see that it was 3:00 am. Great!  
"Come on stel, you need to get ready or we'll miss our flight." Dad said, overly perky.  
"Mehhh I'm up." I moaned. I already felt queasy.  
"Here, I got you some coffee." Dad said handing me a mug. I slowly sat up and sipped it.  
"How are you already dressed and why are you so awake?" I groaned. I didn't get how early dad managed to get up.  
"Work. We get called in at godly hours." Dad said with a smile. "Have you got everything packed?"  
"Yep." I said, pointing to the travel bag in the corner.  
"Good, we need to leave in about half an hour. Make sure you pack stuff for the flight because its a long one." Dad said smiling. I nodded as he slowly turned around and left my room. I finished my coffee and got up out of bed. I felt to sick to eat anything so I got changed. Dad was right the flight was long, so I decided to put on a pair of grey sweatpants and my white jumper, along with my converses. I couldn't be bothered to do anything big with my hair so I just shoved it up in a messy bun. I brushed my teeth and packed the rest of my toiletries. I brought my messenger bag as well and filled it with endless books, my laptop, a few DVDs, my sketchbook, pencils and my phone. When I was sure I was all packed I went to the living room anxious to leave.

"Dad, dad, dad." I moaned poking him, he was reading his book and I was extremely bored. The flight to Alaska took 7 hours and 26 minutes. We had only been in the air for 3 hours.  
"What Stella." Dad moaned back.  
"I'm bored." I said like a five year old.  
"Read a book." Dad said, not looking up from his.  
"I've finished all of mine." I said.  
"Watch a film." Dad suggested.  
"Not in the mood." I replied.  
"I dunno, draw something." Dad said again.  
"There's nothing to draw." I groaned.  
"Are you going to be like this for the rest of the flight because if you are I'm moving." Dad moaned, finally looking up from his book. We didn't manage to get the jet so we were on a commercial flight, meaning I had no room to stretch my legs.  
"I'm bored." I repeated.  
"And your annoying." Dad joked.  
"I'd hit you but I'm boreeedddd." I said.  
"How about you go to sleep." Dad said looking at me.  
"I'm not five." I laughed, I could never sleep on planes.  
"Well your acting like a five-year old." Dad laughed. This time I did hit him."Ow, that hurt."  
"We'll it should because Derek taught me that." I said with an evil smile.  
"When was this?." Dad asked.  
"When he used to visit." I smiled.  
"I'm going to get him." dad laughed.  
"But be warned dad, 'paybacks are a bitch.'" I laughed mimicking Derek.  
"God, your even sounding like him." Dad said with a scared look on his face.  
"Sorry, pretty boy." I laughed even harder.  
"Stop, I'm going to kill derek when I see him later." Dad said, trying his hardest to be serious.  
"Wait, what do you mean later?" I asked, confused.  
"Shoot, I forgot to tell you. Emily and Derek wanted to come along to. They didn't want to intrude but they did know your mum pretty well." Dad said gently.  
"Great, I really wanted to see it when you kick his butt." I laughed, I didn't mind Emily and Derek coming they did know mum the best out of all the team.  
"So your okay with it." Dad said feeling relieved.  
"Dad, why wouldn't I be, I love Emily and Derek." I said reassuring him.  
"Good because their flying out later today." Dad said smiling.  
"Why couldn't we of flown out together, I could of got more sleep and I wouldn't be as bored." I moaned again.  
"Great, your moaning again." Dad said, rolling his eyes.  
"Because I'm bored." I groaned.  
"Are you going to meet up with any of your friends when we get there, we've got a lot of time, they are four hours behind." Dad suggested.  
"Yeah, probably." I said. I did plan to meet up with a few friends but I just didn't want any pity from them. In Alaska I wasn't popular, however I did have three best friends, who I was very grateful for. Their names were charley, Molly and Ellie and the four of us were inseparable. Ellie was Irene's daughter and she was basically like a sister to me. When I stayed at her house she was so supportive. Ellie and I have known each other ever since I've moved to Alaska and we've basically been inseparable ever since. I met Molly in first grade, somehow we've always had the ability to read how each other are feeling and we've always been there for each other. Charley and I met when I was in third grade, she moved to Alaska from LA after, like me, her father got offered a job. Charley and I always end up in fits of laughter when we are with each other and she's the kind of person I can be my goofy self with. As excited as I was to see them all, I didn't want them to treat me any different just because of what happened. If there's on thing I hate, it's pity.

"If I were you stel, I'd watch a film or go to sleep." Dad suggested, I could tell how much I was annoying him.

"Fine!" I said, giving up. I got out my laptop and my Harry Potter box set. It had finally arrived with my other stuff and I couldn't of been ,more happier. I then prepared myself to cram as many of the films in as possible for the remainder of the flight.

Dad and I walked down the terminal to collect our bags. The flight was finally over and I happily skipped over to pick up our bags.

"So now your in a good mood." Dad moaned.

"What can I say, I just don't like being cooped up, I don't see why your moaning, you feel asleep for the rest of the journey." I laughed.

"Let me correct you Stella, I tried to fall asleep. You kept reciting every word to harry potter." Dad said complaining.

"Your such a muggle. Once I make you experience the beauty of harry potter, you'll see what all the fuss is about." I laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." Dad said collecting our bags. Once we made it out of the airport, dad picked up a rental car and drove to my old house. It was my idea to stay here because in some ways I wanted to have the last memories in it happy ones. I slept most of the journey to the house, it wasn't until now that I'd realized how tired I really was. When I finally woke up I was happy to see that we were about five minutes away from my house.

"Why hello there, see you finally decided to go to sleep." dad said, very perky. I knew that he did that on purpose because he knows how much it annoys me.

"Well I thought sleeping was a lot better than being bored." I said, with a fake smile.

"Well I'm very happy that you came to that conclusion." dad said laughing. "Anyway I decided that we get ourselves settled, then we could go for a late breakfast lunch and then maybe after that you could meet up with your friends. I don't think Emily and Derek are getting here till later on in the afternoon."

"Sounds good." I said agreeing. I didn't eat much on the plane because I felt to queasy, but I could really do with a fry-up. Dad then turned down a familiar road and my heart was racing slightly as he pulled up to my house. I slowly got out the car and headed to the boot to get my stuff. I then headed to the door and pulled out my key. My whole body froze as a heavy thought came to mind. My mum died here. Inside this house was the exact room where her heart stopped beating and she left me. Dad obviously seeing me in a shocked an frozen state came running to my side.

"You okay stel? I know this is hard and we can always stay in a hotel if you want to?" Dad asked softly. These words sunk into me but I didn't have the voice to answer. I didn't know why I thought it was a good idea to come here. She died here. What was I even thinking. This is the exact place where everything changed and my mum went. The place where she permanently left me. Suddenly the queasiness hit me and I felt the urge to vomit.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I spat out quickly. dad opened the door as quickly as possible.

" In the bathroom." He called out, before I darted down the hall to the toilet. I quickly opened the lid and let out the small contents of my stomach. I continued to painfully gag until I was sure there was nothing left inside of me. feeling exhausted I leant against the toilet. Dad knocked on the door and when I didn't answer he entered.

"Drink." He said passing me a glass of water. I didn't refuse. "You okay?"

"No." I squeaked out. For some reason my eyes started to cloud over and before I could realize what was happening tears flowed down my face.

"Oh Stella, come here." dad said pulling me into a hug. He somehow managed to get me into my living room and sat me down on one of the sofas. "Stel, just tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm sorryy, it was my idea to um come here and I thought I could handle it. I-Its just that, mum died here. This is the place she left me forever." I sobbed.

"Shhh Stella, I understand and I in fact know exactly how you are feeling. When my mum died, I was a mess. I ran away from the hospital and Rossi and Morgan had to go out and find me. When they managed to convince me to come back, I freaked out to. I thought the exact same thoughts you were thinking and yet again Rossi, Morgan and even Hotch had to go after me after I threw up in the toilets. I know its tough Stella, but trust me things will get better. If you want to stay at a hotel that's perfectly understandable but just remember the reason you wanted to stay here in the first place." Dad said gently. I never knew the details of how dads mum died, but I knew it must of taken courage for him to tell me that. Dad was perfectly right as always I did want to come here to create happy memories. I wiped my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Why are you always right?" I asked sniffling.

"Because dads always are." Dad said with a smile.

"Can we get something to eat know I'm starving." I said with a small smile.

"After throwing up like that the first thing you think about is food." dad laughed. So did I. It finally felt like I was home again.


	11. Chapter 11: husband and wife

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. I'm back at school now so I don't have as much time to write. Just to let you know I've based Ellie, Molly and Charley on my own friends so I hope you like them. Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy:)**

**chapter 11: Husband and Wife**

After I cleaned myself up dad and I went out to brunch. An hour and a half later we were back in the car headed home absolutely full to our stomachs. I had arranged to meet my friends in an hour at my house, just in case I lost it again. Dad didn't mind them coming round, he knew them all and he knew how close we all were.  
"I thought we could stop off at the store before your friends arrive, I thought we should stock up on food." Dad joked.  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, we eat a lot." I laughed.  
"Yeah, I know. I have been to your birthdays and I have to admit I've never seen girls eat that much in my entire life. Your mum and I always had to go to the store to re-stock the cupboards." Dad smiled, though I could see that he was hiding his pain.  
"Well what can I say. I love food." I said as lightly as I could, trying to cheer him up a bit.  
"Well I'm happy to hear that." Dad laughed, snapping out of his sad state. "That reminds me you've been invited to a birthday."  
"Who's? Its not like I know anyone." I said completely confused.  
"Its no one big, just Morgan. Every year he holds a big party at his house. He's got a pool and everything, it is quite good fun." Dad said with a smile  
"How come this is the first I've ever heard of it?" I asked. Dad visited me every year for my birthday, which was in July, and Christmas. Hotch used to give him time off from cases for my birthday, but only him, so Derek and Emily couldn't make it every year. But when they could they still caught me up on everything major that happened.  
"Derek felt bad because you were missing out. He said that he was going to throw it even bigger this year because you're here, but I decided to give you a heads up because I know how much you hate surprises." Dad said calmly.  
"Well at least now I have time to prepare myself." I smiled, dad was right, I absolutely hated surprises the thing I hated the most about them had to be the unknowing part. I hated people keeping secrets from me especially if I was the only person who wasn't allowed to know. Dad knows this from first hand experience. When I was five mum and him had both planned to get me a kitten to keep me company. Everyone knew but me and I got myself in such a state that they ended up telling me. I obviously was happy to get a kitten and I ended up calling her crookshanks, like in Harry Potter, but I had completely ruined the surprise. When I left for Quantico I left Charley to look after her.  
"I know how you deal with surprises, even good ones." dad laughed. I smacked him again. "I still need to get Morgan back for teaching you this violence."  
"Oh yeah, please tell me when you plan on doing that, I really don't want to miss it." I laughed. We pulled up at the local store and got out the car. Dad and I grabbed a basket each and filled it with the essentials.  
"So what do you want to eat tonight?" Dad asked.  
"More like what do you want so I can cook it." I laughed.  
"Sorry I'm such a bad cook stel, maybe I should get Rossi to teach me a few things." dad said guilty.  
"Dad, I'm kidding, I really don't mind cooking. How's Spaghetti?" I asked, I felt bad for making him feel guilty. I really didn't mind cooking, mum had taught me the basics.  
"Thanks Stel, and Spaghetti's good. You might be cooking for Morgan and Emily so make sure you have enough ingredients." Dad warned.  
"No problem. Right I'll go get my stuff, you go get yours." I said to dad, turning off in the other direction. For the last couple of days this had been a habit dad and I had every time we went to the store. Dad would never question what I'd bought as long as it was at a reasonable price. First I decided to go and get the ingredients for tonight. You didn't need a great deal so it was easy. I then got some nice nibbles for Emily and Derek because I knew Dads hosting skills wouldn't be great. After I got all the boring stuff, I made my way over to the sweets isle. I stuffed the basket with things I knew they'd like and made my way to the checkout. Dad was already waiting for me with one of the oddest baskets I'd ever seen. He had two bottles of wine, coffee, bread, butter, milk, bacon and the weirdest item of all was a HELLO magazine.  
"What's the wine for and why do you have a magazine?" I asked confused.  
"I thought you might like it, I saw you reading some on the plane. The wines for tonight, its Morgan and Emily, there obviously going to want some, especially after the flight." Dad smiled. I was chuffed up to see how hard he was trying and it instantly brought a smile to my face.  
"I love you Dad." I said ruffling his hair. It meant a lot to see how hard he was trying to know my interests.

"I'll get it." I said running to the door. We'd only just got back from the store and we hadn't even unpacked the food yet. I paused for a moment before I answered it, I was anxious how they were going to react. Finally realizing that these people were my friends, I opened the door.  
"Stella." they all cheered walking in one by one and giving me a hug.  
"I've missed you guys so much." I said with a big grin.  
"I know, how have you been?" Molly asked, subtly.  
"I've been fine, its nice in quantico, all you guys need to visit."  
"We will." Molly said smiling.  
"Come to my room, I've got so much to tell you." I said bringing them out the doorway.  
"Hey Spencer." Ellie called out to dad.  
"Hey Ellie, I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" Dad asked. He knew Ellie the best out of all of them.  
"I've been good thanks, mum sends her love."  
"Well tell her thank you." Dad replied. We quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door so dad couldn't listen in.  
"So how have you really been?" Charley asked.  
"Alright, well, considering. Dads team have all been so nice and they've all been treating me so much." I said, I didn't want to go into to much detail.  
"So you got to Quantico alright, you have no idea how much I was panicking stel." Ellie said quickly.  
"Yeah, it was all fine El." I replied reassuringly.  
"How did you even get in that place." Charley asked amazed.  
"It wasn't that hard, I had some help from Henry." I laughed. The voices Charley put on always cracked me up.  
"Back up a sec. Who's Henry?" Molly asked, with a cheeky look on her face. I thought about it before I answered this question but in the end I told them everything about him. I trusted each of them so I knew they wouldn't tell anyone.  
"You like him." Ellie said with a smile.  
"I don't, we're just friends." I said, I could feel my cheeks burning up.  
"You do or else you wouldn't be blushing." Molly laughed.  
"Do you have his number? can we ring him?" Charley said excited. I didn't want them to do anything embarrassing but I did promise to ring Henry when I got here.  
"We can only ring him on one condition." I said sternly. "You all have to be quiet."  
"Fine by me."  
"And me."  
"Just ring the boy." Charley shouted. Stubbornly, I dialled his number and put him on loud speaker.  
_"Stella, I was getting worried for a sec, I take it your got there alright." Came Henry's voice._ All my friends began ahhing and I swiftly hushed them.  
"Yeah I'm fine. How are you? Are you and your dad alright?" I asked, not wanting to go any further on the matter.  
_"Yeah, he took the news a hell of a lot better than mum did. Thanks again Stella it really meant a lot." Henry said softly._  
"It's fine Henry any time." I replied.  
_"Well if you need anyone to watch Tangled with or any other film, I'm here." He said._  
"Thanks Henry, it means a lot." I said, so happy he couldn't see me blush. Unfortunately for me my friends could though and they were all nearly in fits of laughter.  
_"So what are you doing now?" He asked._  
"Just with a few Alaska friends." I said as coolly as possible. "What about you?"  
_"I'm just at the BAU bored and that's nice tell them that I said hi." Henry said, I could tell he was smiling._  
"Hi." They all cheered.  
_"Who you smiling to. Has someone got a girlfriend." Came Rossi's voice from the other end of the phone._  
_"Shut up Rossi, it's just Stella and she can hear you." Henry said, clearly embarrassed._  
_"Same thing really, you and Stella are like an item now." Rossi laughed._  
_"Leave now. I don't hit old men but I'm about to." Henry said in a flat tone._  
_"Ooh someone needs a hug." Rossi chuckled._  
_"What is up with you and hugs. Your hugs aren't even that's good." Henry moaned._ I couldn't help but laugh. henry had known the team for his whole life so they were basically family to him.  
_"Well you really know how to hurt someone. I least I don't Leave my girlfriend waiting on the phone."Rossi joked_  
_"Sorry Stel, Rossi was being a prat." Henry said embarrassed._  
"I heard, alright Rossi, by the way you are totally right me and Henry are a couple now. Darn profilers know everything. We were planning to run away to Vegas to get married but I guess we cant now. Oh well." I joked.  
_"How romantic of you Henry, I've got to say your very classy choosing Vegas."Rossi said, going along with it._  
_"What can I say we are just so desperately in love we couldn't wait." Henry laughed._  
_"Well I hope the best for the both of you, my mansion is up for hire, I could offer it to you for a venue, your parents got married there." Rossi said still deadly serious._  
"That would be amazing Rossi, now if you don't mind I have some wedding planning to get to." I said, it was true I had to go, it cost a lot to call from Alaska.  
_"Any time, ring me so we can arrange a date." Rossi said._  
_"Nice one stel,he's gone. You don't really have to go do you." Henry asked, slightly embarrassed._  
"Sorry hubby but Alaska costs." I said laughing.  
_"Well have a nice time and no going off with other men. Bye, love you wifey." Henry said_ before he quickly hung up. He just told me he loved me.  
"What the hell was that." Charley said extremely confused.  
"Why did he just tell you that he loved you?" Molly said, shocked.  
"It was a joke, one of the team said we were going out so I thought I'd play along. Guys he didn't mean it." I said, though deep down I was really hoping that he did mean it.  
"I'm not to sure about that stel." Ellie said unsure.  
"Trust me, we're just friends. We were joking it's Rossi, he even knows that." I said, trying to get them to believe me.  
"You like him."  
"And he likes you too."  
"I don't and nor does he." I said getting defensive.  
"Come on stel, what's wrong if you do a little he sounds a nice guy." Molly said.  
"Just admit it and we will leave you alone." Charley said in an odd accent.  
"Nope, I won't." I said shaking my head.  
"Just do it, come on, do it, do it." Ellie started off and Molly and Charley joined in. They started to get louder and it was giving me a headache.  
"Fine! I like Henry." I snapped.  
"See that wasn't that hard." Molly said making us all burst into a fit of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12: love you

**hi guys, sorry again for the delay I have had barely any time. Thank you so much for all the reviews and views it really amazes me enjoy writing these and I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

Chapter 12: love you

"Hello, I've got some good news and bad news.. The good news is you've got one day to live, the bad news is, I should of told you yesterday." Charley said in a foreign accent, causing us all to laugh.

"Your mad." Molly said laughing.

"What can I say." Charley shrugged.

"Remind me to use that later." Ellie said, recovering from her laughing fit. There was a knock on the door.

"Dad just come in." I said still laughing . Dad came behind the door with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you all laughing?" He asked.

"Charley, she cracks us up." I said still laughing.

"Oh okay, um Derek just called, him and Emily just landed so I'm going to go and pick them up." Dad said. "I'm might be a while so um no parties whilst I'm gone." This made both me and my friends laugh, it was cute to see dad try and be threatening.

"Dad, as if any of us are popular enough to throw parties." I said still laughing.

"Ohh okay but be good." Dad said, his face growing red. He was nervous standing in front of a group of four teenage girls.

"When am I not. Also have you got stuff out for Derek and Emily, I bought some olives and other nibbles." I said.

"Yep, it's all set out, so no eating it. I know how much you all like food." Dad said, smiling a little.

"I'd argue but it's true." I said.

"Well I've got to go, have fun girls." Dad said planting a kiss on my head.

"Bye dad." I said before he turned around and left.

"Your dad is actually so cute." Molly said smiling.

"Don't get any ideas." I laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

"I didn't mean it like that." Molly said blushing and throwing the pillow back at me. It hit me hard in the face.

"Ow that was hard." I said throwing it at her as hard as I could. It missed and ended up knocking over a lamp, luckily it didn't smash.

"Christ you guys, if your going to throw something at least have a good aim." Charley said laughing.

"Truce." I said holding out my pinky, Molly stubbornly linked hers.

"So when do you plan on telling Henry you like him?" Ellie asked, with a smile.

"Do we really have to talk about this." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes we do." Ellie said stubbornly.

"I don't know, probably never. Girls don't do that sort of thing." I tried to say as evenly as possible but admitting it hurt.

"Stel, don't be stupid, just tell him and if he doesn't feel the same then hell with it." Charley said seriously.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tell him straight away, I'd rather not ruin our friendship. Now can we talk about something else?" I practically begged.

"Fine, where's the food?" Ellie asked.

An hour or so later we were all sitting on the sofa full to our stomachs. I'd probably eaten the most crap I've ever eaten in my whole life.

"I'mm sooo full." I moaned.

"Same." Ellie, Molly and charley moaned.

"I really shouldn't of eaten that last bag of sweets." I groaned. Just then I heard three familiar voices from outside the door.

"Great now you have to put up with Derek, I apologize in advance." I said, swiftly.

"What's wrong with Derek, we all loved him at some of your birthdays." Ellie laughed.

"Oh yeah, dad said he's going to beat him up so I'd love to see how that's going to turn out." I laughed. As soon as I said it the door opened and dad, Emily and Derek walked in.

"Stella." Emily said dropping her bags with her arms open. I jumped off the sofa and greeted her hug. "How was the flight? Has everything been okay?"

"It's been fine Emily, but the flight was so boring dad is the worst person to sit next to. How do you cope with him on the jet every week?" I asked laughing.

"Oh we've got him trained well." Emily laughed back.

"I am standing right here." Dad moaned.

"Is pretty boy sad because the girls are being mean." Derek joked.

"Hey Derek!" I said giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you mini-Reid." Derek said hugging me back.

"You too, did you know dad wants to beat you up." I said grinning.

"Oh really pretty boy, come at me then." Derek joked, letting go of me. I went and sat back on the sofa with my friends, who were all laughing.

"Thanks Stella." Dad said sarcastically.

"Anytime dad." I smiled back.

"So why do you want to beat me up?" Derek asked amused.

"Well Morgan, I don't appreciate you teaching my daughter violence. Next thing you know you'll be taking her to the shooting range and I'd rather Stella not know how to handle a gun." Dad said as threatening as possible. This made everyone laugh, practically everyone in the room knew that Derek had took me there, everyone but dad.

"About that..." Derek started.

"WHAT!" Dad shouted. He lurched towards Derek. Everyone knew that dad couldn't do much damage, so were very surprised when he knocked Derek straight off his feet.

"Woah calm it pretty boy, it was a joke." Derek said slightly taken a back and desperately trying to cover up the fact I'd been to the shooting range.

"Still, not funny, and I thought I'd get you off guard. You know it is nice to be the one who's not always on the floor." Dad said and we all started laughing.

"Sorry mini-Reid, I was to busy getting rugby tackled to ask who these beautiful ladies are." Derek said with a smile.

"Really Morgan." Emily said, rolling her eyes. But my friends thought it was funny and were all giggling.

"Not cool Derek, not cool." I said tutting. "Anyway this is Ellie, charley and Molly."

"Hey." They all said in turn.

"Oh yeah you were at Stella's party a few years back." Derek said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I thought you all looked familiar." Emily said, with a friendly smile.

"Well we'll leave you to it." dad said leading them to the kitchen.

Two hours later my friends had stubbornly left. I wanted them to stay but I had to get dinner ready and tomorrow was kind of a busy day. I went into the kitchen where dad, Derek and Emily were sitting and started preparing dinner.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Emily asked confused.

"Making you all a lovely dinner." I replied with a small smile.

"You don't have to do that, I can make spaghetti." Emily said standing up.

"Emily I don't mind it's fine, you are the guest." I said, I secretly wanted her to help but I felt bad, she'd just got off a long flight.

"It's fine, it's the least I could do. Reid I can't believe your making Stella cook." Emily said joking.

"Well in our house it's either Stella cooking or me cooking and giving everyone food poisoning." Dad replied, I was surprised at how calm he was.

"Okay Stella you can cook as long as you let me help." Emily said, already picking up a knife. It was nice cooking with Emily, but it suddenly made me feel like I was missing something. I knew straight a way what it was though. It was mum. Cooking with Emily was like cooking with mum and it made me feel nostalgic but sad. It made me miss mum even more, from the smell of her perfume to her high pitch gentle laugh, I missed her.

"Stella I can finish up her if you want." Emily said softly. She probably profiled me. Man I hate profilers.

"Um thanks I'm just going to my room for a sec." I said quickly before I swiftly exited the room. I ran up the stairs and quickly ran to my room and shut the door. I lay back on my bed trying my hardest not to cry. What was wrong with me, I never cry. Yet I'd broken down at the BAU and I broke down when I first arrived here. It was difficult though, I missed my mum a lot. I didn't know what to do, I was in desperate need to talk to someone but I didn't know who, without thinking I picked up my phone and dialled the first number which came in my head.

"I hope you realize it's like half eleven." Came the voice I was hoping to hear.

"I'm sorry, I um, I don't know why I called, I'll hang up now." I said, slightly lost for words.

"No Stella it's fine, what's wrong?" Just Henry telling me this comforted me.

"Nothing why?" I said lying.

"Don't lie Stella why else would you call me at this time at night." Henry said softly.

"I guess I just needed someone to talk to." I replied, there was no point in lying.

"What about?" He asked gently.

"Nothing in particular really." I said weakly. God what was wrong with me, I needed to desperately sort it out especially for tomorrow .

"Well I have a feeling I know what you wanted to talk about. Stella I want you to know that your not alone and that I'll always be there for you. You barely knew me yet you helped me so I kind of owe it to you. If anytime you need anything even if its at a godly hour just call Stella and I'll be there." Henry spoke passionately, for some reason him saying that made me feel a whole lot better and I finally felt not as heavy and sad.

"Thanks Henry, I really mean it. You've made me feel a whole lot better, just thanks for being there." I said.

"Anytime Stella, now is it okay if I sleep now wifey?" Henry asked, I could tell he was smiling.

"Sure thing hubby, sweet dreams love you." I blurted out before I hung up the phone. Now I'd finally said it my whole body filled with warmth.


	13. Chapter 13: burning

**Hey guys thank you so much for being so kind about the delay I really appreciate it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for supporting me:)**

I'm sitting in the wooden pews of the crematorium my legs swinging with anxiety. I look up and there's a shiny black casket right in front of me. Inside of it is mums body. Her rotting corpse. Just the thought of it makes me feel sick. The casket begins to sink, it's about to be burnt. It's nearly put of sight when I hear a banging noise coming from inside. I know straight away that it's my mother and that she's alive.

"Stop!" I shrieked, "She's alive stop, let her put." As much as I screamed and shouted no one took any notice of me. The banging started fading as the casket sank further and further into the ground, she was alive and I let her get burnt to a crisp. For some reason I kept screaming. It hurt so much that I was so helpless and no one would help me. Without thinking I got up and headed to the place where my mothers coffin had disappeared down. When I got there, I was greeted by a pit of fire. I felt the heat on my face and taking one look back I placed my foot over the edge ready to jump. My feet left the edge but someone was holding me back, as hard as I tried they wouldn't let go.

"Just let me die!" I screamed. Suddenly I woke up realizing it was all a dream. My face was hot and sweating as if I'd actually been facing the fire and my throat ached from my screaming.

"Stella!" Cried out dads firm voice. I looked up to see he was sitting next to me looking absolutely distraught.

"What do you mean just let me die?" Dad questioned sadly. I could see that his eyes were glimmering with tears.

"Dad I'm so sorry, it was just a dream." I said panicky, tears started forming in my eyes.

"Sssh, I know Stella, but dream or not I never want you saying things like that, do you understand?" Dad said, stroking my hair, his tone had completely changed.

"Yeah I'm sorry." I said weakly, giving him a hug.

"Now it's 8:00 so you might want to get up. We've got to leave here at half nine and Morgan and Emily are coming from their hotel at nine." Dad said gently, whilst he hugged me.

"Okay, I will, love you dad." I said, burying my face into his chest.

"Love you to stel." Dad said giving me a kiss on the cheek before he stood up and walked out of the room. I slowly got up and padded over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how much of a state I looked. My hair was a matted greasy mess and my Waste was red and blotchy from where I'd been thrashing around so much. I turned on the shower quickly desperate for the warm droplets to indulge in my skin. After hit heated up I quickly slipped out of my clothes and let my body relax under the water. For some reason showers always seemed to relax me a lot. The thundering of the water always made me feel relusual and usually helped me forget anything bad I was thinking. I picked up the strawberry scented shower gel which mum always used and thoroughly washed my body. I desperetly wanted to have a little part of her, even if it was just the same shower gel she used. I then picked up the shampoo and conditioner and tried my best to wash out all the tangles. After standing in the shower for another five minutes, I finally decided it was time to get out and get ready. I wtapped myself in a towel and headed back over to my room. I layers down on my bed and stared at the black dress in front of me. I wasn't going to even bother wearing anything black but Emily had bought this dress for me and insisted that I wore it. It was a nice dress, don't get me wrong, it's just I knew that if I wore it today then I probably wouldn't be able to wear it again. I felt that once I wore it today I knew it would have almost a secret stain on it, putting me off ever wearing it again. Knowing I was going to have to get ready sooner or later, I got dressed and slid on the dress, I also wore some black tights, my blazer and my black pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror and instantly hated the appearance, I didn't usually wear black and I really couldn't pull it off. Putting all thoughts aside I sat in front of my mirror and began to work on my hair. I decided not to do anything special with it so I just blow dried it. My hair had never been the kind which just falls perfectly every morniout sit takes time and effort to get it at least decent so I usually just put it up in a bun. However I knew if I rocked up with my hair looking like a mop Emily would kill me so I did take time to get it at lesat decent. Once I was finished I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I really couldn't be bothered to put any make up on because I knew there was no point as it would probably end up smeared down my face.

As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by dad, who was sitting behind the table with a newspaper covering his face. He'd gone to the effort of making me sausages and bacon for breakfast and I swiftly tucked in.

"Man these are good." I said to dad with my mouth full.

"Thanks." Dad said quietly, lifting up the newspaper up a little. It's was when he did this I saw for the first time in my life him wearing a black suit and tie.

"I'm sorry dad, but you really don't suit a suit." I said, trying not to laugh.

"I feel like Hotch, it's really not my usual attire." Dad said, it was a joke but his voice don't sound like it. I knew straight away something was wrong. I quietly got up and walked over to him. Realizing that I'd figured him out, dad stubbornly dropped the newspaper and I was greteed by his bloodshot eyes.

"Dad." I breathed.

"I'm sorry stel, I didn't want you to see me like this." Dad said, his eyes watering up again.

"No dad it's fine, it's my fault. You've been so worried about me that you haven't let yourself greif properly and now it's the funeral and finally time to say goodbye it's hit you hard. Really hard." I said, slightly shocked. dDad paused for a moment.

"Since when did you become a profiler." dad said smiling a little.

"it's not that hard." I joked hugging him. I would of hugged him longer but there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said to dad before I left the kitchen. As ip opened the door I was greeted by Emily, who was wearing a black dress and heels and an odd looking Derek who was wearing a suit.

"wow Derek you look worse than dad." I joked.

"I know Emily made me wear it." Derek said pouting.

"I know how you feel, she made me wear this to." I said, pouting too.

"In case you haven't realized I'm standing right here." Emily laughed.

"sorry Emily, you know I love you." I said smiling.

"Of course you do, who doesn't." Emily laughed.

"I beg to differ." derek said chuckling. I elbowed him hard.

"Derek that was mean." I said with an evil smile.

"ow, I taught you well mini reid. Man you can pack a punch, no wonder your dad was concerned." Derek said rubbing his belly.

"speaking of Reid, where is he?" Emily asked. As if by magic dad appeared at the door. His eyes were still red and it was obvious to those who weren't profilers that he'd been crying.

"Stella, help me unload some food I bought for later." derek said, leaving Emily to talk to didn't refuse and followed him out to their rental car.

"Is he okay?" Derek asked concerned.

"I don't know, I'm worried about him. Its my fault really I haven't really been lokiong after him and I forgot that he's grieving to." I said sadly.

"Stella it's not your fault. He's just upset but trust me he will get over this and we are all here to help you. When my dad died, I felt like in some ways it was my fault, but it's not. It's no ones fault. You've just got to be there for you dad and we will help you." derek said patting my shoulder.

"thanks." I whispered, my voice failing me. Derek and I decided to sit in the boot for a while and talk so Emily and dad could talk in privacy. Derek was so good he even got my mind of things for a while. Well until. Something black caught my eye and suddenly two hursts pulled up to the house. One of them had something which I couldn't take my eyes off. It was a coffin and I knew inside of it was her, it was mum. I couldn't help but think that she was still alive but then I knew that she was definitely dead. Images of her rotting cose flooded my mind. Thinking of her burning the flames was the last thing I thought of before I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14: anger

**Hey guys thanks so much for being patient. I hope you like this chapter from Reid's point of views and just to let some people know chapter 13 isn't the authors note anymore, so do read it. thank you all again so much and I hope you enjoy:)**

**chapter 14: anger**

Spencer's POV.

Stella went to answer the door when it rang. I was in no fit state to welcome Morgan and Emily and if they even saw me like this all they would do is profile me. Walking over to the sink I decided to splash some water in my face to help a little with how red and bloodshot my eyes were. I decided to take my time in doing this because Morgan and Emily were very good profilers and I'd really rather them not having a 'talk' with me. Deciding I'd composed myself enough I stepped out if the kitchen and walked down the hall to the front door. Emily and Morgan were happily talking to Stella and they seemed to be mid joke. I was so thankful that Stella had inherited kazias confidence, she just had a way of making friends with everyone. I fully entered, so everyone could see me. I'd obviously hadn't done as good enough job as I thought as Morgan and Emily looked at me shocked.

"Stella, help me unload some food I bought for later." Morgan said, even though he had a strict rule of not profiling each other, it was clear that everyone still did it anyway. I cursed myself inside my head. I hadn't done a good enough job in washing myself up and now Emily was going to talk to me as if everything was going to be alright. To my dismay, Stella profiled me to and followed Morgan out of the door, deciding to be weirdly quiet.

"Reid." Emily breathed, still looking at me slightly shocked.

"Is it really that bad." Was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Just tell me everything your feeling okay. Morgan's got Stella so she won't know anything you say and I promise it will all be in confidence." Emily said kindly. My mind instantly jumped at this offer. I'd been feeling so many emotion lately that it had gone into a slight override. However, my heart told me not to. Some of the things I felt were personal and I didn't want to share them with Emily. Other things I was too ashamed with myself for even thinking.

"I, I, um it's just that." I started off, completely struggling for words.

"Reid, just tell. Just close your eyes and let everything you feel flow out off your tongue." Emily said as soothingly as possible.

"I, I'm angry. I'm angry that kazias gone and I'm left alone with Stella. I love Stella more than anything in the world and she's amazing it's just if I was in my own I think it would be a helluva lot easier for me to grief. It's not fair that Stella has to grow up without a parent. Whilst other kids at school go I. About how much they hate their parents I know that Stella will secretly wish she has both of hers. I just feel so angry but I know that whatever I do will never bring back Kazia." I started Off. My voice increasing higher nd higher as I went in. By the time I'd finished I felt got anger inside my and I was in the verge if exploding.

"Reid, everything your feeling is perfectly understandable. If you want me and morgan can take Stella off you for a couple of days so you can get your head together. I know your angry but when you feel like this you have to say something otherwise it will all bottle up and you'll loose it completely and you really can't afford to do that around Stella." Emily said, patting my shoulder. What I had told her obviously affected her as she had gleaming tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Was all I managed to say. After finally telling someone about the rage I felt, it lifted a huge weight off my shoulders and I suddenly felt sad again. All the anger I felt had replace the sadness, bBut now that was gone all that remained was raw sadness. Without realizing my eyes puddled over and droplets of water ran down my face.

"Reid, ssh it's alright." Emily said, hugging me softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just she's really gone and I'm really going to have to say goodbye to her aren't I. I'm not ready Emily, I'm nto ready to let go." I sobbed.

"Reid, just because your saying goodbye doesn't mean your letting go." Emily said gently.

"I know, but sometimes it feels like it." I said, still heavily sobbing.

"I know, but you mustn't forget her. Ever okay. Keep her memory alive Reid, that way you'll never truely let go." Emily said wisely. Emily was right. I should really keep her memory alive. Slowly I lifted my head from her shoulder and tried my wet face.

"thank you Emily, your always there and I appreciate it." I said. My voice had somehow managed to even out a little.

"Anytime." Emily said with a smile. Just then I heard two cars pull up. I knew straight away what they were and my heart sank a little.

"Reid! Emily." Came Morgan's stressed voice. I didn't have anytime to react before he burst into the door with a limp Stella in his hands.

"What happened." I said nearly shouting.

"She passed out, she saw the hursts and completely freaked." Morgan said, I could tell that he was trying his very hardest to keep calm.

"Lie her on the sofa." I said, calming down a little. "She's um just in shock, just give her time to come to."

"I'll go get her a glass of water." Emily said leaving the room. I sat down next to Stella and quickly did a once over check. She definitely was just in shock as there was no sign to show anything serious. This made me relax but only a little. I clapsed her hand in mine and rubbed it a little. Sometimejet his helped when people passed out, making them feel pressure usually brought them to again.

Stella's eyes eventually flickered and I started to breath a little more.

"dad." She groaned, holding her head.

"decided to take a nap did we." I said, trying lights male her feel a bit better.

"yeah, I thought I'd get Derek to carry me." She said sarcastically.

"here, drink this." Emily sod passing her the water. Stella slowly sat up and sipped it.

"Not to fast mini reid, you'll get dizzy." Derek warned.

"I'm fine honestly." Stella sad embarrassed.

"we know, just don't do anything like that again." I said hugging her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15: crying

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry for the delay in the update. I've been so busy lately with school so I haven't really had the chance. Thank you all so much for your views and reviews they mean the world. I really I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes:)**

Chapter 15: crying

I'm surrounded by blackness. Everything is pitch black and it's as of there was never such thing as light. However, I suddenly feel a warmth run through my hand. I try to find out where the warmth is coming from but all I see is black. As if by magic someone turns on a light and I can see clearly now. Things then go to the next extreme and suddenly things get to bright giving me a searing headache.

I jerk slightly as I open my eyes. The realization that I passed out hits me and I suddenly feel really embarrassed.

"Dad." Is the first thing I groan out. I look down to see that the warmth was coming from his hand and it was him who of me out of the darkness.

"Decided to take a nap did we." Dad said trying to make me feel better even though I could tell how worried he really was.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get Derek to carry me." I said sarcastically. Trying to keep the mood light.

"Here, drink this." Emily said passing me a glass of water. I was extremely thankful for this because my throat suddenly felt very dry. I slowly sat up and sipped it.

"Not to fast mini reid, you'll get dizzy." Derek warned. He looked concerned as well but I couldn't really blame him, I did just pass out on him.

"I'm fine honestly." I said slightly embarrassed. It was stupid of me to be so weak and pass out at the sign if a hurst.

"We know, just don't do anything like that again." Dad said hugging me tightly. His talk with Emily must of really taken it out of him because his eyes were now even more bloodshot and although dad hugged me a lot he rarely hugged me so hard that I couldn't breath.

"Dad I really love you and all but we should probably get going I don't want to be late." I said softly, even though I secretly wanted to stay here all day.

"Your right. Are you sure your okay still going though?" Dad asked still concerned.

"Dad I'm fine, we just need to get this over with." I said half to myself and half to dad.

"I know stel. I'll leave you with Emily to get yourself sorted and I'll go sort a few things out." dad said standing up, Derek also followed taking his que to leave.

"You sure your alright, your looking a bit pale?" Emily saiD concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied, I still felt a bit light headed. Ignoring the dizziness I swung my pegs over the sofa preparing myself to stand up.

"Well I'm not sure I believe that." Emily said, profiling me. I don't know why they all have a rule of not doing it, none of them take any notice of it. "Listen stel, if anytime in the funeral gets to much, then tell me."

"Thanks Em, it means a lot." I said sincerely. I didn't plan on running out but I knew that it could possibly happen.

"Anytime Stella. I know it must be so hard to loose your mum at such a young age but I just want you to know that you are like the daughter I never had." Emily said, her eyes full of kindness. This was probably one of the nicest things Emily had ever said to me and I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

"Thank you Emily, thank you for everything." I whispered before pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we have to leave." Derek said switch a small smile, leaning against the door.

"Man Derek, why do you always have to come at the worst moments, Derek!" Emily cried, her eyes slightly watery.

"I'm sorry we just can't be late." dad said aplogetically.

"dad it's fine, I'll meet you outside, I just need to get my jacket." I said finally standing up. The whole room spun but I carried on walking towards my room. If dad knew that I still wasn't feeling great ice wouldn't let me go. When I got to my room I grabbed my jacket and took a moment to let everything sink in. I was about to go to my mums funeral, it was finally time to say goodbye, it was time to leave her. Standing up I made my way to a loose floorboard under my bed and got out a box inside. In the box was a mish mash of things I wasn't allowed. One of them was a bar of chocolate, I'd only put it in their a week or two ago so it hadn't gone off yet. Breaking off a large price and putting it in my mouth. Lupin advised harry to eat chocolate after the dementor attack so I couldn't see any harm in testing his theory. Mum was the one who got me into to harry potter and she said that when dad came round for my birthday this year she would try and get him into it too. I shook away the thoughts running through my mind, wiped away a few stray tears and got up to leave. When I finally made my way outside dad, Emily and Derek were waiting for me at he cars. We had all secretly decided that no one was going to ride with the coffin, even though none of us wanted to in the first place.

"You ready?" Dad asked, holding the door of the hurst open. I nodded and slid inside. Dad joined followed by Derek and Emily. The journey to the crematorium wasn't a long one and it was spent mostly in silence. Nerves filled me when we reached it and I didn't want to leave the strange comfort of the car. Stubbornly I followed dad, Derek and Emily put and was greeted by Ellie and her mum. The crematorium wasn't going to be a big deal and we'd only invited Derek, Emily, Ellie and Irene. When I got out of the car I was instantly greeted by Ellie, who hugged me tightly. I may of lied earlier, I said that none of my friends have seen my cry, that isn't entirely true. To clear things up a little the only people who have seen me full on cry are dad, Ellie, mum and Irene. Derek and Emily had seen me sad and with tears in my eyes but never fully crying.

"Stel, you okay. Sorry stupid thing to say your obviously not." Ellie sad quickly.

"I'm fine, lets just get this over with." I said. My feet wobbled as I walked into the crematorium. I felt the urge to run in the opposite direction but my legs kept going. I managed to get myself in one of the pews near the front and sat nervously waiting for dad. Soon enough he found me and took the seat next to me. I suddenly realized that I'd been boxed in which wasn't the smartest idea if I needed to get a quick get away. Panicking I started to fiddle with my was something I happened to do when I was stressed.

"Want to swap." Dad whispered gently. I looked up to him with a thankful expression and we subtly swapped places. A few minutes later one of mums favorite songs started playing and everyone rose as the casket came in. My stomach churned when I thought about what was inside the casket and I started to feel slightly light headed.I tried my hardest to hold back these thoughts and keep it together for the rest of the service. When the song finished the vicar took over. The service was fairly short and consisted of hymns and prayers. However it was the end of the service I was dreading the most. Once the vicar ahead finished I knew what was scoring and I started to feel physically sock. The coffin started moving down on the platform and I knew that it would burn, just like in my dreams. My mum would be burnt into dust and she'd be gone forever. Dad started crying silently but heavily. Ellie was crying too along with Irene and Emily. I was even shocked to see that Derek had a few tears falling down his face. What was wrong with me, why wasn't I crying, why wasn't I doing anything to stop this. It all got to much and I couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking I ran out of the crematorium and didn't look back. I ran as fast as I could until my lungs burnt and when I knew I was far away, O collapsed under a large tree and cried. I cried harder than I've probably ever cried in my entire life and my whole body was overwhelmed with sadness. I tried my hardest to stop but it seemed that my body wouldn't let me.

"Stella." Came a gentle voice. Even though it was quiet it made me jump. I looked up to see Emily crouching down at me. I guess I could now add her to my list of people who have seen me cry, I thought to se self very sarcastically.

"What are you doing here." I sobbed weakly.

"I'm keeping my word. I said I'd follow you if it all got to much." Emily said, her eyes were full of sadness as well.

"thank you." I said, for some reason this made the tears full even harder.

"ooh Stella, it's going to be alright. I know it may not seem like it now but trust me things will get better." Emily said reassuringly.

"I-I know I j-just want my mum." I sobbed out, I sounded like a two year old but I couldn't care less, it was true. This must of broken Emily's heart because she pulled me into a very comforting hug.

"I know Stella, I know. But you've got to be strong she wouldn't want you to be like this. I don't want you to be like this. Never once have I seen you this upset and it's killing me." Emily said rubbing circles into my back.

"I know emily and I'm sorry I can't help it." I croaked.

"Stella there is no need to be sorry." Emily said pulling my face out of her shoulder so she could look me in the eye. She gently got her finger and brushed away a few of the tears.

"But there is, I shouldn't of run out like that, it was selfish and unfair on dad." I said, I was becoming a little less hysterical but I was still in a state.

"Stella all your dad cares about is that your alright. How about we slowly make our way back over and show him." Emily said gently. I just nodded. Speaking would mean tears and I had to sort myself out. Emily slowly guided me up and together we slowly walked over to the crematorium. Throughout the way she told me how proud she was of me and comforted me and even though I was a wreck she did manage to make me feel the tiniest bit better.


	16. Chapter 16: Oreo

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in the update. This is just a short and slightly odd chapter but I thought it was funny because it actually happened to my friend charley and it made me laugh so much. Thank you so much for all the reviews and views they mean the world. Sorry for any mistakes my auto correct is so annoying and I hope you enjoy this chapter.:)**

**chapter 16:Oreo **

I'd been in such a state earlier that I hadn't realized how far I'd ran. It took Emily and I a good ten minutes until we could see the crematorium again. Throughout the walk I had managed to of calmed myself down a lot and even though I knew my eyes were still probably red and puffy I had stopped crying. Dad and Derek were the only ones left outside. The others had obviously gone on to the church service. This straight away made me feel extremely bad.

"I've kept them waiting." I said weakly, my voice obviously wasn't fully back yet.

"Stella, it really doesn't matter, they don't mind." Emily said gently.

"It does though." I said with my head down. I sped up a little so Emily wouldn't have a chance to say anything back.

"Stella, Stella, just wait." Emily called after me. I didn't want to make her annoyed with me so I stopped.

"What." I said a little to firmly than I had planned.

"I get it your upset but you need to stop blaming yourself for things. Listen, if you don't want to go to the church service then I don't mind taking you home." Emily said reassuringly.

"Thanks Emily, but I'll be fine." I said, walking off again.

"If you say so." Emily sighed, not convinced. We made the rest of the way over in silence, I was to ashamed to even look at dad so I decided to find an interesting spot on the ground.

"Stella." Was all dad said before he brought me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could squeak out, I knew that if I tried anything else I'd probably break down again.

"Don't be." Dad said still hugging me.

"Reid, the service." Derek reminded us gently.

"Of course, sorry." Dad said letting me go. All of us slid back into the hurst and prepared ourselves for the service. I decided to have my head down for most of the journey and no one was up to starting a conversation so for half of the ride it was silence.

"So have you sorted out Stella's school yet?" Derek said, finally breaking the silence.

"I I'm hadn't gotten round to it yet but I had a few in mind." Dad said, not really with it.

"Well you'll be top of the class, seeing as you've got your dads brains." Derek smiled. I just smiled weakly back. a few minutes later we pulled up to the church. People were still pouring in and I braced myself for the next hour and a half of getting many looks of pity.

The service wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When we came in they played some of mums favourite songs and there was a slides how of pictures runnig the whole way through. Many people such as Irene, dad and even derek spoke lovely things about mum and it made me feel some comfort that so many people love her and cared for her. After the service had finished a few close friends were coming over to the house drinks few drinks and a reception. My mood shad lightened a lot since the crematorium and I could tell that dads had lightened too.

"Remind me to ask Derek where he got these crisps from." Said charley hanging off my bed. Charely and Molly had come to the service and I wanted them to come back to the house with me and Ellie to take my mind off things. Once I'd done the basic round of hellos to everyone dad excused me and let us all take comfort in my room.

"I know, why do you always have such good food in your house?" Molly said, shoving a few crisps into her mouth.

"It's only because I get to decide what we have half the time, seeing as dad can only cook fry ups." I said, smiling slightly.

"Still, it's so good." Ellie said taking an Oreo out of the packet next to charley. Out of no where charley through the pillow near her at Ellie and stood up.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ellie said confused.

"You ate my Oreo." Cried charley. This confused all of us because even though charley was obsseded with Oreos she still always shared.

"charley it's an Oreo." I laughed. Charley's reaction shocked all of us as tears started falling down her face.

"But it was mine and she took it." Charley sobbed. All of us burst into laughter. the fact that we'd all been through so much today, me especially, and we'd all been so strong made us laugh because charley was crying over an Oreo.

"Your seriously crying." Molly said still laughing.

"I'm sorrym it's been a stressful day and I was just looking forward to having a packet of Oreos." Charley cried even harder. His caused us to laugh even harder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said through the laughs. Derek entered the room looking worried.

"I was just coming up to check up on you when I thought I heard someone crying." Derek said looking around the room."Are you okay? Why are you all laughing at her can't you see she's upset?" Derek asked extremely confused.

"Don't take any notice of her Derek, she's crying over an Oreo." I said before we all were laughing again.

"seriously an Oreo. What's an Oreo ever done to you?" Derek said smiling slightly.

"Ellie ate it." Charley said still crying.

"Well ove got another pack downstairs, why just have that?" Derek said still smiling.

"Really! I can!" Charley said, her whole face lit up and she instantly stopped crying. This caused all of us including Derek to burst into hysterics.

"Yes kid, you can have the Oreos." Derek said wiping away a few tears which leaked out because he had been laughing so much.

"Thank you, I love you so much." Charley said now ecstatic.

"what's going on in here? Why are you all laughing?" Asked dad, who had burst into the room out of nowhere.

"She was crying over an Oreo." We all said giggling. Dad joined in too. It had to be the most bizarre moment of my life. We were all crying with laughter over an oreo.


	17. Chapter 17: late night

**Hey guys thank you so much for the positive reviews I really enjoy getting them. Sorry for the couple of mistakes in the last chapter, I just read through some of it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again if there are any mistakes.**

Chapter 17: late night

The rest of the day had gone fairly well. Charley got another pack of Oreos and everyone just seemed in an a lot better mood. Everyone left at around six and dad and I decided to flop on the sofa whilst watching beauty and the beast. Belle had just been captured by the beast when I decided to ask dad something which had been bugging me for ages.

"Dad why haven't you read harry potter?" I asked deadly serious.

"Because I don't feel that it's my cup of tea." Dad replied. I was shocked at this and slightly angry.

"How would you know seeing as you haven't even tried to read one." I cried back.

"Calm down Stella, it's just a book." Dad said taken a back.

"Say that to me when you've read them." I said turning away from him.

"Fine Stella, seeing as your being so childish I'll read them. If it really makes you happy." Dad said equally sulky. He turned towards the bookshelf and picked up the seven harry potters.

"Thank you." I said, with a tone of victory. I decided to carry on watching the film for a little bit because even though dad was a fast reader it would still take him time to get through seven marvelous creations.

"Jeez I never thought it would be Quirrall, you'd think dumbledore would of sensed something." Dad said a few minutes later, putting down the first book.

"Look who's liking harry potter now." I said joking. Dad just pulled a face back at me and he picked up the second book.

"What! Ginny opened the chamber, but she's only in her first year." Dad said amazed putting down the second book and picking up the third.

"It's so nice that harry has found a parental figure, even though Sirius isn't free." Dad said, putting down yet another book.

"God I knew they should of just killed pettigrew and if you ask me Cedric was a bit stuck up for my liking." Dad said.

"God dad, give the boy a break he's just been murdered." I laughed. "Yay your on my favourite book now."

"That was so sad, I can't believe Sirius is gone. At least he has lupin but still." Dad said shocked placing down the book carefully.

"I know mum and I cried our eyes out when we read that book but you have to admit it umbridge is a bitch." I said, I loved it that dad was getting so into it.

"Language stel." Dad said sternly. "But your right." He added with a smile.

"WHAT! Snape killed Dumbledore! How could he. Dumbledore trusted him and this is how he repays him. Once a death eater always a death eater and Malfoy, I always knew he was no good." Dad practically shouted, which caused me to laugh extremely hard.

"Ohh but there's still another book to go." I giggled.

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO, NO. So let me get this straight. George gets his ear blown off, harry goes hunting for horcruxs looses Ron along the way. Gets Ron back. Nearly gets killed at Malfoy manor. Dobby dies, they break into gringotts, the last horcrux is at Hogwarts. The battle begins, Snape, Fred, lupin and tonks get killed along with Colin creevey. Harry finds out all along snapes the good guy who loved his mother. Dumbledore was just raising him to get killed because he's the final horcrux. Harry dies then dumbledore explains everything he should of said before then harry comes back to life and kills Voldermort." Dad said in one breath.

"I think you got everything. Apart from the fact that Neville is a legend, Ron and hermoine get together then nineteen years later harry marries Ginny and has three kids and hermoine and Ron get married and also have magical kids." I laughed.

"Why your mum didn't get me into that sooner, god knows." Dad said looking at the books shocked. "Is it normal that I feel empty?" Dad asked.

"Yep, that's the first stage of harry potter withdrawal." I laughed.

"I don't like it." Dad said like a child.

"No one does dad, no one does." I reassured him still laughing. For the rest of the night dad and I talked mainly about harry potter. It wasn't until ten that we decided to get an early night seeing as we had to be up early the next morning. Tomorrow we were collecting all the stuff we wanted back home so they could be shipped over. We were then getting a flight back at one in the afternoon.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. I had a pleasant nights sleep and I was feeling a great deal happier. I got up out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I was happy to see that dad had cooked me a fry up and tucked in straight away.

"Hungry I see." Dad smirked behind his coffee mug.

"Yep, and you do good fry ups." I scoffed with my mouth full.

"Stella close your mouth it's disgusting." Dad commented,

"Sorry." I said with my mouth open to annoy him.

"I give up." Dad said tutting."Please sleep on the plane because we won't get in till midnight and tomorrow you've got another late night because its Morgan's."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." I said. In someways I was dreading Morgan's. dad told me he was throwing extra big this year for me and I really hated having lots of attention.

"Yep and you've got to dress up, Morgan says that he wants everyone looking nice." Dad smirked, he knew that this was my worst nightmare.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "You could of at least given me a bit more warning."

"Your lucky I even told you." Dad laughed. I lurched across the table planning to punch him but I ended up spilling my coffee all over my bare legs again.

"Shit." I screamed before I ran off to the bathroom to put cold water on my burning leg.

"Not again." I heard dad sigh as I ran out of the room.

By nine dad and I had already sorted through every room in the house, going through things to either chuck, keep or put in storage. I'd now finally got all of my belongings and dad and I had the dreaded task to sort out the final room. Mums room. Dad slowly pushed open the door and shivers ran through me as I remembered this as the place where she had died. Cautiously entering I decided to start at the bed side table and dad took the wardrobe. I opened the draw and looked inside at the contents. Mums jewelry box was inside along with her perfume. I gently picked up the bottle and ran my fingers over the lid before I sprayed some on my hand. The smell instantly brought tears to my eyes. , mum had worn this perfume eversince I could remember and smelling it made me feel like she was in the room. I decided to keep the bottle but only wear it on special occasions. I then opened her jewelry box. Inside was an assortment of earrings, necklaces and rings. I gingerly picked up mums favourite necklace and let the gold chain run through my fingers. Mum wore this necklace everyday and loved it so much that she made sure to take it off every night so it would t get damaged. The reason she loved it was because dad gave it to her before she moved to Alaska, so she could have it when she missed him. This again brought tears to my eyes and I quickly put it back in the jewelry box carefully. I decided to keep the whole box and added it to the pile. That was her bedside table done. I turned around to see how dad had gotten on with the wardrobe to see that he was immersed in letters. I quietly went over to him to see what they were. When I sat down beside him I instantly saw mums handwriting along with dads and I straight away knew.

"She kept them, each and everyone." Dad said breathlessly. When mum and I moved to Alaska, dad and mum would write to each other nearly every week. It was mums idea because dad used to do this with his mum when she was ill.

"I know." Was all I could say back. "Keep them dad, but as long as you don't get obsessed over them." I said gently. This made dad look at and stare at me.

"When did you get so amazing." Dad said smiling a sad smile.

"I got it from you and mum." I replied.

"I love you Stella." Dad said hugging me.

"I love you too dad." I spoke hugging him back, letting a single tear escape.

The next morning I woke up exhausted. Our flight had been delayed so we didn't get back to the apartment till two in the morning and as hard as I tried to take dads advice I just couldn't sleep on the plane. I decided not to get up straight away so I looked at my phone. Iwas surprised to see that I had five new messages as I hardly ever got texts from anyone apart from charley, Ellie and Molly and the occasional worried check up one from dad. Unlocking my phone and going in the messages I saw that the first three were from Ellie, Molly and charley.

The first one was from charley:

_I'm so embarrassed for getting in such a state over the Oreos. It was just a tough day and I was really looking forward to eating my own pack. Please thank Derek for giving me a new pack they tasted like heaven. Hope you got home save and miss you:( xx_

Don't worry, it actually put us all in a good mood. The flight got delayed so didn't get in late and I miss you too:( xx- I replied.

The next one was from Molly:

_Hey xx hope you got home safely, it's going to be so weird without you xx if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm always just a phone call away, so don't go getting to popular in Virginia xxxxxxx _

Aww Molly I don't know what I'd do without you. I home and safe and don't worry I doubt I'm going to be queen bee here, you know how weird I am. - I replied, Molly always sent me really nice texts and it was nice to know I could rely in someone.

The next one I knew would be from Ellie:

_Hey stel, hope your okay xx I missyou already and you really need to come visit! Hope everything goes well with Henry tonight;) and ring us everything what happens! Xx_

Trust you to send that. I miss you too but don't hold your breath with Henry! Xxx -I replied back. I was just desperately hoping it wouldn't be awkward tonight between Henry and I.

The next text turned out to be from Henry, I felt suddenly nervous opening his message:

_Hey Stella, hope everything went okay. I'm sorry that dreadful things have happened to you and you don't deserve it one bit but I just want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. If you need a talk at all ring me or find me tonight at Morgan's, I'm prepared to listen. See you tonight:) Henry xx _

I read this message a couple of times over. It touched me to see how much Henry really cared for me.

Thank you so much Henry, it really means a lot. I can't wait to see you tonight at Derek's:) xx - it was a short reply but I wasn't really quite sure what else to put.

The last text was my biggest surprise. When the name popped up I couldn't quite believe it.

_Hello Stella, I am deeply sorry about your mother and I know that at the moment it must be really hard for you. She was such a wonderful person and I considered her as a daughter to me. I'm so sorry I couldn't make the funeral, Alaska is a bit hard for me to trek to. Please know that I did try to come. I have rung your father this morning and we've arranged for me to come other tomorrow seeing as I'm already in town. I really can't wait to see you and love you to the moon and back. Love from pops_.

Hey pops, I love you to and don't worry about the funeral, I understood I really can't wait to see you tomorrow it's been to long! Than, you for sending me this, it really was beautiful, lots of love Stella xx

I hadn't seen pops since Christmas and it really had been to long. Dad told me that before I was born he'd finally forgiven his dad for leaving him and his mum and decided to be civil with him. Mum and dad wanted me to have at least one grandparent and seeing as he was the last one alive they agreed to get on well for my sake. I think this did benefit dad though because whenever they were together you wouldn't know that dad once hated him. I was so happy he was coming over and I suddenly felt a little bit less lost.


	18. Chapter 18: happiness

**Hey everyone, thank you so muc for all the positive reviews and views they mean the world. so I couldn't update sooner but this chapter contains a bit more Henry and Stella. I really hope you enjoy it and thank you again:)**

**chapter 18: happiness**

By the time I finally got up and out of bed it was one in the afternoon. I got up and seeing as I wasn't going out till tonight I got changed in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy white top. I shoved my hair up into a bun and padded into the kitchen.

"I see you've finally decided to get up." Dad said, he was already eating lunch.

"I thought you couldn't go any longer without seeing me." I replied helping myself to one of dads sandwiches.

"Hey that's mine. If you want one, I'll make you one." Dad said smacking my hand back.

"Woah calm it, it's just a sandwich." I said, picking it back up and taking a large bite out of it.

"But it's my sandwich." Dad moaned.

"Here if you want it you can have it, there's no need to act like a five year old." I joked, giving him back the sandwich.

"Thank you. Oh and by the way I've sorted out your school, you start on Monday." Dad said smiling. I'd completely forgotten about school and I suddenly felt a dread in my stomach, thinking of the prospect of being the new kid.

"Do I have to, why can't I just join the BAU." I moaned.

"For starters your not old enough and also you need to graduate. It won't be that bad, I've already discussed with the principle about the best ways of making this move easy and he's co-ordinated with your last school so you can take exactly the same classes." Dad said gently, he knew first hand what it was like to dread high school.

"But I'm going to be some sort of freak, no one my age will be a senior." I moaned.

"You'll be fine, it's really not that bad." Dad said trying to convince me.

"What's this school like anyway?" I asked, not the slightest bit convinced.

"We'll it's half an hour on the bus. It's called Newton high school and I decided to send you private because its the nearest school to here and the BAU. You do have to wear a uniform but it's really not that bad, besides it's not like you don't know anyone." Dad said, still trying to convince me.

"I have to wear a uniform! Why can't I just go to a normal school and what do you mean I'll know someone." I cried, I really didn't want to go back to school.

"Calm down stel and deal with it. You'll know Henry. He's actually quite clever and skipped a grade so he's in senior year to." Dad said calmly. Knowing that Henry would be there eased my nerves a lot.

"Ohh well I guess it won't be as bad, but still the uniform." I sighed, still annoyed that dad had enrolled me.

"Yes the uniform. Geez when did you get so moany." Dad groaned.

"Hmm, just give me my sandwich." I huffed.

"Yes your majesty." Dad said sarcastically. He got up and started making me a sandwich.

"Thank you." I said happily.

"Have you decided what your wearing to Morgan's tonight?" Dad asked.

"Yep, have you?" I asked, knowing dad he'd probably decide last minute.

"I have actually." Dad replied rather proud of himself.

"I'm shocked." I said, seriously. "Did you get him a present?"

"Yep, it's from the both of us. Morgan's always the last one in the office and his watch broke on the last case we had so I got him a knew one." Dad said, again he looked extremely proud of himself.

"I'm actually quite proud of you dad, first you sort out your outfit and now you've got him a decent present." I said genuinely.

"You underestimate me far to much." Dad laughed.

"I think I do." I admitted.

I spent the rest of the day mainly lazing about. Morgan's started at seven and seeing as he wanted everyone dressed up I decided to start getting ready at five. First I hoped into the shower and let the drumming water run down my body. It was nice to have a shower as I felt so dirty because I hadn't had one since we left to come back home. After I thoroughly washed both my hair and my body, I stepped out so I could dry off and get ready. I decided to do my hair and make up first, so I got changed in my pjs to stop my outfit from getting ruined. First I blow dried my hair. My hair had a natural curl to it but for some reason, whenever I blow dried it, it always seemed to go straight. I then got out my curling iron, which I hardly ever used, and curled the bottom of my hair into loose curls. Once I was happy enough that I'd done my whole head, I brought back the sides of my hair and tied them with a cream bow. I then got out some hairspray to try and help it stay till alerts I got to Derek's. My hair rarely ever stayed in the same position, I didn't matter how much hairspray I would use, it would always come out in one place or another. Once I was happy enough with my hair I decided to move onto my makeup. I wasn't a huge fan of make up and didn't own a wide range, but I decided to make an effort. I decided to start with my foundation and powder. After I was happy that it was all rubbed in I moved into my eyes. I used a discrete layer of shimmering eye shadow and used my mascara brushes to make my eyelashes go as long and as less clumpy as possible. I then applied a light layer of blush and a light pink lipstick. Expecting myself in the mirror I realized that none of it was perfect but I knew that it would have to do. Looking at the time I realized that I needed to get a move on. I got out the dress I was planning to wear out of my wardrobe and layed it on my bed. It was nothing to fancy, it just had a strapless, silver, sequin top with a white, thin, puffy skirt. I was then planning in wearing it with a pair of nude heels which weren't to high that I couldn't walk in. After I slipped on both the dress and heels, I picked up my blazer and made my way to the living room, ready to go. Dad walked in not long after me looking actually quite decent. On him he was wearing something which I'd never seen him wear in my entire life. He wore a tight fitting black blazer with a checkered shirt and to casual down a bit a pair of jeans!

"Wow dad, you don't look bad." I said shocked.

"Stella, you look beautiful." Dad replied.

"Why thank you, now if you don't mind I think we should get going." I said having to heard him out of the door.

"The Reid's!" Morgan cried out, answering the door to his very decent sized house.

"Hey Morgan, happy birthday." Dad said greeting him and handing him the present.

"Why thank you, I shall open all these later. May I say that the both of you look beautiful and I hope you enjoy yourselves." Derek said, opening the door further to the party going on inside. There were lots of people scattered around his house and he hadn't just invited the BAU.

"Wow Morgan." I said, taken a back, as we entered his grand hallway. The house was decorated in lots of fairy lights and loud music was playing in one room, whilst civilized talking was in another.

"The teams in the quiet room at the moment, but I think Henry, Lola and Edward are upstairs in the games room." Derek said with a big smile.

"Thank you." I said, making my way upstairs. I was happy that I didn't have to say hi to all the team. As much as I loved them, I knew that they would just profile me and ask about how Alaska was. After searching a few doors I finally found the games room.

"Hey." I announced as I walked in. Henry and Edward were in deep focus at the large tv screen, whilst Lola sat on the sofa opposite looking extremely bored.

"Stella." Lola shouted, running over to me. She looked like she'd just been saved. The boys on the other hand were so deep in their game they hadn't even noticed me.

"Hey Lola, I like you dress." I pointed out. Beth had obviously dressed her up as she was wearing a rather formal red dress.

"Thank you." Lola smiled.

"Your welcome and I brought you a bow because I remembered how much you liked my one before." I said, pulling out a white bow from my pocket. Lola's face lit up with excitement as it placed it into her hair.

"Thank you Stella." She cried out.

"It's fine Lola, now how about we get these boys off of whatever their playing." I suggested.

"Yes." Lola agreed."I've been so bored."

I laughed a little. Deciding to take drastic action I stood right in front of the screen, causing loud protests from the boys.

"Move out the way Stella." Edward cried.

"Stella, when did you get here?" Henry asked confused and blushing slightly.

"Just now and it looks like just in time. You were leaving Lola out." I said, throwing both of them a evil stare.

"Lola's here." They both cried, confused.

"Yeah I am." Lola shouted back.

"Oh sorry Lola." They both said, very embarrassed.

"It's fine." Lola sighed.

"Well Edward could teach you how to play, I need to talk to Stella quickly." Henry said, handing his controller to Lola.

"Cool." Lola said, jumping into Henry's seat.

"Fine." Edward groaned at Henry. Henry laughed as I followed out of the room into one of the guest bedrooms.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked casually, even though my heart was racing.

"You look really nice tonight Stella." Henry blurted out, this" caused him to turn a deep crimson color.

"Thanks." I replied, blushing back.

"Listen Stella there's something I've been um wanting to tell you." Henry started off. My hearts was racing. "I um, I want you to know that I really care about you and I um want you to know that I will always be there for you um, no matter what because I really like you."

This caused me to blush badly. Henry admitted that he liked me!

"I like you to." I replied, I couldn't hide the happiness in my voice.

"I know but what I'm trying to say is that I um. I think your beautiful and I would really really like it if you'd go out with me." Henry stuttered, clearly nervous. Bit I didn't care. These were the words I'd been wanting to hear for a while and it made me want to cry with happiness that Henry felt the same.

"If course I will." I said, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much Stella." Henry said relieved. We hugged for a while, just enjoying each others embrace. As we went to separate from each other, our eyes happened to meet. Suddenly Henry became closer and closer to me until our lips finally met.


	19. Chapter 19: confessions

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the positive reviews about Henry and Stella! There's more of them in this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 19: confessions

Henry and I kissed gently. After a couple of perfect minutes we broke apart. I looked up at him, not being able to wipe the huge smile of my face.

"That was um." Henry said dazzled.

"Perfect." I suggested.

"Yes, perfect." Henry replied, with a massive grin on his face."Stella you're amazing."

"Why thank you, you're not to bad yourself." I joked back, blushing slightly.

"No I'm being serious Stella. Your smart, clever, funny, nice and so brave. I mean you've had to deal with so much shit over past week, but not once have I heard you moan or complain." Henry spoke passionately. What he said really touched me, but it also made me feel extremely bad because it wasn't all entirely true.

"Henry, thank you and all, but I'm really not that brave. At mums funeral I completely lost it and broke down under a tree, I hardly call that brave." I sighed, too ashamed to even look at him.

"Stella." Henry said gently, pushing my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. "Believe me, you are brave. You lost your mum less than two weeks ago and look how far you've come already. You've already seen me in a crying state just because I was too ashamed to face my parents. So what you broke down at your mums funeral, it's okay to cry and personally I think trees are perfect places to do it."

Henry telling me this brought tears to my eyes. He was right about it being okay to cry but the thing that really got me, was when he reminded me that I only lost mum two weeks ago. It felt like an eternity, but it had only been two weeks. How was I going to cope the rest of my life. I looked down at the floor so Henry couldn't see that my eyes were full of tears.

"Great, way to go Henry, I was going for inspirational but it looks like I've just made you feel sad." Henry said, cursing himself.

"No Henry it's fine. It's just it got me thinking about something." I said, desperately trying to fight the lump in my throat.

"Need a hug?" Henry asked lightly. I nodded, I knew trying to talk would mean tears. Henry hugged me tightly and I treated my face into his chest. Before I could stop what was happening tears started to leak out of my eyes and onto Henry's shirt. Henry knew what was going on but he still carried on hugging me.

"Stella, it will be alright." Henry whispered,brushing his hand through my hair.

"I just want my mum." Was all I could say. It sounded childish but it was true.

"I know you do. Do you want me to get your dad?" Henry asked.

"N-no don't. He's probably having a good time." I stammered.

"Stel, I'm sure he won't mind. Besides you need to look presentable because at eight Morgan's bringing out a surprise for you." Henry said, trying his hardest to make me happier.

"Your right. Just look away while I clean myself up. I probably look a mess." I said, pulling apart from Henry with my face down.

"Not until we talk." Henry urged, taking my hand and guiding me to the bed.

"Henry you don't need to listen about my problems." I sniffled, trying to compose my self.

"Stella less than ten minutes ago I asked you if you'd go out with me and you said yes. So seeing as I'm well, your boyfriend or whatever you want to um call it, you should at least be able to tell me how you feel." Henry said, he stuttered when he started going on about being my boyfriend. I on the other hand was so chuffed at how much he cared about me.

"Henry, thanks. It's just it's only been two weeks. Two weeks which have felt like forever. If I've found it this hard for two weeks, I don't know how I'm going to cope." I admitted. A few stray tears feel down my cheeks. "I'm so scared as well . I'm scared I'm going to loose dad too. I keep having these nightmares where he dies and I'm all alone." The tears seemed to flow even faster.

"Stella, shhh, you will get through this. I know you may not believe me when I tell you this now, but I know that you're strong and you will get through this. Also I can't say for certain that nothing will ever happen to your dad, but if the unthinkable did, you have me and the whole team who will be there for you." Henry said gently, wiping the tears off my face.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Its fine stel." Henry said, kissing the top of my forehead. There was a sudden knock on the door which scared the hell out of both of us.

"Who is it?" Henry called out.

"It's spencer, is Stella with you." Dad called out.

"Do you want him to come in?" Henry whispered. I just nodded. Dad obviously came up for a reason.

"Yeah she is, come in." Henry called out. Dad was obviously shocked when he entered the room to see the state I was in.

"Stella." He cried out, rushing over. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine now, I just got upset over something stupid." I lied, brushing away the tears from my face.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it was over something stupid." Dad said concerned.

"I'm fine dad, honestly." I lied again. "I'm just going to go freshen up." I said heading towards the en suite.

**Henrys POV**

Stella darted of towards the bathroom. She definitely wasn't okay. From what I heard, she never ever cried, yet she just broke down right in front of me. It hurt me seeing her in that way because there was really nothing I could do to fix what she wanted more than anything. Her mum.

"What happened and don't even bother in lying to me Henry, I know you as well as I know her." Spencer spoke with authority. I cared for both spencer and Stella, so I decided to tell him.

"I was just asking her about how she was and I was telling her about how brave she's been, when she suddenly got all sad. I asked her if she was alright and to tell you the truth, she really wasn't. She misses Kazia and she's so scared that she's going to loose you." I said slowly.

"I should of talked to her after the funeral, I knew she wasn't quite right. This is my fault." spencer said, I could see how guilty he was feeling.

"Spencer don't do that to yourself, it's no ones fault. Trust me, she doesn't blame you." I said, trying to convince him.

"Thanks Henry." spencer replied half heartedly.

"How did you even know where we were?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh I came up to check on Stella and I saw you weren't in the games room, so I asked Lola and Edward and they said you'd gone to talk." Spencer explained. "Why can't you just be like normal people and talk in the games room." Spencer joked.

"Oh because I had to um ask her something private." I mumbled, it was now or never.

"What was that then?" Spencer asked cluelessly.

"I-asked-stella-if-she-would-go-out-with-me-becaus e-I-really-like-her." I said in one go. I was hoping that I said it fast enough so that spencer didn't hear me, but unfortunately I was wrong.

"You what!" Spencer shouted. I knew straight away I was in for it.


	20. Chapter 20: it's official

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! i love writing Stella and Henry fluff;) I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, it like midnight and I have school tomorrow. I hope you enjoy!:)**

Chapter 20: it's official

Henry's POV

"You what!" Spencer shouted. I knew straight away I was in for it.

"I uh, I, I." I struggled for words. Luckily for me, Stella decided to make herself present.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused. She'd cleaned herself up and looked a lot better.

"Is it true?" Spencer asked.

"Is what true?" Stella asked, still confused.

"That you and Henry are going out." Spencer asked again. The look on Stella's face was priceless.

"I'm going to go back in the bathroom." She said, quickly turning away.

"Don't you dare." Spencer shouted.

"Okay, okay." Stella said moving towards spencer. "It's true dad. Now run Henry!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Both Stella and I legged it to the door and quickly slammed it shut. We then ran downstairs into the room where the loud music was coming from, so we could blend in with the other guests. By now everyone had moved into this room, including the team. Both Stella and I burst out laughing when we saw all of them dancing badly. We carried on moving through the crowd until I spotted a large drinks table. Just like little kids, we dove under it and hid.

"We're in trouble." Stella said in absolute hysterics.

"We're in trouble, more like I'm in trouble, you should of seen your dads face." I said, laughing as well.

"Why did you tell him?" Stella asked.

"I felt bad. I've known him my whole life." I laughed.

"I see what you mean, he does have that puppy dog look." Stella giggled.

"So are we going to stay under here all night then." I asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Stella said.

"Same, but we can't stay here forever." I stated.

Watch me." Stella laughed. I loved it when she laughed. It was so sweet and instantly brought a smile to my face. Before I knew it are lips met again and we were kissing. When we pulled apart we both couldn't help but giggle.

"I like you Stella, a lot." I smiled.

"I like you too Henry."stella smiled back.

"Now, I would love to stay here forever but looking at my watch its nearly eight, so what say he just hang at the back of the crowd." I suggested.

"Agreed." Stella said quickly. Together we got put from under the table to find that everyone was still dancing. Spencer was talking to mum and dad looking very annoyed. Just looking at his face made Stella and I start laughing again.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you two." Boomed a voice from behind us.

"Jeez Derek you scared the crap out of us." Stella cried.

"Sorry, it's loud in here. Anyway I'm going to bring out something I know you'll like so stay close." Morgan announced.

"Do we have to, we are kind of hiding from someone." Stella moaned.

"Who may that be?" Morgan asked, suddenly interested.

"spencer." I replied.

"Well of you don't stay put I could easily call him over." morgan joked.

"No." We both said in unison.

"Thought you'd say that. Now don't wonder off." Morgan laughed, as hhe turned and made his way to the front of the room. "Excuse me can I have everyone's attention." He shouted. The music turned off and all eyes were on him. "I'd just like to thank all of my friends for joining me again at my annual birthdaY bash. It's so nice to know such a wonderful group of people, who you can have a great time with. This year especially I would like to dedicate it to a new member of our family. Stella Reid." Morgan cried, everyone's eyes were now on Stella and I could tell how much she hated the attention. I could also see Spencer's beady eye on the both of us and he subtly started moving towards us.

"Now Stella, the team all pitched in to give you a little welcome present. I'll give it to you later but I really hope you like it." I could see the relief wash over Stella when Morgan didn't make her get it in front of everyone. "Now everyone, carry on partying and I hope you have a good time!" Morgan finished up, he was greeted by a load of cheers ever the music turned back on.

I quickly turned to see how close spencer was to us. It scared me to death when I realized he was standing right behind me and before Stella and I could run he grabbed onto our shoulders.

"Quiet room. Now." Spencer said firmly. Stubbornly Stella and I left the partying people and made out way to the large quiet room. It was completely empty, except for the fact that mum and dad were there. Great I really had it coming.

Stellas POV

The events of tonight had whizz ed by in a blur. Henry had kissed me twice, asked me out, seen me cry and now we were being interrogated by dad. As we made our way into the quiet room, I was slightly shocked to see that dad had got JJ and will in there.

"Sit." Dad stated firmly.

"Jeez dad since when did you get all hotch like." I said seriously.

"Since you decided to act immature." Dad replied back. He wasn't wrong, we should of really talked to him instead of run away and hide under a table.

"Henry what are you doing?" JJ asked. "Stella is nearly two years younger than you.

"Your point is? Dads older than you and don't tell me it's different because its not. I like Stella and Stella likes me why can't you just accept that and get on with it." Henry said boldly. He was going to get it from being it warmed my heart though that he openly admitted that he liked me.

"Don't even go there with me Henry. I get it you two like each other, but your young." JJ replied sternly.

"Exactly, it's just going to end in one of you getting hurt and Stella you've been through enough as it is." Dad spoke up.

"Dad, I'm not five. I can deal with things on my own." I replied back.

"I'm not saying you can't. Listen to be perfectly honest I don't have a problem with you dating a boy like Henry. It's just I don't want you to get hurt." Dad said, his tone a lot more calmer.

"Trust me spencer, the last thing I want to do is hurt Stella. I really care about her." Henry spoke passionately. For some reason this made me smile a lot. Dad seemed to pick this up and stared at me intensely.

"You know what Stella, you two obviously like each other and there's nothing I can do to stop that. If I didn't let you see each other you'd find a way, like you always do. I can see that you make each other happy and your happiness is the most important thing I care about. JJ, will, if Henry hurts her, he will look worse than he did with the whole Paul thing, but I'm hoping that won't happen. Just no funny business alright." Dad said, smiling slightly. I was over the moon, I instantly jumped up and hugged dad.

"thank you, thank you so much." I cried.

"Don't worry Reid, if Henry hurts Stella, he will get it from me." JJ warned, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Right I'm going back to the big room, you two be good." Dad warned.

"Same here. No funny business." JJ warned, following dad. Leaving just Will, Henry and I left in the room.

"Hen, don't tell your mum but I had no problem with you two. In fact good on you. Just be sensible, okay. I don't want to see to much public affection, but then again the old song is alright." Will laughed.

"Dad, go now." Henry said punching him.

"I'm going, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Will said leaving the room. Once we were on our own he both hugged each other happily.

"Guess it's official now." Henry laughed.

"Guess you're right." I smiled


	21. Chapter 21: phone

**Hey guys I'm not quite sure how decent this chapter will be because I'm exhausted, but I wanted to update! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews they really mean a lot. This is quite a random chapter but I hope you a enjoy and sorry in advance for any mistakes:)**

**Chapter 21: phone**

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. The rest of Morgan's had gone perfectly. Henry and I spent most of the night dancing like idiots with the team. The team somehow found out about us straight away and trust me each one of them had something to say about it. Rossi was smug and just kept saying, 'what did I say'. Morgan patted Henry as if it was an achievement but then warned him that if he hurt me, he would pay. Beth and Garcia, mainly awwed and squealed about the whole thing. Hotch just gave us a rather official congratulations along with Kevin. Emily was the one who I was most shocked at, she told Henry and I that we were meant to be and she would support us no matter what, however she was extremely drunk so her threats were hilarious to me but not the same could be said for Henry, or his manhood. Morgan gave me his surprise near the end of the night, the team and him had all chipped in to get me Tiffany earrings with my birth stone on. They were so beautiful and I was extremely taken a back at how generous the team really were. Dad and I didn't get home till four in the morning and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel straight to sleep. It was now ten in the morning and I had to force myself out of bed as pops was meeting us for lunch at half twelve. I stumbled into the shower and just stood there for a good ten minutes to wake me up. When I got out I walked into my room to get changed. I couldn't be bothered to have breakfast seeing as we were going out for lunch. I decided to wear my floral ruffled vest top with a pair of dark jeans and my white converses. I tied my hair back with my matching floral bow and I was ready to go. I decided to brave going outside to see dad. I quietly mad my way down the corridor into he living room. Dad sat on his recliner with a couple of newspapers sprawled put in front of him.  
"Ahh your up." Dad said, not even looking up.  
"Yep, but I'm so tired, how are you not even hungover?" I asked confused.  
"Because I wasn't that drunk." Dad replied."I remember everything from last night, crystal clear."  
"Crystal clear." I repeated.  
"Yep, and I just want you to know that I'm fine with you and Henry. I meant what I said last night. Henry's a good kid and I know that you two like each other alot. So just go out and be happy." Dad said looking up this time.

"Thank you dad, you really have no idea how much this means." I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Its fine stel, just promise me you two will be sensible." Dad said seriously.

"I promise dad." I said, hugging him even tighter.

"Now we better get going, we don't want to be late." Dad said standing up,

"I know." I said standing up to. We both got our stuff ready and headed towards the car. my phone suddenly went off and I was surprised to see that it was Henry.

_Good morning beautiful xxx_

morning, sleep well?xxxx

_I did seeing as I didn't get in till five xxxx _

I thought I had it bad xxxxxx

_haha, well your lucky spencer took you home when he did xx mum got very drunk and embarrassing xxxx_

haha xx I wish I could of seen that xxxx

_Don't worry my friend, I have it all on record xxxxx_

omg show me next time I see you!xxxxxxx

_Don't worry I will! Speaking of which are you free today?xxxxx_

Sorry, I'm on my way to meet met pops xxx but I'll se you tomorrow xxxx

_You will?xxxxxx_

Yep, I'm starting your school xxxxxxx

_really! Yayayayay!xxxxx_

"Stella if your phone goes off one more time I'm going to take it off you. Stop texting Henry and be social!" Dad warned."do you want me to crash the car?"

"How did you know? Oh never mind your a profiler." I said sighing.

sorry dads threatening to take away my phone so I have to go xxxx I'll see you tomorrow xx byeeee xxxxxxxxx

_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow!xxxxxxxxxx_

"Happy now dad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I've got my daughter back." Dad replied.

"Hmmphh you stopped a pretty good conversation." I sulked.

"Oh I'm so sorry." dad said sarcastically, this made me elbow him in the ribs.

"Owww, let me guess Morgan taught you that?" dad said rubbing his abdomen.

"Yep, and I'll do it harder of you don't stop being annoying." I threatened.

"Wow someone's crabby today." Dad laughed.

"Its not funny, I got no sleep." I moaned.

"You got enough so stop moaning." Dad smiled, ruffling ,my hair.

"Stop ruffling my hair you muggle, I'm not in the mood." I groaned even louder. I wanted to speak to Henry badly.

"cheer up Stella. If you want to go on your phone so much then just do it." Dad said giving in. My face instantly lit up. I straight away got it out and texted Henry.

I'm back xxxxxxx

_that didn't last long and I missed you xxxxxxx_

I have my ways;) and I missed you too xxxxxxxx

"Please say your not going to be like this every time your not with him." Dad moaned as my phone contained to chime.


	22. Chapter 22: school

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry I didn't update sooner. I did exactly what I did before and didn't save it! Thank you so much though for all the reviews it really means a lot. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes;)**

**Chapter 22: school**

I got up early the next morning. Very early. I felt dread run through me as I looked up to see my dark green uniform hanging up on my wardrobe. Today was my first day of school and I was more than nervous . I was shy enough and starting a new school would make it worse. Stubbornly I got up out of bed and got changed into my uniform. It really wasn't that bad, just a white shirt, a Grey skirt, a green cardigan or jumper and Grey socks. I then decided to start with my hair. Appearance was everything at high school so I decided to straighten it and clip the sides up. I put a tiny bit of makeup on, then made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee with the paper. He was going back to work as well today so he was already dressed.

"Morning stel. You ready for today?" Dad asked.

"Think so." I replied half heartedly.

"It's alright to be nervous." Dad tried to reassure me.

"I know, it's just that first days are always the worst." I sighed.

"I know, but don't worry it will get better." Dad replied, trying to cheer me up a bit. "If at anytime it gets too much, ring me. I'll pick you up."

"Thanks dad." I said quietly. I finished my bowl of cereal and then went to my room to finish getting ready.

"Stella we better get going." I heard dad call out.

"Coming." I called back. I grabbed by phone, FBI pass, keys and my purse and shoved it into my bag. I then followed dad out of the door and to the car. The whole car was quiet. I started to bite my nails, I was so nervous.

"Stella your not going to have any nails left." Dad warned, he knew I bit them when I was nervous.

"Sorry." I said quietly. Before I knew it we pulled up to the school. It was much bigger than my school in Alaska and hundreds of kids where flooding through the gates. I picked up my bag and made my way out of the car. I felt so nervous I thought I was going to be sick.

"Stel, find the office and you'll get sorted out there. I'm so sorry but I've got to go, call me okay?" Dad said before he drove away. For some reason I felt stranded and alone. I picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I then took a deep breath and walked through the gates.

"Oh great it's you." Came a voice from behind me. I instantly felt relief and turned around.

"Henry!" I cried, hugging him.

"You okay, do you know where your going?" He aseldasked.

"No, I have no idea." I said embarrassed.

"Come on, I'll sort you out." He smiled, leading the way.

"How was your pops?" He asked.

"He was good, it was so great seeing him again. How was your day, did you do anything in the end?" I asked.

"I um, met up with a few friends and I told them about the whole Paul thing." Henry said quietly. I knew how hard this must of been for him. His face wasn't swollen anymore and most of the cuts had healed but it still looked a bit dark from the bruising.

"How did it go." I asked lightly.

"Alright, they understood but they wished I told them earlier." Henry sighed.

"Henry their your friends, they probably just wanted to look put for you." I said trying to reassure him.

"I know but they are right I really should of told them." Henry sighed as he led me into the reception.

"Come on superman lighten up a little." I said nudging him. This made him smile.

"I may of also told them about you." Henry smiled.

"Ooh what did you say?" I asked intrigued.

"I told them how kind, beautiful and caring you were. I also told them we were going out." I said cautiously.

"Aw why thank you Henry." I smiled.

"so you don't mind?" Henry said relieved.

"Nope."! said, I'd already told charley, molly and Ellie about Derek's. We made our way up to the reception desk and I suddenly felt nervous again.

"Hey miss, this is stella Reid, she new." Henry said kindly.

"Hey Henry, and of course your Stella I've heard so much about you. Henry I take it I can leave it up to you to show to homeroom and to her locker. It seems to be next to yours anyway." The receptionist smiled.

"Of course." Henry said, as I took my timetable and map. After Henry showed me my locker we made our way to homeroom. As we reached the door I felt sick, I was so nervous.

"It will be fine." Henry said reassuringly. He opened the door and I followed behind him. The room was full of chatting seniors sitting on desks and the majority of them looked at me as I passed. I was a lot younger than they were and I immediately felt intimidated.

"Henry!" Called a group of three boys and two girls from the corner.

"Hey guys." Henry said walking over. I followed slowly behind.

"God your face." One of the girls said, I knew it was a joke but I didn't find it funny.

"Hello Sophie, it's nice to see you too." Henry joked, even though I could tell that it effected him.

"I'm sorry, its just those bastards must of been pretty bad." Sophie said, looking apologetic. Henry turned around and when he saw I was hovering at the back he dragged me over.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Stella." Henry said proudly. I instantly felt my cheeks burn.

"Ooh so your the one who's been keeping Henry away from us." Smiled one of the boys with black hair and grey eyes. "I'm Adam."

"Hey." I smiled. "And I'm sorry he just kept coming round." I joked a little.

"He had a habit of doing that. I woke up one morning and he was just there." One of the other boys said, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"that's exactly what he did to me, I thought he was a burglar or something." I said, a bit less shy.

"Well I do have keys." Henry pointed out.

"ooh so your already at that stage." The last boy laughed. He had brown fair too but he had hazel eyes.

"No Harry, she's Spencer's daughter, I told you this yesterday." Henry groaned.

"Spencer's your dad." Harry said shocked.

"Yeah." I said confused.

"We love your dad, he always lets Henry have us round." Adam smiled.

"God, when are you not at my house." I joked.

"Don't lie, you love it." Henry smiled.

"Okay maybe I do." I smiled back.

"get a room." Moaned the blue eyed boy.

"Shut up Jake, you and grace are at it all the time." Henry laughed.

"We are not." The girl I assumed was grace moaned.

"You so are." The rest of the group said in unison. Just then a man rushed through the door and sat at the desk.

"take your seats." He called out.

"Just sit next to me." Henry said, I obliged.

"So class today we have a new person, where's Stella?" He asked scanning the crowd. "Ah there you are. I'm , now I'm not going to make you do anything embarrassing but I just want everyone to make her feel welcome. Now I'm not going to bother to tell you to be silent so go and discuss your half terms, I know you want to."

Everyone straight away dispersed. Adam, jake, Harry, Grace and Sophie came and joined Henry and I at our desk.

"Stella, joining us means you need to answer a few basic questions." Harry smiled slyly. "Each of us will ask one and yYou have to answer."

"Really guys." Henry laughed.

"yes really. Now I'll go first. Doctor who or Sherlock Holmes?" Harry said quickly.

"That's a hard one but I'm going to have to say, Sherlock Holmes." I replied.

"Harry potter or Star Wars?" Jake asked.

"Harry pitter, definitely."

"Batman or Spider-Man?" Adam asked.

"Really?" Henry sighed.

"Spider-Man." I answered back

"Converse or heels?" grace asked.

"converses."

"Tangled or the incredibles?" Sophie asked

"tangled, definitely." I finally replied. The group looked at each other.

"Stella Reid, you passed. Welcome." Adam smiled.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. The lessons where Henry wasn't in I had atleast one of the group in. I'd become very friendly with Sophie and grace and I actually felt accepted. Grace was obviously going out with jake but grace told me Sophie and Adam had liked each other for a while bunot hey didn't have the guts to tell each other. At the end of the day, I was strangely excited to go back the next day. At the end of school both Henry and I got the bus to the BAU as the team wanted to know how today went. As soon as I entered the ball pit I was swarmed with questions.

"Stella! How'd it go?" Dad asked me first.

"fine dad, it went really well." I said honestly.

"did you make any friends?" Emily asked.

"Yep all Henrys friends are so nice." I replied.

"thanks Henry for looking out for her." Dad smiled.

"anytime spence." Henry replied cooly.

"Were the lessons alright?" Rossi asked.

"yeah it couldn't of gone better really." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad." Dad replied."Right here's some money get whatever I don't think I'm going to be back till late."

"don't worry dad, I'll be fine." I said Turing around heading to the elevator.

"Care if I join you?" Henry asked.

"Well you've got keys anyway." I laughed.

"exactly." Henry laughed back as we stepped into the lift. Once the doors closed I kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Henry asked taken a back.

"For today, for being a,axing and for most of all being you."


	23. Chapter 23:fighting

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, views and favorites they really mean a lot. Sorry for any mistakes auto correct really has a mind of its own. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can:)**

**Chapter 23: fighting **

The next day I got up and got ready for school. I actually didn't mind going today. Henry and I watched films when we got home and ended falling asleep on the sofa together. When dad finally came home he let Henry stay on the sofa. I trotted into the kitchen to find Henry and dad sitting at the table.

"Morning." I smiled as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"Morning stel, sorry I didn't come back till late last night, I had so much paperwork to catch up on." Dad said apologetically.

"Dad it's fine, I really didn't mind." I replied, I did have Henry keeping me company.

"Well I'm afraid your going to be alone tonight. JJ dropped Henry round his stuff this morning seeing as you two feel asleep in your uniform and she said that it would be nice if you did come home." Dad said to Henry.

"Ooh yeah, I'm sorry about that spence, it won't happen again." Henry said embarrassed.

"It's fine Henry but your mums right you can't live here forever." Dad joked.

"I know." Henry sighed.

"What happened?" Dad asked straight away.

"It's nothing." Henry lied. I instantly felt bad, I hadn't seen that Henry didn't even acknowledge JJ at the BAU yesterday.

"Henry." Dad said sternly.

"It's nothing." Henry said quietly, getting up from the table and leaving the room.

"Get it out of him." Dad said seriously at me.

"Don't worry I will." I replied, I was seriously worried about Henry. I got up from the table and walked into the living room. Henry just sat on the sofa staring at the Telly.

"So what are you watching?" I asked sitting next to him. He must of been in a deep thought because he jumped slightly when I spoke.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" Henry asked confused.

"Henry what's wrong?" I asked softly. "And please don't say nothing."

"It's, just um my mum and dad." Henry spat out.

"What about them?" I alsed softly.

"They, um, I came home on Sunday and they were having a pretty bad argue,net. I ended up leaving the house and when I got back two hours later they were still at it. When they finally stopped, they wouldn't talk to each other. Stella I'm scared. I don't want them to get a divorce." Henry said childlike. It broke my heart.

"Henry, trust me your parents love each other. Everyone argues its natural. I think you should go home tonight and talk to the, about this because its clearly bothering right you really can't live here forever." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I know Stella, I'm sorry I'm just being stupid." Henry said looking away from me.

"Henry you're not, it's perfectly normal to feel like that. Listen I've got to finish getting ready for school but talk to dad, he's worried and he'll listen." I said getting up and kissing him lightly in the lips.

"Fine." Henry said stubbornly. I left the living room to go to my room. Dad was waiting in the kitchen. I decided to leave them to it so I finished doing my hair in my room. I stayed in my room until I realized that it was time for us to leave, I grabbed my bag and walked out into the hallway. The kitchen door was still shut. Not wanting to be late or intrude, I knocked on the door.

"Dad we should get going." I called out.

"i know stel, start heading to the car, we'll be two secs." Dad called back.

"okay." I shouted out. I got all my stuff together and left to go to the car. Henry really wasn't right but I knew that dad would sort him out. I slowly made my way down to the car. I didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later I was joined by a rather red eyed Henry and dad.

"Right everyone ready." Dad checked.

"Yep." I called out. The ride to school was in silence, i wanted to talk to Henry but just not with dad around. When we finally arrived I said bye to dad and Henry and I slid out of the car.

"How'd it go." Was all I could say.

"Fine, I um told spencer and he had a chat with me. He said I'm welcome to stay whenever but he's going to talk to mum." Henry said quietly.

"Henry, it's for the best she needs to know. Listen if you need anything at all, whether it's a midnight phone call or just a walk to clear your head, I'll be there Henry." I tried to say reassuringly.

"Thanks Stella." Henry said. "Can you do me a favor now?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" I asked.

"Stay with me in the library until homeroom starts." Henry said.

"Okay, why the library?" I asked extremely confused.

"Don't even deny it Stella, I'm a mess. The library is the last place anyone will go looking for me." Henry explained.

"Clever." I smiled. Henry and I made our way up to the library chatting like our usual selves. When we got to the library I was slightly taken a back at how big it was. At my old school our library was at least a quarter of the size and didn't have as nearly as many books.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I know it's a shame not many people use it." Henry commented.

"Dad would go mad if he was here." I laughed. Henry joined in. He found a small table in one of the aisles and sat down.

"You err don't think my mum will be mad at me?" Henry asked quietly.

"Henry, give me one good reason why she would." I replied back.

"Because I haven't told her any of this. Instead I've told your dad and now he's going to tell her." Henry sighed.

"Henry he won't tell her everything. She won't be mad at you. I think she'll be just concerned." I said trying to reassure him.

"I hope your right." He said grimly.

"Lets just talk about something else." I suggested, I really wanted to get him out of the funk he was in.

"like what." Henry replied still down.

"Like how you're one of the best people to fall asleep next too. You hug in your sleep you know." I giggled. This instantly brought a smile to Henry's face.

"Well your rather cosy too." He said back with a small smile.

"What were we even watching?" I asked.

"I believe it was sleeping beauty." Henry laughed.

"Well isn't that ironic. That film is such a classic." I laughed back.

"I'd agree but I was too busy sleeping." Henry said still laughing.

"I'd give anything to see dads face when he came in." I giggled.

"I know, I don't think he was overly happy with me." Henry smiled.

"Oh well he'll get over it." I smiled back. Just then the bell went and Henry and I legged it flown to homeroom. Luckily for us hadn't come in yet and everyone still wasn't seated.

"There you two are, we were beginning to think." Jake laughed.

"Shut up Jake." Henry smiled.

"Where did you go? I saw you too getting out of the same car this morning, then you disappeared." Sophie said cheekily, causing the boys to oooh and aaah.

"Guys calm down we we'ere just in their library." I laughed.

"But that doesn't explain you two getting out of the same car because I know for a fact that Henry's house isn't on the way." Harry said slyly.

"I just crashed on their sofa." Henry said defensively.

"sure." They all said. Just then walked in, he didn't even bother to hush us so everyone carried oN talking.

"Hey Stella." Grace said pulling me to one side.

"hey." I replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with Sophie and I tomorrow, I thought had could get to know each other better." Grace said kindly.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to!" I said excitedly.

"great." Grace replied. "It's so nice to have another girl in the group, I get so sick of the boys sometimes."

"I can see why." I laughed.

"I know they can be right idiots sometimes." Grace said rolling her eyes.

"How long have you and jake been together then?" I asked.

"Oh about a year and a half." Grace smiled.

"wow that's pretty impressive." I said shocked.

"I know I surprise myself sometimes that we've stayed together this long. But I really do love him." She smiled. I could tell how genuine she really was because just talking about him made her eyes light up.

"I think you and Henry are pretty cute too. I've seen how he looks at you and trust me when I say this, you're the first girl Henry's ever dated." Grace smiled.

"Really." I beamed, I couldn't help myself.

"Yep, see what I mean you are perfect for each other."

"Well I hope your right because I really do like Henry." I smiled feeling on top of the world.

"He is alright though, I saw you two getting out the car and he looked upset." Grace said concerned.

"He was upset but he's better now." I smiled as I saw Henry laughing with his friends

The rest of the day went better than yesterday. I talked to grace a lot and I was really starting to become friendly with her. Henry had also cheered up and I think he even forgot that we had to go to the BAU. When school ended though his mood shifted as the whole way over there he was either pacing or nervously tapping.

"Henry it's fine." I said as we entered the FBI headquarters.

"I know, I'm just a bit nervous." Henry tried to smile.

"it's okay to be nervous." I said, as we entered the elevator. The whole ride up he was constantly tapping his fingers. When the elevator came to our floor I could see how much he was dreading this. I held his ah and and squeezed it lightly as we made our way through the glass doors.

"Hey stel, good day?" Dad asked.

"Better than yesterday." I smiled. I walked over and sat myself in Derek's desk seeing as he wasn't around,

"Your really enjoying it, aren't you." Emily smiled.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I beamed back.

"Oi mini Reid shift." Came Derek's voice behind me.

"good afternoon to you too Derek." I joked getting up.

"Sorry but I love my seat." Derek moaned. "what's up with you today blondie, your strangely quiet." he said to Henry.

"Nothing baldie." Henry replied.

"ooh touché." Derek smiled. Just then JJ walked out of her office. Henry froze slightly when he saw her.

"Ohh you two are back. Henry can I talk to you a sec?" JJ asked casually.

"Sure." Henry replied. As he headed of towards JJ's office I saw the tapping increased. Henry was defiantly nervous.


	24. Chapter 24: rage

**Hey guys, just a short chapter on Henry's POV. Thanks again for all the views and reviews! Sorry again for any mistakes and I really hope you enjoy.:)**

**chapter 24: rage**

Henry's POV

I walked into mums office, nervous as hell. I knew what was coming couldn't be good and I jut couldn't stop tapping.

"Henry, sit." Mum said pointing to the sofa. I didn't bother to argue. "I, um, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't feel I could." I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Henry, I'm such a bad mother you can't even discuss things with me." Mum sighed rubbing her temples.

"Mum, no please don't feel bad, its just me being stupid." I said feeling so guilty. Even if they weren't getting a divorce they probably were now because of me.

"Henry, you're not being stupid. I'm sorry we were arguing the other day but it's just been difficult at the moment." Mum trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I could sense that she wasn't telling me something.

"Henry we didn't want to tell you like this." Mum said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" I asked quickly, my heart was racing.

"Your father and I haven't been on the best of terms lately and last week he got a short promotion. The chief of the department in New Orleans has gone on paternity leave and they wanted your father to fill in while he's gone. It will only be a couple of months but we thought that we could use a break from each other." Mum explained.

"What so you're just going to forget about each other for two months and then if it still doesn't work out after that he'll just leave for good." I shouted, I had no idea why I was feeling so angry.

"Henry calm down, we just thought a break would be healthy." Mum said trying to defend herself.

"So when's he leaving then?" I asked bitterly.

"In a week." mum replied.

"A week! A fucking week. When were you even going to tell me. What if dad never comes back huh, what then. I'd just have a week to day goodbye." I shouted. Why did they feel they had to keep this from me. I am their bloody son it does effect me too.

"Henry calm down!" mum shouted back, angry tears falling down her face.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down." I said fiercely back. "Did it cross your minds that this effects me too. Did you ever think about how I feel about all this?"

"I'm sorry Henry, it happened really quickly." Mum said back.

"Not really, seeing as I've had too put up with you two fighting for months." I hissed back. I was feeling poisonous.

"We're so sorry about that Henry, its not right." Mum said apologetically.

"Well you know what sorry isn't good enough!" I shouted before I stormed out the room. I stormed past everyone glaring at me in the ballpen and headed to the elevator, pressing the buttons quickly. I only had one place in mind. The shooting range.

When I arrived at the shooting range I showed my pass and helped myself to a gun. I quickly found a booth and let rip. I shot and shot sand shot until I ran out of bullets. Each bullet had hit the target sheet perfectly, but I didn't care. I felt so anger I just wanted to scream out everything I felt. I loaded another round and decided with each shot I'd think of a reason to he angry.

Mum and dad constantly argueing. Bang!

Mum and dad not telling me things. Bang!

Mum and dad treating me like a kid. Bang!

Mum and dad always worrying me. Bang!

Mum and dad moving away from each other. Bang!

Mum and dad possibly getting a divorce. Bang! Bang! Bang!

I felt my blood boil and anger ran through my veins. I through of the earmuffs and checked my phone. When I saw I had eleven missed calls I wasn't overly surprised but I really didn't want to get back to any of them. When I turned around I was extremely shocked to see that Derek was sitting in the back of the booth smiling. Just the fact that he was smiling seemed to really piss me off.

"You really can shoot Henry." morgan said impressed.

"What do you want?" I asked fiercely, I was in no mood to be having this conversation.

"Wow you're touchy today." morgan said, still smiling.

"Piss off Derek." I hissed gathering my stuff.

"Now that was uncalled for." morgan said, his tone changing. "I could easily go up to the office and tell your mum your here but I'm not going to. That is if you tell me what's bothering you so much."

"It's nothing." I replied. I really didn't want to tell Derek.

"Well that's got to be the understatement of the century." Morgan said sarcastically.

"I don't want to talk about." I groaned.

"Fine I'll just call your mum, tell her your down here." Morgan threatened.

"I hate you sometimes." I moaned. "If you really want to know my parents are so sick of each other that my dads moving away for a couple of months, just so they can get a break from each other. They didn't bother to tell me this and god knows if he's even going to come back."

"Ooh, I'm uh sorry Henry." Morgan replied, he obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Don't be its them who should be sorry. For months I've had to put up with their constant arguing and I've had enough!" I cried.

"Henry, I know it's not fair on you, but you need to talk about this when you've called down a bit. You're welcome to stay at mind for a couple of days if you want or reid could take you in, you practically live there anyway." Morgan said calmly.

"Fine, but your explaining it too my mum, I don't even want to speak to her." I shouted.

"That's fine. What say we go up to the ballpen and I'll do the talking. But keep your mouth shit because man you've got a little temper on you." Morgan laughed.

"Fine, it's not like I'd want to speak to her anyway." I said fiercely.

Morgan and I made our way up to the ballpen. I hated storming out like that but I just felt so angry. Mum was standing frantically next to Spenter and Stella. Suprisingly they both looked extremely calm.

"JJ." Derek announced as we walked in.

"Henry." Mum called out, coming towards me.

"Um JJ, he just needs a bit of space at the moment okay." Morgan intervened.

"I know, I know, Spencer's already offered to have you." Mum sighed. This made me feel happy that I could stay with spencer. "I'll drop you round some stuff later."

"Uh Stella, Henry, I just need a word with JJ and Reid quickly." Morgan said. We took this as our que to leave.

"dad I'll meet you back at the apartment." Stella called out as we both headed to the elevator.

"Sorry." I said straight away.

"What for?" Stella answered confused.

"For being a prick." I replied.

"Henry, it's fine to be angry, I would too don't blame yourself." Stella replied.

"Thank you." I smiled. "See that's why I love you, you always make me smile." I lwant towards her and kissed her.

"And that is why I love you." Stella joked.


	25. Chapter 25: too far

**Hey guys, firstly I'd like to thank everyone for the positive reviews they really mean a lot. I'd also like to thank all my readers for putting up with all my grammar and spelling mistakes. A lot of the time I write these so late I don't have time to proof read it, because I'd rat her update. Sorry for putting such a long message but I got pulled up for my bad grammar, which really didn't make me feel great about myself. It's the bad reviews which make me wonder why I even write these, but it's the good reviews which keep me going. Thanks again everyone and sorry for the rant. I really hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**chapter 25: too far**

"That was so good." I said, licking my fingers.

"I know!" Henry replied, licking his fingers too. We were currently lying on my bed and we had just demolished a pizza. Dad ended up getting stuck at the office so he told us to order some food.

"So what do you want to do next.? We could watch a film or we could just talk?" I asked putting the pizza box on the floor, making a mental note to put it away later.

"I don't mind really, you can choose." Henry smiled. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a buzzing.

"Sorry." Henry said, pulling out his phone. "Great, it's dad."

"Henry, I really think you should answer it." I said.

"Fine, but he's going on speaker." Henry sighed, clicking the green button.

"Henry." Will replied on the other end.

"What do you want?" Henry asked bluntly.

"To talk." Will said calmly.

"About what." Henry still said firmly, even though he knew what Will wanted to talk about.

"Henry, don't act dumb, you know what I want to talk about, your mother just rang. I just wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner and I'm sorry you've had to put up with our arguing. Your mother and I still love each other, we just need a break. Don't you dare think for a moment that I'm not coming back, because I am. I just need you to be patient it's only two months." Will said. I could see Henry pause before he answered. He was obviously processing what Will had just said.

"If you mean what you just said, then promise me that you'll come back." Henry said quietly.

"Henry, I promise I will come back." Will said slowly. This was obviously what Henry wanted to hear.

"Thanks dad." Was all Henry could say.

"It's fine, now what say you come home, apologize to your mum, then we can forget this ever happened." Will suggested happily.

"What do you mean apologize?" Henry questioned, his tone completely changing.

"Henry, just apologize. You did shout at your mum quite a bit, so I think it's only fair." Will said, still calm.

"Dad, I don't care what I said because I meant it. I'm not apologizing to her." Henry replied stubbornly. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Henry stop being so stubborn. Sometimes people just apologize even if they don't mean it. Just say sorry and we can forget about this." Will practically begged.

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm not going to apologize." Henry said firmly.

"Fine then, if you're not apologizing then don't even think about coming home."Will shouted, loosing all his composure.

"Well it's not like I want to come home. You two are constantly fighting and you know what, I've had enough." Henry shouted back.

"Good, because your mother and I don't want you back." Will said, completely loosing it. Henry just sat there, shocked. I had to admit it, I was pretty shocked too, I never thought Will would go that far.

"Henry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, we just want you home." Will tried to say, he obviously realized that he'd gone too far.

"Save it." Henry said weakly, before he hung up the phone and threw it across the bed.

"Henry, he didn't mean it." I tried to say.

"He did though." Henry said weakly, placing his head in his hands.

"He was just angry, I think they just want you to come home." I said softly. Henry just sat there shaking slightly. I didn't even realize he was crying until I saw tears flow through his hands and down his wrists.

"Oh come here, it's going to be okay." I said as gently as possible, whilst I patted his back. Henry just shook his head. Not really knowing what to do I just took his hands away from his face and pulled him into a tight hug. He just sobbed and sobbed into me and my heart broke. I hated it. I hated it because there was nothing I could do to comfort him. Eventually, after about an hour, the sobs slowed down and Henry soon fell asleep. We were already under my duvet so I didn't need to move him. Not wanting to disturb him, I decided to keep my hands wrapped around him. Eventually, I too feel asleep, Henry wasn't the only one who was emotionally drained.

The next morning I woke up feeling warm and loved. The events of last night flooded me quickly, so I wasn't overly surprised to see Henry still asleep next to me. I hadn't actually seen him properly asleep before because I was facing away from him when we fell asleep on the sofa. He was actually quite a sweet sleeper. For some reason he reminded me of a new born baby. To busy thinking about what he looked like, I didn't notice that his eyelids started to flutter.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" He asked sleepily.

"You just looked so peaceful." I joked. Henry smiled for about a second. The events of last night must of came to him as he instantly looked sad again.

"Stella, I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn't of put you through that, it was incredibly selfish." Henry said embarrassed and apologetic.

"Henry, don't worry about it. Now I'll go get some breakfast, you stay here, it'll be my treat." I smiled, getting out of bed. I made my way into the kitchen and wasn't overly surprised to see dad sitting at the table.

"Morning." I announced.

"Morning stel, sorry again about last night. I hope you to were alright." Dad said aplogetically.

"Dad it's fine. We were alright." I said, as convincingly as possible. I made my way to the kettle and poured Henry and I a cup of coffee. Henry drank coffee but just not as much as me.

"What happened?" Dad asked concerned.

"Stop profiling me." I complained.

"I'm not, I can just tell when you're lying." Dad said, still concerned.

"Fine, Will rang. Everything was going fine until he lost it. He told Henry that JJ and him didn't want him to come home. Henry got really upset by this. Dad this whole JJ and Will thing is really affecting him; he cried himself to sleep last night." I said, I couldn't stop my mouth turning into a sad frown.

"Stella, you should of called me." Dad sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to, believe me, but I couldn't leave him." I admitted.

"I'll talk to him later and JJ too." Dad said. "Just enjoy your day."

"I will. That reminds me though, I've been invited to the mall after school." I said, I'd completely forgotten Grace had invited me.

"Okay, just ring me. Be safe and be good." Dad said, his parental mode kicking in.

"When am I not." I smiled. I grabbed the coffee cups and some toast and headed into my bedroom. Henry had already gotten changed and was sitting on top of my bed on his phone.

"Breakfast." I smiled. He was obviously concentrating as he looked slightly shocked when he heard my voice.

"Oh, thanks stel." He smiled slightly, grabbing the coffee mug and some toast.

"What were you doing?" I asked casually.

"Listening and reading endless voicemails and text messages." Henry sighed, sipping his coffee.

"Oh, um what did they say?" I asked.

"They're all basically the same." Henry said sadly. "Look listen to this one."

Hey Henry, it's mum. Your dad and I are both so sorry for what we've put you through. It's not right and you shouldn't have to deal with us. All we want is for you to come home so we can start being a proper family again. We both love you more than anything in the world and we want you to remember, wherever we are in the world, we will never stop loving you. Please just ring me to let me know you're alright.

"Henry, I think you should ring her." I suggested. JJ seemed so genuine and I did feel a little bit sorry for her.

"I've texted them." Henry replied stubbornly.

"Well at least that's a start." I said happily. "Now go drink your coffee somewhere else, I need to get ready for school."

"Fine." Henry smiled slightly, as he got up and walked to the door.

"Oh and before I forget, I'm not taking the bus to the BAU today. You're just going to have to brave it on your own." I smiled.

"Why may that be?" Henry asked, some of his usual self coming back to him.

"I'm going to the mall." I smirked.

"Oh really, who with?" Henry asked amazed.

"Sophie and Grace." I smiled.

"Well have fun with that." Henry laughed.

"More like wish me luck, I need to find a few bits."

"Well I hope the odds are ever in your favor." Henry mimicked, causing me to burst out laughing.


	26. Chapter 26: making up

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay. Thanks again for all the positive review, they mean so much. I really hope you enjoy this update.**

**chapter 26: making up **

"Buy it, it suits you so much!" Grace cried. We had been at the mall for two hours and all of us were struggling to find something.  
"I'm not sure though, it doesn't make me look fat does it?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. I'd picked up a floral dress and was currently trying it on.  
"No, it really doesn't. Do you think I should get this though?" Sophie asked. She was wearing an orange dress. On the shelf it had looked disgusting, so I was surprised to see how nice it looked on her.  
"Yes, I'm so surprised that it looks that nice on." Grace said amazed.  
"Same. It looks so nice on you." I agreed.  
"Well, you know what, I think I'm going to get it." Sophie smiled.  
"Same here." I smiled too.  
"At last." Grace cried. She'd managed to already find something.  
"Should we go get something to eat now, I'm starving." Asked Sophie.  
"Yes, I'm so hungry." I moaned.  
"Well I've got barely any money left so I guess we're getting McDonald's." Grace said, rooting through her purse.  
"Well that's fine by me." Sophie practically shouted.  
"And me." I added.  
We all went to pay for our purchases then made our way to McDonalds. After we hastily bought our food we found a table and tucked in.  
"Man this is good, I haven't had McDonald's in ages." Grace said, indulging in her burger.  
"Neither have I." I admitted, thinking about it I hadn't had a McDonald's in years.  
"So how are you and Henry?" Sophie asked casually.  
"Fine." I smiled back, even though Henry was far from fine. All day at school he distanced himself from everyone, including me.  
"Stella is everything alright with him? I've known Henry as long as I've known jake, so I know when something's up." Grace said concerned. I didn't want to tell them what was really going on, because it was Henry's business. But I knew they were his friends.  
"To be perfectly honest, he's not alright. He's had a few personal problems, but I know once they get sorted, he'll be fine again." I replied, being careful about what I was saying.  
"That's good to know. I knew something wasn't quite right and all the guys have been really worried about him, especially today." Grace sighed, slightly relieved.  
"I know, I've been pretty worried about him too. But he's strong and he'll be alright." I smiled slightly.  
"Where's he been sleeping, I thought he only lived in an apartment?" Sophie asked.  
"Oh, um the other night he stayed on the couch." I said quietly.  
"Stella, don't lie. I bet you two feel asleep together." Grace smiled cheekily.  
"Maybe." I blushed.  
"How many times." Grace rolled her eyes playfully.  
"We were just watching a film when we both feel asleep, then last night he fell asleep in my bed. But nothing happened." I blushed.  
"Aww you two are so adorable." Sophie and grace cried out. This caused me to blush even more.  
"I tell you what, how about on Saturday we go on a double date." Grace suggested excitedly.  
"Is that really a good idea?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Jake and I will pick you up at six, so be ready." Grace said excitedly.  
"Fine." I smiled. I was secretly excited. Henry and I hadn't been out on a date before. I was horribly disturbed from my thoughts, by the ringing of my phone. It was dad.  
"Hey dad." I said answering it.  
"Hey stel, do you need picking up at all?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure, why though?" I said slightly confused.  
"Oh Henry and I popped to the store and it's on the way." Dad replied.  
"Yeah sure." I said. Henry was still with dad which meant he hadn't made up with Will or JJ.  
"Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes in the main car park. Take you time though." He said kindly.  
"Thanks dad." I smiled before I hung up.  
You're dads so nice giving you a lift." Sophie smiled. I would of offered them one but we'd come over in Grace's car.  
"Trust me, he's not usually like that." I assured them. "It's only because he went grocery shopping with Henry."  
"I bet it was Henry's idea." Grace smirked smiling.  
"Yep, definitely." Sophie agreed. I just blushed again. Although mentioning Henry did make me think about how his talk went with dad.

Henry's POV  
The whole day at school had been a nightmare. All I wanted was to go home, wherever that was. Deciding not to go to the BAU I went straight back to Spencer's. I'd kind of been avoiding everyone today, Stella especially. I was so embarrassed about what happened last night. I'd probably put Stella through hell and I was too ashamed to even look at her. Putting my key in the door, I kicked off my shoes and relaxed on the sofa. It felt odd not having Stella round. I'd been with her virtually every day and it made me miss her. She'd helped me through everything and I repaid her by ignoring her all day. I was such a horrible person, no wonder mum and dad didn't want me. I was interrupted by my long chain of thought when Spencer came through the door.  
"Hey Henry." He said, kicking off his shoes and joining me.  
"Hey spence, what are you doing home so early?" I asked, Hotch never let them out this early.  
"I'd finished all my paperwork so Hotch let me go." Spencer smiled, he grabbed the remote and put on a Star Trek he'd recorded.  
"Oh, that explains why you're back and Star Trek, really?" I joked.  
"My house, my rules." Spencer laughed. "So how was school?"  
"It was fine." I said a little too quickly.  
"Why don't I believe you." Spencer replied, seeing straight through my lie.  
"Stella told you." I said quietly. It was only fair she did.  
"Only because she was worried." Spencer sighed looking at me. "I really think you should talk to your mum or me."  
"I know." I replied sadly. Spencer was right, I couldn't keep this up.  
"Would you like me to call her. She could just listen over the phone or she could come over." Spencer suggested.  
"Just make her come here, it will be better if its face to face." I sighed.  
"Okay. Henry you're being a bigger person doing this." Spencer reassured me.  
"Thanks." I replied barely audible. I was freaking out. Mum was the last person I wanted to see, but I knew I couldn't loose it in front if spencer. About ten minutes later, there was a hasty knock on the door and mum entered looking stressed.  
"Henry." She smiled, relieved when she saw me.  
"Hey." I just said, without really looking at her.  
"Henry, would you like me to tell your mum about last night?" Spencer asked, trying to get the ball rolling.  
"No, not really." I replied, a little too coldly.  
"Spence, what happened last night?" JJ asked  
"As if you don't know." I said sarcastically.  
"It's about what your dad said, isn't it." Mum said quietly. I just nodded. "Henry, he was angry, he really didn't mean it. As soon as he got off the phone, he regretted it so much."  
"Oh poor him, it must of really hurt his feelings and I can't imagine what that must feel like." I shouted, loosing it. I thought I might as well tell her exactly how I felt. "You want to know how I felt when I got off the phone with dad. I felt empty, alone, unloved, unwanted, by my own parents. I felt like you both hated me. I just was so angry at you as well. You didn't tell me about the whole work thing. No offense but, I've had to put up with your arguing for months, the least you could do is tell me. I um, I cried myself to sleep last night because I felt so low about life, I even dreaded waking up this morning." I spoke, my voice faltering a lot.  
"Henry, I had no idea. Sorry doesn't really cut it." Mum sobbed. "I am sorry though, I'm so sorry I put you through all of that. I just want you too know, that I was always love you no matter what."

"Well, same here." I said, my own eyes watering up. I had no idea why.

"Could I get a hug?" Mum asked, I nodded and ran over to her. For some reason I was crying. God knows why. It was probable just because I was so full of emotions. I was relieved and happy to have mum back. I still hurt from everything what went on, but most of all I felt loved again.

"Wanna go home?" Mum asked, smiling a bit.

"Don't get me wrong mum, I do, but can I just say goodbye to Stella first." I asked.

"Sure, just take you time." I think mum was just relieved I was coming home.

"Stella's at the mall at the moment, but I need to go to the store quickly. She'll probably be needing picking up after, so you're welcome to come with me." Spencer suggested.

"That's fine by me." Mum said.

"And me." I replied.

Spencer and I went to the store. I watched the big clock at the store tick. I just wanted to see Stella, but I didn't want Spencer to feel rushed. As soon as he payed I carried all of the bags and walked swiftly to the car. The whole journey to the mall I was anxious. I just wanted to see Stella. I felt bad enough that I ignored her all day. When we finally pulled up, I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She waved goodbye to Sophie and Grace and hopped into the car.

"Hey dad, Hey Henry." She smiled.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, it took hours, but we got there." She laughed. She put her bags in the back, when she saw it. In the back I had all my bags.

"Henry, why are your bags here?" She asked, shocked and confused. She walked round to the car and slid in next to me.

"Uh, my mum came round today, I'm going home." I said with a small smile. I wasn't quite sure how she'd react, so I was surprised how she did.

"Henry, I'm so proud of you. It's so great you made up with your mum." Stella smiled, giving me an awkward hug.

"Really? You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course. Obviously I'm going to miss you, but I'm just so happy that you've made up with your mum." Stella smiled.

"I know it's good, but I'm going to miss you too." I said sadly.

"Jeez guys, your still going to see each other everyday at school and Henry you'll probably still come round everyday." Dad moaned at us.


	27. Chapter 27: home alone

**Hey guys, it's been such a nice day today! Also Andy Murray won Wimbledon! Go Murray! Sorry having a proud Brit moment:) thank you so much for all your views and reviews, they mean the world! I hope you enjoy this chapter,it has a lot of Stenry fluff:)**

Chapter 27: home alone

The next day at school was pretty normal. I endured the many boring lessons of the day and was so thankful when the bell went. Henry and I went to Quantico after school and ended up staying late. It was weird when Henry went home with JJ, but I was just so happy that they'd made up. He still hadn't completely forgiven Will, but they were civil and talking. When I went to bed that night I seemed to have an odd feeling of emptiness. It was so swerd not falling asleep next to the warmth of Henry's body. For some reason it took a lot longer for the darkness to finally take over and for me to enter the land of dreams.

"Stella, Stella, Stella." Someone shouted shaking me. I opened my eyes. Dad was standing over me looking slightly worried.

"What?" I asked, a little to firmly. I happened to be having a very nice dream about Henry, when dad woke me.

"Sorry, you weren't waking up, I was worried. You've got school and I've got a case." Dad informed me apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I was having a good dream. Be safe and don't get killed." I said a lot lighter.

"I'll try not to, and don't go getting yourself into any trouble. If you need anything call me and if it's really urgent call Penelope." Dad told me.

"I know. Now you should go, we can't have you missing the jet." I smiled. Dad hugged me.

"Be good and be safe." He said, walking towards the door.

"When am I not." I called out. After dad left I got out of bed. I got myself a quick breakfast as I needed to leave earlier to catch the bus. I got ready quickly as well, just shoving my hair into a messy ponytail. Picking up my bag and keys I headed to the door. This was the first proper case dad was called on and I was really dreading spending the night alone. Walking out of the apartment complex, I plugged myself into my phone and listened to my playlist as I waited for the bus. The bus stop wasn't far from our apartment and luckily for me I was running a bit late so I didn't have to wait to long. When it arrived I found myself a seat and decided to get lost into the world of rhythm the whole journey.

I arrived at school a lot earlier than usual. I swiftly made my way to homeroom, excited to see Henry. When I entered I was slightly disheartened that he hadn't arrived yet, but was still happy to see Grace and Sophie.

"Hey Stel." Grace smiled.

"Hey Grace, hey Sophie." I replied with a smile.

"You're early today, I take it Henry didn't stay over." Sophie smirked.

"Yeah, my dads on a case so I had to take the bus, and Henry's gone home." I replied.

"Talking about Henry I see." Jake said eavesdropping.

"All you two talk about is each other." Harry commented.

"Tell me about it, I tried to have a decent conversation with Henry the other day, but no, you're the only thing on his mind." Adam moaned, this caused me to blush.

"I don't talk about Henry all the time." I said, trying to defend myself a bit.

"You so do." They all said, simultaneously. Just then Henry walked in, looking slightly stressed.

"Hey guys, um what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Ooh nothing." Adam said, causing all of them to laugh.

"What's up with you? Overslept did we?" Jake asked.

"Kind of. No one woke me up. My mums on a case and my dad got called in. I had to practically run all the way because I missed the bus." Henry explained.

"Wait, hold up a sec. You've got a free house?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure for how long. Dad could come back tonight or early tomorrow, and mum could be back anytime." Henry said.

"Well what say we make good use of your free house." Adam said with a cunning look on his face.

"Guys no house party, I've only just been allowed back in my house." Henry moaned.

"Come on Henry. It doesn't have to be a party, I'm sure the seven of us could find a way to entertain ourselves." Harry smiled.

"I'm not sure guys." Henry replied, I could tell he didn't want to mess up the progress he'd already made with Will and JJ.

"Come on Henry." Sophie pleaded.

"Yeah, it'll be a laugh." Jake joined in.

"Fine! But as long as it's only the seven of us." Henry said, giving in.

"Yes!" Cried Adam.

"You know we love you." Smiled Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you do." Henry smiled slightly. The group soon gathered, talking about plans for tonight.

"Hey Stella. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you." Henry said, slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry. I've missed you though." I admitted.

"So have I! It's weird not having you next to me at night." Henry sighed slightly.

"I know, I miss my teddy Henry." I joked.

"Well stay the night then. Your going to be home alone and I'd much rather you be safe." Henry pleaded. Not wanting to look to keen, I pretended to think about his offer.

"Fine. I don't see any reason not to." I finally said.

"Great. I'll come to your after school so you can get ready, then we'll walk over to mine." Henry said excitedly.

"I can't wait." I said genuinely.

"Wow." I commented, as Henry took off his shirt. I was sitting on his bed. School had finally finished and wed just got back from my house. I was now sitting on Henry's bed whilst he changed.

"Wow, what?" Henry laughed, sliding on a polo shirt.

"You're hot Henry." I blurted out. Henry must be working out because his abs were amazing.

"Why thank you, you're not to bad yourself." Henry smiled. He slipped of his school trousers and put on a pair of jeans. He then sat next to me and stared at me intensely.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'd say we have about ten minutes, before people start arriving." Henry hinted.

"Well we should make the most of it then." I smiled cheekily. I'm not quite sure how but Henry and I ended up passionately making out on his bed. After what felt like an eternity, we were horribly interrupted by the doorbell.

"Do we have to get it." Henry moaned.

"Yes, we do." I smiled.

"Ooh but I just want to be with you, I missed you." Henry replied.

"Henry, we were away from each other for a night." I laughed.

"I know, but you're really one of a kind Stella." Henry smiled.

"Well you're not bad yourself." I joked. The doorbell got a lot louder.

"We should get that." Henry said standing up, and I followed.

Four hours later, five teenagers were passed out in a deep sleep on the living room floor. Henry and I had drunk, but felt responsible to be the sober ones. It had been an amazing night and everyone had a good time, but in the end the alcohol took over.

"We should go to bed." Henry suggested, looking at his watch.

"I know." I stretched, standing up and following him to his bedroom. I looked in the bag of clothes I brought, and was horrified to see that there was no pajamas.

"Uh Henry." I said embarrassed.

"Yes." He replied sweetly.

"I forgot my pjs." I said, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"It's fine, you can just borrow one of my tops." Henry smiled. He passed me an oversized blue top and I slipped it on. I only had my panties on underneath, but luckily for me the top was fairly long. Henry slipped into bed next to me, for about an hour we just chatted. About friends. About family. About life really. Then out of nowhere, Henry kissed gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked shocked.

"For being you." He replied. He did it again, but this time I kissed him back. Soon we were kissing again. His hands started at my hips but then moved slowly up my body. Once they reached the top, they made their way back down again. I hugged him tightly, not wanting this to ever stop. I don't think he did either.


	28. Chapter 28: dares

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated sooner, I wrote out e chapter last night and my Internet crashed and it's only just fixed. Thank you so much for all the views and reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter:).**

**Chapter 28: dares**

I woke up the next morning to a familiar warmth. I buried my face into Henry's chest and looked up to see he was awake. After our make out session last night, we ended up talking till we both feel asleep. Henry was smiling down at me.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I replied. "I've missed your sleep cuddles."

"I've missed you." Henry replied.

"We really need to sort it out. We were only away from each other for a night, but we're acting like its been forever." I laughed.

"I know, I know." Henry smirked. "Right, it's nine, so what say we go downstairs and see what state everyone else is in."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." I smiled. Getting up out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans over Henry's top. Both Henry and I made our way downstairs and couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of us. Jake and Grace were asleep next to each other and looked very peaceful. Sophie and Adam were also asleep next to each other and looked adorable together. Harry was sprawled across the sofa, hugging a pillow.

"Aww look at them all." Henry smiled.

"I know, they all look so peaceful." I smiled back.

"Shame we're going to wake them." Henry smirked.

"I know, what way do you think would be more annoying? Water, Tv or frying pans?" I asked evilly.

"Most definitely water." Henry replied. "I'll take Sophie, Adam and Harry. You take Grace and Jake. Timing is the key. One false move and our cover is compromised." Henry said, deadly seriously.

"I'll go get the ammunition." I said, heading towards the kitchen. Henry followed. He filled up two medium sized buckets of water. I grabbed one medium sized bucket and filled it up to the top. We silently headed into the living room and stood over our victims. Henry mouthed down from five. At five, we poured our buckets on top of them at the same time. Grace, Jake and Sophie screamed, whilst Adam swore. Harry surprisingly didn't fully wake up.

"Stella!Henry! I'm going to kill you!" Shrieked Sophie.

"Same! I'm soaking thanks to you!" Cried grace.

"Yeah, Henry I'm going to kill you. I was having a nice dream, then next thing I know I'm drenched in bloody water." Moaned Jake.

"I'm sorry." Henry laughed. "We just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, but it was just to tempting." I said in hysterics. In all the time we'd spent laughing and apologizing, no one had noticed that Harry had snuck into the kitchen. Well that was until it was too late. Next thing Henry and I knew, was that we were drenched in water. Harry had filled up the buckets and poured them all over us.

"Harry!" I screeched, as the cold water ran down me. At least Henry and I had used warm water. We weren't that mean.

"Touché, Harry, touché." Was all Henry could say. Everyone burst out laughing, as we all stood in Henry's living room, absolutely drenched in water.

"I think we should go out side to dry off." Henry suggested. No one objected.

We all lay out on the grass and let the warmth dry us off.

"I've got such a headache." Moaned Sophie.

"Well it is all of your fault, you did drink a lot." Henry laughed.

"We know and we regret it." Moaned jake.

"Well you should of stayed sober, like Stella and I." Henry smirked.

"Well we wish we did." Grace groaned.

"Could of, should of, would of." Henry blurted out, causing us all to laugh.

"What the hell Henry." I said in hysterics.

"What, it was an act of spontaneity, I just said the first thing what came into my head." Henry laughed back.

"Wow, you used a big word Henry." Harry joked.

"I know, I'm pretty proud of myself. " Henry said back.

"I'm boreeddddd." Grace moaned.

"Same, lets do something." Jake replied.

"Like what?" Adam questioned,

"Can we play dares?" Sophie said excitedly.

"Fine, but no wrecking my house and nothing too inappropriate." Henry laughed.

"I can't promise anything." Jake joked.

"Right, we'll go round in the circle." Sophie said."Harry you're first."

"Okay, what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, I dare you to run around the street screaming, 'I've lost my Barbies, please help me'" Grace said.

"Fine by me." Harry said standing. We followed him to the front of the house. A few people were walking along the street, but not many.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE! I'VE LOST MY BARBIES!" Harry screamed at the top of his voice, whilst running around. At first he got a few worried looks, but after people realized he was fooling around, they were replaced with dirty ones. After about ten minutes and everyone laughing so hard it hurt, we went back to the garden.

"Right Henry, you're next." Harry said, a bit breathless.

"Henry, I dare you too jump across your pond." Jake smiled. Henry's garden was rather large and extremely nice. It had a large grass area and lots of flowers, but it also had a big pond, an old swing set, a shed and rope tire. Jake on purposely dared Henry this, as he knew he wouldn't make it.

"Fine, only to prove a point though." Henry smiled slyly. He got up and made his way over to the pond. He stood on the ledge and prepped himself to jump. It was obvious that the gap was too far, but that didn't stop him from trying. He took a long run up and launched himself across the pond. As suspected, he didn't get very far, and ended up plummeting into the water. Straight away everyone was in hysterics, a fully drenched Henry heaved himself out of the pond.

"Henry, you're a little wet." Adam laughed.

"You don't say. Now can I have a hug from my favorite girl?" Henry asked, coming towards me.

"Come any closer and you'll be sorry." I threatened. I'd really rather not get pond water on me. Henry didn't take any notice of this and grabbed me from behind.

"I love you Stella." He chanted, hugging me tightly.

"Henry get off me!" I screamed. I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go.

"Oww, that hurt." Henry moaned playfully.

"I warned you." I smiled

"Break it up you two, its Stella's turn next anyway." Grace said intervening.

"Sorry." I blushed. "What's my dare?"

"Hmm, climb the shed and then jump off it." Sophie said. The shed was fairly high and looked extremely old.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea. The sheds older than me." Henry laughed, although he was being serious.

"Henry it's fine." The boys chanted.

"Yeah Henry, I don't care." I assured him. I made my way over to the shed and began to climb it. It wasn't too hard, so I was at the top pretty quickly.

"See, what did I say." I called down to Henry. I slowly stood up so I could jump off.

"Stella, don't stand up, it's weak." Henry warned. I was about to tell him to stop being so stupid when I was interrupted by a scream. It was my scream. The roof had completely collapsed beneath me. I landed hard, quick and awkwardly. The fall completely winded me and I was lying on my back, gasping for air. By the time I managed to get my breath back, my whole body filled with pain. Trying to keep my head straight, I reminded myself that pain was good and it meant I wasn't paralyzed.

"Stella! Christ Stella, answer me! Are you okay?" Came Henry's worried voice from behind the door.

"I'm uhh." I didn't really know what I was.

"Thank god! The door needs a key. The others are trying to find it." Henry called out.

"Okay." I croaked back.

"Screw it, I'm kicking it down." Henry shouted. With two swift kicks, the door was down. Henry gasped slightly when he saw me.

"Shit Stella, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry. What hurts? I think I should call 911!" Henry said quickly.

"It's not your fault!" I tried to assure him. It really wasn't. I had to think about what hurt because my whole body was full of pain. Trying to be logical, I started from the top. Head, a throbbing ache, which feels like I've been hit with a hammer. Neck, fine, thank god. Arms, left arm experiencing sharp pain, great. Back, aching pain running throughout, at least I can feel sensation. Hips, sore, but okay considering. Legs, cut, grazed and bruised, right leg also throbbing . Overall it seemed that I was pretty bashed up. But I didn't want Henry to call 911. 911 meant dad being called, and he couldn't leave the case.

"I'm sore and hurting, but I'll live." I said, trying to sit up.

"Don't you dare." Henry said pushing me down. "What if you've got a back or head injury. I'm sorry Stella but I'm calling 911, and I've already called Penelope."

"Henry, do you want my dad to murder me." I said bluntly

"He won't have to unless we get you too hospital." Henry replied seriously.

"Christ Henry, I'm fine!" I shouted.

"No you're not!" Henry shouted back.

"I am, please can you just help me up." I pleaded.

"Stella stop being so stubborn and just wait for the wretched ambulance." Henry said, loosing it.

"Fine, but I'm not being the stubborn and unreasonable." I argued.

"Yes you are, I told you not to climb the roof." Henry replied back, equally snappy.

"It was a dare Henry! I was just trying to have fun." I shouted back.

"Well having fun doesn't mean you have to be stupid." Henry replied?

"It's not my fault the roof collapsed." I shouted.

"Well like I said, if you had of listened to me this wouldn't of happened!" Henry replied.

"Shut up you two and save it for Reid." Came a voice from behind us. Both Henry I gulped as we turned to see Garcia.


	29. Chapter 29: stupidity

**Hey everyone, thank you so so much for all the reviews and views in the last chapter. They mean the world! I really really hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 29: stupidity

"Hey Penelope." Was the only thing I managed to say.

"Stella Reid, don't you dare, hey Penelope me." Penelope said sternly.

"Garcia, we are so sorry, but please help us." Henry pleaded.

"Of course." Garcia said instantly, snapping out of her aggressive state. "Where does it hurt sweetie?"

"Everywhere." I replied quietly.

"Oh my Stella, it's going to be alright, just wait for the ambulance." Penelope said softly, this reassured me a lot. Just then two paramedics came in followed by Jake, Sophie, Grace, Adam and Harry.

"Hey there honey, I'm Katie. Would you tell me where it hurts." She asked gently.

"My head is throbbing, along with my back. My left arm and right leg kills and my hips ache a little." I replied, clenching my teeth. The pain was getting worse.

"Okay, we're just going to give you some pain relief now." As Katie said this, the other paramedic put a needle into my arm.

"Now I'm just going to check you're head, so follow the light." She said, pulling out a torch and shining it in my eyes.

"You seem to have a mild concussion, we need to get you to hospital to check you out." Katie said gently. "James, get the stretcher."

The other paramedic quickly left the room.

"Now who's going to ride with her?" She questioned.

"That'll be me." Garcia said.

"Are you her mother then?" Katie asked.

"No, but I'm going to call her father." Garcia replied.

"Pen, please don't! He'll freak out, you know him. Can't you just wait till he gets home." I pleaded.

"Stella, he needs to know. Think about how much angrier he'll be, if you don't tell him." Garcia advised.

Fine, but don't tell him the details." I groaned. James returned with a stretcher and the next thing I knew, a brace was put on me.

"Right, we're going to lift you on the count of three. We'll be as gentle as possible." Katie said softly. "One, two, three."

As she lifted me the pain increased. I tried to clench my teeth to suppress the scream which built up in the back of my throat, but I failed, miserably. The pain overwhelmed my whole body and blackness started appearing before me. I tried my hardest to not let it take over, but the harder I tried, the more it overwhelmed me. Eventually it overtook my whole body and everything went dark.

I woke up to the a constant and very annoying beeping. My whole body felt completely stiff and at first I was slightly confused about what was going on. When I opened my eyes, they were instantly blinded by a bright light, which gave me a piercing headache. I Decided to slow down a bit, so I opened my eyes again, but slowly. Henry and Garcia were talking in the chairs next to me. I looked down at my body to see that my left hand was in a cast and my right leg had a bandage on it.

"H-hey." I croaked. For some reason my throat was dry.

"Stella, you're awake!" Garcia said relieved. She poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. I sipped it straight away. The cold water relieved my throat and it no longer felt dry.

"What did they say? How long have I been out?" I asked straight away.

"Woah, calm down. You passed out when they lifted you. You already had quite a lot of pain relief, so that really knocked you out. You've been asleep for three hours. Your left arms broken in two places, so they had to pin it. Your right leg is badly sprained, but not broken. Your back is bruised, along with your pelvis, and you've got a concussion. I just can't wait to see what your dads going to say." Garcia informed me. It really sucked that my arm was broken. I could really do without having to have a cast on for six weeks. I knew from what mum taught me that the bruising would cause a lot of pain, but there's nothing you can do except rest.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" I asked, dreading dads reaction.

"Well I rang him on the way over here. He was really worried at first and Hotch had to stop him from flying the jet himself over here. Their still on the case but he's got the first flight back. He should be here anytime really." Garcia replied. Dread filled me at the thought of dad coming here.

"I'm just going to tell the nurses you're awake." Penelope said, leaving the room. Henry had been strangely quiet.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey." He replied, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" I tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Nothing." Henry replied quickly.

"Henry, how dum do you think I am." I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry." He said gently, looking up at me.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For shouting at you, back in the shed. I was just so worried and I kind of panicked. I was going to apologize when the paramedics came, but you passed out. I've been so worried about you, I thought it was all my fault. I'm sorry." Henry said, extremely apologetic.

"Henry it doesn't matter. I get it you were worried. It's okay to argue once in a while. I'm sorry too, I did shout back at you." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, slightly taken a back.

"Henry, it's fine." I assured him. Just then the nurse walked in with Garcia.

"Hey there Stella, it's nice to see you're awake." The nurses smiled. "Now are you feeling any pain?"

"Not at the moment, I just feel stiff." I said, ignoring the pain in my head.

"Well that's good to hear. If you need anything just give me a buzz. You're making good progress so you could be discharged tonight or tomorrow morning." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said, as she left the room.

"Do you want anything?" Garcia asked. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"A drink would be good thanks." I replied.

"Soda alright?"

"Brilliant thanks." I smiled. Garcia left the room again. Relaxing a bit, I made myself comfortable in my pillows. I was so relaxed that I nearly fell asleep. Well until dad came in.

There was a loud crash at the door and dad appeared breathlessly.

"Stella." He cried, he ran towards me hugging me tightly.

"Ow." I winced by accident.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I've been so worried. What's hurt? How did this even happen?" Dad said incredibly fast.

"Dad calm down. I'm fine. I've just broken my arm, but apart from that I'm just bruised." I replied, trying to avoid telling him how it exactly happened.

"What do you mean, I've just broken my arm. Stella that's still a big deal. Garcia said you had it pinned. How did this even happen?" He asked again.

"Dad I don't mind about my arm. It's not to much of a deal." I sighed. "It wasn't anyones fault, but I somehow fell through Henry's shed roof."

"What do you mean, you somehow fell through Henry's shed roof? What were you even doing up there? Why were you even at Henry's?" Dad asked quickly.

"I was at Henry's because I was bored. Other people stayed over to. We were playing dares and the roof wasn't as stable as I thought." I replied calmly.

"Why did you stay the night at Henry's? Why would you be stupid enough to climb on the roof?" Dad asked, his voice raising.

"Dad nothing happened, there was a whole group of us. I didn't realize the roof was that unstable." I tried to say calmly again.

"How could you be that stupid. Henry I also expected better from you. Why didn't you stop this? Can't you both stop being children and act your age!" Dad shouted.

"Spencer I'm sorry. I should of done more to stop her." Henry said, extremely apologetically.

"Well sorry isn't good enough. I've been so worried about you Stella." Dad said, still fuming.

"Dad calm down. We're sorry." I tried to say.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Dad snapped.

"Dad I'm sorry. I've been dreading telling you. Please can you just calm down." I pleaded. I started to loose my calmness. I just wanted dad to comfort me, not shout at me.

"Well you should of thought of that before hand." Dad said, still annoyed.

"Spencer, I get it you're annoyed but just take some time out. This isn't Stella's fault and I don't think you're being fair. She just needs you to comfort her, not scream at her. We know what we did was stupid and we're sorry." Henry intervened, which I was highly grateful for.

"Fine! But this doesn't mean I'm not still cross." Dad cried, storming out of the room.

"Well that went well." Henry sighed.


	30. Chapter 30: pain

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter:) thanks so much for all the views and reviews:) please review this:)**

**chapter 30: pain**

I sighed loudly as I watched dad storm out of the room. He was really mad.

"He hates me." I said, looking down.

"Don't be stupid Stella. He doesn't hate you. Just give him time to cool off and think." Henry replied softly.

"I know." I said, not convinced. Just then Garcia walked into the room, carrying three sodas and chocolate bars.

"Why did I just bump into your very angry dad?" She asked.

"He's not to pleased about our little game of dares." Henry tried to say lightly.

"He absolutely hates me Penelope." I sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true sweetie. He's probably just a bit angry and worried, but just give him time. I got you a soda, thought some sugar would add a little color to your cheeks." Penelope said lightly. She opened the soda and passed it to me.

"Thanks." I replied. She wasn't wrong, having sugar inside of me, made me feel a great deal better.

"Do you need anything else? Are you in any pain?" Garcia asked kindly. To tell you the truth I was throbbing all over. I was so desperate to get home and I knew that they'd only keep me in longer if I had any pain relief.

"I'm fine thanks, it barely hurts." I lied. Garcia smiled, believing me. There was a knock on the door and I was hopeful that it was dad. I couldn't help but sigh a little when I saw it was only a nurse.

"Hey there Stella. It's good to see you're up and drinking. You've made quite a bit of progress, so hopefully you'll be discharged soon." She smiled. This was the news I wanted to hear and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just going to run through a few questions. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the most, how much pain are you in?" The nurse asked. I wasn't quite sure how to answer this question. If I was being honest, I'd say at least a seven. I'd been asked this question many times before as I was extremely accident prone. Never once had I answered a ten. For me answering ten on the scale was only when I felt true pain, like when my mum died.

"I'd say around three, four." I lied again.

"Oh that's good. So you don't feel the need for anymore pain relief?" She asked.

"Nope, I feel fine." I said. For some reason it was so easy to lie.

"That's great. I think I'll discharge you within the next hour then. You may feel a bit nauseous, due to the anesthetic. You may also feel very sore and bruised over the next couple of days, so I suggest bed rest for at least two days and please take it easy." She said gently.

"I will." I promised. "And thank you."

The nurse smiled, then left the room. I was just so relived that I was going home, I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face.

"So I take it, you won't be going into school on Monday." He smirked.

"Yes, no school for me. You're just going to have to battle on without me." I joked.

"Maybe on Tuesday you should go find new friends. We broke you already and you've only been in school for a week." Henry laughed. I laughed back but it hurt, so I stopped.

"What fun would that be." I said quickly, trying to cover up the pain I was in.

"N'aww you two are so adorable." Garcia cooed. This caused the pair of us to blush. "Do you want your chocolate bar?"

"I'm fine thanks." I replied. I was starting to feel a bit nauseous.

"You should eat something Stella." Garcia urged. Just the thought of food made me feel sick.

"Honestly, I'm fine." I insisted.

"Okay, just tell me when you want it though." Garcia smiled kindly.

"Garcia, do you think you could find my dad. It's just I really want to make up with him." I asked quietly.

"Yeah sure sweetie." Garcia said standing.

"If you find him, tell him I love him and I understand if he hates me." I practically whispered. Garcia was just about to leave when dad walked through the door.

"I don't hate you Stella. I was just worried." Dad said gently. He was a lot more calmer.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said back.

"Yeah I'm sorry to spencer, I should of kept more of an eye on her." Henry said apologetically.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it another time though." Dad said, not completely dropping the matter.

"Okay." I agreed. I was just so happy he'd forgiven me.

The nurse had come in about half an hour later with my discharge forms. Dad filled them out and I was finally discharged. I was helped into a wheelchair, but as soon as I got out of bed I felt dizzy and nauseous. Dad wheeled me to the car and helped me get inside. Henry went with Garcia, as he was going to stay with Garcia till Will or JJ got back.

"You comfortable?" Dad asked me as he started the car.

"Yeah." I lied. I felt so sick and every part of me was throbbing. As the car started moving, I seemed to feel worse and worse.

"How about we watch one of your Disney films and order a take way when we get home." Dad suggested. I nodded. Just dad mentioning food made me nearly loose control.

"I heard your conversation with the nurse, and I know you're lying. You're feeling a lot worse than a three or four. I'll pop to the drug store to get you some pain killers." Dad said kindly. Dad never had painkillers in his house. He had told me about his past and I knew about his addiction. It made me admire him more, because he conquered it. He didn't let what happened to him completely ruin his life.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I was trying to distract myself as best I could. We were nearly home, so I didn't have to wait long to throw myself on the sofa. I was actually convinced I was going to make it the whole journey without throwing up; that is until we hit a literal bump in the road.

"Pull over." I shouted. Dad didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled over and opened the door. I was too sore to get out so I just kind of leaned over. I let the little content of my stomach empty. Dad got out of the car and started rubbing my back gently. After a while, I slowly sat up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry, the nurse said that I'll be nauseous." I apologized. I was in so much pain

"I know, don't worry Stella. I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."


	31. Chapter 31: banned

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all so much for helping me reach 101 reviews, it means the world to me. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I have an important science test tomorrow: because I'm still at school:( anyway I hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 31: banned

When I got home, dad and I sat on the sofa and watched Princess and The Frog. I felt so dizzy and sleepy that I could barely keep my eyes open.  
"You should go to bed." Dad advised.  
"I'm not tired." I replied slurred.  
"Stella if you're going to argue with me, make sure I can actually understand what you're saying." Dad smiled slightly.  
"Kay." I said, my eyes felt so heavy.  
"Oh come here." Dad said. He picked me up gently. "I'll carry you, it's not like you can walk."  
My eyelids felt so heavy I didn't oblige. My whole body ached and I was desperate to sleep. All I remembered was being tucked under the duvet, before I completely feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up feeling incredibly stiff and painful. My stomach also killed and I felt nauseous again. I slowly tried to prop myself up but it hurt too much. My hand had sharp pains running through it, and my back and my hips felt bruised and aching.  
"Dad." I called out weakly. I heard shuffling and dad entered my room quickly.  
"What's wrong Stella." Dad asked gently.  
"I think I'm going to be sick, can you help me up." I said quickly. Instead of helping me, dad rushed out of the room. He came back in a few seconds later with a bucket. He rushed over and handed it to me. He got their just in time because as soon as I grabbed the bucket, I threw up. I surprisingly felt much better.  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
"I calculated the amount of time a person has before their actually sick, and the estimated time it would of taken you to get to the bathroom." Dad said quickly.  
"Well thanks." I croaked.  
"I'll just clean this up." Dad said kindly, taking away the bucket.  
"Thanks." I replied, slightly embarrassed. It was usually mum who looked after me when I was ill. I rested my head back down on the pillows and closed my eyes a little, to try and stop it from spinning. I had a mild concussion and my head was still throbbing. A few minutes later, dad emerged with his hands full. He had a glass of water, tablets and a hot water bottle in one hand, and ice, a plate of toast and a face cloth in the other.  
"Right I got you, some ice for your head, it's probably still hurting. A hot water bottle for your back as its still bruised. A glass of water because you probably want to wash your mouth out. A face cloth to clean yourself up a little. Some toast, because you haven't eaten in about a day, and some pain killers, because you're in a lot of pain." Dad said, laying out each object.  
I smiled gratefully at him. I gently placed the hot water bottle under my back, the heat comforted the pain a great deal. I then cleaned up my face with the wash cloth, and then took my tablets. I placed the ice on my head, the coldness felt nice against the throbbing. I nibbled at the toast because I wasn't that hungry, but I wanted to please dad.  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
"Anytime Stella. Now call me if you need anything." Dad said, kissing my forehead. He got up and left the room, leaving me to sort myself out. After I ate as much as the toast as possible, I decided to check my phone. I had two texts. I opened the first one, which happened to be from Henry.

Hey Stel, I'm so sorry about what happened. We all feel so bad. I hope I didn't break you too much. I would come visit you, but your dads banned me from seeing you for three days. Doesn't mean I won't still come though. Ring or text me on how you're feeling, I'm worried xxxxx

I had no idea my dad had banned Henry from seeing me. So I instantly text him back.

When the hell did my dad ban you! Don't worry I've got some sorting out to do! You didn't break me too much so I don't see why he's banning you! Please come over anyway, I'm going to be so bored at home and dads being overly kind to me. I knew he was up to something! Typical him xxxx - I texted back. I couldn't believe dad banned Henry.

Still angry I opened the next text. It was from Ellie.

Hey Stella, please ring us if you can. You need to catch us up on so much. We miss you! Xxx

I decided to ring Ellie, as I hadn't updated them since me and Henry got together. The phone rang twice before it picked up.  
"Hey Stella, why you hollering at my line?" Came Charley's voice. I instantly started laughing.  
"Hey Charley, why are you on Ellie's phone?" I asked.  
"Because, well, I don't know actually. Ellie why am I on your phone." Charley called out.  
"Because you were taking selfies. Now put her on loudspeaker." Molly shouted out.  
"Hey Molly, hey Ellie." I called out.  
"Hey Stella." They chanted back.  
"So what's new in the exciting life of Stella Reid?" Ellie asked.  
"Quite a lot to be honest. I started school." I replied.  
"How'd it go?" Molly asked.  
"Well actually, Henry introduced me to his friends who are all so nice. But don't worry you guys are still my besties." I joked.  
"You bet we are." Charley laughed.  
"How is Henry?" Ellie asked.  
"He's good. He's been through a lot this week,but he's going to be alright." I said.  
"Why what happened?" Molly asked concerned.  
"Just stuff to do with his parents. They've been fighting a lot and it's really affected him." I said. I trusted Molly, Ellie and charley, and I knew they wouldn't tell anyone what I told them.  
"Well tell him that we hope he's alright." Molly replied.  
"I will." I promised.  
"So what else is new?" Ellie asked.  
"I um, kind of broke my arm." I stammered.  
"WHAT!" They shouted.  
"How?" Molly asked concerned.  
"We were playing dares and I fell through the roof." I replied embarrassed.  
"Well that was clever." Charley said sarcastically.  
"How badly is it broken? Did you hurt anything else?" Ellie asked worried.  
"I had it pinned. I've also got a concussion, bruised back and hip and a sprained leg." I informed them.  
"Christ, you've really hurt yourself Stella." Charley said.  
"I'll be fine. I've got dad looking after me." I said.  
"What did your dad say?" Molly asked.  
"Well he had to come back from a case, so he was pretty mad. He wouldn't talk to me or Henry for a while. He's fine now, but he's banned Henry from seeing me for three days." I sighed slightly.  
"Well that sucks." Ellie said.  
"I know." I replied.  
"Well we all hope you get well soon Stella." Molly said kindly.  
"Thanks guys, it's made me feel better talking to you." I said happily.  
"Anytime Stella." Ellie replied. "We've got to go now because it costs, but we love you and miss you."  
"Miss you too guys, bye." I said sadly.  
"Bye Stella."  
"Byee."  
"Adìos." They all said before they hung up. I hated saying goodbye to them. In a bad mood, I decided to confront dad.  
"Dad." I shouted out.  
"Yes stel." Dad said, coming istraits ght away.

"Why is Henry banned from seeing me?" I asked sternly.

"Dam, I knew I should of taken your phone." Dad sighed. "I just feel you should have a little distance, that's all. Strictly speaking, I didn't ban him. I just advised him not to come over for a while."

"Still, I'm not happy with you." I said pouting.

"He can come round later, if it means that much." Dad sighed.

"Still not happy." I pouted.

"Stop being so cranky." Dad smiled playfully.

"I'm not." I huffed.

"Then smile for me." Dad laughed. Annoyed, I pulled the most goofiest smile I could.

"That's my beautiful girl." Dad smiled.


	32. Chapter 32: bizarre

**Hey guys, thank you so so much for all the reviews, views, favourites and follows, they mean the world to me. I really really hope you enjoy this chapter, lease review!:)**

Chapter 32: bizarre

After my rant with dad, I ended up falling asleep for another hour. When I finally woke up, I could hear numerous voices out in the hall. Slowly propping myself up, I got out of bed. It was extremely painful and I couldn't help but wince. Realizing, I was in my pajamas, I made my way over to my drawers. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and carefully slid them on over my pajama shorts. Everything ached. My foot was swollen and bruised and it hurt to walk. My headache had gone down though, and I no longer felt so dizzy. I opened my door and made my way out into the hall. I could tell straight away that Emily and Derek were here. Limping, I went out into the living room.

"Stella." Dad said rushing over. "You should of called me, I would of helped you."

He guided me to the sofa and I quickly sat down.

"I didn't want to bother you." I replied.

"We leave you for one day and this is what you do." Derek joked.

"Well it wasn't my fault." I tried to say back. This made them all laugh.

"How exactly was it not your fault?" Emily asked laughing.

"I didn't know the roof was going to break." I said lamely. I wasn't even convincing myself.

"What were you even doing up there?" Derek asked, highly amused.

"It was dares." I replied embarrassed.

"Well that was sensible." Emily laughed.

"Well lets just say, I'm not climbing sheds anytime soon." I stated. Derek and Emily already knew what happened, so they were obviously just taking the piss.

"It's not like that's even possible, giving your condition." Derek said in hysterics.

"Dad, tell them it's not funny." I moaned.

"I must not tell lies." Dad said, reciting Harry Potter.

"Help me up, I'm going back to bed." I groaned.

"Come on, don't be like that, we were kidding. Now I do honestly want to know of my goddaughter is alright." Derek said apologetically.

"I'm fine Derek." I sulked.

"Come on, talk to me mini reid. How's things going with lover boy?" He asked playfully. I couldn't help but smile at dads face.

"We're good, but dad has banned him from the house." I moaned, knowing that Derek would be on my side.

"Come in pretty boy, that's a bit far." Derek smiled.

"No it's not. For starters I didn't ban him, I just advised him not to come round. Secondly, she was at Henry's house when it happened, and lets just say they weren't being at all responsible." Dad replied seriously.

"What do you mean they weren't being responsible." Emily asked, wanting in on the gossip. I just sat there, my cheeks growing redder and redder.

"Henry just had a few friends over for the night. Nothing happened." I stated, I didn't want dad to say anything to embarrassing.

"If you say so." Emily smirked.

"Can we just drop this." I pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm not going to promise anything." Morgan smirked, causing me to glare at him.

"Anyway, how was your case?" I asked.

"It was bizarre." Dad sighed.

"People were being drugged and ended up hallucinating." Morgan said.

"Sounds a bit like Sherlock Holmes, you know in the Hound of the Baskervilles." I said, it was a really odd case.

"That's exactly what your father said." Emily smiled.

"The weirdest thing was though, we didn't catch who did it. We realized that each victim had been spiked, as someone but the drug in their tea. But we didn't find out who did it and it just stopped." Derek informed me. It was a remarkably weird case.

"Maybe it was just a Sherlock Holmes fan." I said, trying to lighten the mood which had turned dark.

"Yeah maybe." Dad murmured.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I never even asked you that." I said, changing the subject.

"We came to check up on you, silly." Emily smiled.

"More like take the piss." I smiled back.

"Stella." Dad said sternly.

"What, it's not like you can ground me." I joked.

"Yeah, but I can still take away your phone." Dad teased.

"You wouldn't go there." I teased back.

"Watch me."

"No! No, I'm sorry." I said surrendering, my phone was my life.

"That's what I thought." Dad replied slyly. Completely thinking about my arm, I lunged towards dad. I completely missed though and ended up falling on the floor awkwardly. I couldn't help but cry out in pain. My arm hit the floor pretty hard, along with my back, my hips and my leg. The only thing that didn't seem to hurt was my head.

"Stella." Dad cried out.

"Stella are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"Just give me a sec." I said through a clenched jaw. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain.

"What hurts?" Derek asked.

"Everything." I whimpered. I tried to keep it together, but I was in so much pain.

"Stella I'm going to pick you up." Derek warned. He gently lifted me and put me on the sofa. I still d my eyes tightly shut.

"Why is it always you." Dad sighed.

"I'll get you some ice." Morgan said, I heard him run off somewhere.

"I'll get you some pain killers." Emily said, walking away so it was just me and dad. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and the tears ran over. Dad got his finger and brushed them away.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, but I'm going to be here." Dad said softly, he gently rocked me back and forth as I cried in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33: beginning

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been away this weekend and I had no wi-fi, so couldn't update this chapter. I've got a lot planned for this story, so I really really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 33: the beginning

The next morning I woke up stiff again. After yesterday's ordeal, I fell asleep pretty early. I slowly got up out of bed and hobbled to my bathroom. Deciding to freshen up, I ran myself a bath. I wasn't really a bath sort of person, however I knew that I would struggle to stand in the shower. While I was waiting for the bath to fill up, I went into the living room to see dad. He was sitting in his usual spot whilst reading the paper.

"Morning Stella." Dad smiled.

"Morning dad." I said, sitting on the sofa.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Everything aches." I replied.

"I know, but it should start to heel up soon." Dad said reassuringly.

"I thought Rossi and Derek were going to come round today?" I asked, confused. Rossi and Derek were going to have a Harry Potter marathon with us.

"They got called on a case." Dad replied causally.

"Why didn't you go. I can look after myself." I said feeling bad.

"I just wanted to keep an eye on you. Besides, they're still keeping me in the loop. If they really need me to help, I'll go in, it's only a local case." Dad said. This made me feel a bit better.

"Yeah, please don't feel like you have to stay behind because of me." I told him. I was about to ask him what we should do, when his phone rang.

"Sorry, it's the team." Dad said picking up. He answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Reid, thank god you answered. It's the case. You know the police department were getting taunts, the unsubs evolved. We've just got a call from an old lady saying that a bombs been strapped to her. The unsub, who calls himself Moriarty, left an unsolved case and said only you can solve it. He's given us an hour, or the bomb will go off." JJ said .

"Okay, what's the case?" Dad asked seriously.

"He said its an easy one, a family of three found dead in their house in Nevada. He said that's all you were going to get." JJ informed dad. Dads face instantly fell and I could tell something wasn't right.

"Isaac Emerson." Dad sighed.

"What?" JJ asked confused.

"It was Isaac Emerson." Dad said again.

"Okay, I'll get Garcia to ring the number back." JJ said quickly before she hung up. I just sat there, looking amazed and confused at dad.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Long story." Dad breathed, he was completely shocked.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked gently. Dad didn't even seem to acknowledge me, he just sat there in a trance. It wasn't until his phone rang again, that he snapped out of it.

"Reid, it's Hotch. The bombs been disabled, SWAT are on the way to the victim. Now tell us why you knew the answer to that case.?" Hotch said sternly.

"I um, I." Dad stumbled. "It happened when I was ten. I was walking home from the library one night, when I saw my school janitor, , walk hastily out of this house. He looked in a rush, so at the time I didn't think anything of it. The next day though, I was watching the news when I saw that the family who lived in that house had been murdered. I told the police what I saw, but they thought I was delusional like my mother and Emerson had disappeared anyway. Hotch, whoever our unsub is, knows me and is after me." Dad said shaking.

"Both of you come to the BAU if you can. We'll get people to constantly guard your house." Hotch stated.

"Thanks Hotch." Dad said, before he hung up.

"Right Stella, go get dressed. We're going to have to go to the BAU." Dad said sternly. For some reason he was a lot more composed. I did what he said and hobbled down the corridor. It was only then, that I remembered I left the bath running. Cursing to myself, I went in the bathroom and let out the nearly over flown bath. Deciding that I did need a wash of some kind, I ran the tap and washed my body with my flannel. I made it a quick affair, because within a few minutes I was in my bedroom. Not really caring what I looked like, I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants, a loose white t shirt and my converses and hoodie. I was so stiff that I just wanted to wear comfortable clothes. I shoved my hair up in a bun and got a bag ready. I knew that dad was probably preoccupied, so I filled up one of my duffle bags full of painkillers. I hobbled back out into the living room, to find dad pacing about.

"I'm ready." I announced, trying to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"Let's go." He said, snapping up. He grabbed his satchel and his keys, before he left the apartment. Police were already waiting outside and along the corridors as we made our way to the car.

The whole journey to the BAU was in an uncomfortable silence. It didn't help that I was heavily aching. By the time we finally pulled up to the BAU, I was relieved. Dad helped me out of the car, and we made our way to the entrance. We made our way hastily through security and to the elevator. I could tell that dads mind was racing at million miles an hour, as he was in a deep thinking trance. I had to nudge him slightly when we reached our floor. Dad looked up and practically ran out of the doors. I followed him at a slower pace.

"Reid." The team called out when they saw him.

"I've been thinking non-stop, about who could of known Isaac Emerson. I can't think of anyone. I don't know who's doing this." Dad admitted defeated.

"Well that doesn't mean we're going to stop trying." Hotch stated.

"I know. What do we have on the unsub?" Dad asked.

"Nothing." Derek sighed.

"What do you mean nothing?" Dad asked shocked.

"The last victim, Mary Chapman, said that she can't remember the bombers face, in fact she can't remember anything. Toxicology reports showed she was drugged." Emily sighed.

"So what do we have to go on?" Dad asked desperate.

"Nothing so far." Rossi sighed. No one had even noticed I was in the room. I was half tempted to leave, so they could have some privacy. That was until JJ came storming in.

"We've got another victim." She cried.


	34. Chapter 34: description

**Hey guys, thanks so so much for all the reviews, views, favourites and follows, they mean the world. I've got a lot planned for this story, so won't be finishing it anytime soon. I really really hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 34: description

"Put her on the line." Hotch called out. Everything happened very quickly. JJ got the new victim on the line and Garcia came running in with her laptop.

"Get everything the victim says down." Hotch ordered. Garcia nodded. Everyone was silent. Then the phone clicked.

"Hello? Hello?" Came the crying voice of a woman.

"It's the FBI, we are here to help. Can you tell us about the person who did this to you?" Hotch asked.

"He says, that would be cheating. He says, if the girl says anything, she d-dies." The woman cried. "Oh god please help me! He says there's another case for . This ones an easy one. A murder of a professor, his neck was slit. He says you have half an hour."

The line then went dead. For a second, everyone stood there, frozen. However, everyone quickly went into action. Dad went into his mind palace. Hotch, Derek and Emily ran over the conversation, whilst Garcia tried to track the call. JJ was on the phone to SWAT, prepping them to move in. Rossi seemed to be the only calm one out of the whole team.

"I can't track it, he used a disposable cell." Garcia sighed.

"I've got it." Dad shouted, causing the whole room to jump, me included.

"What have you got Reid?" Hotch asked urgently.

"Steve Jefferson. He was a student at Cal-tech. There was this professor there, . He fell into a deep depression and to be perfectly honest, he was a rubbish teacher. Many students wanted to do something about it, but Steve Jefferson would always want to take it to new levels. When died, everyone just assumed it was suicide, but I always had my doubts. Steve ended up killing himself a few weeks later. Both and him had slit necks" Dad informed us.

"That seems to fit." Emily commented.

"I agree, he does seem to have a fascination on you." Rossi agreed.

"Garcia, call the number back." Hotch ordered.

"Coming up boss man." Garcia chirped. It made me laugh a little, because even in the darkest moments, Garcia was always there to cheer people up with her little comments. The number dialed and everyone was silent. After two rings, they picked up.

"Steve Jefferson." Hotch stated officially. There was a deadly silence.

"I'm outside Greenview Park, help me." The voice cried. Relief flooded everyone in the bullpen and we couldn't help but smile.

"We're coming." Hotch said professionally. Rossi and JJ went off with SWAT to get the victim. Dad, Derek, Hotch, Emily, Garcia and I stayed in the bullpen, relieved.

"Stella! When did you get here." Derek joked. I swung my hand back to punch him, but I remembered what happened yesterday.

"You nearly made me punch you again!" I laughed.

"You shouldn't be punching people anyway." Dad joked

"Sorry." I smirked.

"How is my munchkin doing? You gave me a heart attack on Saturday." Garcia asked.

"I'm fine. I'm still aching, but that's normal. The nauseas gone down though." I replied smiling.

"That's good, but don't you dare go scaring me again like that." Garcia warned.

"Trust me, she won't. She's on probation at the moment." Dad told Garcia.

"Naughty mini Reid." Morgan laughed. I was about to reply to his remark, when the phone went off.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered.

"Hotch, it's Rossi. The victim is safe, her names Mia Timorray. She also has a description. She says the unsub seemed kind, he was a young, average looking man, with brown hair. She's with a sketch artist at the moment." Rossi informed us.

"Thanks Dave, keep us posted." Hotch said, hanging up.

"She gave us a description." Emily said shocked.

"Why's that so shocking?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something.

"The other victim was drugged, she doesn't remember anything about having the bomb attached to her." Dad filled me in.

"Ohh, that's odd." I replied. It was weird for an unsub to change their MO.

"I know." Hotch replied. Another phone rang, interrupting our conversation.

"Sorry." Derek replied. He got his phone out and picked it up.

"What do you want Blondie?" Derek asked. I knew straight away it was Henry, and it annoyed me when Derek didn't put him on speaker.

"Fine, but you owe me. Don't mention it." Derek sighed. "Okay I'll see you soon."

"What was that about?" Emily asked amused.

"That my friend, is between Blondie and I." Derek smiled. "I'll be half an hour tops Hotch."

"That's fine, I doubt there will be three victims in one day." Hotch said.

"Stel, do you want to come?" Derek asked.

"She can't." Dad said, answering for me.

"Come on Reid, I'll be there. Besides, she's all broken, she can't go anywhere." Derek smiled.

"Fine, but if you dare go out of Derek's sight, you're grounded." Dad warned, he wasn't joking.

"I won't, I promise." I assured him.

"Go." Dad sighed.

"Thank you, I love you dad." I smiled, then got up and hugged him.

"Be safe." Dad warned.

"Bye." Derek called out. Derek and I walked slowly down to his SUV. It hurt to walk, so I was relieved when we finally got there.

"Care to tell me what this is about?" I asked.

"Blondies ill." Derek laughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked straight away.

"He thinks he's got the stomach flu." Derek replied.

"Why didn't he call JJ then?" I asked.

"Because JJ's mean, she wouldn't pick him up." Derek smiled.

"Why am I even here, I don't want to get sick." I moaned.

"Don't worry Stella, he's probably faking it." Derek joked.

"If he's not and I get ill, I will pass on all my germs to you." I stated. Derek laughed a little. Soon enough, we pulled up to the school. Derek text Henry saying he was outside, he wasn't to keen on leaving me in the car, while an unsub was after dad. Henry came out fairly quickly. He did look extremely pale.

"Great, he is sick." I moaned. Derek got out and helped Henry to the car.

"Jeez Blondie, I thought you were faking it." Derek said seriously.

"What's Stella doing here?" Henry asked, his voice was hoarse though.

"Derek dragged me along." I smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better than you. No offense Henry, but you look awful." I said.

"I feel awful." He moaned.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked. Henry just nodded. Derek started the car. He drove fairly slowly to the BAU. Will and JJ weren't home and he couldn't just leave him. Things were going smooth enough. Well until we went over a speed bump.

"Pull over." Henry cried. Just like I did when I came home from hospital. Derek pulled over straight away. Henry got out the car and violently threw up, he really wasn't well. I got out too, and rubbed his back slightly. He retched for a good five minutes. When he was finished, he sat back in the car, looking paler than before.

"Stella, there's a gas station across the road, go get him some water." Derek ordered. I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed some money, Derek handed to me, and limped across the road. The gas station was literally a minute away, so it didn't take to long. I entered and quickly picked up a bottle of water and payed for it. Something very strange then happened. As I was hobbling back to Derek, I heard a small cry for help. It was coming from some bushes on the side walk. I went over to check them, when a stabbing pain entered my neck. I was about to turn and find the source of the pain, when everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35: blame

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews and views, they mean so much. I have finally broken up for summer! So this means I will be writing a lot more and hopefully updating more. The only thing is, I'm going in holiday on the 29th for two weeks. So I will hopefully end it where there is not to much of a cliffhanger. I don't really plan on ending this story any time soon, so please stay with me. I hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 35: blame

Henry's POV.

I sat back in the car. My throat was burning, by stomach felt like acid was inside it and my head was spinning. I barely registered Derek telling Stella to get me some water. I hadn't felt this bad in ages. The last time I was this sick was when I was eight. I had gotten food poisoning and was off school for two weeks.

"I'm going to call your mum. You're not alright." Morgan said concerned.

"Can't we just get to the BAU." I pleaded.

"Fine, but as soon as we get there, I'm calling your mum." Derek sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for picking me up." I said, trying to smile.

"It's fine. It's just as well I did." Morgan tried to joke.

"Why did you bring Stella? I swear she's only ever seen me when I'm a mess." I moaned.

"I knew she wanted to come. Besides, she doesn't care you're a mess. She does really like you Henry." Derek smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I like her a lot too." I said. "But I wish she'd get me that water."

"I'll go see where she's got to." Derek said. He got up from the car and looked across the road to the gas station. I followed his gaze. Stella was walking out the doors, with a bottle of water in her hand. She was about to cross the road when something distracted her. Slightly confused, she started walking towards some bushes. The events which followed, happened so quickly, Derek and I stood there helplessly. A black van came out of nowhere and a large man quickly came out. He stabbed something in Stella's neck, causing her to go limp. He then shoved her in the van and drove off. I stood there, my blood cold and my body frozen. I couldn't stop shaking. Stella had just been taken. I glance over to Derek and realize that he's not there. Next thing I know, he's half way down the road, chasing the van. He ran pretty fast, but the van drove off. He just stood there, in complete despair. I suddenly had the urge to throw up again. Next thing I knew, I was heavily retching. Derek ran over to me.

"Henry, I know you're not well, but we need to go to the BAU." Derek said urgently. I tried to stop gagging but it was hard. Morgan saw that I could take a while, so he rang ahead.

"Hotch, it's Stella, she's gone. They took her. They didn't have a plate. I'm so so sorry, tell Reid I'm sorry." Morgan cried.

"Get over here as soon as you can. All we can do is wait." Hotch replied, before he hung up.

"Henry we've got to go." Morgan said, his voice was full of panic. I sat up and slid back in the car. My head was spinning.

The whole journey was mainly in silence. I was so worried about Stella, I couldn't think straight. I kept imagining the look on Spencer's face when he found out. Sweat ran down my face. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Stella. She meant everything to me. I loved her.

Derek swiftly pulled up to the BAU and we ran inside. We raced through security and got in the elevator.

"Spencer's going to kill me. Morgan, I'm not going to be able to live with myself if anything happens to her." I said quietly. It was killing me that I couldn't do anything to help her. The elevator came to our floor and I felt sick again. As the doors opened, I was greeted to chaos. Hotch and Emily were trying to calm Spencer down. Mum and Rossi were desperately trying to find out what happened, from Garcia. However when Derek and I walked through the glass doors, everyone went silent. Well for about a second.

"YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HER SAFE. DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN EVER SEE HER AGAIN. THAT INCLUDES YOU HENRY! I HATE YOU." Spencer screamed at the both of us.

"Reid you need to calm down." Hotch ordered. "It's not going to get Stella back."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Spencer shouted. Never before had I seen him this angry.

"Reid, you know that all we can do is wait. At previous abduction sites, there was no evidence. So far there has been no fatalities. Stella is a clever girl. She'll be okay." Emily said calmly.

"You don't know that. Morgan, just tell me right now, what happened." Spencer hissed.

"We uh, we went to pick up Henry from school. He's really sick. Anyway, we were on the way back to the BAU, we had to pull over because Henry was sick. I asked Stella to get some water from the gas station, I swear Reid, it was just across the road. We saw her leave. Then, out of nowhere, this um van came. This man came out, he drugged her and pulled her into the van. I chased after it, but they were going to fast. They had no plate, I'm so sorry Reid, I tried." Morgan told everyone. I couldn't help but shake when he re-told it.

"Why did you let here go! You knew someone was after me! How could you? I didn't even want her to go!" Spencer shouted.

"We're sorry." I stammered.

"Don't even speak to me." Spencer shouted, storming off. I felt like bursting into tears. I looked up to Spencer and I couldn't bare thinking he hated me. I was also so worried about Stella. If I hadn't of asked to pull over, she wouldn't be missing. She was in the hands of an unsub because of me. What if she got injured again, or worse.

"Henry, Henry." Someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was mum.

"This isn't your fault. Do you hear me? I think you need to lie down, you're looking pale." She said softly. The truth was, I was feeling sick again. Knowing what was coming, I ran to the men's room.

I quickly ran into a toilet and threw up heavily again. After a while I had nothing left in my stomach, but that didn't stop the retching. I felt a comforting hand smoothing circles in my back, just like Stella did. Eventually, the retching stopped. I felt exhausted. I got up, flushed the chain and turned around. I was more than surprised to see Spencer.

"Henry you're sick. Just go rest." He said, a little bit bitter.

"I'm not resting till Stella's back." I replied. I walked past him and washed myself up. I studied Spencer's face in the mirror. He looked broken. His eyes were full of anger and sadness.

"You're not going near her, when she comes back, i-if she comes back." Spencer spat. I took that as my cue to leave.

"I'm sorry Spence, but that's not going to happen. I love her." I said, before I walked out the bathroom completely.

I walked back into the bullpen. I was met by worried looks.

"You okay?" Rossi asked. I just shook my head. There was no point in lying.

"He didn't mean it Henry, he's upset." Mum tried to say.

"He's in the bathroom if you want him." I said quietly.

"I'll go get him." Hotch said. But there was no need. Spencer appeared from the hallway. Hotch was about say something, when the dreaded phone rang. Spencer darted across the room, and answered it.

"Stella." He shouted.

"This ones a tough case, I'm giving you two hours. The murder of Darren Harrow. Please help me." Stella said, she pleaded the last bit. It broke mine and Spencer's heart, to hear her pleading voice. Spencer lost his composure for about a minute, before he got to work finding his daughter. I, on the other hand, didn't quite do the same.

"I'm uh, going to get some rest." I murmured.

"Come on Henry, I'll take you to my office." Mum said softly. I followed her into her office. She had a sofa in her office, which I crashed out on a lot, when she was working late. I sat down on the sofa, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

"Henry, she'll be alright." Mum said gently.

"You don't know that." I croaked. I was really loosing it.

"Spencer won't rest until she is, trust me." Mum said, a lot more firmly.

"Its my fault." I replied, I could feel a golf ball forming in my throat.

"You can't help it, you're sick Henry." She said soothingly.

"But he hates me." That's when I lost it, my eyes started to sting.

"He doesn't."

"I love her mum. I love her." I said. I completely broke down. I was feeling ill, I was worrying about Stella, I felt guilty about Stella and I felt like Spencer hated my guts. I tried to turn away as tears streamed down my face.

"Henry look at me. It's going to be okay." Mum said softly. Pulling me into a hug.

"I love her, I love her." Was all I kept saying. Mum rocked me back and forth like a child. I just wished that Stella was alright.

Stella's POV.

I woke up, my head was fuzzy. All my injuries were throbbing, and the pain seemed to of intensified. I instantly looked around me to see where I was. My surroundings were familiar and I realized that I was on a bench, on the parade of shops near dads apartment. I looked down, and was confused to see I was wearing a puffer jacket. I peaked down it. My whole body froze, a bomb had been attached to me. It instantly clicked. I'd been taken by the unsub. The last thing I could remember was walking out the gas station. The unsub had obviously drugged me, just like previous cases. I also knew that the unsub would also make me call dad. I couldn't help but panic, I knew how much he'd be worrying. Suddenly a phone began to beep. It was coming from the jacket pocket. I opened it and looked at the text.

Hello Stella, I've been waiting for you. As you know, a bomb is strapped to you. It will blow up if you tell anyone, any information. Know that I'm watching you. You will ring your dearest father and tell him he has two hours, it's an easy case. It involves the murder of Darren Harrow. If your father gets it wrong, then I'm afraid it's the end for you.

Good luck, Moriarty.

My blood went cold. It sickened me to know, he was watching. Without thinking I picked up the phone and rang the BAU. The number was already saved on there. It rang once.

"Stella." Dad practically shouted. I wanted to just cry out my location, but I knew that I had to be strong.

"This ones a tough case, I'm giving you two hours. The murder of Darren Harrow. Please help me." I said trying to keep composed. I kept it short and to the point. It took nearly all my will power for me to hang up. I knew that if I lost it, then dad would too. My thoughts couldn't help but go to Henry. He seemed so ill when we picked him up. I had so many things to tell him. Like how, it wasn't his fault I hurt myself, or how much I really did love him. As I sat there on the bench, I felt more helpless than I've ever felt before. I watched people walk past, living their lives. I couldn't even call out for help without getting blown up.


	36. Chapter 36: relief

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the views and reviews. I'm going to try and update two more chapters, before I go on holiday. I've got a lot planned and I may leave this story on a teeny cliffhanger, before I go away;) anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

chapter 36: relief

Spencer's POV

My mind was racing. Stella was missing. Taken. She had a bomb attached to her. I knew who Darren Harrow was, but I had no idea who murdered him. Darren Harrow, was a boy who lived across the hall to me at Cal-Tech. He was a fairly nice guy. The thing which was bothering me though, was that he died of heart failure. It was supposedly natural, there wasn't even any investigation into it. My mind burned, as I tried to think of anyone who had a grudge against him. Darren was a likable person and no one came to mind. I knew that I had to dig deeper, for Stella's sake. I thought back to his last few days. He did seem agitated and he seemed to be on edge. His appearance didn't show that he did drugs, which made me think he was a messenger to the dealers. I had seen him a few times with odd shaped packages. Maybe it was his job to just deliver them. I didn't know any drug groups around that time, so I knew I needed help from the team. Snapping out of my thinking trance, I took in my surroundings. Hotch, Emily and Rossi, were staring at me hopefully, whilst Morgan looked at the floor. I did feel a bit bad shouting at him, especially Henry, but I couldn't completely forgive them till Stella was safe.

"What have you got?" Hotch asked.

"Darren Harrow was a nice guy. He was across the hall to me at Cal-Tech. He died of heart failure and no one suspected anything at the time. He did however, carry around rather odd packages. His appearance didn't show off that he did drugs. This made me come to the conclusion, that he just delivered them. I suspect something went wrong, so he was killed. I need to look up drug ringleaders around the time." I said quickly.

"I'll get Garcia onto it." Morgan said, he didn't meet my eyes when he spoke.

"Reid, we have two hours. We need to be calm about this, and we will get Stella back." Emily said firmly. It did make me feel a bit better. Just then JJ emerged from her office. With Henry. His eyes were very red and puffy and it didn't take a profiler to know he'd been crying.

"I thought you were going to rest, kiddo." Rossi said gently to Henry.

"Can't." Was all Henry sniffled. As angry as I was, I hated seeing Henry upset.

"Reid, you're right. You may not of been aware, but Cal-Tech had quite a big drug network. Soon after you left, it was found out, however, the university didn't say anything because they didn't want to tarnish their reputation. The main ringleaders were Nathan Black, Jason Cartwell and Ross Victor, do any of those ring a bell." Garcia said quickly. My worries about Henry disappeared, as I tried to match those names to faces. In the end, I came to the realization that only Nathan Black could of drugged Darren Harrow. He was the only one with the knowledge and qualifications, to know what drug would give that side affect.

"It's Nathan Black." I stated.

"Are you certain Reid?" Hotch asked.

"It's the only logical answer, he's the only one with the knowledge to pull it off." I explained. I was just desperate to get Stella back.

"Okay, Garcia, ring the number back." Hotch said.

"On it." Garcia replied. I couldn't help but shake as the number rang. If this was wrong, Stella and god knows how many civilians, would be killed. It would be all my fault. Stella was all I had left and I couldn't bare to loose her. When the phone picked up, I gulped.

"Nathan Black." I said shakily. There was a deadly silence.

"I'm at the parade of shops outside the apartment, please help me." Stella whimpered.

"I'm coming." I practically shouted. "Garcia, do you mind staying on the phone with her."

"Sure, anything for my munchkin." She said tears in her eyes.

"I'll call SWAT, Rossi and Emily, go with Reid." Hotch ordered.

"If you don't mind, could Morgan come instead." I said trying to make it up to him. I would of asked Henry to come too, but he clearly wasn't well.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, taken a back.

"You're her godfather, now come on." I said quickly. Understanding the urgency, Morgan,

Emily and I, ran to the SUVs. We got into one quickly, and drove off.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"Thanks Reid." Was all Morgan said. The rest of the journey was silent. We were all anxious to get to Stella. As I turned down to the parade of shops, relief filled me. Stella was sitting on one of the benches. I pulled over as fast as I could. I got out of the car and ran towards her.

"Stella." I shouted.

"Dad." She cried back. Her eyes were full of fear. "Please get this thing off me."

"I've got to wait for the bomb expert. He's coming with SWAT. But I'm here Stella, I'm not going anywhere." I said, gripping her hand tightly.

"I know. I just want to get this thing off me." Her eyes were shiny. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Stella." Derek and Emily called out.

"Hey." She said, with a small smile.

"I'm so so sorry." Derek said apologetically.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Stella said. Just then SWAT pulled up. They got out and checked the area for snipers. They also cornered off the area, to prevent public panic. I was relived to see the bomb expert. He quickly came towards us and looked at the device.

After fiddling around with it, he pulled it off. I quickly brought Stella into by arms.

"The device was deactivated. However, whoever did this, didn't make it easy. There was a secondary trigger, if the bomb was taken off by you, it would of triggered another explosion." The bomb expert informed us. It sickened me to think someone really wanted my daughter dead.

"Thank you." Emily said. The bomb expert left. Stella still hadn't let go of me, I could tell she was extremely shaken up.

"We'll sort things out here. You two can wait in the car, if you want." Morgan suggested. I was happy he did. I knew Stella wouldn't let out how she was feeling in public. I led Stella to the SUV. We both sat at the back and I looked deeply into her eyes. They were so much like Kazia's.

"Stella, it's okay. You're safe now." I said softly.

"I k-know." She shook. Her eyes were glistening. "I just felt so helpless. I wasn't even scared if you got it wrong, I just couldn't live with myself, if innocent people died because of me."

"No one were, or are going to, die because of you." I said hugging her. That's when she let the wall she was keeping up fall. I felt my shirt become damp, but I didn't care. It was important for her not to bottle up her emotions. I gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. After a while, she , managed to compose herself.

"Sorry about that." She sniffled.

"There's no need to be sorry." I replied.

"There is. Where's Henry, anyway?" She asked.

"I didn't think it was wise for him to come. He's still really sick." I said.

"Yeah, he didn't look well." She said, wiping her green, puffy eyes.

"You can see him when we get back to the BAU, but I need to talk to him first." I told her. I thought I should straighten things over with him.

"Okay." Stella said, she seemed distracted.

"What's wrong," I asked straight away.

"It's nothing, I think they were just a bit rough. I'm aching." She said, she did look in pain.

"I think we should get you checked over." I said concerned. The medic said that the drug which was being used, wasn't harmful, it just gave amnesia.

"I'm fine. I just need some paracetamol." Stella said. I wasn't overly convinced. There was a knock on the door and Morgan and Emily slid into the SUV.

"We can go now. Are you two ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Stella replied.

I could see Stella shaking. She was obviously still shaken up. The whole car journey, she'd barely spoken. The elevator door opened, and the team were waiting on the other side. Smiles grew on their faces, as Stella walks out the elevator.

"I'm glad you're safe, kiddo." Rossi smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Just because I had a bomb attached to me, doesn't mean you can ruffle my hair." Stella joked. I could tell she'd put back on, her strong front.

"Doesn't mean you've lost your sense of humor, I see." Rossi smiled. Everyone gathered round her, happy she was back. The only exception was Henry, he seemed to wait at the back.

"Can I have a word?" I asked subtly, indicating to JJ's office.

"Yeah, sure." Henry replied quietly. He followed me into JJ's office and I shut the door. Henry looked so nervous, which made me feel bad. I was his godfather, he shouldn't dread talking to me. His eyes were also still red and puffy.

"Henry, I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. It was unacceptable, I was just worried about Stella. I shouldn't of taken it out on you, you're ill and you couldn't help it." I said. Henry seemed a tiny bit relieved.

"S-so you don't hate me." He asked quietly.

"Henry, I could never hate. You're my godson and I love you." I told him. It made me feel awful that he thought that.

"Thanks Spencer." He smiled weakly. It made me think, something else was wrong.

"What else is bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just, I doesn't matter." Henry stammered.

"What's wrong Henry? You can tell me." I said softly.

"I just don't feel well and dads leaving tomorrow." He sighed. Instinct took over and I felt his forehead.

"You're burning up." I said concerned.

"I'll be fine." Henry lied. I was about to argue with him, when Stella came in.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you." She said.

"I'll be going." I said excusing myself.

"You sure?" Henry asked. I just nodded. As I left the room, I glanced around to see Stella already in Henry's arms.


	37. Chapter 37: Moriarty

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews:) so this is my last chapter for two weeks. I'm sorry I can't update, it's just that my hotel won't have wi-fi, but I can write you an extra long chapter while I'm away. Thank you for all the support and I hope you stick with it his story, I have a lot planned.**

Chapter 37: Moriarty

Stella's POV  
I walked through the elevator doors, still shaking. I managed to compose myself on the way over here and I wasn't going to break down now. I found it embarrassing breaking down in front of people. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I just wasn't comfortable with it. I looked up to see the team smiling at me. I knew I just had to get over the, 'good to have you backs', then I could go home and let out how I really felt.  
"I'm glad you're safe, kiddo." Rossi smiled, ruffling my hair. This annoyed me. I hated people ruffling my hair, whether a bomb had or hadn't, been strapped to me.  
"Just because I had a bomb attached to me, doesn't mean you can ruffle my hair." I joked, trying to make it look like, I was my normal self.  
"Doesn't mean you've lost your sense of humor, I see." Rossi smiled. Gaining a chuckle from the team.  
"That's my Stella." Morgan smiled.  
"I hope Dad wasn't to annoyed at you." I said. It wasn't Derek's fault one bit, and I knew that dad could be irrational, in times of fear.  
"Nah, nothing I haven't seen before." Derek replied.  
"It was really that bad?" I grinned, it didn't feel natural.  
"Let's just say, pretty boy can be pretty scary." Derek smiled.  
"Talking about dad, where did he go?" I asked. I really wanted to get home, but he seemed to have disappeared. Henry wasn't anywhere either, so I assumed that they were having a talk.  
"I'm not sure. Seeing as Henry's not here either, you could try my office." JJ said kindly.  
"I'll go check now." I said, finally excusing myself. I walked round to JJ's office. I knew they were having a conversation as the door was shut. I didn't want to interrupt, so I knocked slightly before I entered.  
"I'll be fine." Henry said, I didn't even need to know what the conversation was about, to know that he was lying.  
"There you two are, I've been looking for you." I said.  
"I'll be going." Dad said excusing himself.  
"You sure?" Henry asked. Dad nodded and turned to leave the room. I didn't even wait till he was out, before I ran into Henry's arms. Henry hugged me back tightly. As I buried my face into his chest, I could feel my eyes tearing up. I looked up to see Henry in the same state.  
"You okay?" I asked weakly.  
"I'm fine, what about you?" Henry replied.  
"Same." I lied.  
"Now should we answer that question truthfully?" Henry asked gently.  
"Fine, but you first. What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"I'm just so glad you're back. I've been worrying so much about you. Your dad went insane at me, as well, which made me worry more. I just feel so ill and I'm also nervous about tomorrow." Henry sighed.  
"What do you mean dad went mad at you? And tomorrow will be fine Henry, two months will go by before you know it." I said gently.  
"It's nothing, we've made up. Thanks Stella. But enough about me, you're clearly not okay. I know you've been acting like you're fine, but you're clearly not." Henry replied. I actually thought I'd gotten away with not talking about my feelings.  
"I'm just, I was just, I just felt scared and hopeless." I stammered.  
"Stella, it's alright to feel that. You were taken by an unsub for Christs sake." Henry told me.  
"I know, it's just, I kept thinking about what would happen if dad got it wrong. I just thought about all the innocent lives, I could of easily destroyed." I sighed. My eyesight became dangerously blurry.  
"Trust me when I say this, your dad wouldn't let that happen. Ever. Okay?" Henry said.  
"I know." I whispered. Before I knew it I was back in Henry's arms.  
"I wouldn't let that happen to you." He said gently back. It was comforting to here that, but I still couldn't stop shaking. My eyes were stinging badly, so I shut them tight to stop the tears from leaking out.  
"Stel, look at me." Henry said softly. I shook my head.  
"Come on, I could get Morgan in here." He said lightly. I finally obeyed. My eyes blurred over and tears spilled out of them. I couldn't stop the trembling. I leant my face back against his shirt, so he wouldn't see me cry. He'd already seen me cry once, and I wasn't about to let it happen again.  
"Shh, Stel, it's going to be alright." He whispered, rubbing my back. I knew I had to snap out of it, I couldn't face the team with bright, puffy eyes. Turning away from Henry, I wiped away the tears. Certain that my eyes were dry, I turned around.  
"Sorry about that." I sniffed. Henry just smiled.  
"You are so silly sometimes."  
"What do you mean." I asked.  
"You think it's wrong to cry. I mean look at me, all I seem to do is cry these days. But you hate it. You barely ever cry." Henry said smiling.  
"That's not true." I lied.  
"That's a lie. Why don't you cry?" Henry asked.  
"Truthfully, I find it embarrassing. Besides, there are a lot worse things to cry about." I replied.  
"Stop being so tough, you're making me look like a wuss." Henry joked. I rolled my eyes playfully.  
"Now, can you tell I've been crying?" I asked.  
"You're eyes look slightly red, but they do look more stunning than ever." Henry smiled. Making me blush.  
"Right, we should probably get back to the bullpen." I smiled.  
"Yeah we should. I'd give you a 'glad you didn't explode' kiss, but I don't want you getting, whatever it is making me ill." Henry joked.  
"That's a shame, they are the best kind of kisses." I replied sarcastically. Henry smiled and we both left JJ's office.

Everyone in the bullpen seemed to be in deep conversation. As Henry and I got closer, we realized they were discussing the unsub. According to Rossi, the unsub was clever and had a network of people working for him. I would of found out more, but Hotch spotted us.  
"Stella, Henry." He said in his usual tone. The whole team instantly stopped talking.  
"You ready to go?" Dad asked.  
"Yeah." I replied. Happy to be finally leaving. After saying goodbye to the team, we headed to the car. The journey seemed to take longer than usual. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled up to the apartment. It seemed the only place were I felt truly safe. SWAT were constantly guarding it and I felt like I could relax. I hobbled as fast as I could up the stairs. When we got to the apartment door, I couldn't help but feel a wash of relief. Dad fumbled slightly, as he unlocked the door. However, what I didn't know was my worst nightmare was waiting inside. As dad and I entered our hearts jumped into our mouths. There sitting casually on our sofa, was a woman. Her legs were draped over the sides and she acted like she owned the place. Her red lips had a huge grin on them. Her blue eyes were sinister and full of evil.  
"Who are you?" Dad spat.  
"Ah, , Stella, you took your time. You can only keep a lady waiting so long." She smiled. I instantly hated her.  
"Like I said, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Dad asked fiercely.  
"My, my , so many questions." She replied.  
"That's it, I'm calling SWAT." Dad said.  
"Uh, uh, uh, that's not going to happen. I have snipers positioned on your precious team at the moment. If you scream, shout or even call for SWAT, I will order my snipers to shoot." She said, acting as if it was a game. Dad and I stood there shocked.  
"Who are you?" I asked this time, finally finding my voice.  
"I thought you two would know that by now. You are suppose to be the clever ones." She tutted. "I am Moriarty. I thought you would of figured that out, it's not like I didn't leave any clues."  
"What do you mean?" Dad asked confused.  
"You're slower than I thought. Lets use our minds. Lets pretend I had maybe brown, short hair. Brown watering eyes. Lets say I was a victim of a mad man." She smiled. It both clicked for dad and I, when she said this.  
"Mia Timorray." Dad breathed. She was one of the victims. The whole thing was just a hoax to put us off.  
"No, no, no." She shouted her mood changing. "You really aren't anything special . I've been watching you for a long time. I've seen how much of a Potter fan you've become, so I thought I'd make it easy for you. Mia Timorray, is just an anagram, for I am Moriarty. I was going for a Voldermort vibe. I basically spelled it out in front of you."  
I had to admit, as much as I hated this lady, she was clever.  
"But how?" Dad asked.  
"How what? How I have eyes everywhere, including the BAU? How I was stalking your lives? How I poisoned your dearest godson and boyfriend? How I knew, Stella would want to pick him up and how he'd be sick on the way?" She smirked. It shocked me, she did all this. She poisoned Henry!  
"You fucking poisoned him!" I hissed at her, he could of died.  
"Mouthy one you are, I should of just blown you up. Or I could of just let that paramedic drug you, when you fell through the roof. Oh yes,that's why the drugging and hallucinations stopped, because I knew was no longer on the case." She said, chuckling slightly. Dad looked petrified.  
"Why are you doing this?" He spat.  
"I need you to answer that one . It isn't just a hobby. But I'll give you time. You've already been blinded by your judgement, no one suspects a woman. But I will leave you these." She said, pulling out a handful of files.  
"What are they?" I asked firmly.  
"Like I said, I have people everywhere. These are the many serial killers who have gone under the radar. They are no longer of use to me, so you can see the many times you've failed at your job." She laughed. "I can assure you, all their victims squealed. I made sure of it."  
"You're sick." I spat.  
"Now, now, I'm leaving. But be warned, today isn't your day to die, but it will come." She smirked, getting up and walking to the door. She was about to leave, when she turned.  
"One more thing, dearest Kazia seemed to squeal a lot when she died. I hope you're not the same. It's been a pleasure." She smiled bitterly. She left the apartment. Having completely torn mine and dads lives apart.

**So that's it for two weeks:) sorry about the cliffhanger, but all will be revealed;) please review and I'll see you in two weeks;) **


	38. Chapter 38: things get bad

**Hey guys I'm back:) I had such a good time on holiday but I did miss the world of Wi-fi. Sorry for the slight delay, this took ages to write and I tried to update this last night but my computer died last minute and I forgot to save the final version. Thanks so much for all the view, reviews, favourites and follows, they mean so much. I have so so so much planned for this story, and my sister and I have planned the next few chapters. So thanks and enjoy:)**

chapter 38: Things get bad

My blood had frozen. My chest tightened and I was finding it hard to breath. She'd been murdered. The bitch had murdered her. She killed Mum, and she'd done it right under my nose. It was all my fault, I should have realized this sooner, I should have at least tried to spot the signs. Whatever had killed her, must have been a form of poison. Which meant, it could have been hidden anywhere. What if I'd given it to her myself, without realizing? This thought made me physically shiver. I felt sick. Mum could be dead because of me. I could have killed her.

"Dad, she killed her." I whispered, my voice had disappeared. When dad didn't respond straight away,I looked up at him. He'd gone ghostly white.

"Dad." I tried to call out. It worked, as he snapped out of his trance.

"Stella, I know this hurts a lot, but we need to get to the BAU." Dad said quickly. I just nodded. I didn't even feel like I had a right to talk to him. What if I had killed her.

Quickly, I followed dad to the car. I couldn't believe this was happening. We jumped in and hastily drove to the BAU. I felt sick with guilt. First I started shaking, then I started sobbing slightly, then the tears came. First they were lightly flowing down my cheeks, then they turned into a heavy current of water.

"Stella, I know how upsetting this is. We need to find the bitch whose done this, and we need the teams help." Dad said. I had no idea how he was keeping his composure.

"It's not that." I whimpered. I really was pathetic.

"What is it?" Dad asked softly.

"The drug, i-it must have been a form of p-poison. That means it could have been in anything. What if it was in something I gave her? I cooked her dinner that night. What if I k-killed her?" I stammered, I started shaking again. I couldn't cope having this on my conscience. Dad, abruptly, pulled the car over. At first I thought he was going to kick me out. I didn't even think it would be unreasonable if he did.

"Stella, don't you dare think that. This sick creature killed your mother, not you. Even if you did give her something, you had absolutely no idea. I don't want you to dwell on this one bit. Please just forget about it. I see killers nearly everyday for my job. Trust me, you aren't one of them and never will be." Dad stated firmly. As comforting as it was, it didn't make me feel any better. I did nod though, to try to convince him. Dad re-started the car and drove to the BAU. Even though my conscience was eased slightly, heavy tears carried on falling, for my long-lost, now murdered mother.

By the time we pulled up to the BAU, I'd stopped crying. My face was a complete mess, but I was tired of putting on a brave face. Dad and I practically ran to the elevators, the team needed to know. I couldn't stop the nervous shaking or tapping, as I waited for the elevator to come to our floor. The whole way here dad had managed to keep his composure. He'd been calm,collective and comforting. So I was glad to have him beside me when the elevator doors opened. Dad ran out towards the extremely confused team. I followed him a lot more reluctantly.

"Reid, what are you doing here? What happened?" Hotch asked straight away.

"Thank god you are all alright. She was there, the unsub. It was Mia Timorray. It's a fake name, an anagram, for I am Moriarty. She's clever, she got in the apartment, she threatened to kill you all if we called for back-up of any kind. She's got people on the inside, she said she had snipers placed on all of you. She's planned this all. The drugging case was her, she knew when Stella fell through the roof and she also poisoned Henry, knowing Stella would want to pick him up. She has a whole network of people. She gave me these files." Dad said as quickly as possible. He got the files out of his bag. The team looked shocked. He'd told them nearly everything about our little visit, apart from the bit about Mum.

"You're saying the sick bastard, was inside your apartment?" Derek asked angrily.

"Are you also saying she poisoned my son?" JJ asked fuming.

"Yes. She said there's a reason she's doing this to me, but I have to find it out myself. She's not done yet. This is just the beginning." Dad answered.

"Reid, this will take time, but we will find her. If it's true that she has eyes and ears in the BAU, then we need to be careful about who we involve in this case. She's obviously got a whole network of people, so this will take time. From now on though, I will arrange for this to be our primary case. Now I think we should start a fresh tomorrow, it's been a long day for all of us. Now is there anything else that she told you Reid?" Hotch stated. Dad froze.

"What is it?" Emily asked. Dad was still frozen.

"Reid?" Rossi said, trying to get Dad's attention. Knowing that he was in shock, they looked at me. I felt my eyes beginning to sting again.

"Stella." Henry said softly. His voice comforted me a lot and it made me come to the realization that they all needed to know. Seeing dad wasn't in any condition to tell them, it was up to me.

"S-she t-told us that mum squealed when she died. S-she murdered her." I choked out. I put my head in my hands, refusing to look up. Yet again, I lost control. I was acting pathetic, but I couldn't help it. I still felt like it was all my fault. I heard a chair being pushed over and shocked gasps.

"Is this true, Reid?" I heard Hotch ask in his usual mono-tone. There was a brief silence.

"Yes, it is." Dad replied, finally finding his voice.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Morgan shouted. I'd heard he had a temper, but I had never heard him get as angry as this before.

"Morgan, calm down! This isn't helping." JJ said firmly. It seemed to of hushed him, as he didn't say anything else.

"Reid, we're so sorry about this. We will find her. But Hotch is right, we need to have fresh minds and

eyes when we look at this case." Rossi said calmly, yet sincerely.

"I know." I heard dad sigh.

"Maybe you should just calm down for a second. Have a cup of coffee, and relax. I know that may be hard, but you've had a stressful day and you can't let this unsub mess with your head. That's exactly what she wants." Emily suggested. Dad must have agreed because I heard shuffling. I still refused to look up from my hands. I wasn't even sure if the bullpen was empty or not. Well, that was until I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I moved away my hands and instead buried my face into their chest.

"You okay?" Came Emily's soft voice. I shook my head.

"Wanna take this to Mum's office." Came a friendly voice.

"Thanks Henry." Emily said. Putting my head down, I followed Emily into JJ's office. We both sat down on the sofa. I could tell Emily was staring at me.

"What's wrong Stella?" She asked softly.

"It's my fault." I replied weakly.

"Don't you even think that. None of this is your fault." Emily replied sternly.

"But it is, I could have given her something with the poison in. I should have seen the signs." I whimpered.

"Stella, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening. Trust me." Emily stated. She nudged my chin up so I looked her in the eyes. My own eyes were cloudy with tears. She brushed away the ones which managed to escape. Emily was like a second mother to me. I loved her with all my heart and was extremely grateful to have her.

"Thank you Emily." I smiled weakly, hugging her. "C-could I ask you a favour?"

"Anything." Emily replied.

"C-could I stay at yours tonight? I don't feel safe at home." I asked. I'd had enough of today. I didn't feel safe any-more at the apartment. I felt like there was always going to be someone watching me.

"Stella, that's fine. I'll talk to your dad, but I'm sure it will be no problem." Emily smiled. Causing me to smile slightly as well.

"I'll go talk to your dad, okay." Emily smiled before she left the room. I sat on the sofa and stared deeply at the yellow wall in front of me. My whole body went still, as my mind became lost in thought. Today was definitely one of the most toughest days of my life. I'd woken up stiff as hell, to find out a mastermind was after Dad, I'd then been kidnapped and had a bomb attached to me, my boyfriend had been poisoned, the unsub had broken into our apartment, she'd murdered my mother and I could have given her the poison. I was trying to think where exactly the poison could have been placed. As hard as I tried to think, I realized it was impossible. I wasn't even with Mum the whole day, I was out with friends. I didn't even say a proper goodnight to her. A proper goodbye.

"Stella, Stella." Came a voice. I snapped out of my thoughts to see a concerned Henry looking at me.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I said quickly.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you're alright. I tried to call your name but you wouldn't answer. I don't think you even heard me." Henry said concerned.

"Sorry, I'm fine honestly." I replied with an extremely fake smile.

"Good. Emily says that she talked to your dad, and he says its fine that you stay with her for a night." Henry said. I felt relieved that dad had agreed. "She's waiting for you."

"Thanks." I said, with yet another fake smile.

"Please take care Stella. I'm so sorry about your mum. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, ring me." Henry said softly. Hugged me, before kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks Henry. You take care to. It's not everyday you get poisoned." I said, trying to make a joke. It did cause Henry to smile. I followed him out to the bullpen, where Emily was waiting.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and followed her down to her car. I was completely exhausted. When we arrived at her apartment I went straight to the room I was staying in. Not even getting under my covers, I closed my eyes. Knowing that my dreams would be plagued with the nightmares I experienced today.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I woke up sweaty and shaking. My dreams had been full of endless nightmares. My whole body was throbbing from where I was thrown into the van. Knowing that I had to face the day, though, I got up out of bed. Dad had dropped me round some clothes the night before. Not really bothering what I looked like, I shoved on a pair of jeans and a loose white top. Dad didn't want me going into school until the pain from my injuries had subsided, and the unsub was under control. Henry was also excused, seeing as he was poisoned only a day earlier. Shoving my hair back into an extremely messy bun, I went out into the living room. Emily was already up and waiting for me.

"Morning Stella. Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah I did thanks." I lied. The more I was around profilers, the easier I found it to lie.

"I'm pleased. Everyone's meeting at the BAU in half an hour. I made you some breakfast." She smiled. I wasn't at all hungry, but I knew it would look suspicious if I turned down her offer.

"Thanks." I smiled. After forcing down a pancake, and trying to convince Emily that I was too full for seconds, we left for the BAU. All I wanted was to catch the woman who did this and break her down. Break her down so that every single one of her accomplices was gone. Break her down so she had nothing. Break her down, so she was dead. The drive to the BAU was surprisingly fine. Emily and I could talk to each other for ages and about anything, even in any situation. For a short period, she managed to make me forget about everything that was going on. I only remembered that a psychopath was after dad, when we pulled up to the BAU.

The elevator doors dinged open. We were the last ones to arrive, which was strange given that Derek was always late. Dad smiled with relief, he was probably glad to see that I hadn't been killed whilst I was with Emily.

"Prentiss, Stella, now you're here, we can begin." Hotch said in his usual expression.

"Where exactly do we begin?" I asked, it seemed impossible to know where.

"I thought that we should search Mia Timorray. Just to see if it really is a fake name." Garcia suggested.

"Good idea. Garcia go look it up. We'll start a profile of what we've got from her little visit last night." Hotch replied. Garcia fled the room, off to her lair.

"So what do we know about this Moriarty character." Rossi started off.

"She's obsessive and patient. God knows how long she has stalked my life for." Dad replied.

"She's also got skill and a huge network of people. She has eyes and ears in the BAU and she managed to get into Henry's school." JJ added. Henry sat on a swivel chair, looking slightly embarrassed. Derek was about to add something, when he was interrupted by a shrill scream. Garcia's scream. Everyone ran into her lair, not knowing what to expect. When I entered the first thing I noticed was that all the screens had gone black.

"I searched her name when the system crashed, she's controlling it." Garcia cried.

"Can you hack it?" Hotch asked.

"I can try, but it's hard. Believe me my sweeties, I am the best." Garcia commented. Her face was full of concentration as her hands typed frantically at the keyboard. Suddenly white writing came up on the screen, causing a shiver to run through everyone.

_Really? You're the best._

She was watching, and she was somehow controlling the whole system.

"Hotch I have to shut down the system. I'm sorry but she's to good, we seriously underestimated her. She can hack every single file on the system." Garcia cried, her voice full of despair.

"Do it!" Hotch replied quickly. As Garcia tried to shut it down, more writing emerged.

_Uh, uh, uh. I'm not done._

Everyone gasped, not knowing what to do. The writing quickly changed, covering up the whole screen.

_I want to play a game with you. But you must follow the rules. Do you accept?_

"Yes." Dad spoke out, knowing that she was watching.

_Good, good . I knew you would agree. First a few rules._  
_1. I have taken something of yours. You must answer a question about each case I've given you, in order to get it back._  
_2. Only the people in this room may be involved. Remember I have eyes and ears everywhere so I will know if anyone else is involved._  
_3. If you break any of these rules, I will dispose of everything and everyone you love._  
_4. Remember if you get the question wrong, their will be consequences. Good luck._

Everyone read the rules. We were all shocked at how truly sick this person was and how exactly they were doing this. No one had time to say anything, though, as the screen filled up with new writing.

_First Case: The murders of Daisy Greene and Gloria Davidson._  
_Question: What was the motive behind these murders? Why did they stop?_

Before anyone could even find the file, more writing came up.

_And now for the thing I've taken..._

Everyone's heart froze as there was a pause. She had obviously done this to mess with us. I couldn't quite think about what it could be. However, my heart stopped when the video appeared on the screen. There tied to a chair, with a sweaty face full of horror. Was beth. Underneath the video, a caption lay.

_Shame, I guess The Reaper would have loved to finish this one off aswell_


	39. Chapter 39: the game begins

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews and views, it means a lot. Sorry for the delay in the update, I had to do a lot of planning for this chapter and I will need to do a lot for the next but please stay with me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

There was a loud crash and a slam of a door. I turned around to see a dent in the wall, and Hotch happened to be missing from the room. Everyone was shocked to see a live streaming of Beth on every computer screen in the room. Rossi seemed to be the only one alert and found the file.

"All she's left is their files. Both victims were overdosed on drugs." Rossi said in despair.

"That must mean it's easy then." I thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I hate to say it but there's a whole stack of files. We just need to answer this one question to get Beth back. That means more people will be taken. She wants us to keep going. That means this should be the easiest case. That's why she hasn't given us a lot of information, because we should be able to solve the case without it." I replied. I was hoping this was true, it made sense to me.

"Stella's right. We can do this." Emily said optimistically. The door opened again and Hotch appeared. He was clutching his hand slightly, but he seemed a lot more composed.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." He said in his usual tone.

"There's no need to apologize Hotch. We understand." Derek said.

"What do we have?" Hotch asked.

"Well the question was why they were killed. Both victims look the same. They both have brown short hair and blue eyes. They are also around the same age, Gloria was 28, and Daisy was 27. This could mean that they reminded the killer of someone." Dad said quickly.

"He also drugged them. The autopsy showed that the victims had no other wounds, he didn't even beat them. It would make sense if these woman were replacing a lost lover, he treated them all with care." JJ added.

"We need to be sure. Garcia can you look it up?" Hotch asked desperately.

"I would my munchkin, but she's got complete control." Garcia sighed. As if by magic, one of her computers was freed.

"Well that was considerate of you." Rossi said sarcastically.

"Garcia, look up each victim, see if there lives ever crossed." Hotch ordered.

"I'm on it." Garcia said before she went frantically typing. The phone rang and JJ put it on loud-speaker.  
"Jennifer Jareau."

"JJ, it's Mike. I've got Lola Hotchner on the phone, do you want me to put her through."

"Yes." Hotch basically shouted. Mike didn't need telling twice before he buzzed Lola through.

"Daddy, is that you?" Lola asked, she sounded scared.

"I'm here honey, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, his tone changing completely.

"I don't know where mummy's gone. I came downstairs and she's not here. I'm scared daddy, I don't like being alone." Lola cried.

_Careful how you handle this Hotchner._

Came a message on one of the screens. She'd warned us not to get anyone else involved.

"Don't worry Lola, she's just had to pop out. She told me to tell you she's sorry though, she didn't mean to leave you alone. Don't worry though, I'll ring Jack. Why aren't you at school?" Hotch said softly.

"Okay, tell her it's okay. But hurry, I don't like being left alone. Mummy said I could have the day off, she thinks I'm getting the flu" Lola said a lot calmer, you could hear that her voice was full of cold.

"I will, I promise, just focus on feeling better sweetie." Hotch said.

"Thank you, can you stay on the phone?" Lola asked. Hotch looked slightly strained.

"I can." JJ offered, reading Hotch's expression. Hotch gave a thankful nod and passed the phone over to JJ. He quickly pulled out his own phone and rang Jack.

"Hey Jack, do you mind watching Lola she's ill, Beth had to go out." Hotch asked as casually as possible. He didn't put the phone on loud-speaker but I assumed Jack agreed, seeing as Hotch thanked him before hanging up. JJ was still having a conversation with Lola at the back of the room.

"I've got it, both victims purchased flowers from Flora's Florest." Garcia practically screamed.

"Did anyone who worked there, loose a loved one a few months before the first murder?" Derek asked.

"Yes! The owner Flora, she died of cancer. Her husband Freddie Jay took the shop over. It fits, she was 28 when she died and her description matches the victims." Garcia said excitedly.

"He was abducting them to bring her back." Emily stated.

"But when he realized they weren't the same he killed them. Obviously with drugs, because his doesn't seem to have the physical strength to do it himself. His wife, also, went through so much pain from the drugs trying to cure her cancer." Dad added.

"Sounds like it fits. That's our answer." Hotch said, even he couldn't hide how nervous he was.

_Congratulations Agents. She will be deposited back at your house. One down, three to go._

This time the message sent a sense of relief around the room. Hotch let out a breath. On the screen we watched Beth being untied. She whispered a thank you towards the camera, before she was roughly taken out of the room and out of the screen.

"Thank you, everyone." Hotch smiled.

"Hotch, it's fine. What did you expect us to do, Beth's family." JJ said back. She'd just gotten off the phone to Lola.

"I hate this though, she took Beth, god knows who she'll take next. We can't even call up our families to warn them." Garcia cried.

_You got that right Techie._

"Shut-up!" I pratically shouted. I regretted it straight away, the whole room gave me strange looks.

_Mouthy one you've got there, ._

"Sorry." I said embarassed.

_That's more like it. Now for our next victim..._

Yet again everyone's heart stopped. Even though Dad and Henry were in the room it didn't make me feel better. All I knew the unsub could have gotten to my friends in Alaska, and what affected the team affected me. The screen turned into another live stream. Garcia let out a yelp as Kevin appeared bound to a chair. He was trembling a little, but apart from that he looked pretty confident.

_Your second case is the murders of Haley Jacobs, Holly Evans, Hilly Burbeck, Helena Wade and Harriet Long. _  
_Your question: Where were Helena and Harriet buried? Why couldn't the police find the bodies? _

This time everyone was more alert. Hotch already had the file out and was scanning through it. Garcia just stared at the screen, tears spilling out of her eyes. Derek noticed this so sat beside her.

"We will get him back babygirl. I promise you, he's not going anywhere." Derek said softly.

"I know my chocolate god, but I just can't help but think about if we got it wrong." She whimpered.

"We won't babygirl, we won't." Derek smiled.

"I know. Sorry I need to pull it together. I shouldn't let this sicko mess with me or my family." Garcia said a lot stronger, as she brushed away the tears. "What do we have?"

"All victims very strangled and beaten. They all had the letter H carved into their torso." Emily said.

"Whoever did this does seem to have an obsession with the letter H."Rossi commented.

"Garcia can you bring up a map of where some of the victims were found." Dad asked.

"Sure thing Genius." Garcia said quickly. She brought up a map with the disposal sites on. Dad moved towards the screen and started murmuring things to himself. Everyone knew that he wouldn't be very responsive for a while. Not wanting to distract him, we waited in silence.

"I've got it!" Dad shouted. Causing me and nearly everyone else in the room to jump.

"All victims were buried in places that were going to soon be turned into new developments. Each disposal site was five miles apart to at least another disposal site. If you go five miles from each one and pinpoint the results, you can see that two of them form a H with all the bodies." Dad said quickly.

"Reid you're a genius." Morgan said speechless.

"I don't need reminding." Dad replied cooly, loosing the atmosphere slightly.

"Garcia look up the name of the companies that built the developments. Also, find out the exact location of where Reid thinks the bodies are, and find out information." Hotch ordered.

"Sure thing boss man." Garcia replied. Typing away, trying to get her husband back.

"Who do you think did this?" JJ asked.

"Maybe someone who had a grudge with Rowley&Co. they were the owners of each development complex. The owner also happened to be called Harry Rowley." Garcia said.

"Once you finished your other searches look this man up." Hotch said.

"So this guy really does have a thing with H's." Henry said uneasily.

"Just as well your name is Blondie then." Derek teased.

"You're really going to be that immature Baldie." Henry sighed playfully.

"If you two are going to joke about, then go outside." JJ said sternly.

"Sorry." They chimed.

"Our Genius is spot on. The two disposal sites were going to be changed into development complex's by Rowley&Co., however the first one didn't get planning permission, so no-one went to dig it up. The second one Rowley pulled out due to all the H murders. Also get a load of this, Harry Rowley's wife, Hannah Rowley, used to be married to Harold Hunter, but they got a divorce and she re-married. Hunter is said to have been arrested when he was younger for strangling animals. He's also a constructor for Rowley&Co. so he knew where to place them. I guess he wanted the bodies to be found." Garcia told us.

"So Hunter, kills woman beginning with H and buries them in places, were his ex's new husband, wants to start a business." Rossi summarized.

"Where's Hunter now?" Emily asked.

"He died of Huntington's disease, quite ironic really." Garcia said.

"It makes sense. Hunter placed the bodies to form an H and the reason the other two weren't found, was due to the last-minute pull outs. Does everyone agree that's our answer?" Hotch asked. We all nervously nodded.

"Did you get that?" Hotch said aloud.

_Congratulations, another correct case. Kevin will be returned._

Garcia squealed with relief. Everyone was over joyed that we'd gotten it right. However it somehow dawned on all of us that there were two more left.

"If she's doing it this quickly, it means she's already taken all her victims." Dad observed.

"So now all we can do is wait." Rossi sighed.

"I'm just so glad Will left this morning." JJ said relieved.

_Time for our next one._

Everyone dreaded the screen going blank as the live streaming came on. This time it was a huge shock to see who was sitting tied to the chair.

_Guess he might not be coming back after all._

There sitting in the chair was Will. JJ and Henry's faces both paled. She'd gotten to Will somehow. Tears started to well up in JJ's eyes and I felt so sorry for her.

"The fucking bitch." Henry shouted. Angrily, he kicked over a chair and a bin, before he stormed out of the room.

_Sort out your children, the amount of attitude the brats have on them. Anyway the case.._The murders of _Logan Jones, Alfie Fellows and Patrick Vickers. Your question is, who murdered the boys and why?_

Emily was scanning through the file, reading the information. JJ had brushed away the tears. Will was staring straight at the camera without any sign of fear on his face.

"Go check on him." Dad said quietly to me. I nodded and left the room. The door was going to need new hinges seeing as it had been slammed so much. I looked around the bullpen and was happy to see that Henry had only ventured to Dad's desk. He sat with his head down on the desk. Quietly I made my way to Emily's desk and swung on her chair.

"You alright?" I asked casually. Henry just put one of his thumbs up from underneath his head.

"I really think that the BAU should invest in some easy shut doors. I really think it would save them a hell of a lot of money. Besides there's nothing funnier than someone going to slam a door which doesn't slam. I'd love to see the look on an angry agents face when that happens." I commented, I wasn't really sure where I was going with this conversation. However, it did make Henry look up.

"You're mad." He said. I was happy to see that there were no tears in his eyes.

"Ahh, what can I say, I like being mad. Mad is fun." I replied. This made him smile.

"Sorry, I lost it." He said quietly.

"It's fine. Believe it or not, I have the worst temper." I admitted. It was true. When I was younger it used to be awful. I could barely control it. However it'd gotten better the older I got. But even still, things got messy when I fully lost it.

"I'd like to see that." Henry smiled.

"You really wouldn't." I replied.

"Still I shouldn't have sworn like that. Great, now I'm going to be grounded." Henry sighed.

"I think your mum will forget about that. It's understandable." I tried to say reassuringly.

"Believe me, my mum doesn't forget things." Henry sighed. "Anyway, we'd better get back in there."

"We should." I agreed half heartedly. It was nice to get away from the dark lair, which at the moment seemed to be full of murders, unsubs and blackness. We walked down the hallway hand in hand. By the time we got to Garcia's lair, everyone was so engrossed in conversation that they hardly realized us.

"So all the boys were from a small town?" Derek asked.

"Yep, which means they had a lot of people who they crossed paths with." Garcia sighed.

"Well each boy was killed by a single stab wound, apart from that they were well looked after." Emily observed.

"Meaning that the unsub cared. All the bodies were placed gently in the woods and had flowers around them, as if it was some kind of memorial." Rossi added.

"It also means they need medical experience. Only doctors would know where exactly to stab the victim, in order to give a quick death." Dad said.

"It's as if the unsub didn't want to do it, but felt compelled to do it." Derek concluded.

"All these show signs that the Unsub could be a woman. All boys were also found wearing a clean set of clothes. Garcia, narrow down your searches to woman who had a connection to all three boys, with medical history." Hotch ordered.

"I'm on it." Garcia said, typing away.

"Henry." JJ smiled.

"Sorry." He said back.

"It's okay, I understand." JJ replied.

"The list had only narrowed down to four people, Winnie Green, their doctor, Anna James, their teacher who used to be a doctor, Tessa Shannon, the doctor who delivered them and Ingrid Atkins, she was all three boys childminder and she went to medical school." Garcia read out.

"Search for any triggers." Rossi said. Garcia typed away.

"Slight problem. Both Tessa Shannon and Ingrid Atkins have triggers. A few months earlier, Tessa lost her eight year old son, she was then fired for behaving inappropriately to other kids around the same age. Ingrid Atkins also got her eight year old son taken away from her a couple of months prior." Garcia sighed.

"Both of them fit the profile." Henry gulped. This wasn't good.

"We need to think why they had motives." Hotch said in his usual manner.

"Start with Ingrid Atkins. Why would she murder three boys and place them with so much care?" Rossi said.

"Well why did she get her son taken in the first place?" I asked.

"That is a good question Junior Genius, which I'm finding out right now." Garcia said. "The official report states domestic violence, but not towards the son. But get this, I searched newspaper articles and the towns paper reports that it was Ingrid who was violent towards the son. In fact they are trying to start a petition to let the father have full custody of the son. They were making out that she was a psychopath."

"Who wrote the article?" Dad asked.

"Victoria Fellows, Alfie Fellows mum." Garcia told everyone. This sounded like our unsub.

"So she's taking away their sons because her son was taken away." Henry summed up.

"They had to take away her son, she didn't want it to happen but it had to be done." Derek added.

"Logan Jones mother and Patrick Vickers mother were also against Ingrid Atkins. In fact it was the three of the who made the call to Child Protection Services." Garcia said.

"This sounds like our Unsub." Hotch said. We were all a bit unsure but it sounded like it all fit.

"That's our answer, Ingrid Atkins did it. The three woman took away her son, so she felt that they should feel her pain when she took away theirs." JJ said confidently. There was a nervous pause.

_Well done, he will be deposited back home. That's if you want him._

"Yes I want him, I love him!" JJ practically shouted. Everyone smiled slightly when she said that. All we had, was one more case and then we could relax slightly. This sick game would be over. Well for now at least.

"I need some air." Henry said excusing himself.

"Be careful. Garcia can you pull up security cameras outside the BAU. I'm not taking any risks." JJ said concerned.

"Mum, I'm not five." Henry moaned.

"Well funnily enough there's a unsub after you." JJ replied back.

"Fine." Henry said leaving the room.

"I'm going to." I stated.

"No you're not." Dad stated back.

"Dad we'll stay on the steps by security, I promise. I really don't want to get taken by a physco again, trust me." I tried to assure him.

"Fine." Dad sighed. I thanked him before I ran out the room. I skidded into the bullpen and screamed Henry's name. He was just about to get in the elevator and he must have been in deep thought because he jumped so high. I quickly ran towards him and we hopped into the elevator.

"You gave me a heart attack, why the hell did you scream." Henry moaned.

"I wanted to get your attention." I smiled.

"Well you've got it." He said back. Something was wrong because he wasn't looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Well that's a lie."

"I feel awful." Henry said finally.

"Why?" I asked gently.

"What if we got it wrong. I didn't even say a proper goodbye to him when he left this morning. I guess we all have to let go to people, but it hurts when you don't get the chance to say goodbye." He said glumly.

"Henry I get it. But if we always had the chance to say goodbye, we couldn't properly let go." I said equally glumly. I didn't get a proper chance to actually tell my mum goodbye and I loved her, but if anyone ever got that chance we'd never let them go. If my mum magically appeared from the dead so I got a chance to say goodbye to her, I'd never let her go.

"Shit, sorry, I really shouldn't have said that. I'm moaning about nearly loosing my dad, when you've been through so much with your mum." Henry said apologetically.

"It's fine Henry, don't worry." I smiled. We'd reached the outside now. We decided to sit on the steps which was near security and in view of a camera. Out of nowhere Henry hugged me softly, careful not to hurt my bruise body.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"I think we both needed that." He smiled. He was right, we were both pretty down at the moment.

"How are you anyway? It's not every day you get poisoned."I asked.

"Not bad, but I can't look at food. I haven't eaten since yesterday and even if I wanted to eat, I really don't think I could keep it down." Henry joked slightly.

"I really hate this bitch." I said bitterly.

"Trust me so do I." Henry nodded.

"Excuse me, I was asked to give you this." Came a man out of nowhere. He handed Henry and I a piece of paper. We knew straight away this wasn't good. Trembling slightly as I opened it, I read it.

_Both of you come quietly to the black van ahead of you. Scream, shout or make any contact and I will blow up the whole building._

Henry and I looked at each other. We knew what we had to do. Getting up, we made our way over to the black van. We were the last case.


	40. Chapter 40: Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, this chapter took my like three days to write and I didn't even have time to add in everything I wanted, as I'm going to Holland for 4 days, so I won't be able to update till then. I tried to make to make it an extra long chapter though. I don't plan on ending this story any-time soon, for those of you who have asked. I'm sorry if you want it to end sooner but it's not going to. Anyway thank you again and please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 40: Romeo and Juliet

Spencer's POV.

Hesitating slightly, I let Stella go with Henry. She practically ran out the door after him.

"They're so cute together." Garcia commented. I wasn't overly keen when people said this.

"It's not cute when I barely see my son." JJ joked.

"Yeah, or when your daughter prefers a boys company than your own." I added.

"Tell me about it Reid, why did we even introduce them?" JJ questioned.

"We didn't, remember, they introduced themselves." I laughed.

"Well they've made it out alive." Morgan commented. Everyone turned to the screen to see Stella and Henry sit on the steps together. They both looked slightly depressed and were in a deep conversation. There was no sound so we couldn't hear what they were saying. Out of nowhere Henry hugged Stella lightly. Making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"See they are cute." Emily cooed. On the screen Henry and Stella smiled at each other, before they started talking again.

"They really are." Garcia agreed.

"Please don't encourage them." JJ and I sighed at the same time.

"Ohh, Pretty Boy's getting all protective." Morgan teased. I was about to reply when I saw something which caught my attention.

"Look." I breathed. A man had gone up to them and handed them a piece of paper. Hotch got out his phone and at lightening speed called security.

"Don't let those teenagers out of your sight." He ordered. But it was to late, they'd already gotten up and walked out of the frame. They were the last case.

"I'm sorry, I tried to run after them, but it was to late." Came the security guards voice on the line. Both mine and JJ's faces paled. I couldn't believe this was happening again. She'd only just been kidnapped and it was happening again. Anger flooded through my veins. For the third time that day Garcia's door slammed. It really was going to fall off it's hinges soon. Especially as there was another slam and JJ joined me in the corridor. I punched the wall angrily, trying to let out some of my temper. It did kind of work. However I did more damage to my hand, than I did to the wall.

"Spence, calm down." JJ said, holding my arm. I tried to take my arm out of her grasp, but she was pretty strong.

"She's taken them. She's not want to give them back easily." I said, my voice was a lot louder and harsher than I meant it to be.

"I know, I know she has. But I will not rest until we get them back. That's a promise." JJ said, slightly teary eyed.

"What do you mean, she's taken them?" Came an all to familiar voice. We turned around to find a rough looking Will.

"Will." JJ breathed. She ran into his arms.

"JJ, please tell me she hasn't got Henry." Will asked firmly. JJ just shook her head and let the tears spill out. A part of me wished I had someone who would hug and comfort me.

"I will help you get him back, I promise." Will said. JJ shook her head violently.

"No one else is allowed to get involved. I take it you are already kind of involved, but you're not allowed to help. I think it would be risky, going as far as interviewing you." JJ sighed. She was right, we couldn't get anyone else involved. Listening to JJ and Will did calm me down a little, deciding to give them some space I went back into Garcia's lair. The computer screens were blank but they seemed to come alive as I walked in.

_So now you know my final case. Your love brats are now mine to play with. Oh, and tell Agent Jareau well done for holding Will off._

I tried my hardest not to smash the screen in, as I read the message, but it was hard. Statistics of children being taken ran through my mind. But this case wasn't a statistic, it was personal and the unsub really was someone special.

"Will's here?" Emily asked me.

"Um, yeah. He got here just now. JJ's with him now." I answered.

"How long ago has it been since they were taken?" Hotch asked.

"Precisely 11 minutes and 7 seconds." I reported, looking down at my watch. It had felt like it'd been hours.

"Well all we can do is wait now." Hotch said sympathetically. JJ walked into the room. Her blue eyes had turned slightly red, but apart from that she looked composed.

"Where's Will?" Morgan asked. I was surprised that he'd stayed so calm. Well that was before I noticed the fist sized whole in the wall, and the fact that he was holding his right hand slightly.

"I told him to wait outside in the bullpen. Thought it would be better." She said, giving a weak smile.

_I'd get popcorn if I was you. I have prepared some theatrics._

Everyone's hearts sank as we saw this. She wasn't following the same rules she'd followed with the others. I knew deep down that my daughter was in for it. I couldn't help but feel anger, guilt and pain. Also dread, especially dread. I was going to have to watch my daughter be tortured. The thought brought tears to my eyes, however I quickly brushed them away. I wasn't about to loose it.

_Now showing Romeo and Juliet!..._

The live streaming came back on. Henry and Stella came into view. They were both unconscious and tied to chairs. I couldn't stop the gasp which escaped my lips. Blood was on their hairlines, the bastard had knocked them out.

"Reid, I know how tough this is, but how long since they were taken?" Hotch asked again. At first I didn't see why it mattered so much. Then it clicked.

"Exactly 15 minutes and 58 seconds. However it would take an average of five minutes to transfer them into the buildings to get them into their chairs. The average speed limit around here is 40. If they didn't want to attract attention, they would of followed that, meaning they must be in a 7.32 miles radius." I reported.

_Correct doctor, however you will never find us._

"Garcia, search all warehouses in a 7.32 mile radius." Hotch ordered.

I was about to scream at her when Stella started to stir, followed by Henry. I could see the confused then terrified looks on their faces as they came around. Everyone stared at the screen. The pair of them looked at each other, then looked down to see they were tied to a chair.

"Shit." They both said. Obviously not realizing that she'd put the sound on this time.

"Typical." JJ and I said, we couldn't help but roll our eyes. Even though they'd been abducted we still had the strong urge to ground the pair of them.

* * *

Stella's POV.

Henry and I walked as calmly as possible to the black van. My heart was racing, the worst bit was, I knew exactly what was coming. We'd nearly gotten to the van, when we heard a security guard shout after us. Knowing deep down that this had to be down, we made a mutual agreement to carry on walking. If we ran, it would be a sign of drawing attention to ourselves. We finally came to the van and slid open the door. Taking one last look at my second home, I stepped inside with Henry. The van immediately drove off. Inside was pitch black and I could barely see a thing. However I did have the horrible feeling that we weren't alone. My fears came true as a person made themselves known.  
"I am ever so sorry, but this really must be done." The voice snarled. The next thing I knew was that something hard hit my head, causing it to go heavy. The blackness somehow got darker and before I knew it my whole body was engulfed by it.

The first thing I felt was something warm on the side of my head. I then felt all fuzzy, like a TV with no reception. My eyelids felt heavy but I forced them to open. I instantly regretted it as I felt a bit nauseous and my head was throbbing badly. I tried to reach my hand to feel why my head was wet, however I saw that it had been tied to a chair. Wait, tied to a chair! I looked up panicking. Sitting across from me was Henry in a similar state. He hadn't quite come to the realization that we'd been taken. When it finally did hit him though, his face was priceless. Without thinking I said the first thing which came to mind.

"Shit." I said, Henry and I must have been on the same wavelength or something, as we said it at the same time.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Stella, this is my fault. I should have stopped us from going into the van." Henry sighed.

"I'm fine, I think we both have slight concussions, but we should be fine. And Henry, it's not your fault. She would have blown up the whole building if we didn't do this. Are you okay, though? You took longer to come to." I said concerned.

"I'm fine, it's probably because they got to you first. I heard you fall, I tried to fight them back but it wasn't any use." Henry replied glumly. Desperately, I stared around the room. It was grey and concrete and the only items of furniture in it were the chairs. However, a small red light did catch my attention. It was a video camera. This was good because it meant the team were watching. At least dad knew that I was kind of safe.

"Look Henry. They're watching us." I said, indicating to the red light.

"Great. At least mum knows I'm alive. Well for now. Do you think they can hear us?" Henry asked.

"For our sake I hope not." I replied embarrassed. Dad hated it when I swore. Henry was thinking the same think as his face paled slightly. We were about to continue when a black hooded man with a knife walked into the room. He was wearing a ski mask but you could tell that his eyes were full of evil. I tensed up a little when I saw him, I knew that this really wasn't good. He brought out his blade and let it shine in the little light there was.

"I've got orders from the boss. She wanted to give you a little something to remember today. Forever." His voice was snarly and he reminded me of a snake.

"Why can't the boss come here herself huh? What are you her bitch?" Henry spat confidently. I wished he hadn't because all he did was enrage him. With one quick slash the man sliced Henry's cheek. Henry winced loudly and a long bloody gash appeared.

"You better bottle it, or else?" He warned. I felt my temper rising, and couldn't stop the words from escaping my mouth.

"Or else what? You'll kill us. Jeez you really are her bitch." I hissed at him. I regretted it straight away and prepared myself for what was coming. A sharp pain spread across my cheek from where he sliced his knife into it. I hissed, as I felt the blood seep out.

"SHUT UP! THE PAIR OF YOU." He screamed, loosing his composure.

"Right. Seeing as you started all this, you will get the most painful present." He sniggered, pointing at Henry. Henry didn't even look the slightest bit concerned. Not even when the man pressed his knife against Henry's arm. I couldn't watch as the man dragged his knife across Henry's skin. Henry bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. The man was tracing a messy outline of a star. Each turn of the blade made Henry grow paler. I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to scream. I felt relieved when it was finally over. Henry even let out a breath. However the man wasn't done. Underneath it he carved half a heart. Henry was caught off guard and couldn't help but scream as the knife dragged across his skin. When the man was finally done, Henry was ghostly white and panting slightly.

"Your turn now missy." The man grinned.

"Y-you stay away from her." Henry ordered weakly. The man just ignored him. His blade became closer and closer. He was nice enough to cut my non-broken arm. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to think of my happiest memories. Even thinking about my mum and my friends in Alaska, didn't stop the stinging pain as the knife dragged across my skin. I felt him change direction once, and I still couldn't help but wince. When he was done with the first half, I braced myself for the second half. I tried Henry's technique of biting my lip. I ended up biting it so hard it bled. Eventually the pain became so much that I gave out a small scream. When I felt the pressure go I looked down to see that I had a bloody X on my arm, along with another side to a heart. My mind instantly put two and two together.

"Star crossed lovers." I breathed shakily.

"I knew that you were the clever one." He snarled. "M, herself, will be here shortly. You better behave, she has a tendency to be less forgiving."

"Great, I have to see that Bitch again." Again I said this out of anger. I didn't regret it one bit, well I did slightly after he slapped me hard across the face.

"I don't know why she just won't kill the pair of you." He spat, before he left the room. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself. My arm felt like it was on fire. I could feel the blood seeping out and I was slightly worried that he'd cut us too deep. Both my cheeks also stung, he'd sliced one and slapped the other. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes. Staring at me was Henry, he looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you do that? Why did you infuriate him?" Henry asked firmly, he was pissed.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. I get annoyed, it just comes out. Anyway you're not one to talk, you started all of this. Why did you do that? It just got him angry and you got it worse than me. How do you think it makes me feel to see you in pain, because I tell you what, I hate it!" I said, my voice got louder and louder.

"Why do you think I did that? I wanted him to take out some of his anger on me, so he wouldn't hurt you as bad. How could I live with myself if something bad happened to you. I mean just look at the state you're in already." Henry sighed.

"Well I don't need you to do that. I can take care of myself." I grumbled back. It was sweet what Henry did, but stupid.

"Sure you can." Henry said sarcastically. I had enough of him.

"Henry just stop, you're really starting to piss me off." I said flatly.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Henry replied. Never before had we argued like this, so I wasn't really sure how to react. In the end I just opted with looking down at the ground. Just then the door opened. I looked up to see the familiar face of 'Moriarty'. A smile spread across her face, causing my anger to grow. She murdered my mother.

"Trouble in paradise I see." She grinned.

"You're still a-"

"Stella." Henry interrupted.

"Temper, temper. That could really get you into trouble one day." She purred. Every inch of me hated her, I wanted her dead. But I had to try and control my temper.

"That's better now, I thought we'd put together a little reading. It would make things a lot more interesting. Now, I want you to read what's on the bit of paper that I give you. If any of you pull any funny business, I can kill you and your families at the snap of my fingers." She smiled. She handed Henry and I pieces of paper. It was a reading from Romeo and Juliet.

"Stella would you begin." She asked. I gave her my fakest, sweetest smile and nodded.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows." I read out loud. It was kind of creepy that she had an obsession with Romeo and Juliet, especially considering the ending.

"Now Henry, would you follow." She pointed.

"Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Henry said flatly.

"Now what do you make of that Agents, Doctor." She smiled wickedly. "To get in the true Romeo and Juliet spirit, if you get the case I'm about to give you wrong. These two will kill themselves."

"Like hell we will." I spat.

"I'll let you know that I've got bombs all around the building, one touch of the button and up it goes. If your team get the case wrong, you will stab yourself Stella and you will poison yourself Henry. Can I see that you agree with this."

"Yes." I said straight away. I wasn't going to let innocent people die because of me

"Henry?" She asked firmly. Henry just nodded. "Good, now for the case. The murder of Kazia Reid. I want to know how I managed to pull it off."

Anger pulsed through me. How dare she act like this, how dare she act as if it was some kind of achievement. I bit my tongue so hard it began to bleed. I desperately tried to calm myself, Henry was right, I couldn't make this situation worse.

"Now it's time for me to go. I hope to hear that you've got an answer. For their sake." She snarled. Out of nowhere she brought out a knife. At first I thought she was going to cut us, so I was extremely surprised when she cut the ropes holding us, letting us free from our chairs.

"I know you'll be here for a while. It's not like you can escape or do any damage. So kick back relax." She grinned. I hated her, I hated her so much. I had to restrain myself from tackling her to the floor. As soon as she left the room, I used my good hand to wipe away some of the blood and assess the damage. I checked my pocket to see if we still had our cell-phones, and I wasn't to shocked to find that she had taken them. I got up from the chair and started pacing. Why was she doing this to us? What did she have against Dad? Why did she even kill mum? How did she do it? I sighed desperately. Images of mums pale, lifeless body flooded my mind. I shook them off quickly though, trying not to think like that.

I faced Henry to see that he'd gone very pale and hadn't even left his chair. However in one swift movement he ran to the corner of the room. At first I was unsure of what he was doing, that was until he started retching. Even though I was angry at him, he wasn't right and that scared me. I ran over to his side and rubbed his back. I had a concussion too, but it was just a splitting headache. Henry had a concussion along with a dodgy stomach from where he'd been poisoned. He retched for what seem like forever. Eventually he stood upright. Moving further along the wall, away from the sick, he slid down the wall. I didn't seem any harm in joining him.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded weakly.

"Need a hug?" Was the first thing that popped into my mind. Again he nodded weakly, he just seemed so glum. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him gently. Both of us were hurting from our injuries. I tried to let go of him but he kept a tight grip.

"I'm sorry. You don't piss me off and I really do need to learn how to control my temper." I said gently. Henry nodded. I had no idea why he wasn't talking. That was until I felt him shake slightly. The top of my t-shirt became slightly damp.

"It's okay." I whispered so only he could here.

"I'm sorry Stel, for shouting. But I've had enough of all this. You may not mind, but I don't want to die. There's so much things I want to do and achieve. I want to die when I'm old and I've lived, not in this concrete room." He sobbed quietly into my shirt.

"Henry, we're not going to die. The team will solve this. And if they don't, well we'll show no fear and go down fighting." I whispered back. I was trying to put on my hard front. If it was up to me I'd be sobbing with Henry. But I didn't want to show that this bitch had gotten to me. Henry was one of the only few who saw through this fake front, but he was so upset that he didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry, I should be supporting you. It's just, do you ever feel like things get to much and all you want to do is curl up into a ball and forget about the world." Henry asked quietly. He still hadn't emerged from my shoulder.

"I do, a lot actually. You feel like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders. You try to be happy and strong like everyone else, but it's hard. It's hard to always act brave. You just want to breakdown, let it all out. Let out how you truly feel. You want someone to ask and listen." It all came out of me. I don't know where it came from, but I had secretly been feeling all of that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, finally looking up. His eyes were red and wet. I shook my head. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to talk about it.

"Maybe another time, like when we get out of here." I smiled weakly.

"Okay but I won't forget." He said, he looked down at my white top and I could see the guilt flood him. It already had blood on it from the cuts on my arm and it had blood on it from where I wiped the cut on my cheek. However, there was a red, wet patch on my shoulder. This was from where Henry's tears had mixed with the blood from his cheek.

"It's fine. I wasn't to fond of this top anyway." I smiled.

"Still, I'll buy you a new one when we get out of here." He replied.

"That's more like it." I said, relieved Henry wasn't as glum. This time he hugged me. He even went as far as kissing the top of my forehead. Now all we could do was wait. Our fate lying with the team.

* * *

Spencer's POV.

We watched as Stella and Henry finished taking in their surroundings. Stella believed that they both had mild concussions, which wasn't to bad so far. She'd also noticed the camera. They fretted slightly about if we heard them, they were right in thinking that they weren't going to get away without a punishment. Suddenly the door burst open and a black hooded figure emerged. My face paled as I saw he had a knife.

"She better not provoke him." I thought aloud.

"Same with Henry." JJ said wide eyed.

"I've got orders from the boss. She wanted to give you a little something to remember today. Forever." He snarled, this wasn't good.

"Why can't the boss come here herself huh? What are you her bitch?" Henry spat confidently. He shouldn't of done that, it wasn't good to make unsubs mad. With one quick slash the man sliced Henry's cheek. Henry winced loudly and a long bloody gash appeared.

"Why did he do that! Why can't he just keep a lid on it." JJ cried concerned.

"You better bottle it, or else?" He warned. I knew that Stella was getting angrier and angrier.

"Keep quiet Stella." Emily said to herself. She read Stella's expressions extremely well.

"Or else what? You'll kill us. Jeez you really are her bitch." She hissed at him. I waited for the damage. She had a matching slice on her cheek to Henry. She hissed in pain and I hated to see her getting treated this way. It hurt that I couldn't do anything about it.

"SHUT UP! THE PAIR OF YOU." He screamed, loosing his composure.

"Right. Seeing as you started all this, you will get the most painful present." He sniggered, pointing at Henry. Henry had on a bold face, almost as if he expected it. JJ cried out loud as the man dragged his knife across Henry's skin.

"Why are they doing this?" JJ said tears in her eyes.

"I don't know JJ, but we will find them and stop this, I promise." Hotch stated.

"It looks like he's tracing a star." Rossi pointed out. He was right. Each turn of the blade made Henry grow paler. He was trying his hardest not to scream. I hated seeing my godson in this much pain, everyone did. We all thought he was done and let out a breath. However the man wasn't done. Underneath it he carved half a heart. Henry was caught off guard and couldn't help but scream as the knife dragged across his skin. The tears spilled over JJ's eyes. Garcia was also crying and Emily seemed to be close. When the man was finally done, Henry was ghostly white and panting slightly.

"Your turn now missy." The man grinned.

"Y-you stay away from her." Henry ordered weakly. The man just ignored him. My heart raced as his blade became closer and closer. He was nice enough to cut her non-broken arm. As he cut I saw the pain on Stella's face. I felt the urge to punch something.

"The sick bastard. Trust me, I will kill this man with my bare hands." Morgan growled. No one even told him to calm down, we all agreed. He changed direction once, causing Stella to wince. He carried on carving and I saw her lose composure. Eventually she let out a screen. Tears glazed over my eyes. I hated this. When he was done, I saw what he had carved and put two and two together.

"Star crossed lovers." I said, Stella realized this to as she said it at the same time.

"I knew that you were the clever one." He snarled. "M, herself, will be here shortly. You better behave, she has a tendency to be less forgiving."

"Great, I have to see that Bitch again." I groaned as Stella said this. She was in trouble when we got her back. If we got her back.

"Why is she losing it so much?" I said, my voice was weak. The man slapped her angrily across the face.

"I don't know why she just won't kill the pair of you." He spat, before he left the room. Stella closed her eyes trying to compose herself. Henry was staring at her intensely, looking extremely annoyed.

"He looks pissed." Rossi commented.

"He is. What about I have no idea." JJ sighed.

"I kind of wish she would give us the case. I hate watching this." Garcia whimpered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh, JJ, Reid, I think they're arguing." Morgan pointed out. We looked at the screen to see them looking extremely annoyed at each other.

"Why did you do that? Why did you infuriate him?" Henry asked firmly, he was very annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. I get annoyed, it just comes out. Anyway your not one to talk, you started all of this. Why did you do that? It just got him angry and you got it worse than me. How do you think it makes me feel to see you in pain, because I tell you what, I hate it!" Stella said, her voice increased the more she spoke.

"Why do you think I did that? I wanted him to take out some of his anger on me, so he wouldn't hurt you as bad. How could I live with myself if something bad happened to you. I mean just look at the state you're in already." Henry sighed. I really admired that he'd done that.

"Well I don't need you to do that. I can take care of myself." She grumbled back.

"Why is she so stubborn. Just like Kazia." I sighed.

"Sure you can." Henry said sarcastically. Stella wasn't going to be happy she hated sarcasm.

"Henry just stop, you're really starting to piss me off." She said flatly.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Henry replied.

"They never argue, what the hells gotten into them." Rossi wandered. We all agreed, they seemed to hate each other.

"They've got to stick together, it's the only way they are going to make it through this." Hotch stated, he was right.

Just then the door opened. The familiar face of 'Moriarty' entered. A smile spread across her face. Anger boiled inside of me.

"This is her. This is the bitch that's in charge of all this." I stated poisonously. If looks could kill then she'd be dead, the whole team gave the screen daggers.

"Trouble in paradise I see." She grinned.

"You're still a-"

"Stella." Henry interrupted. I was so thankful he had, god knows what she would have done.

"Temper, temper. That could really get you into trouble one day." She purred, I hated her, wanted her dead.

"That's better now, I thought we'd put together a little reading. It would make things a lot more interesting. Now, I want you to read what's on the bit of paper that I give you. If any of you pull any funny business, I can kill you and your families at the snap of my fingers." She smiled. She handed Henry and Stella pieces of paper. I hated it that she was manipulating them like this.

"Stella would you begin." She asked. Stella gave her fakest, sweetest smile and nodded. At least she'd calmed down a little.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows." She read out loud. It was the prologue from Romeo and Juliet. It made me shiver slightly, giving the ending of the play.

"Now Henry, would you follow." She pointed.

"Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Henry said flatly.

"Now what do you make of that Agents, Doctor." She smiled wickedly. "To get in the true Romeo and Juliet spirit, if you get the case I'm about to give you wrong. These two will kill themselves."

"Like hell we will." Stella spat. I didn't care about her attitude, no way was I ever going to let them do that.

"I'll let you know that I've got bombs all around the building, one touch of a button and up it goes. If your team get the case wrong, you will stab yourself Stella and you will poison yourself Henry. Can I see that you agree with this."

"Yes." Stella said straight away. I lost it, I couldn't help it. Angrily I punched my hand against the wall.

"Henry?" She asked firmly. Henry just nodded. "Good, now for the case. The murder of Kazia Reid. I want to know how I managed to pull it off."

Anger fled through me. We had to find out how she'd done it, just for her amusement. I felt like shooting the screen with my gun. But that wouldn't do any good.

"Now it's time for me to go. I hope to hear that you've got an answer. For their sake." She snarled. Out of nowhere she brought out a knife. At first I thought she was going to harm them even further, so I was surprised when she cut them free.

"I know you'll be here for a while. It's not like you can escape or do any damage. So kick back relax." She grinned. I hated her, I hated her so much. I was more than thankful when she left the room. Stella got up and paced around the room, probably thinking and calming herself, whilst Henry stayed sitting. Luckily for me Hotch had already grabbed the last file.

"It's just her medical file." Hotch reported.

"What does it say?" Rossi asked.

"Dr. Kazia Reid, was a generally healthy person. The only time she had to visit the hospital was when she was stabbed, Christmas two years ago." Hotch read. I knew she'd been stabbed, I was in Alaska when it happened but I hadn't told the team.

"What! Reid, why didn't you tell us this." Morgan cried.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. It wasn't to serious. She was stabbed in the stomach and after a small surgical procedure she was fine." I tried to say. At the time it happened, Stella and I had been so worried and when we found out that she was going to be okay, Kazia and I tried to give Stella back her Christmas.

"How'd it happen?" Emily asked.

"It was two days before Christmas, she was walking home one night when a fight started out between two men. One of them was really getting a beating and she tried to intervene. I don't think the attacker intended to stab her because he fled afterwards, anyway it's not relevant at the moment." I said, trying to get the team back on course.

"JJ, look!" Garcia cried, pointing at the screen. Henry was in the far corner of the screen. He was leaning over, and it didn't take a genius to tell that he was being sick. I was happy to see that Stella was by his side, even though they did have an argument.

"It's that wretched poison. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. and he was up half the night being sick." JJ said, surprisingly calm. However, she did watch with a slightly concerned look on her face. Eventually Henry stood upright and made his way further along the wall. He looked drained and he sunk to his knees.

"Is he alright?" Morgan asked concerned.

"No." Was all JJ said. Henry looked depressed. In situations like this it was important to have hope but Henry didn't show any signs of hope.

"You okay?" Stella asked. He nodded weakly. I had known Henry all his life, so I knew when he was on the brink of breaking down.

"Need a hug?" Stella asked. Again he nodded weakly, he just seemed so glum. Usually I'd feel uncomfortable watching the two hug, but this was an exception, Henry needed it.

"I'm sorry. You don't piss me off and I really do need to learn how to control my temper." Stella said gently.

"Well that's cute." Rossi smiled.

"At least they made up." I agreed. "Now lets get back to the case."

"Yeah, they're being all secretive, I can't hear what they're saying." Garcia added.

"What else does her file say?"Emily asked.

"Nothing much. It says that she had asthma and it just gives details of her death. It said her heart failed but there was no sign of toxins in her body." Hotch said a lot gentler than usual.

"Yeah, she had a pump, she usually took it every night. The doctor said that he couldn't find anything which seemed suspicious and trust me this doctor wasn't one of 'Moriarty's' men. I trusted him, he rang me up as soon as he got the results." I admitted, I hadn't told anyone this. Not even Stella, she was doing so well and I didn't want to knock her down. I looked over at the screen. They were still in each others arms. I was about to focus back on the case when I saw Henry shaking. I must of been staring at the screen for a while because everyone else looked. JJ's eyes filled with tears. It must of been hard to see him like this. They were having a conversation about something, but it was to quiet to hear. Eventually it got louder though.

"I'm sorry, I should be supporting you. It's just, do you ever feel like things get to much and all you want to do is curl up into a ball and forget about the world." Henry asked barely audible. It shocked us that he'd been feeling this way.

"I wish he would talk to me about this." JJ whimpered.

"I do, a lot actually. You feel like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders. You try to be happy and strong like everyone else, but it's hard. It's hard to always act brave. You just want to breakdown, let it all out. Let out how you truly feel. You want someone to ask and listen." Stella blurted out. This surprised me the most. I had no idea she was feeling this and kept it inside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Henry asked, finally looking up. I was happy he did. Everyone saw the state of his face and it broke our hearts. A mixture of blood and tears was smeared around it.

"Maybe another time, like when we get out of here." Stella smiled weakly. She wasn't wrong, she was getting out of there and we were definitely going to talk about this.

"Okay but I won't forget." Henry promised. He looked down, embarrassed, at her top. It was a mess. It was covered in blood and tears.

"It's fine. I wasn't to fond of this top anyway." Stella smiled. I could tell that she probably wanted to burn it.

"Still, I'll buy you a new one when we get out of here." Henry replied. It was nice to see he was slowly getting out of the funk he was in. The team happily turned away from the screen knowing that they were there for each other. I caught one more glimpse to see Stella now in Henry's arms, and him kissing her lightly on the forehead.


	41. Chapter 41: Only scratched the surface

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the update. I've been in Holland and again this chapter took me a while to write. Thank you so much for staying with me, and thank you so much for the reviews, views, favourites and follows. They mean the world. Anyway I hope you enjoy! And thank you:)**

Spencer's POV

"I've searched all warehouses in a 7.32 mile radius. There's nothing. All warehouses are for commercial use, there are no abandoned warehouses. I even added other large, abandoned, creepy buildings into the search, but nothing. I'm sorry Reid and JJ, but this girls good." Garcia sighed. I wasn't to disappointed about this news, I had predicted this outcome. It would have been to easy to have found her this way.

"I've also been thinking about what they were made to read out. 'Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage', could mean that we've only got two hours to solve this. 'Do with their death bury their parents' strife'. Might mean that her killing Stella and Henry would end her obsession with me. I think, she thinks, it would break me, and it would." I said quietly.

"Garcia, watch the screen until we need you. Only update us if anything major happens. I'll be right back." Hotch stated. Garcia only managed to nod before he left the room. Everyone stared, slightly confused. However he returned quickly, dragging a whiteboard.

"We've got to be extremely sure of this answer. So I thought we should make a list of everything that we know Stella and Kazia ate and drunk that day." Hotch explained. It was a good plan but Stella hadn't been with her all day and I didn't know what they ate.

"Stella wasn't with her the whole time and I don't know what they ate." I admitted.

"Well maybe we should look at their daily routine. What they always eat and drink." Emily suggested.

"That sounds good." I agreed.

"What would they eat on a normal day?" Rossi asked.

"Well every morning Kazia would have a banana, and porridge with blueberries. Stella however usually eats anything but porridge. The pair of them have coffee in the morning. Kazia takes it with one sugar, but Stella takes it without." I said. It made me smile thinking about Kazia's routine.

"Guess Stella's just like you then." Rossi smiled. Hotch jotted all this down. He'd made two separate columns named Kazia and Stella. All the items they ate and drunk he wrote down, and items they both ate he circled.

"Right, what would they usually have for lunch?" Hotch asked.

"Well, seeing as it was on a week day Kazia would of had a sandwich at the hospital. What exactly I'm not entirely sure. She would of had another coffee and a bottle of water, as well. Stella would of eaten at school, again, I'm not entirely sure what." I sighed. It made me regret that I wasn't around as much as I should be.

"It's fine Reid. What about dinner?" Hotch asked sympathetically.

"Stella cooked it. I'm not sure what it was, but they ate the same thing. They both usually had a coffee when they came in. Stella came in at four, and Kazia came in at half five. But, Stella had gone out with her friends after school and wasn't back until dinner. She feels really guilty about this, she thinks she should of been around." I said. It was information, but still not a lot.

"So is there a good chance Kazia had an extra coffee than Stella?" Emily asked.

"Yes, definitely." I said quickly.

"That's good. What about snacks?" Hotch asked.

"Kazia usually didn't have time. Her job kept her busy. But, she always had a packet of crisps. I can't tell you what Stella eats, the girls always hungry." I moaned a little.

"That girl sure has an appetite on her." Morgan smiled.

"So I think our best bet would be the coffee." Rossi announced. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah but I really don't think it is. Stella said she was cooking. Whenever she cooks she's always to lazy to buy or cook a proper desert, so she does strawberries. Stella can't eat strawberries unless they have sugar on them. If it was the sugar in the coffee, how come it didn't effect Stella." I wondered.

"That is a good question. It could have been something else." Morgan tried to say hopefully.

"Like what though?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. There are so many missing pieces of information." Hotch sighed.

"Guys, they've fallen asleep!" Garcia said slightly panicked. I looked at the screen to see the pair of them asleep in each others arms.

"It's not the end of the world, by the looks of things they've only got a mild concussion. But Stella knows better to fall asleep with a concussion." I sighed.

"So does Henry." JJ sighed.

"Garcia, keep an eye on them. What else did Kazia take and Stella didn't?" Hotch asked. Everyone thought a about it for a moment. Then it came to me.

"Her asthma pump." I practically shouted.

"That's a good idea. Where did she get her medication from." Hotch asked.

"The local pharmacy. What if someone meddled with her prescription, what if the poison was in that?" I asked. Finally feeling like we were getting somewhere.

"That sounds like it could fit." Rossi agreed.

"I'll look up Kazia's pharmacy and see the last time she picked up another prescription." Garcia said typing away. I nodded in thanks at her direction. I looked over at the screen to check on Stella and Henry. Henry seemed peaceful enough, but Stella seemed to be fidgeting slightly. It looked like she was having a nightmare. I couldn't blame her, but I knew how bad her nightmares got. She began thrashing about more and more. Henry woke up looking slightly startled, but he was quick to realize what was going on. He desperately tried to wake her, but she was in a deep dream.

"Is she alright?" JJ asked softly.

"She gets these really bad dreams. Quite a lot of nights I've woken up to her screaming or shouting." I said quietly.

"Reid, you are one of the most clever and compassionate man I know. So trust me when I say, we will find out how this bitch has done this to you and stop her." Rossi said passionately. I just hoped that he was right.

* * *

Stella's POV.

I'm at school in home room. Henry and I are messing around with the group and it's a normal day. There's no crazy unsubs after us, and all is as well as it can be. Jake, Adam and Harry are all taking the mick out of Henry, whilst Grace and Sophie are having a girly chat with me. Everything seems and feels normal. Mr. Evans even walks in and is being his usual pushover self. As usual no one even bothers to sit down. Suddenly everything changes. The whole room go quiet, including Henry and the group. They all just stand in a trance, facing the door. I can see someone in the doorway, but who it is I'm not quite sure. The door bursts open and my whole body freezes. It's mum. Without thinking I run towards her. I hug her so tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. I breath in her smell and even brush my hand through her soft brown hair. Deep down I'm angry at her for doing this to me, for making me believe that she was dead, but all these feelings are pushed away by the relief that she's back. Tears flow down my cheeks. They aren't sad tears, but happy tears. Happy tears full of joy and relief that she's back. I hold her tightly. She's back. She's finally back. But every changes. Her body goes rigid and she goes deadly still. Within a second she's gone. Gone from my life again. I start screaming for her to come back. I scream so loud that it hurts my throat. Tears flow down my face. She's gone.

I woke up sweaty and shaking. Henry was looking down at me concerned. My eyes blurred over with tears as I thought about the dream. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to cry in front of the camera for the whole team and a unsub to see, I just wanted to be at home. I wanted my mum. I buried my face in Henry's chest as the tears grew heavier and heavier.

"Stel, it's going to be alright. Do you want to talk about it?" Henry asked gently and quietly. I thought about this for a second. I felt like I needed to get a few things off my chest, so I nodded. Henry stood up and picked me up so I was on my feet. I put my head down so he couldn't see my face. He then guided me to the corner of the room, and sat me down, so my back was facing the camera.

"Spill. And I mean everything. The dream you just had and what you were talking about earlier." Henry said as softly as he could. I hesitated slightly before answering.

"W-we were in home room. Everything was normal. There was uh no unsub, we were happy. Mr. Evans even walked in. Then it got weird. Everyone went silent and faced the door. There was this figure there. It was my mum. She was back. I hugged her so tightly, I never wanted to let her go. She was finally back. But she left again." I started off. My voice was shaking and I was crying heavily. "It's just, I know it's bad, but I do fantasize about her coming back. I think that she managed to outsmart the unusub and faked her death. I think about her waltzing into the room. I even think about my reaction. I'd be angry but I wouldn't care for to long. I'd be to scared that she'd go again."

"Stella, I get it that you miss her. I have no idea what that's like, but it's not good to think like that. She's gone. I'm so sorry but she's gone and I don't think she's coming back." Henry spoke slowly.

"I know." Was all I managed to whimper. I was crying so much now that I could barely speak. I felt like I'd lost her all over again. Henry got his hand and tried to brush away the tears. I was trying to stop crying, not only because it was embarrassing, but because it was going into the cut on my cheek and it was making it sting.

"What about the other things you're feeling? Like the stuff you said earlier?" Henry asked.

"I just feel so down sometimes. I know I shouldn't because I have a family who love me and care, but I do. A lot of the time I can't help it and it just hits me. Like sometimes I've just got back from hanging out with you, and then I get thinking. I think about something which reminds me of mum and it just gets too much. I just feel like I'm suppose to be over it by now, but I don't want to be. I want to cry about loosing her. I feel so alone sometimes. I feel like there is a barrier separating me from everyone else. Not everyone's mothers get killed by crazy unsubs. Sometimes I just sit in class, looking around wishing I had a mum like everyone else. I know that not everyone's mums are around, or their parents are divorced. But, sometimes I wish my parents were divorced, because then I'd have a mum. I just don't want to be human sometimes. I don't want to feel the grief and pain I feel." It all just kind of came out of me. I couldn't stop once I started. I looked up through my blurry eyes, to see Henry staring at me. He was completely silent, processing what I said.

"You need to tell your dad this. He can help you. You don't have to go through this alone Stella. Promise me that if you're feeling like this you'll ring me. I don't care what time it is, please ring me. Stella you shouldn't feel like this. The fact that you don't want to feel is a bad thing. If you couldn't feel, you wouldn't know what love is, or what joy and happiness is. Life is all about feeling different things. Sure, sometimes you wish you couldn't feel, but just think of all the times you're happy you can. I love you Stella Reid, so it kills me that you feel this way." Henry replied passionately. I looked him straight in the eyes. This was something I never did when I was crying. I didn't mean what I said about the whole feeling thing, otherwise I wouldn't know the warmth Henry made me feel.

"I'm happy I can feel, otherwise I wouldn't know that I love you Henry LaMontague." I said. Henry smiled.

"Are you feeling better now?" Henry asked. I nodded as I wiped my eyes on my top. It really was a state.

"Here use mine." Henry offered. He leant in towards me, causing me to smile. I hugged him tightly, whilst I dried my face on his shirt.

"Better?" I asked, looking up. Henry's shirt was now equally damp and bloody.

"Better." He smiled.

* * *

Spencer's POV.

There was a loud piercing scream which made everyone look at the screen. I placed my head in my hands. I hated it when this happened. Even more so, that I was completely helpless.

"Reid, how often does this happen?" Emily asked concerned.

"More than I would like." I sighed.  
"Reid, don't take this the wrong way, because I love Stella and care for her. But, I think you should take her to see someone."Morgan said gently. In normal situations I would of lost it. But it was true, she did need to see someone.

"I know." I sighed. Her screaming had gotten louder and Henry was trying desperately to wake her up. Eventually her eyes shot open. She looked startled like always. I could see tears forming in her and eyes, and she quickly threw herself into Henry's arms, before they could spill out. The whole team couldn't hear that well, but it was obvious that Henry asked if she wanted to talk about it. Henry obviously knew that Stella wasn't to open about her emotions, so led her to a corner where we couldn't see her.

"I don't think they're going to let us hear what they are saying." I told everyone. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"I got something on the pharmacy search. But I'm afraid that it's not great news. Kazia picked up her last prescription a month before she died. If anyone tampered with it, then she would of died earlier." Garcia sighed. It wasn't the news we wanted to hear.

"Reid, it's got to be something you would know. She wouldn't make this impossible." Morgan tried to say encouragingly. This made me think. She would make this hard, but not impossible. So far the only two possible answers were the asthma pump and the sugar. Then it came to me, what if it was both. The asthma pump couldn't of been tampered, so what if the sugar reacted with it. Stella could have had the sugar but in a low dose and if it reacted with the asthma pump, it wouldn't of affected her.

"You need to tell your dad this. He can help you. You don't have to go through this alone." I heard Henry say loud enough so we could hear. I sighed to myself. What Stella told him must have been bad. Henry carried on talking quieter, so we could no longer hear.

"Guys, I think I've got something. What if it was both the asthma pump and the sugar. What if the sugar had something in it which reacted with the contents of the pump. It would make sense. If there was something in the sugar it wouldn't affect Stella because she doesn't have a pump, so it wouldn't have a chance to react. Also the pump would be more efficient. It would go straight to her lungs and react with the contaminated sugar in her bloodstream, then it would go straight to her heart. But it would have to be a new supply of sugar. Garcia check her credit card bill to see if she recently purchased any sugar." I said quickly. Garcia didn't need telling twice.

"Well done Reid, it sounds like it fits." Hotch said. I looked over at the screen to check on Stella. I smiled slightly when I saw her wiping her eyes on Henry's top.

"Better?"She asked.

"Better." Henry replied. I was just so relieved that she'd calmed down.

"I'm happy to lend out my mansion for their wedding venue." Rossi joked.  
"Don't even go there." JJ warned. Rossi put his hands up, knowing not to mess with her.

"You genius!" Garcia cried. "Kazia purchased a bag of sugar at her local store, the day she died. She picked it up around six, so it was most likely when she was coming back from work."

"So she had an accomplice at the shop drugging the sugar, she then knew that Kazia would drink it in her coffee. The altered chemical in the sugar got into Kazias blood stream, then when she took her inhaler, the chemicals in the inhaler reacted with the ones in her blood from the sugar, causing a poisonous chemical reaction. This went straight to her heart." I concluded. The news hit me hard saying it out loud. It was hard to believe that she tried so hard to do this.

"That sounds like it's our only option. But is there a drug out there what does that. Also how come it didn't show up on toxicology reports?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it's probably possible to design a drug like it. You just need to look at the chemical structure of the substance inside the inhaler. The unsub has money and people so she could easily get someone to do it for her." I said. I wasn't overly sure though.

"Is this our final answer?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." JJ and I said together.

"Did you get that?" Hotch asked the screen. Everyone was tense. Not sure what to do.

_Congrats agents, the brats will be returned. But not without punishment for their attitude._

Everyone was overjoyed that they were coming home. But a shiver rang through me as I thought of the punishment they were going to receive. I let out a final breath of relief. For some reason tears came to my eyes. I tried to brush them away but it was hard.

"You okay?" Emily asked. I didn't really know how to respond. In the end I just shook my head. Suddenly I was surrounded by warmth. It was JJ.

"They're safe Reid. You did it." She said softly.

"It's not that. I just don't get why she has done this. All this time I've been speaking of Kazia like a victim, when really she was a smart, intelligent, funny woman, who was the love of my life. Yet, this woman, obviously didn't know this, or she wouldn't of murdered her. She wouldn't of taken her away from me and Stella." I whispered. My voice was failing.

"I know Reid, that's why we are going to catch her, and make her pay. Pay for everything she has done to us." JJ said angrily. I nodded. Drying my eyes, I looked up and nodded at her. I turned to the screen to see that Stella and Henry were being escorted out of the room. This meant that they should be here soon. Everyone left Garcia's lair. That was the last case, for now. It was nice to escape some of the darkness and go into the light of the bullpen. I was surprised to see Kevin, Beth and Will waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked. Running towards Beth.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. She said if I screamed then she'd kill you." Beth cried. Hotch hugged her straight away.

"She said the same to me." Kevin sighed. Kevin was also greeted by a hug.

"Are you guys okay? Did you get knocked out at all?" Rossi asked.

"No, a man came. He threatened to kill you all if I didn't get in the van. In the van he just blindfolded me." Will said.

"Same." Said Beth and Kevin.

"So the sick bastard only knocked out Stella and Henry." Morgan shouted. No one bothered to calm him down. We all felt the same.

"She what?" Will said angrily.

"Will, she also hurt them pretty badly. When Henry comes back, please stay calm, he doesn't need this." JJ begged.

"Fine." Will said a lot calmer.

"Where's the kids?" Hotch asked.

"Lola and Edward are with Jack. Jacks the only one who knows what happened." Beth said.

"That's fine. People just weren't allowed to get involved, solving the cases." Rossi reassured.

"We should go outside to meet them." Emily suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone headed to the lift, with the exception of Beth, Garcia and Kevin. Beth felt like she should give them some space, and Garcia wanted to stay with Kevin. It was a slight squeeze, but we managed. It seemed like one of the longest elevator journeys we ever took. When we got to the lobby, we all rushed out and headed to the front steps. I was slightly disheartened to see that they weren't already there. I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself, so in the end I opted to pacing about.

"They should be here by now." JJ said worried.

"It will be fine JJ, they are coming." Rossi said, trying to comfort her. I was anxious too, we were told that they were receiving further punishment. My heart dropped as I saw two pale figures limping towards us. I practically ran full pelt, straight towards them. As I got closer I saw that both their faces had slight bruises on. Stella's lip was bleeding along with Henry's nose. They were both also limping slightly, and Stella was clutching her broken arm.

"Stella." I shouted. I hugged her tightly, only to hear a small wince.

"Dad. She told me to tell you that you only scratched the surface. She's giving you a break for now, but there's more. She also said she was there. She was there when mum died. She was one of the paramedics. I should of recognized her. She said she wanted to make sure mum was dead. She wanted to see it for herself." She said in a small whisper. This news shocked me.

"Henry." Came Will and JJ.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asked.

"He beat us." Henry replied weakly.

"Reid, JJ, Will, I think they need to go to the hospital." Rossi said. I didn't take a genius to realize this. All you needed to do was look at the state of them.


	42. Chapter 42: go out with me?

**Hey guys! Another chapter. Sorry this one isn't as long as the other ones, but it sets things up for my next few chapters. Please stay with this story. The next few chapters will be normal, Henry and Stella will go back to school,(education is important people, even for geniuses). But there will be a grand finale right at the end of this story. So please stay with me. Anyway thank you so so much, please review and enjoy:)**

**chapter 42: go out with me?**

I walked through the apartment door. It had been the first time in days. The hospital kept Henry in over night, due to his concussion, and me in for another day. Henry and I both needed stitches on the cuts in our arms, and medical tape for the cut on our face. Henry had two broken ribs, a broken nose( which had to be set) and an extremely bruised leg, along with his other injuries. He had also been put on a drip, to try to flush out the toxins in his blood and he was very dehydrated. I, however, had a concussion, my back was bruised again, along with my leg, a few broken fingers and my arm had to be reset. The team didn't quite know what happened to us in the van on the way back, but they had a brief idea. During my stay in the hospital, dad had spoken to me. He told me everything about Mum, including how she was killed. It was shocking, but it eased up my conscience knowing that I hadn't given her the poison directly. I still felt bad though, I should have realized that she was one of the paramedics from that night. Even though she was wearing a short ginger wig, I should have recognized her other features. Dad had also planned for me to get counselling. I wasn't overjoyed by this, but I knew that he had the best intentions.

"Sit down. I'll get you dinner. What do you want?" Dad offered. I wasn't hungry. I hated even being in the apartment. I didn't feel the slightest bit safe.

"I'm good with anything really." I replied. The hospital had drugged me up, so I was feeling slightly nauseous.

"How about Chinese?" Dad asked. I just nodded to please him. Dad went off to order it, whilst I lay back on the sofa. I wasn't aching that much due to the amount of painkillers the hospital gave me. I decided to check my phone. I was shocked to see that I had five new messages. I was even more shocked when I read them. Each one was from the group, saying that they hoped I got better soon and they were sorry about the car accident. I hadn't been at school all of this week and there was no chance I was going in tomorrow. Monday maybe, but not tomorrow. Still, I was confused. Why did they think I'd been in a car accident? I decided the best thing to do was to ring Henry for answers.

"What's wrong?" He asked after one ring.

"Nothing. Why does the group think I've been in a car accident?" I asked.

"Oh, I knew there was something I forgot to tell you." Henry said casually.

"You don't say." I replied.

"We couldn't exactly tell them we'd been kidnapped by a psychopath. So Hotch thought it would best that we came up with a cover story. Apparently, we were with Morgan driving back from picking me up from school, when another car collided with us, causing us to serve off the road and go into a tree. We were unconscious for two days and sustained many injuries." Henry recited.

"Stupid tree, I told Morgan to look out for it." I joked.

"If you ask me it was the other cars fault." Henry replied. This made me smile a little. It had been the first time I'd smiled in a while.

"How are you anyway?" I asked, I hadn't seen him since he left the hospital.

"I'm on top of the world." Henry replied, deadly serious.

"Well that's good to hear."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied to quickly.

"Stel, I'm not on top of the world and you're not fine." Henry said blankly.

"I know." I sighed.

"So do you want to talk?" Henry asked.

"Another time." I said quickly, dad had come back in.

"Stella-"

"Sorry Henry, I've got to go." I said hanging up. I felt bad and I wanted to talk to him, but not with dad around.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said with a false smile. I always seemed to be fine.

"You're not and you might not be for a while, but you will be." Dad said, kissing my forehead. He hopped off the sofa and put a DVD in the player.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Tangled." Dad replied. I gave him a small smile.

"You know me so well." I said. I snuggled under the blanket. I struggled to stay awake I was so tired. I must have nodded off at some point, because I woke up to the phone ringing. Not bothering to open my eyes I just listened.

"Henry she's fine, she just fell asleep."  
"How are you anyway?"  
"Well if you need to talk, you know where I am."  
"Yeah. Okay. Bye." Dad finished. Trust Henry to ring. To tired to ask about the whole conversation. I feel asleep again. I was surprised to be greeted to a warm, deep sleep. I even managed to get lost in a few pleasant dreams.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes to find myself in the exact same position on the sofa. Light coming through the blinds, told me that it was morning. Dad walked in holding a cup of coffee.

"Is that for me?" I asked, still sleepy.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, and no it's not. But seeing as you didn't eat anything last night, I will make a once in a life time exception, and give you my beloved coffee." Dad smiled.

"Why thank-you." I said, grabbing it before he changed his mind. Dad never shared his coffee.

"You're welcome." Dad said, sitting down next to me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I think you should spend today and the weekend recovering. You've only been at school two weeks, and you've already missed a week. I just want you to have the best start, so maybe you should rest up so you're good for Monday. Also, I don't want you getting to far behind on your school work." Dad advised. He was right, I needed to get back to school.

"Are you planning on going into the BAU today?" I asked casually.

"Yes, but not before we talk." Dad replied, equally casually.

"What about?" I tried to ask cluelessly.

"Don't act dum Stella. You know what I'm talking about. I'm not leaving here until you tell me what you told Henry." Dad said stubbornly. I knew we could be here all day and I couldn't be bothered to argue, so I told him. I told him everything I'd told Henry. When I finished I looked up at Dad. Well I tried, but he brought me into a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't help but wince a little.

"Sorry." Dad said easing up. "Why didn't you tell me this before. Stella I hate it that you're feeling this way. From now on please promise that you'll talk to me. You can't just keep things like this inside of you. It's not healthy. I know it's tough though Stella. I miss your mother too and not a day goes by where I don't think about her. It's okay to mourn over her and miss her and don't think for a minute that you can't. But your Mum wouldn't want you to feel like this. She'd tell you that life isn't fair and sometimes you need to get on with things." Dad smiled slightly. He was right, that's exactly what Mum would have said.

"I know." I agreed. I adjusted my position slightly as it was growing uncomfortable. I must have knocked something on the floor, but the sound caused me to jump out of my skin. I looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Stella, you just knocked a book off the sofa. Are you okay? You practically jumped off the sofa." Dad asked. I couldn't answer, I was trying to focus on calming myself down.

"Please answer me truthfully, what exactly happened in the van?" Dad asked gently. I wanted to tell him, but it was difficult. I didn't know that well myself what happened.

"I don't know. Henry and I were led out of the room. They blindfolded us though. When they took off the blindfolds we were in the back of the van. The man was there. He looked pretty pissed. There wasn't that much light, so we couldn't see that well. But the next thing I knew, Henry was on the floor. He started to beat him. He kicked him in the head and the ribs. I tried to stop him, but he hit me. Henry tried to get up and help but he kicked him in the leg. He must have known that I feel through the roof, because he uh, he stomped on my arm. I knew he'd re-broken it because I heard it snap. He also kicked my back and my leg. Henry tried to get up and stop him, but he punched him in the nose. Again, we heard that crack. Henry couldn't really do much, he was in so much pain. I thought he was done, but he stomped on my fingers to finish off. He just left us lying there. Eventually we pulled up to the BAU and we were made to get up." I re-told. I was shaking the whole way through. All I could think of was the pain we were in. I was blinking heavily when I looked up. My eyesight was for some reason blurry.

"No-one should ever have to go what you and Henry have been through. I promise you that we will find this woman. Now, if you want I can stay at home." Dad said gently.

"It's fine. You need to get to the BAU." I replied. Drying my face on the blanket. Deep down I didn't want to be left alone.

"No, I'd rather not leave you alone. I'm calling Hotch." Dad stated. I didn't turn this down. Dad went off to ring Hotch. I checked my phone again. I had three messages from Henry asking if I was alright. That reminded me about the conversation he had with Dad yesterday.

"Dad, what did Henry want when he rang yesterday?" I asked when he re-emerged into the room.

"He was checking up on you of course." Dad replied.

"No apart from that." I said slightly impatient.

"I didn't realize you were awake. Stel, I don't think I have a right to tell you. It's between Henry and me." Dad said softly.

"Please Dad, he keeps bugging me, asking if I'm alright. But I want to know if he's alright." I practically begged.

"He's like you Stel, he might not be fine at the moment, but he will be. He still hasn't told anyone what was bothering him so much." Dad replied.

"It's between Henry and me." I mimicked. Causing dad to mock scowl. "Besides, he'll tell you when he wants to tell you."

"I know. Anyway, can I get you anything. Painkillers, food, ice, a drink, anything you want?" Dad asked. This was tempting. I didn't feel as nauseous as I did before.

"Can I have some painkillers first, and some food." I replied.

"Sure, anything in particular?" Dad asked.

"Any foods good." I replied. Dad smiled walking towards the kitchen. I decided to call Henry. I felt bad that I hung up on him yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Henry said, yet again after one ring.

"I'm-"

"Please don't say fine."He interrupted.

"I'm better." I answered truthfully.

"Well that is good to hear." Henry replied happily.

"What about you, how are you? And don't say you're on top of the world." I asked. Henry was constantly asking about me.

"I'm, I uh, I would rather not talk about what happened." Henry stammered.

"Henry, please talk to someone. Me, your mum, your dad, anyone. I told my dad what happened in the van, and it made me feel so much better. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted." I told him. Dad was right when he told me it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up.

"You what! Stella, I'm not comfortable with him knowing that." Henry replied, slightly angry. I had no idea why.

"Why Henry? He wanted me to tell him, so I did." I replied. I didn't understand why he was acting like this.

"What did he say?" He asked. His voice was shaking.

"He said that no one should have gone through what we did." I replied.

"So he wasn't angry?" Henry asked. I was completely lost at this point. Dad happened to walk in at this point, holding painkillers, a glass of water and my heated up Chinese from last night.

"I'm sorry but you've lost me." I replied.

"He wasn't angry that I didn't do more to stop you from getting hurt."Henry sounded so childlike, it was cute.

"I don't know let me ask him." I said deadly serious.

"Stella, no, please don't."Henry pleaded.

"Dad are you angry at Henry?" I asked, placing the phone near him. It was slightly cruel but Henry needed to get in his head, how ridiculous he was being.

"What! Give me the phone." Dad said, rolling his eyes. I didn't argue with him. With pleasure I passed the phone over. After dad gave Henry a lecture, about how he was not mad at him. He passed the phone back to me.

"Did you get that?" I asked.

"Yes." Henry replied stubbornly.

"Good. Now are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"A little." Henry sighed. We both weren't going to feel fully better in a while, but it was an improvement.

"I know." I sighed. Henry seemed to understand what I was talking about as he didn't question this remark.

"What are you doing anyway?" Henry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Eating left over Chinese food, what about you?"

"In my room."

"You're not home alone are you?" I asked concerned.

"No, Dads home. He's decided to stay." Henry said, I could tell he was smiling.

"I'm happy for you."

"Stella."

"Yes."

"Will you go out with me?" Henry asked. I was completely confused at this point.

"Henry, I think the drugs from the hospital haven't worn off yet." I told him.

"He's delusional." I whispered to Dad.

"He's always delusional." Dad tried to mouth back.

"I can hear you! And I what I meant was, I've never actually asked you out on a date." Henry explained. It was true. So much had gone on lately that we didn't really have the time.

"Uh, as nice as that is, there is someone after us." I tried to say discretely. I didn't want Dad catching onto our conversation.

"Don't worry, leave it to me. Just don't plan anything for this Friday." Henry said confidently.

"Okay, then." I replied, still slightly confused.

"I'll see you on Monday, or hopefully before then. I've got to go though Stella. I love you. Bye." Henry said quickly, before he hung up. I just lay on the sofa, extremely confused.

"What was that about?" Dad asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Man, that boy has mood swings. Its hard to keep up." I said. Dad laughed a little.

"So how about we watch Harry Potter?" Dad asked.

"I've trained you well."


	43. Chapter 43: First Date

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and views. I will probably do one more chapter on this weekend, then a huge time jump if that's alright. I have a lot planned for the grand finale and I don't want to drag this story on to long. I was wondering if I should do a sequel? What do you guys think? Anyway please enjoy and review:)**

chapter 43: First Date

I woke up sweating. My heart was racing. Coming to my senses I realized that it was just a dream. I'd seemed to of had a lot of these over the last few days. I sat up slightly, trying to calm myself down a little. For the last few nights I kept having the same dream. The same nightmare. Looking around, I saw that I had to get up anyway. I was going back to school today. I'd spent the weekend recovering. This manly consisted of Dad and me having a Harry Potter Marathon, but it had worked, my back and leg weren't aching as much. My arm was still a bit sore, along with my fingers, but that was expected. The medical tape was still on my face, which I hated, and I knew that it would cause people to stare even more. Getting up slowly out of bed, I made my way into the kitchen. Unsurprisingly Dad was there reading his paper.

"Morning, Stel." He said without looking up.

"Morning." I replied. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I felt to full of nerves to eat it all. I was dreading going back. Everyone would stare. I was a mess. A freak. My hand was in a cast, my fingers were strapped, I had a limp, I had a long cut across my face and I had other various injuries.

"You'll be fine today, there's no need to be nervous." Dad reassured, still not looking up from the paper.

"How did you know?" I sighed.

"Stella you're my daughter, it's not that hard to tell what you're thinking and feeling." Dad smiled. I gave him a weak smile back, before I downed my coffee and headed off to my room. I slowly got changed into my uniform. I then moved onto my hair, trying to hide the cut on my face as much as possible, I decided to have my hair down. Leaving it natural would cover it up the best. Some teachers had emailed me the work I missed, so I wasn't completely behind. Hotch had rung up the school explaining the cover story. All the teachers and our friends thought that mine and Henry's injuries were due to a car accident. I finished getting ready, then I got my bag and walked into the living room. Seeing as I had time, I decided to look through my phone. Henry had sent me a text saying that he would see me soon and there was no need to be nervous. It was easy for him to say. Everyone knew him at school, people only knew me as the new girl.

"You ready?" Dad asked. I nodded and followed him out of the apartment to the car.

"Remember, I want you and Henry to come straight to the BAU after school." Dad stated. He'd been a little paranoid over the last week. The team still hadn't found anything on 'Moriarty'. This woman was good.

"Yes, I know." I replied.

"Good. Please be careful, I don't want to loose you again." Dad urged.

"Dad, do you really think I want to go through all of that again. I will be careful, I promise." I replied. I already had nightmares about what happened. I could do without any more.

"I know you will, but just stay with Henry please." Dad said. This made me laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't really imagine Henry as a bodyguard." I laughed. It wasn't even that funny, but the thought made me laugh a lot.

"You'd be surprised. Apparently Morgan's been training him." Dad laughed back.

"God, as if there's not enough Morgan's in the world."

"We definitely don't need any more of them." Dad agreed. We'd spent so much time joking about I hadn't even realized that we'd pulled up to the school.

"Time to get out." Dad smiled.  
"No, can't I just come with you to the BAU, I could train to be a profiler." I moaned.

"As much as I would love that, you need to finish your education first. Now get out the car and have a nice day" Dad replied. I moaned, but got my bag ready.

"Love you Stel." Dad called out.

"Yeah, yeah." I moaned. I got out the car and walked into school. I was so nervous I couldn't stop shaking. I walked through the corridors with my head down, so I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. I made it to my locker and got out some of my books.

"Stella!" I heard. I turned around to find Grace and Sophie smiling at me. I couldn't stop the smile which spread across my face. It was so great to see them.

"Sophie, Grace! It's so great to see you." I cried.

"It's great to see you too. How are you? We've been so worried about the pair of you." Grace asked, giving me a light hug.

"I'm alright. A bit battered up, but I'll live." I smiled.

"A bit. That's a slight understatement." Sophie smiled. Giving me a hug as well.

"You should see Henry. And you thought he looked bad after Paul." I joked.

"What about me?" Came an all to familiar voice.

"Henry." We all cried turning around. I hadn't got a chance to see him over the weekend.

"Jeez, Stella's right you are a mess." Sophie joked. Henry nose was still bruised and swollen, and because he had short hair he couldn't cover up the cut on his cheek that well.

"You had us so worried. First you were sick, then you decide to get yourself into a car accident." Grace said seriously.

"It wasn't my fault we got into a car accident." Henry moaned, sticking to the cover story.

"Well by the looks of it you weren't wearing a seatbelt." Sophie commented.

"We were, promise." I smiled.

"Well by the looks of it, you've got a pink cast." Grace smiled, her whole face lit up. When they re-set my arm, they decided to put on a coloured cast. Luckily I only needed it on for four weeks.

"Go on, sign it. I know you want to." I sighed. Before I knew it Grace, Sophie and Henry had signed it and drew pictures on it.

"Aw, that's a lovely flower Henry. Very masculine." I laughed. Causing all of us to laugh. It was good to be back.

"Henry, Stella." Harry called out. Causing Jake and Adam to turn around.

"Nice nose." Jake laughed. Causing Henry to punch him slightly.

"Hospital changed you man." Jake joked, causing us to laugh.

"Stella, long time no see." Adam smiled.

"Yeah it's a funny story. First I feel through a roof and then I got into a car accident." I smiled.

"What were you doing on a roof?" Harry asked. Causing us to laugh.

"Is that a cast I see?" Jake asked.

"Go on." I sighed. It was going to be a black mess by the time I got it off.

* * *

TIME JUMP TO FRIDAY.

* * *

"Please tell me." I begged.

"No, you'll just have to wait." Henry replied.

"Please tell me now."

"No, just wait."

"You know how much I hate surprises." I moaned.

"Mr. LaMontague, Ms. Reid, if you don't shut-up soon, I will move you and you will have detention tonight." Mr. Kelly warned. He was our History teacher. He was firm but fair and I really like him.

"Sorry sir." We chimed at the same time. He nodded before continuing his lesson.

"Please tell me." I whispered.  
"Nope. But if you carry on you'll get a det, so shush." Henry smiled. I glared at him. He told me to keep Friday free, so I had. Dad then got a phone call from Rossi asking if I wanted to stay at his over the weekend. He said that I could do with a break. At first Dad told Rossi that I'd think about it. That was until Henry told me it was all part of his plan. All I knew was Henry and I were spending the weekend at Rossi's. What that entailed, I had no idea.

"Fine, but I'm not happy." I sighed, before getting on with the work. This whole week had gone surprisingly well. Obviously there were the few bitchy comments, which I chose to ignore, but apart from that it had gone well. Henry and I had to report to the BAU everyday after school. The team was still working the 'Moriarty' case, but they hadn't progressed much further. As predicted my cast was a black scribbled mess, having been defaced by the team.

"You're going to love it." Henry whispered to me. I elbowed him in the chest, completely forgetting about his healing ribs. Henry let out a loud yelp, causing the whole class to stop and stare at him.

"Sorry sir, I just got a twinge in my ribs. Happens a lot really." Henry lied, playing the sympathy card.

"That is no problem Mr. LaMontague, but next time you get a 'twinge', maybe you should move out the way." said, seeing straight through the lie. Henry and I both blushed as he carried on teaching. The day had dragged. I just wanted it to be tonight. So I could find out what Henry had surprised. Find out what Henry had planned for our first date.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

I walked up to Rossi's house. Well mansion. I thought Derek's house was big, but it was nothing compared to this. Dad was waiting in the car for me to get in the house. Dad knew Henry was here too, but he didn't know about our little date. It was strictly between Henry, Rossi and me. I had a bag with me, full of clothes for the weekend. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to wear tonight so I decided to go with a casual grey dress. I also wasn't too sure how to do my hair, so I just straightened it and pinned up the sides. This is why I hated surprises, you didn't know all the important stuff! I knocked at the door and was surprised that Henry answered. He was wearing a blue shirt which matched his eyes and a pair of jeans, he decided to finish off his outfit with a pair of pink socks.

"Nice socks." I smiled.

"Why thank-you, Rossi has a no shoe rule in his mansion." Henry smiled back. I waved good-bye to Dad and stepped inside. Rossi was standing in the hall smiling widely.

"Hey Mini-Reid. Do I get a hug?" Rossi asked.

"Of course." I said running towards him. Rossi seemed to give the best hugs.

"Now, I've lent out part of my mansion to Henry. I told him that he can do as he pleases, as long as he doesn't leave too much mess. Now a few ground rules. You two may do as you like, but lets just say if there's a baby LaMontague/Reid in nine months, your parents will kill me." Rossi smiled. My cheeks burned a bright red, along with Henry's.

"Woah, Rossi, no, no, no. Please, never go there again. I think I'm going to be sick, no, no, no." Henry practically shouted.

"Well at least it put you off." Rossi smiled evilly.

"Bye Rossi." Henry said, pulling me away. He led me through the house and at first I had no idea where we were going. I was even more confused when he led me outside. But my confusion turned into shock and gratitude. There in front of me was a small table laid out next to the pool. Fairy lights were entwined everywhere, and roses were spread in the pool and on the table. The table already had food on it.

"Do you er, like it? If you don't I could always change it, or-" I interrupted Henry's ramblings with a kiss on the lips.

"I love it." I smiled. Henry was a tiny bit dazed.

"You love it. Great. Right food, pool. Sorry, I'm rambling, sorry." Henry muttered, his cheeks were bright red.

"Henry it's cute." I smiled. "Now, what say we eat, I'm starving."

"Sure. Follow me my lady." Henry smiled, bowing slightly. I followed him to the table were he pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and stared at the food in front of me. It was a large home-made pizza with my favourite toppings. Chicken, ham, olives and mushrooms.

"How did you know?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I made a few phone calls." Henry smiled.

"Let me guess, did Charley, Molly or Ellie, have anything to do with this?" I laughed.

"I couldn't say." Henry grinned. I rolled my eyes playfully, I took a slice of the pizza and ate it. It was really good.

"Who made this?" I asked.

"Um, me." Henry blushed.

"What! I never knew you could cook." I said surprised.

"Rossi helped." Henry replied modestly.

"Well it's very good." I smiled.

"Well sorry it's not restaurant standard. Mum wouldn't let me out without an adult. She only lets me go to school, but I have to go straight back to the BAU." Henry sighed.

"Don't worry. It's the same with Dad. It's as if I'm grounded. He's to paranoid to let me out." I agreed.

"Well let's just enjoy tonight and this weekend then." Henry smiled, earning a light kiss from me.

For the rest of the meal, Henry and I talked about pretty much everything. We talked about films, music, sports, books, things you're supposed to know about each other.

"What next, mysterious one." I asked.

"Next, I thought we could watch a film, but I have another surprise." Henry smiled.

"Lead the way." I replied. Henry stood up and took me by the hand. I couldn't help but blush. He led me deeper into Rossi's garden. We came to a maze of hedges surrounded by fairy lights. There on the floor was a pile of duvets and blankets. Standing a little behind the blankets, was a projector. Yet again I was surprised.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Rossi had the projector. Your friends helped me pick the movie." Henry blushed. I sat down on the pile of blankets.

"This is amazing Henry, thank you." I smiled. Henry blushed as he sat down next to me.

"Any time Stel." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"So what are we watching?" I asked, trying to hide my blush.

"The Notebook." Henry smiled.

"Very Ellie, but I have to admit it's one of the only romance films I can bare." I smiled.

"Great, because I have never seen it." Henry admitted.

"Get out your tissues then." I smiled.

By the time the film finished it was late. But I was too happy to sleep. The night had gone so well and I didn't want it to end.

"How are you not crying?" Henry asked. His eyes were slightly damp.

"Because I don't cry at films." I admitted. "But I can't say the same for you."

"I'm not crying. I think I've just got some dust- oh, what the hell, it was a sad film." Henry laughed.

"That's why I love you." I smiled. Kissing him lightly. Well it started out lightly until Henry took over.

"I love you too." He smiled. He stood me up and walked me into the house. Rossi was no where to be seen, so I guessed that he'd gone to bed. Henry led me upstairs to the guest rooms.

"Your rooms the one to the left, but I thought that we could just chill for a bit." He suggested. I nodded in agreement. I followed Henry into the room. It had a large double bed and an en suite bathroom.

"Wow." I said the second time that night.

"That's exactly what I thought." Henry said. The room was pretty big, it had a docking system and TV included.

"I feel like I'm in a hotel." I laughed. In fact it was nicer than any hotel I had ever stayed in. I walked to the docking station and put my phone in. I thought some music would brighten the room up a little. I jumped out of my skin, though. The speaker happened to be on quite a high volume. Not wanting to wake Rossi, I swiftly turned it down. I turned around to see Henry in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"For starters, what song is this? And trust you to mess up the speakers." Henry laughed. I hadn't realized that my phone was on shuffle. My cheeks burned. I had some pretty embarrassing songs on it. Just my luck for my phone to play the most embarrassing song on there, Children Of The Revolution from Moulin Rouge.

"For starters, I didn't break the speakers and this song is a classic. Have you never seen the Moulin Rouge." I asked.

"No, I haven't." Henry grinned.

"There's so much I need to teach you." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. The song ended and yet another embarrassing song came on, Come on Eileen. Embarrassed enough, I decided things couldn't get much worse. So I started dancing around the room.

"You're mad." Henry laughed.

"Come on Henry!" I sang, instead of Come On Eileen. I was shocked when Henry joined me. We danced around the room like four year olds. We were jumping and thudding everywhere, really getting into it. We both forgot all the shit that had been going on and had a good time. We were both laughing so hard that we were nearly crying. We kept going till the end of the song. I had no idea how long it really was, because by the end of it, we were panting like mad.

"Why the hell were you just stomping around to Come On Eileen?" Rossi asked at the doorway. I jumped slightly and quickly paused the music. Mine and Henry's faces paled when we saw he'd filmed the whole thing.

"Why not." Was all I could think of. There was an awkward silence which made Henry and I burst out laughing.

"The pair of you are mad." Rossi smiled.

"It was Stella's fault, she started it." Henry laughed.

"Well I don't mind you prancing about, but just not so much that you cause my chandelier to shake." Rossi said.

"Sorry. I think we've exhausted ourselves enough for tonight." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you've had fun. I must get to bed now. An old man like me, can only stay up for so long. Night." Rossi smiled, excusing himself.

"Night Rossi, and thank you." I smiled.

"Night." Henry said too. Rossi nodded and shut the door. I don't know why but Henry and I burst out laughing again.

"He must think we're insane." I laughed.

"I know, man I haven't laughed this much in ages." Henry said in hysterics.

"Me either." I smiled.

"I love my insane, break out into dance girlfriend."

"I love my insane, dance companion boyfriend." I replied. The rest of mine and Henry's night was a lot calmer. We mainly sat in Henry's bed and talked. I felt a warmth inside of me as I talked to Henry. Eventually my eyelids grew heavy and I struggled to stay awake. But I didn't want tonight to end, it had been so perfect.

"Just go to sleep you wolly." Henry said softly. I hugged him tightly as I let my eyelids close. I feel asleep surrounded by warmth and feeling loved.


	44. Chapter 44: good things must end

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I'm back at school and very busy. Thanks for all the reviews though and staying with me. After this chapter I plan on doing a big time jump to lead up to the grand finale. Thank you so much though, please read, review and enjoy:) p.s if you don't know what a segway is look it up;)**

chapter 44: good things must end

I woke up sweating slightly. At first I had no idea where I was and I was extremely confused. That was until I saw a familiar face staring at me.

"You okay?" Henry asked sleepily.

"Bad dream." I replied, taking a moment to calm down. It had been the same nightmare I'd been having for nearly a week now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Henry asked sitting up slightly.

"No it's fine." I yawned. I lay back down on the bed. I rolled over and hugged Henry tightly. I wanted to feel safe, and in his arms I did. I hadn't felt safe in the apartment and I hadn't even felt safe when I slept at night.

"Go back to sleep Stel." Henry said softly. He kissed the top of my forehead lightly.

"Please don't leave me." I hadn't intended to say it and it sounded slightly pathetic, but it just slipped out. I didn't mean it as in stay with me forever, I just meant it as in don't leave me now.

"Stella Scarlett Diana Reid, I love you, and I won't leave you." Henry replied gently. I buried my face into his chest and fell asleep. In that moment I felt like the luckiest person in the world to have a boy like Henry in my life.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Slightly confused I opened my eyes to see a figure above me. I jumped up straight away, smacking my head on the headboard.

"Well that was clever." The person laughed.

"You scared me." I moaned, rubbing my head. Henry smiled as he brought over a tray with pancakes on. My heart melted as I saw he had made me breakfast.

"Henry you really shouldn't have." I said blushing.

"It's no problem, anyway they're not all for you." Henry smiled playfully. I nudged him slightly, before I dug in. They were pretty good.

"Henry if you don't become part of Law Enforcement when you're older, I think you'd make a pretty good chef." I commented.

"Na, I'd probably cut my fingers off, or burn the kitchen down. Rossi is the only one who lets me cook. Mum doesn't trust me after I set fire to the kitchen last year." Henry laughed.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Turns out that cheese on toast should be checked on." Henry replied. This made me laugh, all the things Henry could have accidentally set on fire and it was cheese on toast. Even Dad could cook that.

"Even mum let me cook cheese on toast." I laughed.

"What do you mean, even mum let me cook. Weren't you allowed to cook in the first place?" Henry asked intrigued. Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"I uh, may of set the kitchen on fire." I mumbled.

"What? How?" Henry laughed.

"Well Molly convinced me to get fake nails, and lets just say, me and fake nails don't get on. I looked up how to get them off and it said that you had to heat up nail varnish remover. What I didn't realize is that you don't put it on a direct flame and that it's extremely flammable." I mumbled. Henry was in hysterics.

"So you heated up something that was extremely flammable. You know for a genius you can be pretty dumb sometimes." He said, laughing extremely hard. With my good hand I punched him lightly.

"I can be pretty violent." I muttered.

"You don't say." Henry smiled.

We finished of breakfast, then got ready. I decided to go back to my room so I could have a bath. I was pretty pissed off that I couldn't have a shower because of my cast. Bathing was difficult enough. It took me nearly half an hour just to wash my hair and body. Altogether it took me a whole hour to bath and get ready. I was so frustrated after my bath I ended up just shoving on a pair of jeans, a loose pink t-shirt and a pair of mismatched socks, dad was really rubbing off on me. I also couldn't be bothered to do much with my hair, so I just left it wet and down. Finally ready, I made my way to Henry's, his door was slightly open so I decided to go in. I walked in to find Henry sitting on top of his bed, on the phone. Not wanting to disturb him, I sat at the end of the bed.

"Well maybe you should talk to him. Come on Adam, you've got to try." Henry sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him later, but only if you ask out Sophie. Right then we have a deal. I look forward to seeing the happy couple on Monday. Now, if you don't mind I've got my own girlfriend to look after. Yeah, bye." Henry said. He hung up the phone and sighed a little.

"What was all that about?" I asked, moving up so I was next to him.

"Adam and Harry have got into an argument. Apparently Harry's been acting weird lately and he just flipped out at Adam for no reason." Henry said.

"Well surely there's a reason for it." I suggested. Harry was the sweetest person I knew, so he wouldn't flip out for no reason.

"I know, Adam won't talk to him, so he asked if I could talk to him, I told him only if he asked Sophie out." Henry smiled slightly.

"Did he agree?" I asked.

"Yeah he did." Henry smiled.

"At last." I cried.

"You don't know the half of it, they've been flirting for about a year, it's been painful." Henry replied.

"Well I can't wait for Monday." I smiled.

"Me either."

"What took you so long to get ready?" Henry asked.

"Don't even ask. I can't have a shower because of my stupid cast and even still it takes me forever to have a bath." I sighed.

"Aw poor Stella." Henry said playfully. "Maybe if I kiss it better it would help."

"Because that's going to work." I rolled my eyes. Henry did it anyway.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, your kisses magically healed my broken bone." I smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Henry smiled, tickling me.

"Henry stop, no, I'm ticklish." I giggled.

"Never." Henry laughed.

"Henry, stop." I tried to moan, but instead it came out in laughter.

"Fine, but I'm going to have to do this." Henry smiled. He leant in and kissed me. When we broke apart we both just smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Henry and I quickly sat up.

"Come in." Henry said casually, causing me to burst out laughing for some reason.

"What are you guys doing?" Rossi came in confused. Henry started laughing too and soon we were both in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Rossi asked.

"I don't even know." We said at the same time.

"The pair of you are insane." He muttered.

"You know you love us Rossi." Henry smiled.

"Yeah sure, anyway what are your plans for today?" Rossi asked.

"I wasn't quite sure." Henry replied.

"Well if you wanted I could lend out my garage to you." Rossi smiled mischievously.

"What's in the garage?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't just going to be a garage.

"Oh, why don't you see for yourself." Rossi grinned. Henry and I didn't need telling twice. We got up off the bed and made our way downstairs to the garage. Rossi gave us the key to the door. On the outside it looked like a normal garage, but when we unlocked the door we were completely blown away. There in front of us was one of the coolest garages I've ever seen. It was more a games/gadget room than a garage. It had a large air hockey table, a pool table, two quad bikes, two segways, and lots and lots of video games.

"Well this is nice." Henry commented. Nice was an understatement.

"Henry this is fucking amazing." I cried.

"Beautifully put Stella." He laughed.

"What can I say, I have a way with words." I smiled back.

"So what do you want to start with?" Henry asked. I didn't really know where to begin, it was all so much.

"I'm thinking segways, then quad bikes, then a game of air hockey." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Henry agreed. He opened the garage door and we jumped on the segways. It took a while of getting used to, but once we started, we had the time of our lives.

"I'll race you a lap of Rossi's." Henry said.

"Okay, but prepare to lose." I agreed, already whizzing off.

"Hey, I didn't say go. Stella Reid you're such a cheat." He shouted after me. I ignored him and whizzed ahead. I'm an extremely competitive person and I didn't want to lose against Henry. I turned round the corner, leading into Rossi's main garden. Henry was long behind me and I wasn't willing to stop now. I was about half way through the main garden when I heard a piercing scream. It was Henry. Instinct took over and I turned around to find out where he was. I went back round the corner to see Henry and his segway on the floor. Henry was sitting flat on his bum, clutching his ribs. I ditched my segway and ran towards him.

"Henry! What's wrong? Are you okay? What hurts? What happened?" I asked frantically, his face was contorted with pain.

"My ribs. I flipped over." Was all Henry could say.

"Can you stand up?" I asked. I was really worried about him.

"Think so." He muttered. He gently stood up and I guided him to his segway.

"Can you get back to the house?" I asked him. Instead of replying though, Henry straightened up and smiled.

"See you at the garage." He laughed zooming off. I was so angry I just stood there. I honestly thought he'd really hurt himself. Too angry to even speak, I hopped on my segway and slowly made my way back to the garage. I thought I would have calmed down by the time I got back, but my anger just increased. I parked my segway into the garage and stormed past Henry, towards the door.

"Guess, I won." He smiled. I turned around and gave him my death glare.

"Don't even speak to me." I hissed.

"Stella it was a joke, calm down. Where's your sense of humour." He replied.

"Well funnily enough, I don't find thinking my boyfriend is hurt funny." I shouted.

"Stel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, it was just a joke." Henry said, shocked at my anger outburst.

"Just don't." I spat, turning away.

"Stella please I'm sorry. Slap me, hit me, punch me-"

Henry happened to be interrupted by my hand slapping his cheek. I didn't mean to do it, but it was a sort of spur of the moment thing.

"Oww." I moaned clutching my hand.

"Stella! I didn't mean it literally, you're not suppose to actually hit someone when they say that." Henry moaned. He held his cheek which was slightly red. I was nice enough to not hit his cut cheek.

"Then why did you say it" I asked.

"I don't know, to make you feel better."

"Call it quits?" I asked feeling a little bit bad.

"Fine, but next time I do something wrong, please don't slap me." Henry begged.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Do you want some ice?" I asked, my anger seemed to of disappeared.

"No it's fine, it wasn't to hard." He replied. I leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"There I kissed it better." I smiled.

"Thank you. Typical Stella to actually slap someone." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well next time don't scare me like that. I care about you too much." I told him.

"I won't, I promise." Henry smiled back. For the rest of the day we stayed in the garage. We went on the quad bikes, but decided it was best not to have any-more races, and we had a game on the ice hockey table. Henry even taught me how to play some of Rossi's video games. Overall, it was a pretty good day. For dinner we ordered Chinese, and afterwards we watched a movie in bed with Henry's signature hot chocolate. Yet again Henry and I talked till we couldn't keep our eyes open. Yet again I went to sleep feeling warmth and loved.

* * *

The Next Day.

* * *

For the first time in about a week I slept without having a nightmare. I actually had a rather pleasant dream with Henry in. I ended up waking up to my phone buzzing. Sitting up gently, so I didn't wake up Henry, I checked my phone. Dad had sent me a text saying that he was going to leave soon. At first I was confused at why he was leaving so early, then I saw the time. It was nearly one. We'd slept for half the day.

"Shit." I blurted out.

"I love waking up to my girlfriends sweet voice and her poetic choice of words." Henry mumbled sleepily.

"Henry its one in the afternoon." I laughed, knowing it would fully wake him up.

"What!" He shot up.

"Dads coming to pick me up soon." I told him.

"I was going to make you breakfast." Henry sighed.

"Henry, I don't care, this weekend has been perfect enough." I smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Well, we should uh, get ready." Henry mumbled taken a back.

"Fine, but I'll be quick this time." I said, already out of the door. I ran to my room and stripped my clothes off. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Henry. I shoved on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white top. I quickly put my hair up into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, put my mismatched socks on and ran into Henry's room. Unsurprisingly Henry was already ready.

"Pretty impressive Reid." He smirked.

"What can I say, I had someone I wanted to be with." I replied. I sat next to Henry on his now made bed. I just didn't want this weekend to end so I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Stel, if you're going to kiss me, kiss me properly." He smiled. He leant in and kissed me passionately on the lips. He didn't hold back one bit, and to be honest neither did I. After what felt like forever, we pulled apart. I couldn't stop the smile which spread across my lips.

"Stella, Henry your parents are here." Rossi called out. I sighed a little, realizing I had to go back to reality. With heavy hearts we packed up our stuff and made our way downstairs. Dad and JJ were waiting in the hall, talking with Rossi.

"Hey Stel." Dad smiled.

"Hey."

"Have a good time?" He asked.

"The best." I replied honestly.

"Henry why is your cheek red, it looks like you've been slapped." JJ commented. I felt a ball of guilt inside of me.

"It's nothing." Henry smiled.

"Well we better get going, come on Eileen- I mean Stella." Dad laughed. Both mine and Henry's cheeks burned as we realized what Rossi had done with the video.

"Yeah you don't want to miss your dance class Henry." JJ laughed.

"You will pay old man." Henry glared.

"Don't go about thinking that's the only video I have of you two." Rossi warned. Henry and I gulped at the thought of the footage he could of accumulated over this weekend. This perfect weekend.


	45. Chapter 45: Birthday gone wrong

**Hey guys, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. It took me forever to write and plan this chapter and following chapters, and a lot of personal stuff has gone on and I haven't been in the right mindset to write. Anyway thank you so so much for follows, favourites and reviews this story, it means the world. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and a lot more will be revealed in the next chapter so bare with me. Thank you and enjoy. **

6 weeks later.

Henry and I were finally free. Free from High School. We'd graduated two days ago and were now left to decided our futures. We were both bored as hell at the BAU. There had been no progression over the 'Moriarty' case and it had gone cold. The team were even working cases again. But that didn't mean that we were aloud out. Henry and I were to spend the majority of our summer at the BAU, which sucked. Spending so much time with dad meant that we argued a lot more and for some reason he'd been acting weird lately. No one knew what was wrong with him, but he just seemed constantly down and like he was distancing himself from us. I tried to talk to him at home, but he always changed the subject so I stopped trying.

"I'm so bored." Henry moaned.

"Same." I replied.

"Everyone's out. Sophie and Adam are at the cinema. Jake and Grace are at Harry's." Henry groaned. Sophie and Adam had been going strong for a whole month, and everyone was over the moon that Adam had finally asked her out. Harry and Adam had finally made up, after a week of arguing Harry finally told everyone what was going on. Harry's dad had been in hospital for the third time with pneumonia and that was the reason he'd lashed out. Grace and Jake were keeping Harry company whilst he watched over his dad at home.

"I wish we could go out. They can't just expect us to stay at the BAU all summer." I said, it wasn't fair that they were doing this to us.

"Exactly, and they can't just expect you to stay at the BAU for your birthday." Henry smirked. It was my 15th birthday in three days. I wasn't to bothered about my birthday, especially this year. For starters I wasn't at home in Alaska, and mum wouldn't be there. Just the thought of my birthday reminded me of another year where mum wouldn't be there.

"I honestly couldn't care less." I murmured. However, Henry somehow managed to hear. The boy had remarkable hearing.

"That's a horrible thing to say. You should get excited over your birthday no matter how old you are. Now I'm going to make sure it will be extra special." Henry smiled.

"Please don't." I begged. "I'd rather everyone just forgot about it. Besides by the looks of things the team will be on a case."

"They'll be back in time." Henry tried to say. But we both knew that wasn't going to happen. The team were usually away for at least two or three days on an a good case, this one looked pretty bad.

"Well I guess it's Garcia's house for me." I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't like staying at Garcia's, I just hated constantly going where dad went. I also felt bad for Garcia, she had her own family to cater for, let alone me on top of that.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. At least Garcia will help me make a big fuss over your birthday." Henry smiled. I groaned. Just then the team came out of the conference room and headed to their desks.

"Bad case?" I asked.

"Tell me about it. The unsub is killing whole families." Emily sighed. It sounded like it was going to be a long one.

"Let me guess, I'm staying at Garcia's?" I asked dad.

"Actually no, she's coming with us for this one. Your going to stay with Will and Henry if that's alright." Dad said.

"It's fine." I replied with a fake smile. I was happy to stay at Henry's but a part of me didn't want the whole team gone.

"Stella, I'm really sorry but I don't know if we will be back for your birthday. I can stay behind if you really want though." Dad suggested.

"It's fine. Don't worry. You're needed on the case." I replied. I secretly wanted dad there on my birthday, seeing as I couldn't have mum.

"Are you sure? I will ring you okay." Dad said. I could tell he really needed to go so I just nodded. He hugged and kissed me goodbye, before grabbing his go-bag and leaving. For some reason I felt more alone than ever.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER.

* * *

I woke up feeling overly happy. Dad was coming home today. The unsub made a mistake in his rage and left behind a crucial bit of evidence. They caught him last night so they'd be home today. I sat up so I could get ready to go to the BAU, when I knocked something off the bed. Looking around I saw that it was a small pink box with white ribbon wrapped around it. I felt bad enough that I knocked it off the bed, so I gently picked it up. I was about to open it when the door opened and Henry walked in. He was carrying a tray with pancakes on.

"Morning birthday girl." He smiled.

"Henry this really isn't necessary." I blushed. I honestly couldn't care less about today. The only thing I was going to wish for when I blew out the candles was for my mum to come back, and even I knew that was impossible. I turned away from Henry to try and blink away the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, he put down the tray and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Nothing." I replied, trying to sound as light as possible.

"Why don't I believe you." Henry smiled. I tried to smile back but it was hard.

"I'm fine." I said again.

"Which in girl world means I'm not fine and I'm secretly dying inside." Henry said. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Where the hell did that just come from?" I asked.

"The amount of depressing pictures girls put up is unreal." Henry smiled back. "Now do you want to open your present or not."

"Of course. It's not breakable is it?" I asked.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing, it may of fallen off the bed though." I smirked.

"Just open it." Henry laughed. I put my hands up in surrender. I grabbed the box and pulled the ribbon off. When it came to presents I never took time to unwrap them elegantly. I took the lid off the box and looked at the contents. My heart melted when I saw a silver charm bracelet with seven charms on it. I gently took the bracelet out of the box and examined it. Each charm was silver and had a meaning. The charms on the bracelet were, a lightening bolt, a mickey mouse, a guitar, a paintbrush, a converse, a book and a heart.

"It's beautiful." I whispered completely speechless.

"I'm glad you like it. The lightening bolt was supposed to be for Harry Potter, the Mickey Mouse was to represent your love of Disney films, the guitar and paintbrush are your two favourite hobbies, the converse is your favourite shoe, the book was to represent your dad and the heart was supposed to represent your mum." Henry said blushing. Just the amount of thought that went into it made my heart warm. He'd even included a bit of mum and dad into it.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much. I love it." I smiled. I went towards him and hugged him tightly. For some reason my eyes started stinging again, I tried to blink the tears away again, but it didn't work. Instead I just buried my face further into Henry's chest.

"I know I'm fabulous but there's no need to cry about it." Henry said gently.

"I'm not crying." I tried to say, but my voice was shaking.

"I get it Stella. You miss your mum. You say you're not bothered about your birthday when secretly you just want your mum back." He spoke softly. It was scary how right he was. I just nodded. Not caring any-more, I sobbed into Henry's arms. He was right I was missing mum.

"Do you want to ring your dad?" Henry asked. I nodded. Dad was one of the only people I wanted right now. I peaked my head out of Henry's arms, he got out his phone and dialled Dads number. Sitting up, I dried my eyes and held the phone to my ear. Dad picked up after the first ring.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Dad." I sniffled.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Dad asked straight away.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and I can't wait for you to come home." I replied, not quite knowing what to say.

"I know, I love you too. I'll be home soon anyway. Please enjoy your birthday though. I know that it was one of the best days of my life. I know that you are probably missing your mum, but you and I both know that she wouldn't want you being sad, she'd want you to enjoy yourself." Dad said gently. He was right, but it was difficult.

"I know dad, I just really miss her." I said weakly. Tears began to fall down my cheeks again.

"I miss her too Stel. The team will be back soon and trust me when I say that they've got lots of surprises for you, so be prepared." Dad replied.

"Thanks." I smiled a little. "I better go, Henry's got plans."

"Well have fun Stella. I love you more than anything in the world and everything I do is for you. Please don't ever forget that." Dad said, he sounded slightly odd.

"I know, I love you dad, bye." I said.

"Bye Stella, I love you, and happy birthday." Dad said quickly before he hung up. I dried my damp face before turning to Henry.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded with a small smile.

"Pancakes?" I asked.

"Pancakes." Henry smiled.

For the next half an hour Henry and I sat on top of his bed talking. Just being with him made me feel better. After realizing we should probably get ready, I walked into the guest room. I didn't bother putting too much of an effort into what I was wearing, so I just put on a light denim skater skirt with my loose white top and a pair of low pink converse to finish. My cast had come off a few days ago so I was now free to do whatever I liked. I shoved my hair back into a messy ponytail and put on a little bit of make-up. When I was done getting ready I went into Henry's room. To my surprise he was only half dressed. He had a pair of jeans on, but no top on. I didn't mind though, Henry's body was pretty dam good.

"You look beautiful." Henry commented, causing me to blush.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." I smiled back.

"Let me get my shirt on and I'll give you another present." Henry said. He picked up a white polo top and slipped it on. He then walked towards me and kissed me. I was slightly confused at first, but I didn't hold back. We would of gone on for a while if there hadn't been a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in so you two better not be at it." Came Wills voice. Henry and I quickly pulled apart and tried to look at casual as possible when Will came in.

"Hey Dad." Henry said causally.

"Ah, so you two were at it." Will smirked, causing Henry and I to blush. "Young love. Anyway I just came in to say that we better get going."  
"Okay dad, we'll just go get our stuff together." Henry replied, still a bit red in the face.

"I'll leave you too it." Will winked, before he left the room.

"Sorry about that, dad has a tendency to make people feel as awkward as possible." Henry blushed.

"It's fine, it's quite funny actually. Anyway lets get ready, I want to get to the BAU as soon as possible." I replied.

"I can't believe that you'd actually say that." Henry smiled.

"Me either actually, now hurry up." I ordered. Henry and I got our stuff together and headed downstairs to Henry's car where Will was waiting.

I sat swinging on the chair anxious for the team to come home. They'd called to say that they'd gotten off the jet, so they should be back any minute. I just couldn't wait to see dad. The elevator door dinged and a smile spread across my face as I saw the team load out. However it instantly fell when I saw that dad wasn't among them. The whole team were there except for him.

"Hey birthday girl." Morgan called, coming towards me.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He just had to get something from the SUV, but he told me to give you this." Hotch answered. He handed me an envelope with dad's handwriting sprawled across it. I instantly opened it to find a birthday card. Inside it read:

_Dear Stella,_

_Happy 15th birthday. 15 years have gone by so fast. I'm sorry that I haven't been there as much as possible, but I'm proud of you. I'm proud about how brave you've been lately and all of your achievements. I know you'll do great things some day, but when you do get rich and famous please remember me. Your mother would have been so proud of you and I know that your missing her today, but know that she loved you more than anything in the world. Carry on being great. Lots of love Dad x_  
_p.s- gave lass._

I read it a couple of times over. It was such a sweet card, but I was slightly confused why dad hadn't given it to me himself.

"What does gave lass mean?" I asked.

"God knows, the mind of Reid is a very confusing thing." Morgan smiled.

"Anyway, on with the presents." Emily chimed. She brought out a large bag filled with colourful wrapping.

"You really didn't need to." I tried to say, slightly embarrassed that they had gone to so much effort.

"Nonsense, it's not just from me anyway. It's from all of us." Emily smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully and went to pick up the first one. It was medium sized box from Rossi. I was about to unwrap it when Anderson came running in.

"Guys, Reid's on the roof with some woman. He's barricaded the door so no one can get up, come quick." He cried. My heart instantly sank and I sprinted to the elevator.

* * *

Reid's POV.

* * *

I sat on the jet nervous as hell. My heart was beating out of my chest. Today was the day. The day I was going to die. Two weeks a go I'd gotten my first letter from her, by her I mean Moriarty. I remembered it word for word.

_Dear Spencer,_  
_Did you miss me? I missed you dearly. But don't frown, I have arranged a little date for us. Meet me on the roof of the FBI headquaters on your dearest daughters birthday. Fail to show up and not only you will suffer the consequences. Bring back-up or SWAT and there will be consequences. See you soon sweetie. M x_  
_P.s- I'll text you when_

Just re-reading the letter in my mind sent shivers down my back. Hotch knew something was up, just five days ago he asked me to come to his office. I couldn't help but tell him. She hadn't said anything about telling anyone, she just didn't want any interference. Hotch agreed not to get involved on the day, but he said that we needed to think of a plan. So this is what we came too. The only logical way for me to get out of this was to die. Well not die literally, if all went well everyone would believe I was dead, including Stella. It killed me to do this to Stella but with me dead Moriarty would lose the one thing that mattered most in her sick and twisted world, me. If I was lucky she'd kill herself to, putting an end to the torment she was causing Stella and the team. The plan was for me to go to the roof, barricade the door and create as big as crowd as possible. Anderson was going to help, he was the only other person who knew. But I trusted Anderson and no-one ever suspected him. The more people who saw the quicker the word would get round her associates. Of course I did have my own little plans which only Hotch knew about, but even I wasn't overly convinced that they would work. The plan was too throw myself of the FBI building. I'd researched many ways to try and lower the impact of the force and the most sensible ways to land, but whether or not they'd work, I wasn't sure. Hotch was going to be the one to call my death. He'd arranged with the ambulance service to take me to the nearest hospital to assess any actual damage, or if it didn't work, put me in the morgue. If all went well then we'd tell the team as soon as possible. I couldn't leave it as long as Emily did, god knows what it would do to Stella. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my cell phone. I glanced at the caller ID to see that it was Henry, he was properly just ringing with Stella.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Dad." Sniffled a weak voice, it was Stella.

"Stella, what's wrong?" I asked straight away. I knew that today would be hard enough for her, but I didn't realize she was this upset. It made the guilt in my stomach intensify even more, how could I hurt her even more.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and I can't wait for you to come home." She replied, I could tell she was stalling. Getting up I wondered over to the kitchen area so we could have more privacy. The team were already giving me looks.

"I know, I love you too. I'll be home soon anyway. Please enjoy your birthday though. I know that it was one of the best days of my life. I know that you are probably missing your mum, but you and I both know that she wouldn't want you being sad, she'd want you to enjoy yourself." I said gently. I was trying to act as normal as possible but it was hard. The more I talked to Stella the more I didn't want to go up to the roof. What if I didn't make it? It would just give Stella an even bigger reason to hate her birthday.

"I know dad, I just really miss her." She said weakly. It shattered my heart hearing her this upset. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just leave her all alone.

"I miss her too Stel. The team will be back soon and trust me when I say that they've got lots of surprises for you, so be prepared." I replied. It was kind of a hint, but she wouldn't of thought anything of it.

"Thanks." She said, sounding a little better. "I better go, Henry's got plans."

"Well have fun Stella. I love you more than anything in the world and everything I do is for you. Please don't ever forget that." I said. It may of sounded odd but she needed to know this. I was doing this for her. She needed to be able to live her life. Not live in fear of a woman who is after me.

"I know, I love you dad, bye." She said. I was glad she said it, I needed to hear it right now.

"Bye Stella, I love you, and happy birthday." I said finally. I hung up before I had the chance to breakdown. Those could of been the last words I ever said to my daughter. The thought made me feel nauseous. Luckily for me Hotch came over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

"I-I can't do this Hotch. What if I don't make it? What if those were the last words I will ever say to Stella? I can't leave her all alone, she needs someone." I said quickly, I was panicking.

"She won't be alone Reid. She's got the whole team, she's got your father, she's got her friends and she's got Henry. Nothing will happen to you either, I'm going to make sure of that. You've got to go through with this, we both know that it's the only way." Hotch stated sternly. I was glad that he sounded so certain that this would work. I needed it, I couldn't back down now, for Stella's sake.

"Okay, you're right, lets just get this over with." I sighed. Hotch nodded and walked back to his seat. I poured myself a coffee, to calm my nerves and joined him.

"Is everything alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She's just a little bit upset. But Henry's looking after her." I replied with a smile. I also hated keeping this from the team, but it was too risky for them too know, she had eyes and ears everywhere.

"He better be." JJ said. As harsh as she always was on Henry she did love him. I hated doing this to Henry. He was my godson, but I thought of him as the son I never had.

"Well I just can't wait to see the look on her face when we give her all her presents." Emily smiled.

"Tell me about it." Rossi chuckled, mischievously.

"What did you get her?" Hotch asked.

"Reid don't kill me but I got her speakers, so she can play her interesting taste of music round the house." Rossi laughed. I faked a sigh, causing the team to laugh.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I wasn't even sure if I was going to live long enough to see Stella open all her presents. The rest of the plane ride I spent in deep thought, I'd already written Stella's birthday card. It was extremely tough, but I left her a little hint I hoped she'd understand at the end. Time flew by and it was time to get off the jet. I felt like the weight on my shoulders had increased and I just wanted to stay in the comfort of the jet. Forcing myself to get up, I made my way off the jet, to the BAU.

The ride to the BAU took longer than it should have. As I got out of the SUV my phone buzzed. The three words on the screen caused me to freeze slightly.

_It's time Sweetie_

Getting Stella's birthday card out of my bag, I ran towards Hotch. He saw me coming and instantly knew.

"Is it time?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just give this to her." I stated, he nodded and gave me a soft look I'd never seen before.

"I've just got to get something from the SUV, I'll be a few minutes, go up without me." I announced to the team, before turning towards the car. Once I was certain that everyone was already in the elevator, I made my way up to the roof. I had to physically will myself to go up the stairs. The only way up to the roof was by the stairwell and you needed a special code to enter anyway. I finally reached the door, and I wasn't overly surprised to see it open. Following the plan I stepped outside, barricaded the door, and went over to the woman with the gun.


	46. Chapter 46: Things Fall Apart

******Hey guys, thank you so so much for all the reviews and views. Again, I'm sorry for the delay this took a lot of time to plan and write so I hope you enjoy it. This story is coming to a close but I was wondering if I should do a sequel for a year or twos time. Anyway please review and enjoy:)**

Reid's POV.

"Hello sweetie." Moriarty sang.

"Don't call me that." I spat back. She ruined my life enough, she had no right to call me sweetie.

"Temper, temper. I suggest you know why I summoned you." She grinned playfully. Everything seemed to be one big game to her.

"I have an inkling." I stated coldly.

"Well just to confirm your inkling, this is the end Dr. Reid. The end of your precious life hear in Quantico. I hoped that you'd eventually remember me, but I guess a girl can only wish." She said, with a fake sigh.

"Who says I don't remember you." I smirked. Her expression gave me slight pleasure, as she looked taken a back.

"You're lying, you wouldn't remember me. Not someone like you." She spat, her demeanour completely changing.

"Oh, but I do." I smiled, it was nice to have the tables turned. She was about to continue when I heard a noise from down below. Peering over the edge slightly, I saw practically half of the FBI building. Anderson sure did know how to draw a crowd. Amongst them I could see Stella. The pure terror on her face made me feel even more guilty. But I couldn't back out now, I'd come to far.

"Quite a crowd you've got going down there, are you sure they should really be watching this, they might not like what they see." She said slyly. "If you're so sure that you remember me Dr. Reid, prove it."

"Of course. You're name is Brook Richards. You went to the same high school as me and the reason I didn't remember you was because we were never formally acquainted. You weren't in the same year as me, nor were you in any of my classes. You also looked and acted very different. I have to admit that changing your identity isn't an easy thing to do, yet you have somehow done it, and quite well, if I may add. However, I have a slight feeling that you were always jealous of me. I've done some research of my own you see, not only were my grades better than yours, but I was in every maths or science club you wanted to be in. You were at Cal Tech at the same time as me as well. You applied for the same interviews, classes, and research projects yet each time you never got them, why is that?" I revealed confidently. I hated bigging myself up so much but the more confident in myself I acted, the more it would infuriate her, hopefully causing her to make a mistake.

"Shut-up Spencer, you don't know what you're talking about." She spat.

"Then tell me."

"No, you don't get to control this. You don't get a say." She replied, regaining her composure. "You'll never, ever know why I've done this to you, but that doesn't mean your precious daughter won't."

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered.

"You won't know why I've done this, why I've ruined your life. But if you promise to be mine, I'll let your daughter know why her father left her." She purred. This was when I finally realized just how wrong it'd been. This whole time I thought that she was jealous of me and all she wanted was to see me hurt or dead. But it wasn't true. Really she'd been in love with me. The reason she'd killed Kazia and hurt Stella, was to kill off the competition. When she said that it was the end, she meant of my time in Quantico, and that I had to choose between her and my daughter. She really was sick. It was this revelation that made me realize that I needed to carry out my plan now, more than ever.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." I stated, looking straight into her icy blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" She questioned sharply.

"I'd rather die then be with you." I said, starting towards the ledge I'd planned. The crowd had increased, Hotch had informed people not to get involved, that would just end badly.

"You wouldn't, you have to much to live for. There's to many people you care about, your bratty daughter being one of them." She smiled. I smiled a little to think about how wrong she'd been.

"But you're wrong." I stated, I was so near the ledge. The last thing I saw was her face drop. Then I jumped. I prepared my body in every-way possible to brace for the impact. I could her two sets of screams. One was 'Moriarty's', the other was Stella's. My whole body filled with pain as I hit the first ledge below. Luckily I didn't hit my head that hard, but that didn't matter. The force and momentum caused me to roll. My attempts of slowing my body down failed and I rolled away from safety heading towards my death.

* * *

Stella's POV.

Dad just jumped off the ledge. His arms and legs were frantically waving about in the air as he fell. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I couldn't lose him. He landed on a lower ledge which seemed to break his fall slightly, and for a moment I breathed a little. But it didn't last long, he began rolling off the ledge and headed towards the ground. It was a fairly large drop and I placed my head in henry's arms, I didn't want to watch this. I couldn't. But the sight when I opened my eyes was even worse than I could have imagined. He was just lying there, broken, bruised and bloody.

"Dad." I screamed, trying to run over to him. But Henry held me back, I kicked and screamed as hard and as loud as I could, but he had a strong grip. Hotch stepped forward and I became silent, along with everyone else in the crowd.

"He's dead." Hotch sighed. Henry's grip loosened and he let go of me. There was a gun shot from the rooftop, but I didn't take any notice of it. I felt like my world was slowly crumbling apart. Everyone gasped, some people cried. I didn't take much notice though because I was too busy bolting off inside. He was dead, gone. My worst nightmares had come true. I was all alone, I had no one. Don't ask why I was running, I just wanted to be alone and I wasn't thinking straight. My whole body was shaking and I felt sick to my stomach. I ran all the way to the elevator and went straight up to the bullpen. I wasn't particularly sure why I was going there, but I had to get away from them all. He'd killed himself to save me, I didn't even deserve to be living, it was all my fault. My grief and sadness turned into pure anger. The elevator doors opened and I ran into the bullpen. No-one was around, they were all outside. I felt anger rush through me, never before had I hated myself and my life so much. Without thinking I picked up dads computer and threw it at the ground. It completely smashed. I knew that I'd be in shit, but I couldn't care, it's not like he would need it again. I then moved onto the pictures of us and mum. I picked them up one by one and threw them around the BAU. Every single one of them smashed but I didn't care. I didn't want to remember the life I had before everything changed, it was over now and there was no point in remembering it. I picked up the final picture of Dad, Mum and I, in Las Vegas and smashed it against the floor. I was about to turn and run, when a bit of paper caught my eye. Tucked behind the photo was a letter. I picked up the broken frame and took it out. It was addressed to me and it was written in dads handwriting. Knowing that I didn't have long before the team would come looking for me, I held the letter tightly and ran to the stairwell. I knew that it would be the safest way out of here without being seen. I didn't want any pitying looks, all I wanted was to be alone, besides it wasn't as if I had anyone left. Running down the stairwell, I headed back to the apartment. Once there, I was going to pack my stuff up and finally go back home, to Alaska. I knew that I'd legally have to stay with Emily or Morgan, seeing as they were my godparents, but all I wanted was to go back to Alaska. It seemed like only bad things happened in Quantico and I couldn't put up with it any-more.

* * *

Henry's POV.

My heart froze as Spencer lurched himself off the building. Stella screamed and I held onto her tightly. When he finally hit the ground, tears welled up in my eyes when I saw the state of him. Stella started screaming again and it took all my efforts to hold her back. Hotch was the first one over to him, that's when everyone went quiet, even Stella.

"He's dead." He stated. I froze. A gunshot sounded from the rooftop but no-one seemed to take much notice of it. The person who I thought of as a second father was dead. I felt cold, I felt sick, I felt empty. I looked around at the team, Emily, Garcia and Mum were crying. Morgan and Rossi were holding back the tears, and Hotch looked surprisingly calm. It wasn't until my eyesight became blurry that I realized I was crying too.

"He's, I, I can't believe he'd do this." Morgan stammered.

"He was so young, he had so much to live for." Rossi added. It was when he said this that I remembered Stella. How could I be so stupid to forget about her.

"Stella." I breathed looking around frantically. The others must of heard me as they joined in. I was so stupid to forget about her, she just lost her only parent. God knows how she was feeling.

"We need to look for her, she's not going to be thinking straight." Emily said, wiping her eyes.

"How could I be so stupid to forget about her." Morgan cursed.

"We all did, but we need to start looking." Rossi urged. He was right. Everyone began running to the BAU, except Hotch who was dealing with everything else. The whole elevator ride was silent, and everyone was mourning the loss of Spencer. I still couldn't get my head round it, he was gone. Once we got to our floor, we all piled out. It didn't take long to see the mess in front of us. Spencer's computer was completely broken and all his pictures were smashed around the room. Glass was everywhere.

"It looks like we just missed her." Morgan sighed, picking up a broken picture frame. It hurt us all to see how upset she was, and it hurt even more that everyone could have done more for her. We were to busy getting over the shock we were in, to think about how she was feeling.

"Where do you think she's gone?" Emily asked.

"Probably to the apartment, does anyone have keys?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah I do." I said weakly.

"I'll take you there." Emily stated, I nodded following her back out. Leaving everyone else to clean up the damage.

For some reason in the car journey to Spencer's, I started crying again. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't believe that he was gone. It hurt to think about his lifeless body covered in blood and bruises.

"You okay?" Emily asked teary eyed. I just shook my head.

"I know, it's tough. I'm really going to miss him. But right now we need to help Stella. I should have been there for her, I think of her as my daughter you know." Emily said sadly.

"We all should have been. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I can't lose her, I love her." I replied weakly. Emily nodded in agreement. She let a few tears fall, which is a very rare thing for her to do. The rest of the car journey was silent, except from the weak sound of our sobs. We both knew that we had to let it all out now instead of in front of Stella. When we finally arrived, I dried my face the best I could on my shirt. I was about to get out when Emily's phone rang.

"Hello, yes, I will, okay, bye." She said quickly.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just Morgan, the gunshot was Moriarty, she killed herself." Emily reported. This should of been good news, but nothing could have made up for the fact that Spencer was gone. Finally getting out of the car we walked into the apartment complex.

"She's going to hate today now. She was already upset this morning about her mum, now she's got even more of a reason to hate her birthday." I sighed.

"It's going to be tough, but we'll make it up to her." Emily tried to smiled. We got to the apartment and I unlocked the door. The whole place made the bullpen look tidy. Books were thrown across the living room, plates, cups and bowls were smashed across the kitchen. The whole place was a bomb sight. Stella was nowhere to be seen and the only place left to check was her bedroom. Emily decided to leave me to it, whilst she started cleaning up some of the mess. The bedroom door was shut but I knew she was inside, I could hear her. I knocked gently and when there was no reply, I entered. There curled up in the corner of her room, was Stella. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing heavily. Her room was surprisingly clean, except from the odd few books on the floor and a ripped up bit of paper.

"Stel, it's me." I said softly. I slowly made my way over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't even look up.

"I'm sorry Stel, I'm so so so sorry." I whispered gently. Again she didn't look up. Trying a different approach, I lifted her hands away from her face and hugged her.

"Go away." She murmured between sobs.

"That's not going to happen Stel."

"Henry just leave, and take your stupid charm bracelet with you. It's not even true, I mean how can anyone like Disney films, life isn't a fucking fairytale." She shouted. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. But I knew she was just upset.

"You're right, life isn't a fairytale. Life is fucking unfair. It doesn't seem to care about anyone." I replied.

"Henry just go. I don't need you. I don't want you or anyone. I deserve to be alone, I deserve this pain." She sobbed. That's when I snapped. I pulled her face up from my shirt and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again, ever. Do you understand? You don't deserve any of this. You are a clever,beautiful, amazing person who deserves none of this." I said sharply.

"You don't understand, he did this for me." She sobbed. Her eyes were full of so much pain.  
"Gave lass, it's an anagram for Las Vegas. He hid a letter behind a picture of us there. It said, 'Dear Stella, I'm sorry it had to end this way. I couldn't let her ruin your life any-more. Please don't be sad, I had a great life, especially after you were born. None of this is your fault and I will personally haunt you if you think it is. Please don't distance yourself from the team, as I learnt they are family and they love you with all their heart. Please, please, please, remember that I will always love you no matter what and I'm so sorry it had to end this way, you don't deserve this. It's tough saying goodbye, but I couldn't just leave you without saying that I love you. Goodbye Stella, I love you." When she was finished she sobbed even harder. I felt lost, I didn't know how to help her. Luckily for me, Emily came in.

"Stel, do you want me to grab you some stuff so you can stay at mine tonight?" Emily asked softly. Stella shook her head.

"I just want to go home. I want to go back to Alaska, I hate it here, I wish I never came." She sobbed. This hurt me the most, if she hadn't of come to Quantico then I wouldn't of fallen in love with her.

"I know you do Stella, and I promise as soon as things get sorted out I'll take you back to Alaska." Emily replied calmly. I don't know how she could promise this, she loved Stella yet she was prepared to let her go so easily.

"Can you both just go now, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just want to be alone." She sobbed. Emily and I stayed rooted to the floor, no way in hell were we leaving her on her own.

"Stel, I'm not going to leave you, not now. If you don't want to stay at mine I don't mind staying the night here." Emily offered. Stella just nodded and placed her head back in her hands.

"Can you please get out now. I just want to be alone." She said a lot more calmer.

"Of course." Emily replied, she got up and left the room and I followed. I shut the door gently and walked into the living room. Emily had started clearing it up but it was going to take a while to get it back to normal.

"Henry, what she was saying she didn't mean. She's upset, she doesn't mean any of it." Emily said softly.

"I think I'm going to head back home." I sighed, standing up.

"At least get your dad to pick you up, you're in no condition to walk home. It's going to take everyone time to get over this." Emily advised. Knowing she was right, I pulled out my phone and dialled Dads number.

"Henry are you okay? I heard what happened. I'm so so sorry, I just picked up your mum, she's pretty upset. Where are you?" He asked quickly.

"I'm at their apartment, can you pick me up?" I asked weakly.

"Sure, I'm on my way. I love you." He said before hanging up. I sat back down on the chair. It started to hit me about what happened. Spencer was gone and he wasn't coming back. I felt as if someone tore away a large piece of me.

* * *

Stella's POV.

I sat alone in the corner of my room. I was acting childish, but I couldn't care less. A lot of the things I'd said I didn't mean, but I was just scared, angry and hurting with grief. Quantico hadn't been completely awful. I'd met Henry and feel in love with him, and I was part of a new family. But all of these things didn't seem to matter any-more, nothing did. The only two people I wanted was Mum and Dad, and I couldn't even have that. In the course of two and a half months, I had managed to lose both of my parents. This made me cry a little harder. Without thinking, I got up from the corner, put on my pyjama shorts and left the room. I crept down the hallway listening for sounds. I could hear Henry talking to someone, it took me a while to realize it was Will.

"What say we go home, snuggle up on the sofa and watch a film." Will suggested. Henry must have agreed as I heard the front door opening. Listening to what Will had said made me cry even harder. In that moment I was so envious of Henry having a proper family he could go home to. It made me feel so distanced from the world, who was I going to snuggle up to when things got bad. I didn't realize how loud I was being until Emily called out my name. Ignoring the call, I headed towards Dads room and opened the door. His bed was freshly made and everything was clean. Photos of us as a family littered his bare walls. Trying to compose myself a little I headed to his drawers and pulled out his favourite shirt. I put it on over my top and hopped into his bed. It was still fresh with his smell. Closing my eyes I tried to block out everything that had happened today. I still couldn't believe it. I don't know how long for, but eventually, I cried myself to sleep

I woke up remembering everything that happened. I felt drained, physically and emotionally. I didn't even feel like getting out of bed. It was dark outside, so I presumed that I'd managed to of slept through the rest of the day. Having to will myself to get up, I walked over to Dads mirror. I was a state. My hair was ratty, my eyes were bloodshot and had deep dark bags under them. I opened the door to Dads room and wondered out in the hall. The apartment was silent. I quietly made my way down the hall and peered into the kitchen, Emily had left me a range of food on the table and it still looked warm. I made my way across the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, seeing as my throat was extremely sore and dry. After quickly downing the water, I placed the glass back in the sink and turned around, ready to go back to Dads room. However I immediately bumped into something, or someone. Looking up I saw Emily was standing above me with sad eyes.

"Hey Stella." She said gently. I considered my options, I could bolt to the door, break down into another fit of sobs, act casual, or hug the living daylights out of her. After some thought I went with the last option. I hugged Emily so tightly, and I was glad it gave me a little bit of comfort.

"I'm sorry I've been acting stupid." I whispered.

"There's no need to apologize, you're not acting stupid." Emily replied. She let go of me and gestured to sit down at the kitchen table. I decided to obey so I could try to make up for being so childish.

"I'm sorry about today. I miss him already and I just feel so alone. I get it that I have the team and they are my family too, but it's not same. I already lost mum, I didn't think that I would lose him this soon. I know I shouldn't be but I'm scared, I'm scared about what's going to happen." I admitted, it felt nice telling someone it.

"I understand Stella, it's my job to look after you now. I'm going to try my best, but please don't think for a moment I'm replacing your parents because I'm not. These next few weeks, even months will be difficult, but we'll get through them together. But there's no reason to feel scared. Moriarty is gone, that gunshot was her" Emily said whilst holding my hands tightly. Just to feel like I wasn't so alone any more brought tears to my eyes. I was glad that Moriarty was finally gone, but it didn't bring back dad. I allowed the tears in my eyes to spill over, I was done with being embarrassed about crying.

"Thank you Emily. What's going to happen to me though? Are you going to live here? Or will I come to you? Will dad have a funeral? Could I go see the body?" I asked sniffling.

"Stella, calm down. I'm not entirely sure where we will stay. But I'm only going to do what you want. If you want to stay here, then that's fine by me. As for the funeral I'm not sure yet, Hotch said he was going to discuss things tomorrow. We'll talk about these things later. But how about we watch a film together. I heard you like Disney." Emily suggested.

"Not any-more, Disney films are for children, life's not a fairytale." I mumbled.

"Sometimes it's good to let yourself be a child again." Emily said softly. She was right, all I wanted at the moment was to curl up into a ball and cry, and have someone tell me everything was going to be alright. I nodded and followed Emily into the living room. She sat with me and watched Tangled, whilst I lightly sobbed and she told me everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Spencer's POV.

I heard the light sound of a beeping. My whole body felt numb. I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was a white light. I had no idea where I was. I didn't even know if I was alive.


	47. Chapter 47: conflicted

**Hey guys, thanks so so much for everything, I love writing these stories. This is the penultimate chapter. I was wondering whether or not I should do a sequel where Henry and Stella have started the BAU, what do you guys think? Anyway enjoy, more will be revealed.**

Thoughts whizzed through my mind as I ran faster and faster. It had been three days. Three days since he left me. For the first two, I mainly stayed in my room, only coming out when needed. Emily had stayed with me the whole time and she was the only person I was comfortable talking to. The whole team had come over, but they didn't stay for long. Henry had been round with JJ and Will but I hadn't seen him since. I guess it was hard for him to, dad was around more for Henry than he was for me.

Today was the first day I left the house since it happened. It was hardly leaving the house, I was just out for a run, but it was a start. I ended up going so fast that my lungs began to burn. But I didn't want to stop, I felt like I deserved to feel some pain. I flew down the street, and started heading back to the apartment. I sped around the last corner, completely oblivious to what was going on. Well that was until I smacked into someone; I had a habit of doing that.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's my fault." I sighed. I stood up and assessed the damage, apart from a grazed elbow I was fine.

"You're a speedy little thing." Came a familiar voice. I looked up to see Derek, he had a small smile, but you could tell that it was fake.

"Oh, hey Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked, I wasn't really in the mood to have a conversation, but it was only polite.

"Thought I'd check up on my favourite god-daughter." He smiled. Usually I'd comment something along the lines of, 'But I'm your only god-daughter', but like I said, I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm fine." Was all I could think of to reply.

"Stella, you've been through hell in these last two and a bit months. You're obviously not fine, but if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here. Whether it's another trip to the shooting range, or a midnight driving lesson, I'm here." He said seriously.

"Thanks Derek." I replied in mono-tone. I didn't want to process these words because I didn't want to break down again.

"Now what say we clean up that cut." He suggested, gesturing to the apartment complex. I nodded and followed him inside.

I ran a brush through my knotty hair. Derek had left an hour ago, leaving me to have a shower and get ready for another day in my room. My appearance had gone severely down hill in these last couple of days, and it was a miracle to even get me to brush my hair, let alone do anything with it. It was the same with my clothes, for these last couple of days I lived in my sweatpants, a vest and dads shirts. After getting angry at a particular knot, I gave up and threw my hairbrush against the wall. The throw had a lot more force than I intended and it ended up knocking over a mug on my bedside table.

"What was that?" Emily asked, swiftly entering my room.

"My hairbrush." I sighed.

"And what's your hairbrush doing on the other side of the room?"

"I threw it, because I couldn't get these stupid knots out of my stupid hair." I murmured angrily.

"Here let me." Emily said softly. She retrieved the brush and sat at the edge of my bed, whilst she brushed my hair. I felt like I was five years old, but for some reason I didn't want Emily to stop.

"Hotch rang, he wants everyone at the BAU in an hour." She told me.

"I don't want to go." I stated, I really was in a foul mood today.

"Stel, we don't have to stay for long, he said it was important. If it gets to much just tell me and we'll go back." She said calmly.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed.

"Good." Emily smiled. She finished brushing my hair and placed the brush on my bed.

"Henry didn't ring did he?" I asked. I'd been wanting to talk to him for the last few days, but I didn't have the guts to call him.

"Nope, sorry he didn't ring. Maybe you should just ring him, or text him." Emily suggested.

"I'll just talk to him when I see him." I said glumly.

"He doesn't hate you. He gets that you didn't mean what you said." Emily tried to say. But I shook my head. I placed my head in my hands and tried to blink away the tears forming in my eyes. I hadn't cried for two days, which was pretty good given the circumstances.

"Come on Stel, there's no need to cry about it." Emily said bringing me into a hug. I was so grateful that I had her, even though I didn't tell her, I thought of her as my second mum.

"It's not that." I sniffled.

"What is it then? Come on, talk to me." She asked gently.

"I know I shouldn't be but I'm jealous of Henry. He's got a mum and a dad who love him so much, and I just wish I had that. He even knew dad better than me. Whilst I was living in Alaska and only saw dad twice a year, sometimes less than that, he saw him nearly everyday. I know it's bad, but when I think about Henry I become so envious that I hate him. But I don't hate him, because I love him." I sobbed. Emily listened quietly to what I said.

"It's okay to feel like that. I get it that you think it's unfair. I know it's hard but, you can't always compare your life to other peoples, it never ends well. Maybe just have some distance from Henry until you get your thoughts together, you do see each other an awful lot." Emily said, everything she said was right, but I knew that it would take time.

"Thanks Em, I love you." I said, wiping away the tears.

"And I love you too Stella." She replied.

Emily and I got to the BAU early. I was really dreading going, I just couldn't face the sympathetic looks. The team had come over one by one, never all together and the thought of all of them in one place overwhelmed me slightly. As I walked through the bullpen a stab of grief hit me. Dads desk had been re-arranged exactly how he left it, the photos had been re-framed, but a computer was still missing. Hotch was waiting on the catwalk, which was unusual for him as he was usually in his office.

"Stella, Prentiss, I'm glad you could come." He stated in his usual tone. "Stella if you wouldn't mind there's someone in my office who would like to see you."

"Oh, okay." I replied, not knowing what else to say. I already knew that it would be some bereavement councillor, who would get me to talk about my had told me that Hotch was going to do this. Grudgingly I walked up to Hotch's office. I didn't even bother to knock, I didn't even want to talk to a stupid councillor. With my head down I entered the room.

"I don't want to talk to you about my feelings, I can deal with what's going on, I don't need some stupid councillors help." I stated, making my feelings very clear. I didn't want to offend them to much so I looked at a spot on the floor, so they couldn't see the pure hate in my eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Came an over familiar voice which caused my head to bolt up.

"Dad." I breathed. There standing before me was Spencer Reid. He looked pretty good for someone who fell off a building only a few days from the crutches and the bandages, he looked not too bad. But I didn't really care about his appearance, not that I could take it in that well seeing as my eyesight blurred over. Without thinking I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I had to know that he was real.

"Stella." He smiled, tears forming in his own eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you so much. But I'm too scared to hate you, I don't want to loose you again." I sobbed. It was true, I was feeling so conflicted. I hated the man, but I was too scared that he would be taken away from me again.

"I'm sorry Stella, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't want to do this to you, but it was the only way." He tried to explain.

"Why though? I thought you were dead dad, I thought I was alone." I sobbed harder, this made his grip tighten around me.

"I'm sorry Stel, I couldn't let her ruin your life any more. I had to trick her." He said. Why was I finding it so difficult to hate him?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could of told me." I sobbed.

"I only got discharged this morning. I was out cold until two days ago. They weren't sure if I was going to make it. I wasn't even sure. I couldn't just leave you not knowing, without closure. I only wanted to tell you when I was sure that I was finally going to be alright." He replied.

"So Hotch was in on this to, who else knew?" I asked angrily, Hotch got to know and I didn't.

"Just Hotch, Anderson, the paramedics and only the top of the FBI." Dad replied calmly, he knew I was getting angry.

"ANDERSON KNEW AND I DIDN'T, FUCKING ANDERSON." I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Stella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. What if I didn't make it and you were waiting for me to come back, what then? I couldn't let that happen to you. Please calm down and we can talk about this." He suggested. But my anger only increased, the worst thing to say to me when I was angry, was to calm down. But I wanted to try. As much as I hated what he did, I did understand why he did it. I turned away from him and breathed slowly.

"Just give me a minute." I said, a lot quieter.

"Take as long as you need." Dad said, he sounded pleased that I had calmed down.

"I'm going to go get some air." I finally decided. I dried off my face and walked towards the door.

"I understand that this will take time, just know that I love you." Dad said, I nodded and walked out of the office. By this time the whole team were in the bullpen, and they were staring intently at Hotch's office. I got the impression Hotch had given them the news.

"Stel is it true?" Morgan asked.

"He's all yours." I sighed, heading towards the elevator. The team were completely shocked. It actually worked in my favour, as it gave me a distraction to leave. I was about to go through the glass doors when Hotch intercepted me.

"Your father did this for you, he hated what he was doing and nearly didn't go through with it, but he did it for you." Hotch said, his expression not changing.

"You could of told me." Was all I could think of to reply. I pushed past him and made my way through the door and into the escalator. Once I got outside the building, I wasn't to keen sitting on the steps. Especially since Dad had 'fallen to his death', a couple of days beforehand. Deciding to get away from the BAU for a bit, I made my way across the street to the coffee shop. Luckily I had some change, and after paying for a very strong coffee, I sat down at one of the tables and slowly drank it. I couldn't believe it, he was alive. Part of me felt like screaming with joy; my dad was finally back. But another part of me was hurting from the lies I'd been told. I know he'd only been gone for a few days, and it wasn't nearly as long as Emily, but they had been the worst days of my life. I had been a bitch to Henry, to the whole team in fact, all because I was grieving over someone who wasn't even dead. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see it was Dad. I don't know why but I answered it.

"Hey."

"Stella, where are you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just went for a walk, I'll be back soon." I replied, I didn't want to come back straight away, I still needed time to clear my thoughts a bit.

"Okay. Just take your time. I love you." Dad replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, love you too." I said before I hung up. I looked around unsure what to do. Just then the coffee shop door opened, and a familiar figure walked in. They looked pretty flustered and nervously ran their hand through their hair. After ordering a coffee, they turned and scanned for somewhere to sit, that's when our eyes met. I gestured Henry to come and sit down. For the first time ever, I was actually nervous to speak to Henry.

"Hey." He said, sitting down across from me.

"Hey." I replied. For a while we just sat in silence not quite sure what to say to each other. Never before had things been this awkward between us. Henry hadn't even touched his coffee, and just traced patterns in the sugar.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, I couldn't bare the silence.

"Don't be Stel, I've been an idiot, I should of checked up on you more. He was your dad, is your dad." Henry said, he had to correct himself on the last bit.

"No Henry, I've been a bitch. I didn't mean what I said. I love it here at Quantico, if I hadn't of come I wouldn't have met the team, or you. And I love the bracelet, in fact." I put my hand out on the table and showed him the charm bracelet on my wrist.

"Well I guess it shouldn't matter any more, we wasn't even dead." Henry sighed.

"How'd the team take it?" I asked.

"Let's see, Rossi had an inkling, Garcia was relieved, Emily and Morgan were pretty pissed, and mum was both relieved and pissed. But I guess Emily and Mum can't be mad, they kept Emily's death from your dad for months." Henry replied.

"And how did you take it?" I asked

"I- I don't know. I love it that he's back, but I just wish he'd of told me." Henry sighed. I gave him a sad smile, it was weird that we were feeling exactly the same.

"Shit, there I go again. I'm sorry, I'm acting like this is all about me, sorry. How are you feeling?" Henry asked genuinely.

"I-uh, I'm pretty much feeling the same as you. I hate him, I hate him so much. But I love him at the same time, I love it that he's back." I replied sadly.

"I know, it's going to take time, but we'll get there." Henry said, giving a small smile. I nodded in agreement.

"We should really get going." Henry suggested.

"Can I have your coffee?" I asked, it was a shame to see good coffee go to waste.

"You really want my cold coffee?" Henry asked. I nodded eagerly.

"My strong, cold, crappy coffee?" He asked, he was just teasing me now.

"Just give me the coffee." I stated, I don't play games when it comes to coffee.

"Only if you give me something in return?" Henry asked.

"What?"  
"Forgive me for being a dick and a shitty boyfriend. Give me a make-up hug, and help me prank your dad, Hotch's, and Anderson's sorry arses." Henry offered.

"Deal." I replied snatching up the coffee. I downed it in a few gulps and followed Henry out of the cafe.

"I'm thinking we super glue down everything on his desk." Henry suggested, we were in the elevator and thinking of ways to get back at Hotch.

"Yeah, but I think that's as far as we should go, the man scares the living daylights out of me." I admitted.

"Same. As for Anderson, I think he deserves a bit more." Henry smiled mischievously.

"You are evil." I laughed. It had been the first time in days.

"And you still haven't given me my hug." Henry smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully and hugged Henry tightly. Somehow that hug managed to turn into a kiss. A pretty passionate one. We were quickly separated though, when the elevator dinged, and the doors opened to the BAU. Everyone was gathered around the bullpen. Henry and I entered through the glass doors and were greeted to everyone's stares.

"You're back." Dad said relieved.

"Where else would we go." I replied sarcastically. I didn't mean it and instantly regretted it.

"We should get going." JJ said to Henry.

"Same." Dad agreed. I said goodbye to everyone, especially Emily, and followed dad to the doors.

"Again, I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me, if I were you I'd hate me too, but please try to understand why I did it." Dad said, before he quickly turned to the doors. We waited in silence for the elevator to come to our floor.

"Reid! Wait." Came Morgan. Dad turned to face him.

"Listen, Prentiss and I don't hate you. We just need time to adjust." Morgan stammered. Emily followed him through the door and stood behind him.

"I agree with Morgan Reid. Don't for a second think that I hate you. But please understand that you put Stella through hell, give her time to. I also understand how hard it is to come back to the team and re-gain their trust, so I'm not going to be hard on you. But I wasn't leaving my daughter behind." Emily stated. Dad nodded, understanding everything that they were saying.

"I'm sorry guys, it was hard on me. You're my family, and I hated what I was doing. Thanks for understanding though." Dad replied, I could tell the pain in his voice.

"It's fine pretty boy. But if you pull a stunt like that again, I'm going to have to kill you for real." Morgan warned. Dad nodded and said goodbye again to everyone. We hopped in the elevator and headed to a SUV, seeing as Dads car was still at the apartment. The whole journey home was in silence, I didn't even know what to say to him. When we finally got to the apartment, I couldn't bare the uneasiness any more.

"Dad, I forgive you for what you did, but please just give me some space. These last couple of days have been hell" I stated.

"Thanks Stel, and again I'm sorry." Dad replied with a small smile.

"Well you're not off the hook that easily, paybacks are a bitch." I quoted Derek. Dad rolled his eyes playfully and brought me into a hug. It was nice to be in his arms again.

"I'm going to get changed, but how about we get a take out?" Dad suggested as if it was a normal day.

"Sounds good." I couldn't help but smile, it was just so good to have him back. Dad wondered off to his room, whilst I checked my phone. Henry had text me.

_Hotch- Super glue desk._  
_Anderson- False file, make him look like a prat._  
_Spencer- Make a complete and utter fool out of him._

Just reading Henry's little list made me laugh a little. It was nice to have things back to normal-ish.

"Stel, where are all my shirts gone, and why is my bed such a mess? Coming to think about it my computer at the BAU is missing as well, and the pictures have been re-framed."


	48. Chapter 48: Happy family

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter:( Thanks so so so much for all the support it means the world. I'm still wondering whether or not I should do a sequel... Anyway I hope you enjoy, it's been a pleasure writing for you guys:)**

It had been a week since dad returned. There had been some tension between everyone, but things were slowly beginning to go back to the way they were. Dad had managed to break his leg from the fall, so was going to be on crutches for six weeks, which was a pain for the both of us. The team started to forgive him, but it didn't mean that Henry and I were willing to let things go. We were still deciding a suitable punishment for dad, so in the meantime Henry and I increased the level of public affection in the apartment. Making dad feel very uncomfortable.

Today was the day we were getting back at Hotch. We managed to trick Anderson in giving Hotch a letter which he believed was from one of the directors of the FBI, when in actual fact Henry and I had written a rather amusing love letter, expressing Anderson's strong feelings for Hotch. Of course Anderson knew it was us, but the look on both Hotch's and Anderson's faces were priceless. The team was currently in a meeting with the board discussing the events of the past week. Henry and I thought that this would be the perfect time to take a trip to Hotch's office.

"It's not to late to back out." Henry mumbled. I had to admit that I was pretty scared of Hotch, but the man needed some payback for what he did.

"Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" I questioned as we entered his office.

"I don't know, the man only has two freaking guns on him." Henry replied frantically.

"Henry, chill."

"If we get caught this is your fault." Henry moaned.

"That's the beauty of this, we won't." I replied. I moved towards Hotch's perfectly kept desk, and took out the super-glue. Super-glueing files was going to far, but his pens, name plaque, chair and other bits wasn't. Deciding to take the first move, I carefully glued his chair to the floor.

"Are you going to help? We don't exactly have all day?" I asked Henry. Henry sighed, bringing out his own tube of glue.

"You're evil Stella Reid." He sighed. I nudged him a little and carried on gluing the chair. It took about five minutes to glue everything down. Once everything was done, Henry and I swiftly made our way out the office. I mustn't have been as clever as I thought, as two of my fingers were glued together.

"Have you got the cups?" I asked Henry. He nodded and brought out two coffee cups from the coffee shop. Our plan was to make it look like we'd been out all the time they were gone. I grabbed a cup and followed Henry to the stairwell. We walked down four flights of stairs and got out at a random floor. Agents gave us a few odd looks but we ignored them. We found the nearest elevator and hopped inside hoping the meeting was over. Luckily for us when the doors opened at the BAU, the team had filled the bullpen.

"Where have you two been?" Morgan asked.

"Coffee shop." I smiled, pointing to the cup with my non-glued together hand.

"Of course." Morgan laughed.

"How'd the meeting go?" Henry asked.

"Incredibly boring, but fine." JJ replied. I was about to ask what they discussed when a loud groan came from Hotch's office. The team looked up confused, and an angry Hotch came onto the catwalk.

"Who thought it was funny to super-glue half my office down." He stated angrily. I wish he had of shouted, because his low tone scared me. The team turned and glared at Henry and I. They knew about the Anderson prank, so we seemed to be the top suspects.

"We were at the coffee shop." I said quickly.

"Really, so if I ordered forensics to search my office for prints, they wouldn't find yours." Hotch asked. I gulped slightly, we were in deep shit.

"HENRY."

"STELLA."

"She made me." Henry confessed.

"Henry!" I shouted.

"I told you it was a bad idea, but no no no. The man has two guns, two freaking guns, but you wouldn't have any of it." He replied.

"You could of backed out whenever you wanted." I argued.

"I couldn't leave you to get killed." He retorted.

"So you thought owning up would help that."

"STOP IT THE PAIR OF YOU." JJ shouted. Henry and I snapped up and looked at the team. Dad and JJ were fuming. Emily looked disappointed but slightly amused. Derek and Rossi looked like they were about to burst out laughing, and Garcia feigned a disappointed look.

"You two went to far this time. The Anderson joke was funny, but you crossed the line. I want Hotch's desk sorted by the end of the day without any excuses and you are to apologize to him. Oh and Stella, you're grounded." Dad said angrily. I get it that we may of gone to far, but not telling me that my father is alive is also crossing the line a bit too.

"Henry that goes for you to, you're also grounded as well." JJ added. Henry gave me a death glare.

"But it's super glue, it doesn't just scrub off." I stated. This was when Derek and Rossi lost it and burst out laughing. Garcia soon followed, and Henry and I were no longer the only ones receiving death looks.

"Well you should of thought of that before you did it." Dad replied. I groaned and turned to the elevator.

"Stella where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To get stupid acetone, how else am I going to get it off?" I replied.

"And where do you think you're going Henry?" JJ asked.

"To contribute money to buy the acetone, it's not free you know." He replied. I was happy that he was coming with me. The first rule of being grounded was that we weren't allowed to see each other.

"No, first you're apologising to Hotch." JJ stated.

"No, no I'm not." Henry replied firmly. Even I was shocked at this. I was going to apologise to Hotch but just not straight away.

"HEN-"

"No Mum, don't. What we did was wrong, but it's not like we lied about someone dying now is it?" Henry argued, and with that we swiftly entered the elevator before anyone could shoot us.

"That was pretty stupid." I said, after a few moments of silence.

"Says the one who got us into this mess. Like I said, you are evil Stella Reid." Henry replied.

"It's not my fault." I argued.

"How is it now your fault?" Henry asked, now suddenly amused.

"I don't know, maybe dad dropped me when I was a baby or something." I shrugged. This caused Henry and I to burst out laughing.

"So where do we get acetone from?" Henry asked, still laughing a little.

"God knows, but we better take our time. There's still a slight chance that Hotch might shot us." I replied.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER.

"Dad! Daaad! Daaaaad!" I shouted.

"What, Stella?" Dad asked, hobbling into my room.

"I can't find my denim shorts anywhere, where did you put them?" I responded.

"I didn't put them anywhere, in fact they should be in the corner of your bottom drawer." He replied. I opened up my bottom drawer and as if by magic my denim shorts appeared.

"Well they weren't there before." I huffed.

"They were, you just didn't look properly." Dad sighed.

"Well I don't have an eidetic memory like some people. And the only reason I'm going to Morgan's is to see Henry." I moaned. Morgan had planned a 'yay your alive' BBQ for dad, so the whole team were going to be there.

"Stella, I know you only wanted to get back at Hotch, but you did go to far. I know what I did was wrong to but two wrongs don't make a right. Besides, your only grounded till the end of this week. Your lucky Hotch took it so well, you did ruin his desk." Dad replied. After Henry and I had bought numerous bottles of acetone, we spent the rest of the day scrubbing down Hotch's desk. Unfortunately for us, and Hotch, the acetone had taken away the paint on his desk. Henry and I actually thought that he was going to shoot us for a minute, but he surprisingly took it quite well and said that he needed a new desk anyway. But that didn't mean we weren't still grounded.

"I know. But it doesn't mean Henry and I have finished with you." I warned, giving dad an evil smile.

"Just get changed." He said, rolling his eyes as he hobbled out of my room. Seeing as Morgan had a pool, I got changed in my denim shorts, loose pink top, and flip-flops, with my bikini underneath. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and packed my bag, ready to leave. I walked out into the living room, waiting for Emily to pick dad and I up.

"Em?"

"Yes Stella."

"There's not going to be a surprise party this time?" I asked curiously, last time I went to Morgan's there was.

"What makes you think that?" Emily replied.

"Dunno, it's something he'd do." I shrugged.

"Well I'm not promising anything." Emily smiled smugly.

"What! Please tell me he's not. You know how much I hate surprises." I groaned. Surprises meant having the attention on you, which was something I hated. My cheeks usually burnt and I ended up saying something stupid.

"Just act surprised." Emily laughed.

"So he is! Great, dad I can't believe you let this happen." I sighed. Dad and Emily started laughing, which annoyed me.

"It's only because I love you Stel." Dad laughed.

"Great." I sighed, I could already feel my cheeks begin to burn.

The next thing I knew, Emily pulled up to Morgan's house. It took all of the will inside of me to get out of the car.

"Hey Dad, remember what happened last time Morgan threw a surprise party." I teased.

"Of course I remember Stella, I have an eidetic memory. Even if I didn't have one, I would still remember chasing you and Henry round Morgan's house half the night." Dad replied, I couldn't help but giggle. We made our way to the front door and waited for Morgan to answer.

"At last. Come through, everyone's outside." Morgan smiled, leading us through his house.

"SURPRISE!" A heard of voices shouted as I walked through the back door. I couldn't help but jump a little. I looked up to see everyone there. Birthday banners and balloons were decorated everywhere, and presents lay out on the table. They were the presents the team had given me before, but I never got a chance to open them.

"But it was my birthday ages ago." I stammered.

"I hardly count that as your birthday." Rossi replied.

"Everything happened that day and you didn't get a proper chance to celebrate it. So I wanted to make it up to you, we all did." Dad said. As much as I hated surprises, I was blown away by how much effort the team put in.

"Thanks so much, everyone." I smiled.

"Anything for my favourite god-daughter." Morgan replied.

"I'm your only god-daughter." I laughed.

"Well lets get this barbeque on, I'm starving." Hotch said, he was so much more relaxed when he was with his family and out of work. Rossi and Hotch tended to the barbeque, whilst the rest of the adults chilled around the pool talking. Edward, Jack, Henry, Lola and I decided that it was our job to tend to the pool. It was a hot day and the cold water was so refreshing.

"Hey Henry." Jack called. Henry turned around only to be greeted by a wave of water in his face. Henry straight away splashed Jack back, and what started out as innocent splashing turned into a full throttle war.

"Jack!"Hotch called.

"Yes dad." Jack replied innocently.

"Stop holding Henry's head underwater." Hotch replied. Jack let go of Henry's head and was greeted by a gasping Henry.

"You've asked for it Hotchner. Just you watch." Henry warned.

"Come at me Blondie." Jack joked back.

"I would but unlike you I have a girlfriend who I'd rather be with." Henry replied smugly.

"Who says I don't have a girlfriend." Dad replied.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lola asked excitedly.

"Maybe, but please don't tell dad." Jack said suddenly embarrassed.

"Why not?" Lola asked.

"Yeah why not?" Henry chimed.

"Just please dont-"

"DAD, JACK HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Lola shouted. Suddenly the whole party turned to a very red Jack. Henry used this to swim over to me.

"You're a little wet." Henry joked as he came towards me.

"That may have something to do with the fact that you and Jack got everyone near soaked. You'd think that you had a better aim, considering that your so good at the shooting range." I joked.

"Do you want my mum to hear?" Henry laughed.

"Hmm, maybe. Hey J-" I started to shout before I was cut off by someone tackling me underwater.

"Hey!" I moaned, when I came up.

"What's wrong Stel, don't like the w-" Henry didn't get to finish his sentence as I tackled him underwater.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"Call it quits?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Deal." Henry said shaking it. "Can you come out for a sec, I wanna talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." I said making my way to the steps. I walked over to the loungers and grabbed my towel. But before I wrapped it round me, I walked over to dad and shook my wet hair over him.

"Thanks for that Stel." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime dad." I smiled, wrapping my towel around me and making my way over to Henry.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Breeze hut." Henry responded. Morgan had a haiiwan like wooden hut, where you could sit inside and it would be cool even on the hottest of days. But the nice thing about it was that it was quite concealed from everything else in the garden.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting next to him. Henry didn't reply, instead he just kissed me. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you." He smiled shyly in return.

"Well I love you to Blondie." I smiled. For a while we just made out pleasantly in the breeze hut. I was so happy to have him in my life.

"Are you two quite done?" Came a voice which made us jump up. Unfortunately for us we ended up bumping heads.

"Jack." Henry groaned, red-faced and rubbing his head.

"Sorry but they said that the barbeques ready. You should be grateful that I volunteered to get you, I knew you two were probably at it. Would you of rather it been your parents." Jack laughed.

"Fair enough." I agreed. Henry and I got up out of the breeze hut and followed Jack over to the table. As we neared the pool, we both silently agreed to push him in.

"Hey Jack." I called, making him turn around.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing in the pool.

"What's what?" He asked nearing it. He came close enough for Henry to push him and he went flying in fully clothed.

"That." We both laughed. Huffing and grunting Jack got out the pool and followed us to the table.

"Jack you're a little wet." Hotch laughed. Jack shot us daggers as we sat down at the table. We all dug in to the endless amount of food and started up friendly conversations.

"So Jack who is this girlfriend of yours then?" Hotch asked after a while.

"She's a girl from my apartment building." Jack replied, his cheeks very red.

"Have you taken her on a date?" Rossi asked.

"A few." Jack said. Everyone was giggling slightly at how embarrassed he was.

"Well if you ever need to use the mansion just ask, Henry was a true gentleman when he borrowed it." Rossi commented. It was now mine and Henry's turn to go red.

"When was this?" JJ asked, suddenly interested.

"That time we went for the weekend." Henry mumbled.

"I knew you were planning something." JJ laughed.

"What did he do?" Will asked Rossi.

"Well, first he cooked her dinner. Then they watched a movie under the stars, which he cried at by the way. Then they decided to do some weird dancing, which I all sent you the video of. Then the next day they went out on the segways and quad bikes." Rossi informed. My cheeks were burning so much that I was tempted to jump in the pool.

"Didn't have you down as a romantic Blondie." Morgan chuckled.

"You are a sweetie." Garcia smiled.

"Why Rossi, why?" Henry groaned, banging his head against the table.

"Wait wasn't that the weekend you came home looking like you'd been slapped?" JJ asked. It was my turn to bang my head against the table.

"That's because he was." Rossi replied.

"Stella you didn't did you?" Dad warned.

"It wasn't my fault, he said slap me." I said defending myself.

"It was a figure of speech though." Henry added. The whole table erupted with laughter.

"You two are so silly." Emily laughed. My cheeks managed to get darker and darker.

"What are you planning on doing now you've finished school, you've got a lot of time to decide." Hotch asked. A gave him a grateful look for changing the subject.

"Uh, we have a slight idea." I replied nervously.

"You do? You never told me." Dad said excitedly.

"Um, we were both quite interested in joining the FBI." Henry answered.

"The BAU to be exact." I finished. I looked up to see that the whole team had smiles on their faces.

"That's brilliant." Dad practically shouted.

"Dad calm down it was just an idea." I said.

"Hen, I think that's a great idea." JJ smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I'm happy with whatever you want to do." Will agreed.

"Well this is good timing, I'm thinking of retiring soon." Rossi announced.

"It's about time." Jack mumbled.

"Well now I know that I will have suitable replacements. Agent Reid and Agent LaMontague." Rossi smiled.

"It has a nice ring to it." Garcia said happily.

"Just don't think that your going on fieldwork anytime soon, it's lucky you don't know how to handle a gun." Dad said. Henry, Morgan, Will and I instantly looked guilty.

"Guys stop messing around, Henry you can't go a minute without knocking something over let alone have a good shot." JJ laughed. Again we all looked guilty.

"Morgan, please tell me you were joking that time you said that you took Stella to the shooting range." Dad stated.

"It was one time." Morgan admitted giving in. Dad gave Morgan a death stare.

"If it's any consolation I was rubbish, I didn't hit the target once." I said quickly.

"What am I going to do with you two. I told Kazia this would happen if we made Morgan godfather. I knew it." Dad mumbled.

"What about Henry, Will?" JJ asked.

"I'm not even going to deny it love, he's been going for years." Will said.

"He's really good." I said trying to make it better.

"Yeah I've seen him shoot when he was extremely pissed, every single bullet went through the heart." Morgan added.

"Why couldn't I of had a daughter." JJ muttered.

"If it helps Blondie basically is a girl." Jack commented.

"Hotchner." Henry glared. Again the whole table laughed as Jack and Henry stared each other out. I was surrounded by people who I only met properly a couple of months ago, but I felt like they were my family. It didn't matter that I didn't have a mum. As much as I missed her with all my heart, I had a new family who would look after me.

**fin**


End file.
